Tome 3 : L'héritière d'un monde en guerre
by Duchaillu
Summary: Prisonnières de Roxane, Minerva et Hermione se retrouvent coincées dans une nouvelle époque. Entre guerre de royaume et rancune personnelle, arriveront-elle à retrouver le chemin du présent?
1. Chapter 1

Un chapitre ou un sort ?

En ce jour des revenants, Solveig et moi avont décidé de sortir de nos tombes. Oui oui, nous sommes toujours vivantes !

Voici donc le 1er chapitre du tant attendu tome 3 de La légende des Monts Glacés.

Le tome 3 n'étant pas encore terminé, nous publierons tous les premiers du mois.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire nous appartient.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Résumé fin du tome 2

 _La sorcière arriva dans la phase finale du rituel. Elle prit la troisième fiole et la versa sur le corps de la brune. Les runes tracées au sol s'illuminèrent et le corps d'Hermione se mit à convulser. Dehors, le ciel se déchira et un éclair tomba sur la grotte la faisant trembler violemment. Un deuxième éclair tomba, illuminant la grotte. Cependant la lumière ne disparut pas et au contraire s'intensifia. Elle accrût jusqu'à obliger Roxane et Minerva à fermer les yeux. Le sol trembla plus fortement et un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Minerva se sentit aspirée avant de perdre conscience._

* * *

 _Sa poitrine enserrée par un étau, il avait respecté le choix de sa femme et il espérait que peu importe l'endroit où ils atterriraient, il pourrait la sauver._

 _La lune s'aligna et les runes se mirent à briller au sol. Le lac autour d'eux provoqua un cyclone qui tournait autour d'eux à une vitesse folle. La lumière de la lune se refléta enfin sur la pierre tombale pour y dessiner les monts glacés. Le temps de voir cette apparition, l'eau s'était déchainée et les avait recouverts, rejetant à la terre ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas._

* * *

 _Severus ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil caressa son visage, regardant autour de lui, il voyait un paysage enneigé baigné dans le silence. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Il chercha Pansy et Ginny des yeux mais il réalisa vite qu'il était seul. Où diable Merlin les avait-ils envoyés ?_

* * *

 ** _Atterrissage Brutal_**

\- Sortez !

Le soldat salua d'un mouvement bref et rapide avant de quitter la pièce. Le Lieutenant-Colonel Baldwin se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les choses avaient eu lieu trop rapidement et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il était devenu le bras droit du Général.

Il y avait quelques années déjà, le sergent Baldwin était un soldat qui n'avait d'autre ambition que de servir son Roi. Formé au combat dès l'âge de quinze ans, il s'était engagé dans l'armée à la sortie de ses classes, tout juste âgé de vingt ans.

Durant ses dernières années, le Roi Halvard étant revenu redorer le blason de son royaume et ainsi, son peuple vivait dans la quiétude d'une nouvelle ère. Fier de la gouvernance, le jeune sergent n'avait pas hésité à rejoindre les rangs de l'armée d'Halvard.

Les années s'étaient écoulées et celles-ci lui avaient apporté une merveilleuse femme et une magnifique fille, cependant, la mort d'Halvard arriva trop vite. La seule héritière qui restait au trône n'était plus et c'est ainsi que tout bascula.

De retour d'un ancien temps, Roxane reprit le trône dans une effusion de sang. Ceux qui ne reconnaissaient pas son autorité furent brulés dans la cour du palais et l'odeur de chair calcinée plana des jours entiers au-dessus du royaume, décourageant tous ceux qui voudraient se rebeller.

Roxane fit tomber les têtes les unes après les autres et malheureusement, la femme du sergent n'avait pas survécu à la colère de la sorcière. Baldwin s'était réfugié dans son unité, perdu dans son chagrin et dans sa volonté de sauver sa fille. Il s'était plié.

Cependant, lorsque la sorcière disparut à son tour, l'espoir avait gagné le peuple mais il fut vite étouffé dans l'œuf. Le Général avait instauré son règne de terreur sur le royaume aussi bien dans les villages extérieurs au château qu'au sein de son armée. Sa fureur n'avait d'égal que sa folie meurtrière et les têtes haut placées étaient tombées au rythme des mauvaises nouvelles. C'est comme cela que de simple sergent, Baldwin s'était retrouvé propulsé au rang de Lieutenant-Colonel pour son plus grand malheur… aujourd'hui les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Les éclaireurs venaient de rentrer et bientôt, la nouvelle du massacre du contingent envoyé punir les villages soutenant les résistants aurait fait le tour de la caserne. Il fallait donc que le Lieutenant-Colonel Baldwin en informe le Général avant que la nouvelle ne remonte à ses oreilles par les bruits de couloir. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il trouve un plan à proposer afin d'éviter que sa tête ne tombe… elle aussi !

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Lieutenant-Colonel était prêt à faire son rapport auprès du Général. Mais avant cela, il fit un détour par ses quartiers.

\- Papa !

Une petite fille de cinq ans lui courut dans les bras quand il pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla et la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Lilou, ça va ma puce ?

\- Oui ! Je fais des dessins avec Elsa.

Baldwin jeta un regard à Elsa qui gardait Lilou lorsqu'il était en service. La jeune femme était la seule amie proche qu'il lui restait, il lui avait porté secours plus jeune et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Celle-ci lui sourit mais garda un air grave. Elle se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose ; John ne repassait jamais en journée.

\- C'est bien ma puce, dit le militaire. Tu veux bien m'en faire un ? Il faut que je parle avec Elsa.

L'enfant retourna à table et se concentra sur sa tache tandis que son père se relevait et entrainait Elsa dans la chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il John ?

Le militaire se passa une main dans ses cheveux fraichement rasés et soupira longuement. Il la prit par les épaules et chercha son regard pour y trouver du réconfort.

\- Je dois annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle au Général…

Les yeux d'Elsa s'embrumèrent, sachant toutes les implications que contenait cette phrase.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, reprit Baldwin, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu prennes Lilou et que tu trouves refuge auprès des résistants.

\- Mais….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais… s'il te plait, promet moi que tu le feras. Vous ne serez jamais en sécurité ici.

\- C'est promis !

Elsa se réfugia dans les bras de John craignant que ce soit la dernière fois. Orpheline depuis la naissance, il était sa seule famille. John profita de cette étreinte pour lui transmettre tout son amour, sa force et son courage. Il se recula et essuya les quelques larmes qui avait coulées sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Tu te souviens de notre cachette secrète ?

\- Bien sûr ! sourit Elsa en se remémorant tous les coups fourrés qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble.

\- Tu y trouveras de l'argent, des vêtements et quelques affaires. Vous en aurez besoin si jamais…

Le militaire n'osa terminer sa phrase.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Elsa acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. John sortit de la chambre et retourna auprès de sa fille pour l'embrasser.

\- Tiens papa, j'ai fini mon dessin.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Oui.

\- Merci ma puce il est très joli, dit-il en le rangeant précieusement dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Papa doit retourner travailler, dit Elsa voulant écourter ces au-revoir silencieux entre le père et la fille. Tu lui fais un bisou ?

\- A tout à l'heure papa, dit Lilou en embrassant son père.

\- A tout à l'heure ma puce.

Le militaire embrassa sa fille sur le front. Il se leva ensuite et jeta dernier regard vers Elsa. Il sortit la gorge nouée en frottant la poche qui contenait le dessin de sa fille. Au moins, si le Général décidait de mettre fin à sa vie, il ne serait pas seul et il pourrait rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Baldwin se recomposa un masque avant de frapper à la porte de la Salle du trône. Les gardes lui ouvrirent après qu'il fut annoncé auprès du Général. La mâchoire du militaire se crispa alors qu'il s'avançait pour saluer son supérieur. Pour lui il n'y avait qu'une personne digne de s'asseoir sur ce trône et ce n'était certainement pas ce fou furieux dont la cruauté n'avait aucune limite.

Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraître et se concentra sur la suite des évènements. Il salua le Général et resta au garde à vous.

\- Alors Colonel, avons-nous des nouvelles des soldats partis mater cette rébellion.

\- Oui Général.

Baldwin resta droit et fier, prêt à recevoir la colère du Général.

\- Il semble que nous ayons sous-estimé ces rebelles Général.

\- Expliquez-vous ! s'étonna le chef des armées.

\- Les soldats ont été retrouvés morts non loin du deuxième village dont vous aviez ordonné la destruction.

\- Quoi ?!

Le Lieutenant-Colonel recula d'un pas instinctivement puis se mit à parler très rapidement.

\- C'est inacceptable de leur part de braver votre pouvoir et si je puis me permettre, je vous suggère de leur montrer votre force en mobilisant une grande partie de l'armée pour aller punir ces rebelles et les villages qui les aident.

Baldwin attendit la réponse du Général. Dans un élan égoïste de sa part, il savait qu'il venait d'épargner sa vie en échange de centaines d'autres…

\- Très bien, j'approuve ce plan Colonel, assure toi que les hommes soient prêts à partir ce soir, nous attaquerons demain au lever du soleil quand ils seront encore dans leur lit. Je veux qu'ils soient égorgés comme des gorets… qu'ils sachent qui domine !

Le militaire salua et sortit rapidement de cette salle de l'enfer. Il prit un couloir adjacent et alors qu'il était seul, s'autorisa à relâcher la pression. Il se passa une main sur les yeux et souffla longuement. Que venait-il de faire ? Il venait de condamner des pauvres innocents pour sauver sa vie. Mais pourrait-il vivre avec cela sur la conscience ? Peut-être aurait-il été préférable de mourir dignement…

* * *

Le soleil entamait sa longue descente dans le ciel avant d'aller se cacher derrière les montagnes. Dans l'obscurité naissante, un cavalier chevauchait à bride abattue. Talonnant son cheval sans répit, il serrait les dents pour tenter de rester conscient tant la douleur était insupportable. Il devait à tout prix rentrer avant que le soleil ne se couche. Il n'avait qu'une demi-heure pour actionner le portail d'entrée du village et il serait bientôt trop tard.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit voulu et descendit précipitamment pour faire pivoter la pierre l'alignant ainsi avec le soleil avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse totalement. Le passage s'ouvrit et l'homme s'y précipita sans perdre une seconde. Il trébucha dans un trou et s'étala de tout son long. Se tenant les côtes il resta allongé de longues minutes dans la nuit tombante. Les éclaireurs devaient être rentrés depuis longtemps et plus personne ne patrouillait à cet endroit pour le moment.

Difficilement il se leva et se dirigea vers le quartier général. Titubant il y parvint néanmoins. Il poussa la porte et s'écroula de fatigue.

Les discussions qui allaient bon train dans le quartier s'interrompirent instantanément. Le capitaine Aksel se précipita sur l'inconnu. Le visage tuméfié, la chemise en sang, l'homme respirait difficilement.

\- Il a besoin de soin, dit le capitaine.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jêra tandis que qu'on allait chercher sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Un éclaireur venu rendre son rapport s'approcha et prit la main de l'homme pour examiner sa paume.

\- C'est Joshua, dit ce dernier.

\- Tu en es sur ? Demanda Aksel. Il a disparu depuis trois semaines.

\- Certain ! Il a une marque de naissance en forme de lune dans la paume droite.

L'éclaireur montra la main à tout le monde pour prouver ses dires.

\- Mais où était-il depuis tout ce temps ? demanda l'un des conseiller.

\- Peu importe pour le moment il a besoin de soin, trancha Jêra avant que de nouvelles polémiques soient lancées.

Mais au moment où l'éclaireur allait se relever, Joshua lui attrapa le bras et murmura d'une voix rauque avant de s'évanouir.

\- Ils vont attaquer le village de Fårghen à l'aube… Sauvez-les…

* * *

Une trentaine d'hommes marchaient dans le nuit noire, Jêra à leur tête. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour mesurer la gravité des paroles prononcées par Joshua avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient. De nombreuses questions s'étaient alors posées : Où était-il depuis tout ce temps ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Au vu des blessures, on pouvait aisément supposer qu'il avait été capturé et torturé par l'ennemi. Mais comment s'en était-il échappé ? Jusqu'à ce jour, aucun de ceux qui avaient été capturés n'avait survécu. Le Général ayant accroché leurs têtes tranchées sur un pique à l'entrée du château. Dans ce cas, pouvait-il faire confiance à Joshua ? Cet appel à l'aide ne serait-il pas un piège ?

Le doute était là mais dans le cas où l'information se révélait véridique, tout un village serait rasé au lever du soleil. Et cela n'était pas envisageable ! Jêra avait donc pris un petit groupe d'hommes afin de mettre les villageois à l'abri. Leur petit nombre faciliterait leur retraite dans le cas d'un traquenard. Il n'avait que peu de temps pour mettre leur plan à exécution mais heureusement la nuit était avec eux. Eclairés par la lune, ils marchaient rapidement sans risque de se faire repérer.

Une heure plus tard, le village était en vue. Jêra ordonna une halte en amont pour observer les alentours. Le capitaine Aksel le rejoignit :

\- A ton avis ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Ça a l'air calme. Envoi deux hommes en éclaireurs. Qu'ils soient prudents et ne se fassent pas repérer.

Le capitaine acquiesça et s'exécuta.

Jêra rejoignit les hommes.

\- Très bien, on informe les villageois et on les évacue. On emporte l'argent, les chevaux et les armes, rien d'autre ! Ca nous retarderait. Ne perdez pas de temps à convaincre ceux qui refusent de vous suivre mais prenez le temps d'expliquer la situation. Dix hommes vont rester pour baliser le chemin et guider les villageois vers la petite plaine qu'on vient de passer. Surtout qu'ils ne s'encombrent pas, les biens peuvent être remplacés, pas une vie. Soyez rapide et silencieux.

Les résistants acquiescèrent et descendirent au village. Ce dernier était calme, mais un calme apaisant et non oppressant.

\- Deux hommes avec moi, murmura Jêra alors que le reste du groupe se dispersait dans les ruelles.

Jêra se dirigea vers le centre du village où se situait la maison du chef de Fårghen. Il tapa discrètement à la porte et attendit quelques instants que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme ensommeillé.

\- Bonjour Alvin.

\- Jêra ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Le village va être attaqué, il faut l'évacuer au plus vite. Mes hommes sont là pour aider et sont déjà en train de réveiller tes habitants. Réveille ta famille, prends ton or, tes armes, tes chevaux et suis les instructions de mes hommes, ils te mèneront en sécurité. Ne t'encombre pas.

Alvin acquiesça comprenant qu'il n'était pas temps de discuter mais d'agir.

\- Peux-tu m'indiquer la maison du forgeron ?

\- C'est la maison tout au bout de cette rue à gauche.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la maison indiquée. Rapidement la même scène se reproduisit. Après avoir informé le forgeron qui réveilla rapidement sa famille, ils prirent tous les quatre la direction de l'atelier afin d'emmener le plus de chevaux et d'armes possible.

Une fois cela fait, ils rejoignirent le centre du village où les villageois se pressaient en suivant les instructions des résistants. Tous affichaient un air paniqué mais il régnait dans les rangs un calme olympien.

Rapidement les villageois s'étendirent bientôt sur un kilomètre en suivant les résistants. Au loin, le crépuscule annonçait le lever du jour.

\- Il faut qu'ils aillent plus vite, ordonna Jêra au capitaine Aksel.

Celui-ci acquiesça et fit passer le mot. La petite colonne accéléra au rythme des encouragements des résistants et de la peur qui leur nouait les entrailles. Ils finirent par atteindre le lieu de rassemblement. Jêra parcourut la colonne et remonta jusqu'à sa tête.

Il s'adressa au capitaine Aksel, au chef du village et à ses hommes.

\- Continuez d'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte et surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ! Je vous rejoindrai.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Aksel.

\- Je vais observer de loin si Joshua a dit vrai.

\- Je t'en prie, fais attention

\- Je te le promets mon ami !

Jêra observait le village en contre-bas. De son poste d'observation, il apercevait tout ce qu'il se passait dans toutes les directions et ce en restant totalement invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi. Il put ainsi constater que l'éclaireur avait dit vrai : au loin les troupes du général s'avançaient vers le village désert. Le Général avait fait lui-même le déplacement, preuve que leur petite victoire d'il y a deux jours avait contrarié le chef des armées.

Les troupes s'arrêtèrent à une cinquantaine de mètres du village et Jêra aperçut le Général se tourner vers ses troupes pour leur parler. Il avait l'art de trouver les mots pour galvaniser ses soldats et le cri d'appréciation démontra qu'il avait réussi.

Le chant des soldats monta dans les rangs tandis qu'ils se mettaient à charger vers le village. S'ils espéraient terroriser les villageois, cela aurait pu fonctionner seulement aucun ne serait présent.

Cependant, alors que les soldats atteignaient la lisière du village, un cyclone apparut devant eux. Ce dernier joignait la terre et le ciel. Sa puissance était telle qu'il obligea les soldats à reculer tout en formant un arc de cercle autour. Le cyclone dégageait une puissante magie.

Le Général s'approcha du cyclone et tous attendirent de voir ce qu'il se passait. Jêra quand à lui retenait son souffle ; la dernière fois qu'il avait perçu une magie aussi puissante, les choses avaient mal tourné.

Le cyclone finit par s'estomper et disparaître comme il était apparu. Dans l'œil du cyclone se trouvait à présent trois personnes. Jêra déglutit en reconnaissant celle qu'il craignait plus que tout. Le silence qui régna aussitôt dans les rangs ne fit que confirmer ses craintes et encore plus quand le Général mit un genou à terre imité par tous les soldats présents. L'air était chargé d'une odeur de vengeance et avec précaution, le Général osa aborder la grande femme blonde qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Jêra observa le Général discuter avec la nouvelle arrivante. Soudain, un cri de rage s'éleva et une pluie de flammes s'abattit sur le village, anéantissant toute forme de vie qui était encore présente. Jêra se releva rapidement, monta sur son cheval et le talonna aussi vite que la bête pouvait avancer.

Pas de doute ! Roxane était de retour…

* * *

Au même moment dans les monts Glacés, une explosion retentit…

* * *

Alors ? On retourne dans nos tombes ou vous voulez la suite ?

C'est en bas qu'il faut le dire !

A dans un mois.

Duchaillu et Solveig


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde,

Nous revoilà pour la suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Baldwin déglutit devant la puissance dévastatrice de Roxane. Personne dans les rangs n'osait émettre un son, obnubilés par les prochains gestes de la sorcière aucun soldat ne remarqua l'absence de cri provenant du village. Seul John y prêta attention, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que son messager était arrivé à temps pour prévenir du danger.

\- Voilà qui est réglé, Général. Autre chose?

\- Non Votre Majesté.

Le général s'inclina un peu plus bas encore et attendit.

Dans les rangs régnait un silence de mort. Tout le monde se demandait quelle allait être la suite des évènements. L'humeur des rangs était partagée. D'un côté, ceux qui étaient fidèles à Roxane et au Général, content de la revoir parmi eux et de l'autre, ceux qui servaient par obligation. John était terrifié même s'il détestait servir sous les ordres du Général, il le préférait encore à Roxane. Cette femme était encore plus dangereuse car si les réactions du Général étaient totalement prévisibles, celle de la sorcière, elles, étaient tout le contraire.

Un gémissement se fit entendre sur la droite et toute l'attention se tourna alors vers les deux femmes qui étaient apparues en même temps que la sorcière. L'une était nue et inconsciente tandis que l'autre, habillée, revenait à elle. Hélas, elle ne put esquisser un geste envers la jeune femme.

\- Général ! aboya Roxane.

\- Oui votre Majesté?

\- Ces deux femmes sont mes invitées, dit-elle dans un rictus. Assurez- vous qu'elles arrivent entière dans leur nouvelle demeure. Il faut qu'elles soient proche l'une de l'autre mais ne les laissez pas avoir le moindre contact.

\- A vos ordres votre majesté, salua le Général.

\- N'imaginez même pas me contrarier Général ! Le moindre contact entre elles et votre tête tombera !

Ce dernier s'inclina bien bas avant de se tourner vers Baldwin.

\- Vous avez entendu Colonel ! Aboya à son tour le Général voulant retrouver un peu de son autorité perdue.

John acquiesça et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner les ordres, le Général le retint par le bras et lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Faite bien attention Colonel, si ma tête doit tomber, la vôtre tombera avant.

\- Oui Général, je vais m'en occuper personnellement.

Le Général retourna auprès de la sorcière qui reprenait déjà la route du château. Le Lieutenant-Colonel désigna deux hommes et ordonna.

\- Attachez-lui les mains et emmenez là. Je m'occupe de l'autre.

Minerva sortait de l'inconscience dans une terrible douleur. Les sons étaient diffus et les couleurs floues. Elle sentait qu'Hermione se trouvait à proximité seulement, elle était trop faible pour esquisser le moindre mouvement vers elle. Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle mais elle ne savait dire si elle connaissait quelqu'un. Dans un effort surhumain, elle laissa échapper un gémissement pour signaler sa présence dans l'espoir que l'on lui vienne en aide. Les voix semblèrent entendre sa complainte mais personne ne vint la secourir alors que la conversation reprit.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, des ombres s'approchèrent. Néanmoins, elle réalisa vite qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour la secourir. Une vague de panique la submergea, elle sentit deux bras forts la trainer alors qu'elle se débattait. Aussitôt le Lieutenant-Colonel écarta son sous-fifre pour tordre le bras de l'animagus dans son dos et attraper ses cheveux de l'autre main. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle était maintenue face contre terre. Tous les hommes regardaient leur supérieur ; sa façon d'agir envers les prisonnières démontrant son autorité et le comportement à adopter envers les nouveaux jouets de la sorcière. Menaçant, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Minerva sans relâcher sa prise. Cette dernière tentait de se débattre mais la poigne de l'homme était trop forte pour elle.

\- Si vous résistez, je ne pourrais pas vous aider, dit-il dans un murmure avant de parler plus fort. Si tu continues à te débattre, je dirai à mes hommes de s'occuper de toi et crois-moi ils vont aimer ça... Sa majesté a dit que tu ne pouvais pas toucher l'autre femme, pas que nous ne pouvions pas te toucher !

La crainte de Minerva grandit sous le rire moqueur des soldats qui se mirent à espérer que la prisonnière fasse de la résistance. L'animagus était perdue. Cet homme allait-il l'aider? Ou mettre sa menace à exécution? Dans le doute, elle cessa de se débattre et se laissa trainer selon la volonté du chef. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir.

\- Attachez lui les mains et les pieds et emmenez là.

Les deux hommes désignés précédemment obéirent sans hésiter. Baldwin se tourna alors vers Hermione, toujours inconsciente. Il retira sa cape et l'enveloppa avec. Précautionneusement, il la souleva puis la confia à deux de ses hommes le temps qu'il monte sur son cheval. Ces derniers hissèrent la jeune femme inconsciente sur la croupe du cheval de leur supérieur tandis que l'on faisait de même avec Minerva.

\- En route, ne traînons pas ici ! Ordonna le Lieutenant-Colonel.

* * *

Jêra rejoint rapidement les résistants et les villageois. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'ouverture du passage secret et rejoignit ses généraux qui buvaient au comptoir. Seul Aksel était éloigné du groupe, les autres riaient et chantaient mais lui restait inquiet, le regard étendu au loin.

Jêra finit par entrer dans son champ de vision et le Capitaine Aksel souffla de soulagement en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien Jêra? demanda Aksel.

\- Pas vraiment, nous avons un nouveau problème… un gros problème ! Il faut qu'on se réunisse. Répondit-il ardemment.

\- Le problème c'est que les autres sont soûls.

Jêra regarda autour de lui et les observa, affligé. S'il voulait ses meilleurs soldats, il devrait attendre qu'ils aient cuvé un peu. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas attendre, tant pis, ils feraient tous les deux.

\- Aksel, lève-toi ! On y va.

\- Où ça ?

\- Là où aucune oreille indiscrète n'aura vent de ce que je te dirais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte tandis que le soleil se levait dans le ciel. La journée commençait bien mal et Jêra ne savait pas comment elle se terminerait. Au moment où il saisit la poignée de la porte, quelqu'un la poussa simultanément. Un jeune éclaireur percuta le chef des rebelles. Ce dernier le retint dans sa chute.

\- Un problème? S'enquit Jêra.

\- Une explosion dans les Monts Glacés. Tout le village est en panique.

\- Quand est-ce arrivé?

\- A l'aube.

Jêra se figea, cela avait-il un lien avec le retour de Roxane?

* * *

L'armoire en bois massif éclata en morceau lorsqu'un corps la traversa. Un bruit assourdissant régna puis plus rien, le calme plat dans un décor de chao.

Quatre corps étaient répandus dans la pièce, inconscients. Le soleil traversa la vitre brisée par l'explosion et éclaira des cheveux roux tachés de sang. Un hurlement de douleur brisa soudainement le silence, une plainte gutturale qui fit tressaillir la rousse. Elle se releva en sursaut, désorientée par l'environnement inconnu autour d'elle.

Un nouveau cri attira son attention et elle se précipita vers l'armoire détruite. Elle déblaya les premières planches avant de découvrir des jambes sous les débits. Paniquée, elle déblaya le plus rapidement possible et dégagea le corps de Pansy. Un haut de cœur la prit.

\- Pansy ! Ho Pansy… je t'en prie réponds !

Elle dégagea les cheveux de la nuque de la brune pour vérifier son pouls qu'elle trouva vif et régulier. Elle souffla de soulagement et entreprit de regarder les blessures. Dans la cuisse de la jeune femme, un morceau de bois était planté. Elle tâtonna dans la poche de sa veste et trouva sa baguette avec soulagement. Elle retourna observer le visage de la brune et passa sa main sur sa joue tandis que Pansy ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer, emportée par la douleur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger les choses. Ma chérie, ne bouge pas d'accord ?

\- Où… où sont Léann et Eindride ? demanda la brune en tentant de se redresser.

\- Je m'occuperais d'eux après. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Ginny retourna auprès de la blessure de Pansy d'un geste sec, elle retira le morceau de bois et comprima la cuisse le temps d'attraper sa baguette qui, heureusement, n'avait pas subi de dégâts pendant le voyage. D'un coup, elle arrêta le saignement et referma la plaie. Elle métamorphosa deux bouts de bois en béquilles et aida l'avocate à se relever.

Pansy avait la tête qui tournait et elle s'appuya fortement sur les épaules de Ginny. La rousse l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Appuies toi sur tes béquilles pour reposer ta jambe. Je vais voir comment vont Léann et Eindride.

\- Tu penses que Léann ….

\- Non, je ne veux pas y croire.

Pansy chercha dans les yeux de Ginny des raisons d'y croire mais la rousse n'en était pas certaine. Un bruit attira leur attention et les deux femmes allèrent auprès d'Eindride qui reprenait doucement conscience.

* * *

 _Severus ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil caressa son visage, regardant autour de lui, il voyait un paysage enneigé baigné dans le silence. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Il chercha Pansy et Ginny des yeux mais il réalisa vite qu'il était seul. Où diable Merlin les avait-ils envoyés ?_

\- C'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-il en se relevant. Où est-ce qu'elles sont encore passées?

Aux alentours, seul le vent semblait être présent. Le soleil commençait sa longue ascension dans le ciel, illuminant le plateau enneigé sur lequel le professeur se trouvait. A perte de vue se trouvaient les Monts glacés. Mais aucune trace de personne. Le plateau, balayé par le vent était vierge de toute empreinte. Comme si rien n'avait eu lieu cette nuit. Et si le directeur remplaçant n'était pas sur d'avoir assisté au rituel cette nuit, il aurait pu passer pour fou ; à se retrouver là, au milieu de nul part, perdu dans les montagnes.

Après quelques minutes à observer tout autour de lui, il en conclut qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il se concentra et transplana pour Poudlard.

* * *

Eindride ouvrit les yeux encore confus, le décor autour de lui lui semblait familier mais pourtant très lointain. La luminosité attaquait sa rétine et il dut forcer pour observer les lieux. Il bougea la tête mais ce geste lui tira une grimace et un gémissement de douleur. Son corps était encore endolori mais il força pour se relever cependant une main se posa sur son épaule pour le maintenir coucher.

\- Ne bouge pas, économise tes forces.

\- Léann… souffla-t-il.

\- Je vais aller la voir mais je m'occupe d'abord de toi.

La vérité était que Ginny avait peur de ne trouver que le cadavre de la jeune femme. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que Léann était tombée inconsciente au moment où ses pouvoirs avaient été aspirés. A ce moment là, Ginny avait eu peur mais maintenant elle était encore plus terrifiée. Néanmoins, elle devait faire les choses dans l'ordre, elle examina Eindride et put constater que ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles.

\- Ca devrait aller mais ne te lève pas trop brusquement. Je vais voir pour Léann.

Ginny déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme sous le regard légèrement jaloux de Pansy. Cette dernière profita donc de l'éloignement de la rousse pour s'approcher du blond.

\- Si je ne savais pas que tu étais marié, je pourrais penser que tu dragues ma copine.

Eindride lui sourit faiblement en se redressant.

\- Si tu ne lui avais pas avoué tes sentiments, je t'aurais botté le cul.

Un sourire amical se dessina également sur les lèvres de Pansy.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un mec qui devrait avoir l'âge de mon père me dise comment draguer les nanas. Garde ça plutôt pour ta fille… quoique…

Eindride eut un air choqué cependant, il fut vite balayé par de la tristesse. Pansy s'en voulait, elle avait dit ça pour détendre les choses, pas pour les aggraver. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond en signe d'excuse.

\- Elle venait de fêter ses quatre mois… avoua-t-il faiblement.

Pansy n'eut pas à demander pour comprendre, elle vit dans les yeux du blond toute sa détresse.

\- Je suis désolée.

Le militaire n'ajouta rien, qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon il était seul fautif. Il avait pris seul la décision de partir, abandonnant sa femme et sa fille. Si seulement… Une larme coula sur sa joue mais il l'écrasa rageusement. Il écarta ses souvenirs douloureux pour revenir au présent. Cette fois il reconnu la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Bon Sang !

Quoi ?

\- Il se releva trop rapidement et sa tête tourna. Il s'accrocha à un meuble à portée de main et se calma. Il chercha Léann des yeux mais la découvrit encore inconsciente, Ginny auprès d'elle. Il avança doucement pour arriver à tenir debout et parvint à les rejoindre. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son épouse tandis que Ginny l'examinait encore.

La blonde était seulement inconsciente et Eindride ressentit un réel soulagement. Il caressa ses cheveux délicatement avant de venir poser un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

\- Léann, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. Nous sommes rentrés chez nous !

* * *

Roxane pénétra d'autorité dans la salle du trône et s'y installa comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Le Général la suivait de près attendant ses prochains ordres. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Il était difficile de renoncer au pouvoir après y avoir gouté. Etre relayé à un simple exécutant lui laissait un gout amer en bouche.

La sorcière s'installa confortablement et garda le silence quelques minutes. Malgré son calme apparent, elle bouillonnait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à mener à terme le rituel. Rien n'aurait du s'y opposer pourtant, une puissance extérieur l'avait interrompue et ramenée à cette époque. Elle fulminait. Elle sentait couler en elle les pouvoirs du dragon mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'en saisir, ils s'évaporaient entre ses doigts. Le rituel avait en partie fonctionné, et sans cette interruption, elle aurait réussi !

Hermione était encore vivante et il lui suffisait d'attendre la prochaine lune rouge pour aboutir le rituel. Le dragon était faible et à sa merci, il lui suffisait juste de la maintenir en vie pendant l'année qui allait suivre. Mais cela mettait sa patience à rude épreuve, elle qui était si près du but !

Il lui semblait avoir reconnu la puissance qui était intervenue pendant le rituel. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à qui elle appartenait. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà rencontrée mais la seule personne qui lui venait à l'esprit était morte depuis longtemps.

La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit sur le Lieutenant-Colonel Baldwin qui pénétra d'autorité dans la salle. Il s'avança devant Roxane, la salua puis se dirigea vers le Général pour lui rendre compte. Cependant, la sorcière ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Mes invités sont-elles bien installées Colonel?

\- Oui votre majesté, répondit Baldwin après avoir jeté un oeil au général. Elles sont dans la même cellule mais enchainée à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Trois mètres les séparent.

\- Parfait ! Approuva Roxane contente que ses directives aient été suivies à la lettre. A-t-elle repris conscience?

\- Toujours pas votre majesté, j'ai pris la liberté de leur porter des couvertures et un repas chaud.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait penser que vous pouviez faire ceci? L'interrompit le Général.

Inquiet, Baldwin regarda Roxane puis le Général, puis de nouveau Roxane qui semblait attendre qu'il réponde.

\- La brune est très affaiblie, commença à se justifier le Lieutenant-Colonel, et j'ai supposé que sa Majesté souhaite qu'elle vive, sinon pourquoi s'encombrer de deux prisonnières? Les deux femmes ne recevront aucun traitement de faveur, cependant, pour pouvoir servir les desseins de sa majesté, il faut qu'elles soient vivantes. Ce dont je m'assurerai personnellement, aussi longtemps qu'elles seront utiles à sa Majesté.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel se tut et attendit.

\- C'est très bien pensé Colonel, le félicita Roxane, continuez ainsi et vous irez loin.

\- Merci, votre majesté, salua le soldat.

\- Vous pouvez disposer...

Baldwin salua la sorcière et se détourna du trône.

\- Tous les deux, précisa Roxane à l'intention du Général.

Ce dernier, surprit s'exécuta néanmoins. Il rattrapa rapidement le Lieutenant-Colonel dans le couloir. Arrivant à sa hauteur il le menaça.

\- Faites attention Colonel, n'essayez pas de me doubler où vous le paierai très cher... Je vous ai à l'œil !

* * *

Jêra franchit la rivière suivit de près par Aksel. L'inquiétude gagnait les deux hommes après que Jêra ait fait part à son capitaine de sa découverte.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait ? demanda Aksel

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a rien laissé entendre. Putain ! Elle s'en est encore tirée…

Le chef de la résistance était sur les nerfs, il lui semblait que rien ne prendrait jamais fin. Les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit, le replongeant dans une époque plus noire que la nuit.

Ils marchèrent à travers la forêt avant d'arriver devant la demeure abandonnée des anciens souverains. Jêra s'interrompit brutalement dans son ascension, la maison n'était pas si détériorée la dernière fois.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Aksel s'était arrêté de justesse. Jêra lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Ils se glissèrent derrière la végétation et marchèrent à couvert jusqu'à la porte cachée derrière une statue. Jêra s'entailla le doigt sur la lame de la déesse et dessina des montagnes sur la porte. Cette dernière s'illumina avant de laisser passer les deux hommes.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Questionna Aksel

\- C'était la maison de Léann et Eindride, répondit-il la gorge serrée. J'étais sur que personne ne pouvait pénétrer ici mais…

Un rugissement raisonna faisant trembler les murs. Les deux hommes se tétanisèrent.

\- C'était quoi ça !

\- J'en sais rien, nous devons aller voir !

\- Tu rigoles…. Ha non tu rigoles pas !

A contre cœur le capitaine suivit son supérieur et discrètement ils montèrent tout en haut d'un escalier à plusieurs paliers.

Le bruit venait du bureau de Léann !

Ils accélérèrent le pas mais se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent que la pièce était occupée. Une femme rousse dont les cheveux étaient tachés de sang était terrifiée devant un dragon. Jêra se sentit défaillir… Il connaissait ce dragon !

* * *

Ce sera tout. A la prochaine

Duch et Sol'

* * *

RAR

Renova : De rien, effectivement le doute était permis mais ne t'inquiète pas nous ne laisserons pas tomber. Bonne lecture


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne et heureuse année ! Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte santé, bonheur et prospérité. Sans oublier plein de fanfiction pour les lecteurs et de reviews pour les auteurs ! hihi !

Petite info concernant les reviews d'ailleurs, peu en laisse, mais sachez que c'est pour nous un moyen d'interagir avec vous lecteurs. Nous ne vous demandons pas des reviews pour simplement avoir des reviews. Mais plutôt pour savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, de la tournure qu'elle prend, si vous vous attendiez à ça et ce que vous en pensez et enfin ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.

rar : Merci Guest pour ta review, non nous n'avons pas laissé tombé et j'espère que la suite te plaiera. Bonne lecture.

Trève de blabla voici le chapitre 3

* * *

Lorsque Jêra reprit conscience, il eut l'impression d'être encore endormi.

\- Léann…

\- Oui

La voix était lointaine mais pourtant si réelle. Il avait peur d'avoir oublier sa voix et son visage, pourtant, même après toutes ces années, sa sœur resterait à jamais gravée dans son cœur.

\- Jêra, tu m'entends…

\- Je ne t'oublierais pas Léa…

La blonde eut un sourire triste, elle n'osait imaginer combien son frère avait souffert de leur disparition. Autour d'eux, Pansy et Ginny observaient la pièce sans broncher, la rousse leur ayant jeté un sort de traduction pour comprendre les conversations. Pendant que Léann s'occupait de Jêra, Eindride était auprès du capitaine Aksel qui reprenait lui aussi conscience. Le pauvre avait lui aussi fait difficilement son deuil à la mort de son chef.

La vision floue de Jêra redevint nette rapidement et son cœur s'emballa en remarquant que la silhouette de Léann si souvent présente dans ses songes ne disparaissait pas. Il tendit la main devant lui et se surprit au contact de la joue chaude de la jeune femme. Son rêve était trop réel, trop vif. Une douleur éternelle explosa dans sa poitrine réalisant le miracle qui se jouait devant lui. Était-il mort ? Quelle cruelle magie lui referait vivre l'un de ses plus douloureux souvenir. Léann était morte, il en était sûr pourtant… Des larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues mais devant le regard si profond de sa sœur, il n'avait pas honte. Une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre à nouveau vint lui caresser la peau

\- Ho mon ami, si tu savais comme je regrette ce que je t'ai fait endurer…

Léann le regardait et lui parlait. Quel miracle ! Ses larmes redoublèrent tandis qu'il réalisait peu à peu que sa sœur était de retour. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ce beau Dragon blanc si furieux tout à l'heure. Il était si heureux de la revoir. Se redressant finalement, il vint la serrer dans ses bras lui coupant le souffle. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela sous les regards de Ginny, Pansy, Eindride et Aksel.

* * *

Eléa pénétra dans la salle où Jêra et les nouveaux arrivants s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un repas. Elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte dans une expression de surprise. Parmi toutes les personnes dans la salle, ses yeux se fixèrent dans des yeux bruns qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Aksel l'avait prévenue que la reine était de retour mais la voir lui fit tout de même un choc.

Léann se leva sous le regard des autres et s'approcha de la femme de son frère.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment été amies, je le sais, dit-elle Mais ce temps-là est loin et j'espère que tu me pardonneras ma jalousie.

Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Léann ne s'excusait jamais, ne pensait qu'à elle et la jalousait car son frère avait détourné les yeux de son attention pour elle, une fille du peuple. Pourtant, bien qu'elle lui en ait voulu, aujourd'hui ils avaient besoin d'être unis et les deux anciens souverains n'étaient pas de trop dans la bataille épouvantable qui se préparait.

\- Ne me demande pas l'impossible Léann, lui répondit-elle. Cependant, tu restes ma souveraine et la sœur de mon mari alors j'accepte ta paix.

Un sourire discret orna les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle retourna s'asseoir près de Pansy et Eindride. Elle se moquait pas mal qu'Éléa ne l'aime pas, elle était là pour sa fille. Son regard croisa celui de son mari et y lut de la fierté.

Tandis que Léann s'installait, Éléa vint embrasser son mari.

\- Joshua s'est réveillé.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux, j'ai pu soigner la plupart des plaies mais il a plusieurs côtes cassées, il devra rester alité un bon moment. Je surveille aussi tout signe d'infection, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

\- D'accord, a-t-il dit quelque chose?

\- Non, mais il souhaite te voir.

\- D'accord.

Jêra se tourna vers Léann. Il était désolé de devoir les laisser mais il était le chef maintenant et des obligations le tenaient.

\- Nous avons encore beaucoup à nous dire mais je dois y aller. Allez donc vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.

Eindride se leva le premier et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son beau-frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, je me charge de ma famille, occupe-toi des autres ils ont besoin de toi plus que nous.

Rassuré, Jêra adressa un sourire à Eindride avant d'ajouter :

\- Eléa va vous montrer vos chambres, si vous le souhaitez. On se voit au dîner, j'en saurais plus sur la situation actuelle.

Jêra prit congé tandis que les autres se levaient pour suivre sa femme. Il longea le bâtiment qui servait de quartier général, puis tourna à gauche au bâtiment suivant. Il arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie. Il prit le temps de s'enquérir de la santé des hommes qui s'y trouvaient puis se dirigea dans la pièce du fond où l'on gardait les blessés graves. Heureusement, la pièce ne comptait qu'un seul patient.

Celui-ci était allongé dans un lit, recouvert d'un drap. Sa tête était recouverte d'un bandage tout comme ses bras et son torse. La douleur se lisait sur son visage et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Jêra s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur son bras pour ne pas surprendre l'éclaireur. Ce-dernier ouvrit les yeux en sentant le contact.

\- Jêra?

\- Je suis là.

\- Est-ce que... les villageois...

\- Ils vont bien, le rassura Jêra, grâce à toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

L'éclaireur ferma les yeux avant de prendre une inspiration qui lui tira une grimace.

 _Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était seul dans sa cellule. Deux jours qu'il redoutait le moment où les gardes viendraient le chercher à son tour. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans cette cellule. Combien de temps exactement? Il ne savait pas, les jours se ressemblaient, se confondaient._

 _Compter les jours était impossible et son nouveau quotidien n'était rythmé que par les allées et venues des gardes. Tantôt leur apportant de quoi se nourrir, tantôt pour emmener l'un deux vers il ne savait quelle destination. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que personne n'était revenu après avoir été emmené._

 _Aujourd'hui, il était le dernier dans sa cellule et il redoutait la venue des gardes. Attrapant ce qu'il restait dans le panier de provision, il grignota un morceau de pain rassis. Soudain, un bruit ce fit entendre, lointain._

 _Le coeur de Joshua s'emballa aussitôt. Le silence constant des gêoles amplifiait le moindre bruit. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit clairement le bruit des pas se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa cellule. D'après ce qu'il entendait, ils étaient au moins trois gardes ; ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient là pour lui..._

 _Des suées froides parcoururent son dos tandis que les trois gardes comme il l'avait prédit s'arrêtaient devant sa cellule._

 _\- Debout ! dit l'un des garde pendant que son collègue ouvrait la porte dans un grincement._

 _La peur paralysait l'éclaireur, ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes semblaient incapables de le porter. Pourtant, il se força à obéir, inutile de leur donner une raison de le brutaliser. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin..._

 _Les gardes l'entrainèrent dans un dédale de couloirs sombres où seul le bruit des bottes des gardes et des chaines trainant au sol se faisait entendre. Ils débouchèrent un instant à l'air libre et la lumière du soleil éblouit Joshua ; l'obligeant à se protéger les yeux de sa main. Sans ralentir, les gardes l'emmenèrent à travers plusieurs tentes. Un silence morbide régnait et l'odeur du sang y était maîtresse._

 _Comprenant ce qui l'attendait, l'éclaireur s'arrêta brusquement et regarda tout autour de lui pour tenter de trouver une échappatoire. Les deux gardes postés derrière lui l'attrapèrent par les bras pour le faire avancer. Mais Joshua se débattit. Vif comme l'éclair, il expédia son coude dans le visage du garde de gauche et posa la main sur son arme. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'attraper, un coup de poing s'abattit sur sa tempe. Sa vision devient alors floue et son équilibre précaire. Il perdit un instant connaissance, ayant seulement conscience d'être trainé._

 _Lorsque Joshua reprit conscience, il était sur le sol froid à l'intérieur d'une tente. Sa tête tournait et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas vomir. Deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la tente et l'asseyèrent brutalement sur une chaise qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Ses mains furent ligotées à la chaise de sorte qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'éviter l'inévitable._

 _\- Très bien, commença un des deux gardes, un gradé d'après ce que pouvait distinguer Joshua. Les choses sont simples. Nous avons des questions et tu vas y répondre._

 _Avant même que Joshua puisse émettre un son, un poing s'abattit sur sa joue, puis un autre et encore un autre. Aucune question n'avait encore été posée..._

 _La séance qui suivit fut un calvaire pour le résistant, entrecoupée de coups et parfois de questions auxquelles il mourrait plutôt que d'y répondre. Son corps n'était plus que souffrance. Le visage tuméfié, il était tombé à terre emportant la chaise avec lui. La respiration laborieuse, chaque inspiration était douloureuse signifiant que plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisées. Mais les coups continuaient de pleuvoir._

 _D'un mouvement de tête, l'homme qui menait l'interrogatoire fit signes aux autres d'arrêter de frapper le prisonnier._

 _\- Bien, fit-il, puisque que tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieur. Appelez-moi le boucher._

 _L'un des gardes s'exécuta tandis qu'il se penchait sur Joshua. Il lui releva la tête en l'attrapant par les cheveux lui arrachant un cri._

 _\- Tu sais pourquoi on l'appelle Le boucher? murmura-t-il. Parce que quand il a fini d'interroger les prisonniers, il ne reste plus beaucoup de viande sur leur carcasse..._

 _Une éternité plus tard ou peut-être était-ce cinq minutes, Joshua senti qu'on l'entrainait dans une nouvelle tente. La rencontre avec une surface froide lui coupa le souffle. Il entendit des voix sans comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il se laissa partir dans une léthargie afin d'échapper à la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps. Hélas, le répit fut de courte durée ; la lame d'un couteau venant entailler sa chair._

 _L'éclaireur hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mais la douleur ne s'estompait pas. Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son corps. Un courant d'air passa dans la tente et le bourreau arrêta sa torture un instant._

 _\- Colonel ?_

 _\- Je viens voir où vous en êtes. Toujours pas de réponse à nos questions?_

 _\- Non..., répondit le boucher hésitant._

 _\- Je commence à douter de vos compétences et de votre réputation..._

 _\- Laissez- moi un peu plus de temps Colonel, vous ne serez pas déçu je vous le promets._

 _\- Vous avez eu assez de temps déjà Bourreau! Combien de prisonniers vous faut-il pour obtenir ces informations. Le Général attend de quoi renverser les résistants et tout ce que tu lui as apporté c'est un tas de cadavre !_

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Je ne veux rien savoir de vos pathétiques histoires! l'interrompit le Lieutenant-Colonel en élevant la voix. Si le général n'est pas content de vos informations, c'est votre tête qui tombera !_

 _Le Boucher garda le silence, n'ayant que bien trop conscience de la véracité des dires de son supérieur. Tout le monde connaissait la cruauté du général._

 _\- Laissez-moi seul avec le prisonnier._

 _\- Colonel..._

 _\- Je m'en occupe !_

 _Le regard du Lieutenant-Colonel dissuada le bourreau de contester les ordres. Ce-dernier sortit de la tente appréhendant la suite._

 _Joshua avait suivi toute la scène et le gradé lui semblait encore plus dangereux que son bourreau qui venait de quitter la tente. Il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit dans le regard de l'homme qui était, il a quelques secondes, complètement froid._

 _\- Je suis désolé, commença l'homme. Je suis là pour t'aider et j'ai besoin de ton aide également._

 _\- Pourquoi? murmura l'éclaireur incapable de parler plus fort._

 _\- Je n'approuve pas les actes du Général et j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver des innocents. Le général a prévu d'attaquer le village de Farghen demain matin à l'aube. Il faut que tu préviennes les résistants. Eux seuls peuvent éviter le massacre._

 _\- Pourquoi je vous ferai confiance?_

 _\- Je sais que tout joue contre moi mais si je suis ici c'est pour éviter un massacre et mettre fin au règne du Général. Si je pouvais vous rejoindre je le ferai mais ma famille mourra si je le fais._

 _Joshua plongea son regard dans celui du Lieutenant-Colonel et put y voir la sincérité. Il décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout l'homme ne l'avait pas encore torturé et avait congédié son tortionnaire._

 _\- Très bien, souffla l'éclaireur convaincu._

 _\- Très bien, je vais m'arranger pour te faire évader et je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire maintenant._

 _La seconde d'après la douleur était de nouveau insoutenable et Joshua perdit connaissance._

 _Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était en dehors de l'enceinte du château, un cheval attaché à un arbre non loin de lui. Un mot dans la sacoche._

\- Où est le mot ? demanda Jêra.

\- Toujours dans la sacoche. Je l'ai emmené avec moi en passant le passage. Elle a dû rester là-bas.

\- D'accord, je vais aller voir. Merci pour tout Joshua, repose-toi.

Jêra se leva et laissa l'éclaireur se reposer. Les choses allaient pouvoir changer s'il avait un allié dans la place.

* * *

Ginny soignait les dernières coupures de Léann tandis qu'Eindride et Pansy étaient penchés sur une carte.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit-elle en donnant un coup de baguette qui arracha un morceau de peau qui couvrait une infection.

Un rugissement parcourut la pièce tandis que le sang commençait à s'écouler de la plaie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça, la rassura Ginny. Dis Léann, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ni les significations que les évènements ont eu d'ailleurs. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est liés tous les quatre ? Est-ce que Hermione et Minerva sont toujours vivantes ? J'avoue que tout est flou pour moi.

La blonde se retourna vers le professeur de vol afin de pouvoir discuter.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés dans votre temps, il s'est passé quelque chose de très rare voir même jamais réalisé. Je vais te l'expliquer.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre doucement, ayant toute l'attention de la rousse.

\- La sorcière Roxane nous a tués Eindride et moi, il y a de ça 25 ans. L'échelle temporelle s'écoule à la même vitesse à tout instant, comme si nous étions dans des mondes parallèles. Lorsque nous sommes morts, Roxane a emprisonné nos âmes dans des fioles, pensant, à raison, qu'elles pourraient lui servir. A notre mort, mon père et le père d'Eindride étaient fous de rage et sont intervenus ensemble pour réussir à faire prisonnier Roxane. Mon père l'a enfermé dans une prison de glace où elle devait errer éternellement…

Eindride arrêta son explication quand il comprit ce que sa femme disait à Ginny.

\- Viens, ce que dit Léann est très important.

Ils s'approchèrent et s'installèrent auprès de leurs compagnes. Pansy passa sa main sur la joue de Ginny avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- On aura une conversation toutes les deux quand on sera seules. Lui souffla-t-elle tandis que Ginny acquiesçait.

\- Je suppose que tu as eu des informations pendant ton inconscience ? demanda Eindride en se plaçant derrière Léann.

\- Oui, je vais vous expliquer. Donc je disais que Roxane devait errer éternellement. Néanmoins ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela. Roxane était maintenue dans sa prison grâce à la magie de mon père. Mais il ne pouvait pas la maintenir indéifiniment. Seule Astrid… Hermione aurait eu la puissance nécessaire pour la bloquer éternellement dans cet état. Cependant, depuis sa prison, Roxane avait toujours des contacts avec ses plus fidèles soldats et elle leur ordonna de tuer notre petite fille. Mon père, dont toute l'énergie était absorbée par la prison, ne put rien faire lorsque ses ennemis passèrent à l'attaque manquant d'y passer lui-même. L'intervention inopinée de Jêra sauva Astrid ce jour-là. Mon père s'est alors rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer la sécurité d'Ast... d'Hermione car parmi les derniers serviteurs de Roxane se trouvait un sorcier. Pas de grande envergure certes mais suffisamment dangereux pour battre une armée de soldats. Mon père aurait pu le tuer d'un claquement de doigts mais ce n'était pas possible ; sa magie étant entièrement accaparée par le maintien de Roxane dans sa prison de glace.

\- Mais alors..., l'interrompit Ginny en comprenant ce qu'il allait suivre.

\- Oui, confirma Léann, il a du prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Abandonner sa petite fille pour sa propre sécurité ou la protéger et permettre à Roxane de s'échapper et de tuer à nouveau des milliers d'innocents. Avec Jêra, ils ont réussi à ouvrir un portail pour une autre dimension temporelle. Une attaque a eu lieu au moment du rituel mais Jêra est parvenu à passer le portail avec Astrid. Blessé, il l'a déposée devant chez les Granger et il est revenu pour casser le portail et la mettre définitivement hors de portée de Roxane. Vingt-trois ans se sont écoulés et lorsqu'Hermione a réveillé le dragon qui est en elle, les derniers pouvoirs du dragon de notre Roi ont été transmis au nouveau dragon. C'est ça qui l'a tué.

\- Attends, coupa Pansy, quand un nouveau dragon s'éveille, l'ancien dragon lui transmet ses pouvoirs c'est ça?

\- Presque. Seuls deux dragons peuvent coexister, ce qui implique donc que le plus ancien dragon transmet ses pouvoirs au plus jeune premier né et ainsi tant qu'il demeure une descendance. Dans le cas de deux enfants, seul le premier héritera des facultés de la famille. Dans notre cas, mon père et moi étions les dragons protecteurs jusqu'à la naissance d'Hermione A sa naissance, le pouvoir de mon père s'est transféré petit à petit vers celui de notre fille, jusqu'au jour où elle fusionnerait avec sa dragonne.

\- Et le transfert des pouvoirs tue l'ancien dragon?

\- Non, d'habitude non, l'ancien dragon perd ses pouvoirs tout en gardant l'âme du dragon et sa capacité de transformation. Cependant, dans ce cas-ci, mon père a laissé trop d'énergie pour maintenir Roxane emprisonnée. Quand les pouvoirs du dragon s'en sont allés, mon père et le dragon n'avaient plus assez de force pour continuer à vivre.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Pansy.

\- Il est mort serein, en perdant ses pouvoirs il savait que ceux d'Hermione venaient de se reveiller et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour pour sauver notre peuple. A la mort du Roi, la prison de Roxane s'est brisée et elle a retrouvé toute sa puissance et son pouvoir sur notre peuple.

\- Elle a alors cherché à retrouver Astrid et a trouvé le rituel pour passer d'un espace spatio temporel à un autre. Jêra qu'elle a réduit en esclavage est intervenu à un moment du rituel qui a modifié l'époque où Roxane est arrivée. Hermione était toujours hors de sa portée.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour la retrouver dans ce cas? demanda Eindride qui était venu s'installer aux côtés de son épouse pour l'écouter raconter ce qui lui avait été révélé.

\- Un autre rituel ..., répondit avec amertume Léann. Pour attirer les pouvoirs du dragon à elle. Sans le savoir cela s'est produit au moment où Hermione a fusionné avec son dragon. Nos deux âmes ont servies d'échange pour amener le dragon à Roxane. Une âme pour une âme, c'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivés dans votre temps et qu'Hermione et votre directrice ont été transportées dans le passé.

\- Et comment notre rituel nous a ammené ici ? demanda Ginny.

\- Le rituel visait à rejoindre Hermione pour empêcher Roxane d'arriver à ses fins. Mais lorsque le portail temporel s'est ouvert, Roxane avait presque achevé le rituel. Le dragon a alors utilisé notre portail dans une tentative de se protéger pour l'emmener là où il est le plus fort ; ici.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny.

\- Les monts glacés et cette époque rendent plus fort la dragonne d'Astrid car on est proche de son lieu de naissance. Bien évidement les pouvoirs du dragon ne perdent en rien leur pouvoir lorsqu'ils voyagent ou changent d'époque mais s'il est affaibli, revenir à son lieu de naissance, à sa source, lui permet de se regénérer. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione. Et comme nous étions déjà dans le portail, nous avons tous atterri ici... y compris Roxane.

\- Bon au moins nous sommes tous à la même époque, dit Pansy, il ne reste plus qu'à les retrouver...

* * *

La nuit était tombée et le château se plongeait petit à petit dans le calme. Le Lieutenant-Colonel Baldwin quittait les geôles après s'être assuré que les deux prisonnières de Roxane avaient eu leur repas. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir discuter avec la femme qu'il avait été obligé de brutaliser plus tôt dans la journée. Mais cela avait été impossible ; le garde en poste étant très clairement du côté de la sorcière.

Il se dirigeait maintenant vers sa maison où il avait hâte de retrouver sa fille. Mais beaucoup de choses allaient devoir être faite ce soir et le repos ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Alors qu'il arrivait à destination, il aperçut une ombre se faufiler entre les maisons.

Empoignant son épée, il prit un peu d'avance sur l'intrus et se cacha le long d'un mur attendant qu'il passe. Au moment où l'homme passa près de lui, il l'attrapa par le cou et l'immobilisa tête contre terre.

\- Ne bouge plus où tu es un homme mort.

Il le retourna pour voir son visage.

\- Eirik?

\- John?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda John en aidant son ami d'enfance à se relever.

Ce dernier s'était engagé en même temps que lui dans l'armée, mais avait eu la chance de ne pas graver les échelons au risque d'y perdre la tête.

\- Je m'en vais, avoua Eirik.

\- Tu désertes?

\- Tu vas me dénoncer? craignit un instant Eirik.

\- Non, où comptes-tu aller?

\- Je veux rejoindre les résistants, l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis que le général a ordonné le massacre des villages mais avec le retour de Roxane, ça va être pire et je refuse de participer à tout ça.

\- Je te comprends mon ami et je pense la même chose que toi. Malheureusement je suis très surveillé à cause de mes nouvelles fonctions, répondit John avec amertume. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à rester mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide si tu veux bien. Je veux faire pencher la balance, mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. M'aideras-tu?

Eirik sonda le visage de son ami d'enfance. Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude et la détermination dans son regard. Il acquiesça alors et lui sourit.

\- Je t'aiderai, je n'ai plus rien à perdre contrairement à toi et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Quel est ton plan?

\- Viens, je t'invite à manger.

* * *

Minerva était étourdie par le silence qui régnait dans les sous-sols du château. Alors c'est à cela que ressemblait les prisons dans le temps… Mais quel temps ? L'animagus ne savait même où elle se trouvait, ni à quelle période. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait constater c'était que les récits qu'elle avait lu se révélaient beaucoup trop véridique à son goût.

La pénombre ne la gênait pas encore de trop car elle avait toujours la vue de son animagus bien qu'elle n'ait plus assez de pouvoir pour se transformer. Roxane l'avait bien roulée ! Elle l'avait manipulée à sa guise pour au final lui voler ses pouvoirs. L'ancien professeur ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Mais elle ne voyait aucune autre explication à ce qu'elle avait ressenti l'autre soir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et la faiblesse qui l'habitait depuis son réveil ne faisait que renforcer son hypothèse.

Le bruit de ses chaines résonna tandis qu'elle essayait de détendre vainement ses épaules.

\- Par Merlin que ces chaines sont lourdes, pensa-t-elle en esquissant une grimace de douleur.

Elle doutait de trouver une position très confortable sur le sol froid mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.

Des pas résonnèrent alors dans le couloir et Minerva retint son souffle. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que la sorcière attendait d'elle et la Roxane qu'elle pensait connaître s'était révélée être une meurtrière sans précédent. La destruction complète d'un village ce matin n'avait pas échappé à la directrice…

Un soldat, seul, finit par ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Il portait un plateau avec deux bols et des couvertures. Minerva fut surprise un instant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'hospitalité de la part de sa geôlière. Le soldat posa le plateau à peine à portée de main de l'animagus et, voyant que la brune n'était toujours pas consciente, ne prit pas la peine de lui porter le bol qui lui était destiné. Il lança ensuite la couverture en direction de Minerva et fit de même pour Hermione.

\- S'il vous plait, osa la directrice. Recouvrez-là.

Le soldat la toisa un instant avant de s'approcher de la brune. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et caressa la joue de l'inconsciente en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, le tout accompagné d'un sourire sadique en direction de Minerva qui frissonna d'horreur. Le soldat se releva sans avoir touché la couverture et sortit sans un mot, mais sans quitter l'animagus de ses yeux effrayants.

La directrice attendit que le bruit des pas disparaisse avant d'oser bouger. Tant bien que mal, elle attrapa la couverture puis le plateau. Immédiatement elle se couvrit pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il faisait un froid glacial. Son regard se porta sur Hermione toujours inconsciente. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. La seule chose qui la rassurait au fond d'elle, c'était que Roxane avait besoin de la brune vivante. Pourquoi ? Ça elle ne le savait pas mais elle serait morte depuis longtemps si la sorcière n'avait pas besoin d'elle…

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci.

Encore une bonne année à toutes et à tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

voici le nouveau chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture

Rating M pour les plus sensibles

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand le soleil traversa la fenêtre de la maison de Jêra, ce dernier était déjà debout. Eléa dormait encore paisiblement dans leur lit quand le sommeil lui avait fit défaut. Bien qu'il ait quitté Léann tard dans la nuit, le nombre important d'informations dont elle lui avait fait part tournait dans son esprit.

 _Eindride était parti se coucher depuis une petite heure mais Jêra n'arrivait pas à quitter sa sœur. Les années sans elle lui avaient parues bien ternes. Il l'observait et le béguin d'enfant qu'il avait abrité pendant tant d'années refaisait surface. Léann n'avait pas vieilli, elle était revenue telle qu'elle était le jour de sa mort : terriblement belle et immanquablement fière. Lui par contre avait pris vingt ans et des rides de souffrance étaient apparues sur ses traits autrefois si timide de jouvenceau. Des cheveux blancs et des cicatrices témoignaient de la guerre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas que Léann l'observait. Elle finit par quitter le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée afin de venir près de lui. Elle posa ma main sur son genou pour capter son attention._

 _\- L'as-tu vue ? demanda-t-elle_

 _Jêra chercha une seconde ce que lui demandait sa sœur mais il finit par acquiescer, comprenant._

 _\- Quand Roxane est réapparue, il y avait deux personnes inconscientes avec elle. Je ne les ai pas bien vues et je me suis empressé de m'enfuir dès que j'ai reconnu Roxane._

 _Il s'arrêta, la gorge serrée, avant de reprendre d'une voix emplie de culpabilité._

 _\- Léann… Si j'avais su… Je t'ai promis de la protéger et j'ai échoué._

 _Il baissa la tête cachant ses larmes de honte et de frustration. Cependant, Léann lui releva le visage et le fixa droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute tu le sais. Maintenant nous devons la récupérer._

 _Ce dernier acquiesça et sourit._

 _\- Je ne remercierais jamais assez les dieux de t'avoir ramenée à moi. Tu ne sais pas comment je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir laissé partir ce jour-là. Après ton départ j'ai pris Astrid et je l'ai emmené dans notre cachette secrète. Je lui ai lu des histoires, je lui ai chanté des chansons et elle me faisait les plus beaux sourires du monde. Après, quand j'ai su que… que vous ne reviendrez pas, j'ai juré devant les dieux que je la protègerai jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai échoué… dit-il en colère._

 _Léann caressa les cheveux de son frère dans un geste apaisant, l'incitant à continuer._

 _\- Quand la sorcière a été battue la première fois, continua-t-il, j'ai cru que nous allions revivre et avec Eléa nous avions prévu de l'élever comme notre fille et de lui faire un frère ou une sœur. Mais Halvard a été affaiblit par la capture de la sorcière et on a su que ce ne serait qu'une question d'années avant que la sorcière n'arrive à se libérer. Astrid était trop petite alors il a essayé de m'enseigner le sort pour que nous soyons protégé jusqu'au moment où elle aurait été assez grande mais quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, le père d'Eindride est décédé. Les pouvoirs qui avaient été mis dans la prison de la sorcière l'avaient vidé de son énergie vitale. Plus les mois passaient, plus Halvard s'affaiblissait et finalement il m'a demandé de la mettre en sécurité. On a décidé de l'emmener dans une autre époque, là où personne n'aurait jamais su qu'elle était en vie. Quand je suis rentré de mon voyage temporel, j'ai passé vingt ans à essayer de protéger le royaume mais ils y a deux ans maintenant, Halvard est parti. J'étais seul… tellement seul sans toi, sans lui… sans elle._

 _Cette fois, il ne chercha même pas à cacher ses larmes, il avait besoin d'en parler. Il avait besoin de lui dire combien elle lui avait manqué et combien tout avait été difficile. Léann se pelotonna contre son torse et le réconforta. Parfois un câlin vaut mieux que mille mots._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants ? finit-elle par lui demander quand il fut calmé._

 _\- Non, Eléa en voulait mais je ne voulais plus, abandonner Astrid a été la chose la plus terrible à faire et puisque la guerre risquait de reprendre avec la Sorcière, je ne voulais pas que notre enfant grandisse dans ce monde._

Jêra chassa sa soirée de sa mémoire car il lui fallait garder la tête froide afin de prendre encore les bonnes décisions. Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea à l'entrée du village. La veille, après avoir quitté le chevet de Joshua, il avait tenté de trouver la sacoche mais la nuit était déjà tombée et il n'avait pas retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit indiqué, il chercha mais même dans la brume matinale, il ne la trouva pas. Il passa alors sur la main sur la roche à la recherche de l'aspérité qui permettait au passage de s'ouvrir tant que le mur était illuminé. La roche se mit alors à trembler et le passage s'ouvrit doucement. Prudemment, le leader de la résistance sortit du village et inspecta les alentours. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver la sacoche de cuir. Il vida son contenu et rapidement, il trouva le mot qui lui était destiné.

 _J'espère que la personne qui lira ce message sera la bonne. Je vous écris aujourd'hui car il faut arrêter les agissements du Général. Je ne peux vous rejoindre mais je vous aiderai. Vous vous demandez surement si vous pouvez me faire confiance et je n'ai rien pour vous le prouver hormis ce gage de bonne foi en_ _sauvant_ _cet homme. J'espère qu'il arrivera à temps pour vous informer de l'attaque prochaine. Je vous tiendrai informé des prochains évènements._

 _PS : Au pied du chêne que jadis flammes et rage n'ont pu vaincre flottera le ruban au grès du vent._

 _Un allié._

Jêra comprit où seraient livrées les informations. Le chêne centenaire de la forêt de Flerhen était l'un des derniers arbres ayant survécu à la colère de Roxane avant que le Roi ne l'emprisonne, ramenant ainsi la paix sur le royaume. Lors de la guerre, des forêts entières avaient été dévastées. Roxane n'avait aucun scrupule à détruire tout sur son passage pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Quelques arbres avaient survécu aux flammes destructrices et ce chêne était resté seul survivant de sa folie.

S'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu, il glissa le papier dans sa poche, passa la sacoche en bandoulière et revint dans le village, prenant bien soin de fermer le passage derrière lui.

* * *

\- Entrez !

Derrière la porte massive, un soldat baissa la clenche et entra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant. Il finit par s'approcher du grand bureau en noyer derrière lequel se trouvait le Lieutenant-Colonel, salut et resta au garde à vous.

\- Sergent Finns, bataillons de cavalerie. Vous m'avez fait demander Colonel? demanda-t-il.

Le supérieur se leva et observa la recrue devant lui.

\- Repos Sergent, ordonna-t-il. Asseyez-vous.

Le soldat obéit rapidement et John se rassit également sans lâcher son subalterne du regard. Le soldat semblait anxieux et des perles de sueur commençaient à apparaitre sur son front. John voyait sa nervosité dans le tremblement de ses mains que le soldat tentait vainement de contrôler. Il voyait presque tourner les questions dans sa tête car un simple sous-officier n'était jamais convoqué par l'un des plus hauts gradés de l'armée sauf faute grave. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Il feuilleta un le dossier qui était ouvert devant lui et redressa son regard sur le Sergent Finns.

\- Tenez-vous tranquille Sergent, votre nervosité arrive jusqu'à moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit là d'une discussion, rien d'insurmontable. Donc, Sergent Finns, je lis dans votre dossier que cela fait un an que votre supérieur a demandé une promotion pour vous. Votre travail est apprécié.

\- Oui Colonel, cela se passe bien, mon équipe rentre toujours de patrouille avec des informations.

-Mmm, je vois. Votre famille devait être fière de vous lorsque vous lui avez annoncée votre promotion.

\- Ma famille ? s'étonna le Sergent, devenant livide.

\- Oui, votre femme et vos deux enfants devaient être ravis.

\- Je… Je n'ai plus de famille... répondit le militaire en serrant les poings de rage.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit le Lieutenant-Colonel. Que s'est-il passé ?

John le savait parfaitement, tout était consigné dans le dossier devant lui. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de la voix du soldat. Mesurer sa haine envers Roxane et le Général était nécessaire afin de s'assurer de sa loyauté pour la suite.

\- Ils sont morts lorsque la sor..., il reprit, lorsque sa majesté est revenue au pouvoir à la mort du Roi.

 _-_ Je vois, et je suppose que depuis ce temps là vous en voulez à sa majesté et être à son service vous répugne, dit d'un ton désinvolte le Lieutenant-Colonel.

Sous cette affirmation, les yeux du Sergent s'agrandirent de peur. S'il avouait que c'était vrai, s'en était fini de lui. Et même si depuis la mort de sa famille, continuer de vivre et de servir était difficile, il tenait à sa vie et souhaitait essayer de se reconstruire.

\- Non ! Non pas du tout! répondit-il de la manière la plus convaincante possible. Je suis très heureux de servir sa majesté.

\- Calmez-vous soldat. reprit le gradé en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Je ne vous demande pas si vous êtes en train de trahir sa majesté, je vous demande si vous avez le courage de le faire...

* * *

Le vent soufflait et Jera fixait l'horizon assis sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre. Le mot des résistants tournait entre ses doigts et il ne savait pas comment appréhender ce nouvel allié mystère. Les réflexions tournaient dans sa tête lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Entrez.

Pansy passa la porte et chercha Jêra des yeux avant de se diriger vers le balcon.

\- Bonjour, Pansy c'est ça ? demanda le chef des résistants.

\- Oui c'est ça. Vous avez demandé à me voir.

Jêra acquiesça et la regarda un moment sans rien dire mettant la jeune femme assez mal à l'aise. Dans ce genre de moment, elle n'avait aucun doute du lien qui pouvait exister entre Léann et Jera. Bon sang ils avaient la même prestance, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier ces deux-là.

\- Avez-vous quelconques capacités guerrières ?

Pansy le regarda avec un air un peu blasé. Avait-elle seulement l'air de vouloir se rouler dans la boue d'un champ de bataille habillé avec son tailleur haut de couture ?

\- Non, définitivement pas !

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Il semblerait, enfin d'après ma sœur surtout, que vous disposeriez de compétences en matière de stratégie et de sorcellerie.

Etonnée mais flattée que Léann ait pu faire référence à elle auprès de son frère, elle approuva les dires du chef avant que celui-ci ne lui renvoi un sourire bienveillant.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi !

Ils traversèrent des dédales de couloirs avant d'emprunter un escalier caché derrière une vielle porte grinçante. Des toiles d'araignées s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de la brune qui poussa un râle de mécontentement.

\- Bon sang ils ont pas fait le ménage depuis mille ans ici ! C'est pas parce que j'ai des capacités en sorcellerie que je me balade avec un balai en permanence !

Jera lâcha un petit rire avant d'introduire une clé dans la serrure d'une porte aux bas des marches. Il ouvrit la porte sur une pièce plutôt sombre dont la lumière provenait d'une trappe au plafond de nombreux mètres plus haut.

\- Merlin ! Ca pu encore plus ici que dans l'escalier. Vous laissez pourrir vos cadavre là ou quoi ?

Jera ne répondit rien et alla vers le fond de la pièce pour allumer une vieille bougie recouverte de toile. Pansy observa la salle avec attention et toute remarque sarcastique avait quitté son vocabulaire. Le lieu lui rappelait le laboratoire du professeur Rogue lors de ses années à Poudlard. Tout y était, des livres bien rangés dans les étagères aux chaudrons suspendus. Lui laissant le temps d'observer, Jêra finit par se retourner vers elle.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir faire quelque chose de cette pièce ? Halvard, mon père, aimait concocter des remèdes ou des « potions » de guérison mais depuis qu'il est parti nous n'avons jamais trouvé quels mélanges faire. Je m'y suis essayé une fois cependant le mélange m'a explosé au visage et je n'ai jamais réitéré mes essais.

\- Et Léann, ne peut-elle pas…

\- Léann n'ai pas très dou…. Elle n'aime pas ça ! se reprit-il.

Pansy acquiesça et s'approcha de l'étagère dont elle extirpa un grimoire. Habillement, elle tourna les pages pour trouver de vieilles inscriptions en runes semblait-il. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et donna quelques coups sur le livre ouvert. Les lettres se muèrent sous le regard intrigué de Jera pour former des mots sur les pages jaunies. Pansy donna aussi un coup de baguette sur le plan de travail devant elle et en un instant la pièce fut propre et impeccable.

\- Je pense que Léann avait raison… encore une fois, souffla son frère

\- N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire de complicité et le chef de la résistance lui tendit les clefs avant de prendre congé. Il traversa le château en un éclair avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment de soin. Il y trouva sa compagne à qui il fit savoir qu'une alchimiste allait leur permettre d'avoir des potions de guérison. Sans le vouloir, Ginny entendit la conversation et sut que le chef des résistants parlait de Pansy. Elles n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de se voir seule à seule et l'idée de lui rendre une petite visite lui parut intéressante.

Après le départ du chef, Ginny s'assura avoir fait le tour des patients dont elle avait la charge et elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Eléa pour obtenir les informations qu'elle souhaitait. La rousse ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver la porte qui menait au laboratoire de son amante mais une appréhension fit surface. Elles ne s'étaient pas expliquées et les choses devaient être dites. Etait-ce le bon moment ? Peu importe finalement, elle balaya ses doutes et fit appel au courage des gryffondors pour frapper à la porte. Un regard profond et surpris l'accueilli mais rapidement un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancienne serpentard.

\- Voici mon palace princesse… souffla ironiquement Pansy.

\- Ça ferait rêver n'importe quelle fille, c'est sûr !

Elles échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire. Bien que la pièce soit propre désormais, Pansy n'avait pas réussi à faire partir l'odeur de rat crevé de la pièce. Leur rire essoufflé, Ginny s'approcha du chaudron qui frémissait sur le plan de travail et dont la couleur devenait doucement orangée.

\- Une potion d'amnésie ?

\- Oui, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile si jamais parmi les réfugiés nous trouvions un espion.

Pansy s'était approchée et regardait sa mixture au-dessus de l'épaule de Ginny. Son corps était proche de celui de la rousse et elle dut retenir sa respiration quelques secondes lorsqu'une vague de parfum lui embauma les narines.

\- Je pense que…

Ginny s'était retournée et constata leur proximité. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la brune et l'idée première de sa venue lui revint en mémoire. Elle profita de leur rapprochement pour coller ses lèvres à celles de Pansy. Si le contact surprit cette dernière, elle ne mit pas longtemps à réagir au baiser. Ginny se pencha en arrière en sentant que Pansy l'appuyait sur le plan de travail. D'un geste aveugle elle éteignit son chaudron pour se concentrer sur son amante. Les mains de la brune se dirigèrent directement vers le haut de la rousse, le soulevant rapidement avec dextérité pour s'en débarasser. Sa main caressa le ventre de la rousse et ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur son menton puis descendirent vers son cou. Cette dernière était transpercée de frissons et elle en profita pour entremêler ses doigts dans la chevelure plus foncée de Pansy. Des doigts agiles écartèrent son soutien-gorge pour lui permettre d'embrasser sa poitrine. Elle lécha la pointe rosée avec application, laissant son amante incapable de réfléchir. Ginny s'arqua sous elle en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de la brune, voulant la toucher également.

Pansy se sépara d'elle, la laissant confuse alors que le froid de la pièce contrastait avec la chaleur de son corps. Elle écarta les mains de la rousse pour les poser sur le rebord du plan de travail tandis qu'elle entreprenait de lui enlever son pantalon, le jetant plus loin. Elle commença à embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle désirait tellement la gouter qu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose que ça depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçue, debout, derrière la porte avec son air hésitant, presque coupable.

Pansy déposa un léger baiser sur l'entre-jambe du professeur du vol, sentant comme son sous-vêtement était terriblement humide. Cette constatation enchanta la brune.

\- Tu es si mouillée…. Ginny sentit les mains de l'avocate lui enlever sa culotte et elle ne put éviter d'ouvrir plus les jambes pour que la brune puisse la contempler. Pansy la faisait se sentir complétement désinhibée comme ce soir-là dans la salle de classe vide.

Ce geste enchanta la brune qui ne perdit plus de temps et lécha son centre de plaisir. La saveur de la rousse fit frémir Pansy comme remanger du chocolat après s'en être privée pendant des mois. Elle passa sa langue de haut en bas puis fit de petits cercles faisant gémir Ginny qui se tortillait en s'accrochant aux bord du plan de travail. Sa langue atteignit le point le plus sensible de la rousse et commença à bouger rapidement autour de lui. Gin' lâcha un petit cri et Pansy crut perdre le contrôle d'elle-même lorsque ses hanches bougèrent frénétiquement de haut en bas.

Pansy remonta ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée de la blonde et y introduisit un doigt pour commencer, la torturant avec des pénétrations lentes, faisant gémir l'ancien professeur de vol de plus de plus. Quand deux autres doigts se rajoutèrent, la brune commença à augmenter la vitesse de ses va-et-vient, la torturant en l'embrassant avidement.

Elle remonta ses baisers depuis son abdomen jusqu'à son cou et la regarda avec un demi-sourire, tandis que Ginny se cramponnait à ses épaules et gémissait audiblement.

L'avocate se régala de la vue que lui offrait la rousse et quand elle sentit Ginny trembler sous ses doigts et crier en la serrant contre elle, elle sut qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme.

* * *

Vous avez chaud... ?

A la prochaine

Duch' et Sol


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Voici le chapitre de ce mois-ci.

Nous vous remercions de nous lire même si vous êtes timides dans vos commentaires.

A Fastlight : Merci pour ta review, Solveig à oublié de te répondre le mois dernier... Je vais lui taper sur les doitgs ;).

Ca nous fait plaisir que de nouvelles personnes tombent sur notre histoire et se décident à la lire. Effectivement Minerva et Hermione sont un peu handicapées côté sentiments mais patience ça viendra :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le major Baldwin termina son entretien et assigna au soldat Bjorn son nouveau poste. Cela faisait quelques jours que la sorcière était de retour et petit à petit son plan pour aider la résistance prenait forme. Il avait réussi à regrouper une dizaine de soldats dignes de confiance et qui avaient souffert des actes de Roxane. Il était donc certain de leurs intentions envers le pouvoir mis en place. Cela vérifié, il les plaçait à des postes clés qui lui permettraient de manoeuvrer le plus ouvertement possible.

Il venait d'ailleurs d'assigner le soldat Bjorn à la surveillance des deux prisonnières de sa majesté. Il allait pouvoir se mettre en quête d'informations les concernants et ainsi avertir les résistants.

Il repensa au dernier message qu'il leur avait envoyé et auquel il attendait une réponse.

 _Le major pénétra d'autorité chez lui où l'attendait sa fille et sa soeur. Rapidement, sans dire un mot, il prit un sac dans lequel il entreprit de rassembler quelques vêtements et des provisions._

 _\- John ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elsa._

 _\- Vous allez partir toutes les deux. J'ai tout organisé pour ce soir mais il ne faut pas perdre de temps._

 _\- Où allons-nous? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?_

 _\- Chez des amis, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Dis le major en interrompant ces préparatifs le temps de calmer l'inquiétude de sa soeur._

 _Tendrement il passa sa main sur sa joue. Elsa et sa fille étaient tous ce qui lui restait dans la vie, il refusait de les mettre en danger. Son plan prenait forme et il était hors de question de flancher face au pouvoir en leur laissant accès à ce qui lui était le plus cher._

 _\- Tu viens avec nous ? Redemanda Elsa._

 _\- Je ne peux pas... J'ai des responsabilités envers des gens que je compte tenir. Mais je refuse que mes actes vous mettent en danger._

 _\- Mais toi, ils te mettront en danger ! s'exclama Elsa en colère._

 _John la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça très fort. Il comprenait sa réaction et s'il pouvait les suivre il serait parti depuis bien longtemps. Il la tient à bout de bras et plongea son regard dans le sien._

 _\- Je suis peut être le seul à pouvoir arrêter cette folie. Mon poste me donne de grosses responsabilités et je peux manoeuvrer sans être sans cesse surveillé. Si je pouvais vous suivre, je le ferai. Mais j'ai le pouvoir de sauver des milliers d'innocents et c'est mon devoir de le faire. En mémoire de ma tendre épouse et de toutes les vies qu'elle a déjà pris. Seulement si vous êtes ici et que je me fais prendre, ce n'est pas à moi qu'ils feront du mal en premier. Ce que tu as pu voir de leur cruauté n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Je refuse de penser à ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire. Si je dois tomber, ce sera seul !_

 _\- Je comprends, fit Elsa en reprenant le sac que le major avait commencé._

 _Même si cela lui déchirait le coeur, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui motivait son frère et elle ne serait pas un point faible pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour qu'il puisse mener à bien sa mission._

 _Une fois le sac terminé, Elsa alla dans la chambre de lilou._

 _\- Ne la réveille pas, murmura John._

 _Délicatement, la jeune femme prit la petite et l'emmitoufla dans une grosse couverture. Le major s'empara du sac puis éteignit toutes les lumières. Il fit signe de ne plus faire de bruit et dans un silence militaire, ils attendirent quelques minutes. Le plus doucement possible, Baldwin ouvrit la porte. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui confirma qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis il s'engouffra dans la nuit noire suivit d'Elsa._

 _Comme parfaitement rodé à l'exercice, Elsa suivit son frère dans la pénombre sans un bruit. Ils arpentèrent les maisons et arrivèrent à un passage qui n'exitait pas encore il y a quelques jours. A cet endroit, ils retrouvèrent Eirik. Sans un mot, John lui donna le sac._

 _\- Tout est en ordre ?_

 _\- Oui, un cheval nous attend dans deux kilomètres._

 _\- Parfait, soyez prudent._

 _Le major se tourna vers Elsa et l'enlaça fortement pour lui transmettre tous ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire par de simple mot._

 _\- Promet moi que nous nous reverons, murmura-t-elle._

 _\- Je te le promets. Prends soin de mon trésor et de toi._

 _Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de les confier à Eirik. Il les regarda s'éloigner dans la pénombre et ne bougea qu'une fois qu'elles furent totalement englouties par la nuit._

 _\- Adieu, murmura-t-il avant rentrer dans sa maison vide désormais._

* * *

Officiellement, Eirik était parti sur son ordre en éclaireur pour tenter de repérer les agissements des résistants et les villages qui leur venaient en aide. Officieusement, il devait rencontrer les résistants et leur expliquer la situation et ce que le major mettait en place pour contrer le pouvoir. Il ne devrait plus tarder et le soldat pourrait alors être certains que sa famille était en sécurité.

Roxane était en train de semer la terreur dans la salle du trône. Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'elle tentait de contrôler les pouvoirs du dragon ; en vain. Elle les sentait couler là, juste sous sa peau, mais ils refusaient de lui obéir. Elle avait cherché dans ses grimoires mais rien dessus n'indiquait quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait même été jusqu'à demander l'aide des druides, conseillés de ce maudit Roi, mais ces incapables n'avaient rien trouvé. Leur réponse avait fortement déplu à la sorcière et c'était à présent leur corps calcinés que l'on évacuait à présent.

\- Général! Aboya-t-elle.

L'interpellé s'avança tête basse, la sorcière était dans une rage noire et il était plus prudent de faire profil bas.

\- Oui votre majesté.

\- Où en êtes- vous avec les résistants?

\- Nous attendons le retour des éclaireurs votre majesté, ils doivent rentrer ce soir.

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir de bonnes nouvelles général. Vous avez peut être supporté votre propre incompétence lorsque vous étiez au pouvoir mais ce ne sera pas mon cas aujourd'hui. Suis-je claire ?

Le Général serra les dents. Il s'inclina avant de sortir de la salle du trône.

Alors que les portes se refermaient sur l'homme humilié, un impersceptible mouvement dans l'air étira un sourire sur le visage de Roxane.

\- Qu'on m'appelle le major !

* * *

Hermione avait mal à la tête. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais cet effort lui sembla impossible. Bouger ne lui sembla pas plus facile.

\- Hermione ? entendit-elle.

La brune fronça les sourcils, elle savait qu'elle connaissait cette voix mais ne la reconnaissait pas. De plus, la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir correctement.

\- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Hummm, maugréa la jeune femme.

Elle tenta de bouger mais ses bras étaient lourds. Elle savait qu'elle était affaiblie mais son bras lui sembla beaucoup plus lourd que d'habitude et le tintement inhabituel qui résonna à ses oreilles l'incita à ouvrir les yeux.

Désorientée, elle eut du mal à se repérer dans la noirceur et le froid de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

\- Hermione est-ce que ça va ?

\- Minerva…, reconnut-elle. Où sommes-nous ?

\- Prisonnières, répondit amèrement l'animagus.

\- De qui ?

\- Roxane…

A la mention de ce nom, la brune se rappela soudainement des derniers évènements. L'attaque sur la Minerva du passé, l'enchainement au centre d'un cercle, le rituel, Roxane aspirant l'énergie du dragon, une magie qu'elle connaissait qui aidait la sorcière dans son entreprise…

Le silence retomba, sinistre. La brune en profita pour observer la pièce. Sombre, froide, puante. Même les cachots de Poudlard étaient plus accueillants. Assise sur le sol dans une position très inconfortable, elle frissona lorqu'un courant d'air glacial traversa la gêole.

\- Il y a une couverture à tes pieds, l'informa Minerva, si tu arrives à l'attraper.

La brune tenta de bouger mais les chaines semblaient peser des tonnes et tout son corps hurlait de douleur. Essoufflée et n'ayant réussi à bouger que de quelques centimètres. Elle abandonna l'idée et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Où sommes-nous exactement ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Je ne sais pas. Plus en Angleterre c'est certain.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, je pense que nous avons changé d'époque à nouveau…

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une sorte de vortex s'est ouvert pendant le rituel. Il semble que ça l'ait interrompu.

Le rituel… oui Hermione se souvenait de la douleur insupportable qui l'avait envahie tandis que Roxane psalmodiait dans une langue qui lui était étrangère.

Elle tenta de percevoir les pouvoirs du dragon au fond d'elle-même mais rien. Elle ne sentait plus l'essence de la dragonne, comme si elle était revenue avant que la créature ne se dévoile. Bizarrement, elle se sentait terriblement seule maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi tu es là ? demanda la brune soudainement en colère.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Minerva.

Hermione scruta le visage stupéfait de son ancien professeur. Elle était attachée au mur juste en face d'elle. Les mains et les pieds couverts de lourdes chaines qui ne leur permettaient pas de grand mouvement. Pourquoi l'animagus était-elle dans la même situation alors qu'elle avait aidé la sorcière dans son rituel macabre ? La brune avait parfaitement reconnu la magie de l'animagus dans la puissance du rituel.

\- Tu l'as aidé, répondit-elle amère.

\- Je n'ai jamais…

Mais l'animagus fut interrompue par des bruits de pas. Aussitôt, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissoner d'anticipation. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait eu affaire qu'à cet affreux soldat qui, s'il ne dépassait pas les limites, continuait de fleurter avec l'abus et l'indescence qui caractérise les fanatiques qui voient chacune de leur prisonnères comme un butin, un dû dont ils peuvent exiger ce qui leur plait ; notamment des faveurs sexuelles. Mais si ces derniers jours, Hermione avait été inconsciente des agissements du soldat, une caresse sur la joue ou sur la poitrine sous les yeux impuissants de l'animagus, aujourd'hui, la jeune femme était réveillée et Minerva ne savait pas quel effet cela aurait sur cette brute en rut.

Heureusement pour elles, ce fut un jeune soldat qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui passa la grille. Il apporta deux plateaux qui se trouvaient être un peu plus garnis que les précédents. En plus d'une soupe, il y avait du pain et une sorte de bouillie qui, si elle ne semblait pas appétissante, semblait au moins nourrissante.

\- Je m'appelle Bjorn, dit-il en déposant chaque plateau à porté de main des prisonnières. C'est moi qui vous apporterez vos repas à compté d'aujourd'hui.

Le soldat parlait en direction de Minerva car on lui avait dit que l'autre prisonnière n'était pas encore réveillée. L'animagus hocha la tête n'osant toutefois pas parler. Elle ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec l'autre brute même si elle devait avouer que ce Bjorn ne semblait pas animé de mauvaise intention. Mais bon il fallait toujours se méfier. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que les deux femmes se trouvaient ici et personne hormis le soldat qui apportait les plateaux, n'était venu les voir.

Bjorn se tourna alors vers Hermione et s'aperçut qu'elle était réveillée. Il s'approcha doucement pour lui déposer son plateau. S'apercevant qu'elle frissonnait, il attrapa la couverture qui gisait non loin et recouvrit la brune qui le remercia d'un regard. Il lui tendit alors le bol de soupe.

\- Buvez, vous vous sentirez un peu mieux après.

Hermione s'en saisit faiblement tandis que le garde reculait.

\- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, dit-il en s'en allant, laissant le silence reprendre sa place en ces lieux sombres.

* * *

John se hâtait en direction de la salle du trône. La sorcière l'avait fait demander et il ne voulait en aucun cas la faire attendre. Bjorn venait de lui faire son rapport et ainsi l'informer que la prisonnière inconsciente venait de se réveiller. Il espérait que la convocation de sa majesté n'ait aucun rapport avec cette nouvelle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui sans tarder et il approcha rapidement du trône avant de s'incliner.

\- Vous m'avez demandé votre majesté ?

\- Oui, fit Roxane, notre belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller. Avez-vous de plus amples informations?

Le major sut immédiatement que c'était un test pour lui. Bjorn venait tout juste de l'en informer et il était impossible que quelqu'un en ait fait part à Roxane, elle avait donc du le sentir. Comment? Ça il ne le savait pas, sûrement un truc de magie mais il n'y connaissait rien. Il décida alors de jouer carte sur table. La sorcière ne le connaissait pas et devait se méfier de lui malgré son haut rang de gradé.

\- C'est exact votre majesté, je viens tout juste d'en être informé et je venais vous porter la nouvelle quand j'ai reçu votre message.

\- Dans quel état est-elle ?

\- Faible d'après les rapports, elle vient tout juste de reprendre conscience. Manger devrait lui redonner quelques forces pour que vous puissiez l'interroger si tel est votre désir. Je me permettrais seulement de conseiller à votre majesté d'attendre demain. D'après le rapport du soldat en charge de leur repas, les prisonnières semblaient se disputer lorsqu'il est arrivé. Un peu de dissension entre elles avec une nuit entière à ruminer dessus ne fera que l'affaiblir encore plus. Mais ce n'est là que mon humble avis.

Roxane regarda le major devant elle. Cet homme venait de la surprendre pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours. Contrairement au Général qui était une brute sans cervelle, le major lui savait comment manoeuvrer. Et même si elle n'avait aucun conseil à prendre en matière d'interrogatoire, le rapport complet du major et son conseil montrait qu'elle avait à faire à un homme intelligent qui savait exploiter les moindres faiblesses et comprenait vite l'interêt qui se cachait derrière ses intentions.

\- Je constate que vous êtes un homme avisé Major, et que mes interêts semblent être les votres également.

\- Il ne pourrait en être autrement votre Majesté, vous êtes notre souveraine.

\- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire major, le Général est une brute sans cervelle, alors que vous...

\- Vous me surestimez votre majesté, le Général a à coeur autant que moi de servir vos interêts.

\- Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même Major. Je vous veux à ma table ce soir !

\- Bien votre Majesté.

\- Vous pouvez vous retirer.

John s'exécuta sans perdre un instant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi facile de gagner la confiance de la sorcière. Maintenant il allait falloir jouer sur les deux tableaux et faire attention au général qui n'allait pas apprécier de se faire remplacer auprès de la reine...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Nous vous souhaitons un bon mois de mars :)

Duch et Solveig.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Minerva regardait Hermione s'agiter dans son sommeil. Après le départ du soldat, la brune avait sombré dans un sommeil profond. Aucune parole n'avait été échangé depuis ; Hermione se murant dans un silence significatif.

L'animagus essayait de comprendre la colère de la jeune femme ; en vain. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment que les deux femmes ne se comprenaient plus. Tout était devenu compliqué... trop compliqué. Du moins pour Minerva. On dit que l'ennui est le pire ennemi de l'homme. La directrice l'avait constaté. Passer des journées enfermée dans une cellule sombre, enchainée à un mur, ne laisse place à aucune action hormis penser.

Penser... Minerva avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire ces derniers jours. Sa relation avec Hermione ; analysée. Comment en était-elle arrivée là exactement ? La réponse se trouvait dans un enchevêtrement de pensées, de sentiments et d'actes. L'animagus savait que c'était de sa faute si elles se retrouvaient là aujourd'hui. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le prévoir ?

Elle s'était faite avoir... comme une bleue ! C'est à se demander comment elle avait fait pour survivre à la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle qui était si sûre d'elle, si confiante, qui savait repérer un traquenard à dix kilomètres à la ronde...

\- Tu parles, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle s'était faite manipulée et elle n'avait rien vu ! Elle avait revécu un des plus grands drames de sa vie et non seulement elle n'avait pu l'éviter mais en plus, elle s'en était prise à la dernière personne responsable... Et Roxane... Elle s'était bien jouée des deux femmes, l'écoutant pleurer, la consolant, la séduisant. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ; l'éloigner d'Hermione et obtenir sa magie.

La directrice était à présent certaine que Roxane était à l'origine du mal qui frappait Hermione et le dragon, et que c'était elle l'intrus qui avait tenté d'attaquer le dragon dans son sous-sol. La sorcière avait tout calculé depuis le début. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi elle s'en était prise à Hermione et qui était-elle exactement ? Pour le savoir, il aurait encore fallu que sa majesté daigne s'appesantir sur ses prisonnières...

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le village et après s'être excusée auprès de Jêra et de leurs hôtes, Pansy s'éloigna vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. La brise du vent et le calme de la nuit ne laissait pas imaginer dans quelle guerre ils venaient d'apparaitre. Quelques jours auparavant, sa seule préoccupation tournait autour de Ginny et de leur relation fragile mais désormais, elle se retrouvait liée à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle eut l'impression de se revoir enfant dans une époque où les Sang-Purs se devaient de soutenir Voldemort. Son père, qu'elle admirait plus que tout, n'avait rien pu faire pour s'opposer à la pression des autres familles. Soit on se rangeait du bon côté, soit on finissait comme d'autre, dans la honte et la misère.

Elle avait été élevée comme ça et finalement, elle ne connaissait pas la manière dont il fallait se comporter quand on était du bon côté. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais porté la marque, son nom avait la même connotation que celui des Malfoy ou des Nott.

\- Pansy ! Attends !

La voix de Ginny lui arriva aux oreilles et elle s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de la rejoindre bien qu'avec sa jambe blessée, elle n'aille pas très loin. La rousse passa sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle tenta de se détendre mais Ginny sentait bien que quelque chose la perturbait.

\- Tu acceptes que je te tienne compagnie ?

Pansy lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Elles n'échangèrent aucunes paroles jusqu'au lit où elles s'enlacèrent tendrement. Ginny respectait son silence et attendit que Pansy se dévoile mais ça ne semblait pas arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas si on sera rentrées pour paques, maman en profite toujours pour rassembler la famille. Tu viendras ?

Une boule se forma encore plus grosse dans le ventre de l'ancienne Serpentard, en réalité elle était terrifiée.

\- Je…. Ginny, je…

La rousse passa sa main le long du visage crispée de son amante et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, ma famille ne te mangera pas. Ma mère est très intrusive mais elle souhaite mon bonheur. Et si tu n'es pas prête alors on attendra.

Sans rien ajouter, les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent. Il faudra laisser derrière elles leurs peurs, elles auront bien le temps de les régler une fois que la guerre sera finie.

* * *

Baldwin frissonna en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs des geôles. Un sentiment d'oppression l'envahit alors qu'il franchissait les portes pour rejoindre la cellule qui l'intéressait. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas comment certains soldats se portaient volontaires pour garder ses lieux de terreurs.

D'un geste de tête, il salua Bjorn qui semblait être à l'aise dans son nouveau poste. Sans perdre de temps, le gradé dépassa le soldat et prit la direction de la seule cellule occupée pour le moment ; le Général ayant exécuté les autres prisonniers en quête d'informations sur les résistants.

Le bruit de ses talons résonnait sur le sol humide qu'il foulait. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à remplacer les gardiens par des hommes fidèles au Roi car cela aurait été difficile pour le militaire de venir discuter avec les prisonnières en toute discrétion.

Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la cellule, il croisa le regard vert émeraude de la femme qui avait tenté de lui tenir tête. Il constata que tout son corps était tendu. La femme avait peur et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il allait devoir gagner sa confiance avant de lui prouver qu'il était de leur côté.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

L'animagus ne répondit pas. Elle se souvenait que cet homme l'avait menacé mais elle se souvenait aussi qu'il pouvait peut être devenir un allié. Cependant, il ne se manifestait que maintenant alors que cela faisait des jours qu'elles croupissaient dans cette cellule.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Hermione.

\- Comme si cela vous importait, pensa Minerva sans toutefois répondre au soldat. Elle ne connaissait pas ses intentions et n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle avait un véritable allié en face d'elle ou un espion à la solde de cette maudite Roxane.

Sans attendre de réponse, John vérifia que la jeune femme respirait et lui remonta la couverture sur les épaules.

\- Je m'appelle John Baldwin, dit-il en se tournant vers l'animagus. Je suis colonel dans l'armée et votre allié.

\- Et comment puis-je être sure que vous êtes réellement ce que vous prétendait être... Et pas un soldat à la botte de cette mégère.

\- Vous ne le pouvez pas, répondit sincèrement le soldat. Mais soi dit en passant, un soldat à la botte de cette mégère, pour reprendre vos mots, ne vous aurait pas laisser terminer votre phrase avant de vous administrer une sacré correction. Et croyez- moi, la dernière chose que vous voulez c'est que les bourreaux s'occupent de vous.

La directrice garda le silence quelques secondes ; après tout vu le comportement des soldats qu'elle avait vu, n'importe lequel lui aurait fait regretter ses paroles dans la seconde où elle les aurait prononcées.

\- Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant dans ce cas?

\- J'ai dit que j'étais votre allié, pas que c'était un rôle facile. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour pouvoir descendre vous voir sans éveiller les soupçons. Et j'ai également mis ma famille à l'abri avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Votre famille ? s'interrogea Minerva.

\- Ma fille et ma sœur, répondit le soldat, comprenant que la prisonnière avait besoin de réponse honnête pour pouvoir lui faire confiance.

\- Pas de femme ?

Le visage de Baldwin s'assombrit alors et sa mâchoire se serra.

\- Elle a été tuée... par Roxane.

Cette dernière réponse suffit à la directrice pour faire son choix. Après tout elle était totalement seule et cet homme était sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

\- Je suis navrée, quel est votre plan?

\- Pour le moment je n'en ai pas, répondit John en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi Roxane s'intéresse à vous.

\- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard.

\- Poudlard?

\- La célèbre école de sorcellerie en Angleterre.

\- Angleterre ? demanda Baldwin totalement perdu.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas ? S'étonna l'animagus.

\- Non. Est-ce une nouvelle terre qui a été découverte?

La directrice se pinça un moment l'arête du nez et tenta de mettre en ordre ces idées.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Dans le château du roi que Roxane a usurpé.

\- Mais quel pays?

\- Le royaume des Monts glacés.

Minerva passa une main dans ses cheveux, cela n'allait pas être simple. Elle ne connaissait pas ce royaume et n'en avait même jamais entendu parler. Comment était-ce possible ? Tout comme elle n'avait pas de réponse sur le fait que ce soldat ne connaissait pas l'Angleterre. Que c'était-il passé exactement lors de ce rituel ? Avait-elle atterrit dans une nouvelle dimension une fois encore? La directrice redouta de poser la question un instant mais finit par le faire.

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- En l'an 1345.

Les yeux de Minerva s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Elle avait bien consciente qu'elles avaient de nouveau changé d'époque mais là c'était un sacré bon dans le temps !

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, reprit Baldwin qui voyait l'animagus prendre conscience de sa réponse. Pourquoi Roxane s'intéresse à vous ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je crois que ça à un rapport avec les pouvoirs d'Hermione.

\- Hermione ?

Le major se retourna vers la brune toujours inconsciente. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour que Roxane garde les prisonnières en vie.

\- Elle peut se transformer en dragon, poursuivit Minerva.

\- Un dragon blanc ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Notre défunt roi était de la lignée des dragons célestes…

Cette information changeait tout pour Baldwin, il allait devoir agir et vite !

\- Je dois y aller. J'essayerai de revenir. Si autre chose vous revient qui pourrait m'aider, faites-en part à Bjorn. C'est le soldat qui vous amène à manger. Il est de notre côté.

Minerva ne put qu'acquiescer devant l'air pressé qu'abordait le major et celui-ci repartit d'un pas rapide.

* * *

La lumière était haute lorsque Jêra finit par frapper à la porte du bureau de Léann. L'indication d'entrer lui fut donnée et il pénétra dans la pièce, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un regard qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de croiser.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale mine ! lui fit remarquer sa sœur avec délicatesse

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu aurais surement la même tête que moi si tu avais passé la nuit avec les nouveaux arrivants. Lui répondit-il avant de s'installer sur la chaise vacante à ses côtés.

\- Humm….

Il la regarda quelques instants, elle était plongée dans la lecture de grimoires qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle non plus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

\- Où se trouve Eindride ?

\- Il m'a abandonné il y a quelques heures pour aller dormir, souffla-t-elle sans se décoller de son livre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux avoir les yeux encore ouverts après des heures passées dans ces bouquins !

\- C'est la mort ! Ca repose…

Son ton était sarcastique et elle s'en rendit compte au teint blafard de son frère. Elle posa sa main sur son bras en signe d'excuse

\- Désolée, je suis fatiguée et… Désolée

Il lui fit un sourire de compréhension mais n'ajouta rien. Chassant ses mauvais ressentiments, il lui demanda si elle avait trouvé un moyen d'atteindre Roxane. Visiblement cette garce c'était bien entourée.

\- Que t'ont appris les réfugiés d'hier ? finit-elle par demander.

\- L'homme du groupe se prénomme Eirik et visiblement c'est un infiltré au royaume.

\- Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ?

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix, mais j'ai tout de même un bon sentiment. Il m'a rapporté des informations secrètes fournies par son chef de réseau à l'intérieur du château.

\- Ce pain providentiel est surement trop alléchant !

\- Ne soit pas comme ça ! Ils avaient des informations !

Léann releva ses lunettes au-dessus de sa tête et fixa Jêra, un air sombre sur le visage. Il voyait flamber dans les yeux de sa sœur une haine sans bornes remplie d'impuissance.

\- Léann… je sais que tu veux maîtriser ce qu'il se passe et que tu n'aimes pas quand les directives ne viennent pas de toi mais bon sang, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- Soit…

* * *

Alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Eirik passa les barrières de sécurité du château le plus discrètement possible. Il traversa la cour principale en longeant le mur et atteignit les écuries. Un jeune palefrenier qui se trouvait là vint immédiatement prendre soin de son pauvre cheval qui semblait mort de fatigue. Le laissant à ses bons soins, Eirik sortit des boxes vers le fond du bâtiment. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille résonna dans la cour des écuries.

\- Je vous avais dit de me prévenir immédiatement si jamais ce bon à rien se trouvait de retour.

\- Général…

Eirik se colla un peu plus à la porte et observa la discussion. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, il était attendu par le général lui-même et ce n'était pas de bon augure. Le jeune soldat qui subissait les foudres du général semblait complètement apeuré et la candeur de son jeune âge transparaissait à travers ses traits.

\- Psst…

Le sifflement parvint aux oreilles du militaire et il laissa tomber son observation quelques secondes pour chercher la provenance du bruit.

\- Psst… Eirik ! Viens par là.

Reconnaissant la cuisinière du château, il s'engouffra avec elle dans une porte à l'opposé du bâtiment.

\- Comment as-tu su que…

\- Le Colonel m'a envoyé te chercher. Le général veut te passer au questionnement.

Le militaire grimaça en espérant que son ami allait le couvrir sinon… Après un dédale de couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres, la cuisinière enclencha une serrure et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir réservé aux officiers. Au bout du couloir, une porte en bois sculptée laissait passer une étrange lumière verte.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

\- Oui c'est le bureau de la Sorcière, répondit la cuisinière

Soudain, une autre porte du couloir s'ouvrit, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

\- Mes amis, par ici !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la nouvelle pièce et John referma rapidement derrière lui. Eirik lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de s'assoir sur un des fauteuils présent. Le Colonel prit quelques instants pour remercier la cuisinière avant qu'elle ne s'en aille avec un plateau vide histoire de n'attirer aucun soupçon si jamais elle croisait quelqu'un.

\- Tu vas rester là quelques heures histoire de faire descendre la tension du Général. Mais sinon, dis-moi comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec les résistants ? Comment vont Elsa et ma fille ?

 _Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et Eirik et Elsa galopaient jusqu'au dernier village où les résistants avaient étés aperçus._

 _\- Comment allons-nous les trouver ?_

 _\- J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille un peu plus de temps. Arrêtons-nous en forêt, nous allons planter le campement._

 _\- Tata… on est où ?_

 _\- Rendors toi ma puce, tout va bien._

 _Ils firent encore quelques mètres dans la forêt et trouvèrent une grotte pour y faire un feu et y déposer leurs affaires. Tandis que le militaire alla faire boire les chevaux, Elsa installa sa nièce sur l'unique couverture qu'ils avaient. Les nuits étaient fraîches et il ne fallait pas que la petite fille tombe malade. Une fois qu'elle fut endormie, Elsa se leva et rassembla des bouts de bois pour allumer un feu. Eirik revint avec les chevaux et les attacha à un arbre au près. Le feu flambait devant eux et ils tournaient leur nourriture au-dessus afin de la cuire._

 _Le soleil était presque couché et des bruissements attirèrent l'attention aiguisée du militaire. Sans un mot, il fit signe à Elsa de rejoindre l'enfant à l'intérieur de leur refuge de fortune et il s'approcha du bruit. Fidel à son apprentissage, il maitrisa le premier homme qui passa et se retrouva encerclé de deux autres dont les épées étaient dirigées vers lui._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? lâcha le militaire bien qu'en mauvaise posture._

 _\- Nous sommes des brigands de grand chemin, lui répondit l'un des deux hommes face à lui. Laissez-nous partir et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal._

 _\- Non, j'ai besoin de renseignements. Je cherche le clan des résistants ?_

 _Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard et reportèrent leur attention sur l'homme effronté._

 _\- Savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte de défier Sa majesté Roxane ! Nous pourrions vous ramener au château et vous faire pendre !_

 _Eirik déglutit, si ces trois-là le ramenaient au château, il serait effectivement mort ! Il devait changer de tactique._

 _\- Ok, très bien, je vous laisse… se redit finalement. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme errant qui ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Cependant j'aurai des informations pour le chef des résistants._

 _Toujours méfiants, les trois hommes le tenaient toujours au bout de leurs épées._

 _\- Comment pouvez-vous croire que nous sommes des gens de ce groupe ? Nous pourrions très bien être des soldats de la Reine._

 _S'il répondait qu'il connaissait les gardes de la reine, il serait cuit et ils ne le laisseraient jamais passer. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de les convaincre, l'un des trois hommes s'éloigna et disparut. Eirik voulut contourner ses bourreaux pour le poursuivre mais les deux autres le maintenaient. Il se débâtit mais finalement l'un d'eux lui assigna un coup à l'arrière du crâne et il s'évanouit._

 _Quand il se réveilla, le troisième homme était revenu accompagné un quatrième qu'il semblait connaître cependant, il ne savait pas d'où. La prestance de ce dernier était tout bonnement impressionnante et les trois autres semblaient se soumettre à son autorité._

 _\- Vous voici de retour parmi nous ! Alors comme ça vous avez des renseignements sur ce qu'il se passe au château !_

 _Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eirik pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité du chef de la résistance. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants mais ces yeux bleus se montraient froids comme de la glace. De toutes les manières, quand bien même il se trompait, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Néanmoins, il tenta une carte qu'il n'avait pas encore jouée._

 _\- Effectivement ! Je sais que récemment un de vos éclaireurs est revenu après avoir été torturé au château. Il portait un mot à l'attention du chef de la résistance dans son sac._

 _John ne lui avait donné aucune certitude sur le fait que le message ait bien été réceptionné mais cependant c'était la seule chose qu'il avait de suffisamment confidentiel pour convaincre son interlocuteur. Et visiblement cela marchait car une expression de surprise passa sur le visage du chef de groupe avant qu'il n'ordonne à ses hommes de s'éloigner et d'assurer leur sécurité._

 _Une fois ses soldats partis, il reposa son attention sur Eirik._

 _\- Comment savez-vous cela ! ? Croyez bien que si jamais vous décidez de me mentir, votre langue sera coupée avant que vous ne puissiez crier._

 _\- Mon chef m'a donné cette information avant mon départ pour que je puisse être crédible à vos yeux. Il y a actuellement au château deux prisonnières qui ont besoin d'aide._

 _\- Que savez-vous d'elles ?_

 _L'une est grande et brune. C'est celle qui va le mieux mais l'autre est en très mauvais état. Elle est de taille moyenne châtain clair et je crois qu'elle n'a repris connaissance que très récemment. La sorcière les veut ensemble mais pas trop proche et surtout vivantes. Quand la grande a refusé de manger, certains gardes lui ont donné de force et même si je sais que mon chef fait ce qu'il faut pour les protéger, certains soldats ne leur veulent pas que du bien._

 _Jêra regarda le jeune homme face à lui, ses informations étaient précieuses et il semblait pouvoir en savoir davantage sur les deux prisonnières qui devaient sans doute être sa nièce et son amie. Cependant, il cherchait à savoir quel était le prix des telles informations._

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous mettez votre vie en danger pour deux personnes que vous ne connaissait pas. Le tout au risque que cela n'ait servi à rien. Et votre chef, qui est-il ? Pourquoi, lui aussi, mettrait-il sa tête sur le billot ? Qu'avez-vous besoin en échange ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous dire qui il est mais je peux vous dire pourquoi nous voulons vous aider. Nous avons besoin de votre protection, le royaume est devenu un enfer et nous ne sommes plus surs de nos têtes quand bien même sommes-nous au château. J'ai avec moi la sœur et la fille de mon chef et il souhaite votre protection pour elles en échange d'informations. C'est sont plus grand bonheur et il vous les confie en gage de serment._

 _Jêra tournait autour de lui en pleine réflexion. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter._

* * *

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ma fille est surement, en ce moment même, au château et que je dois patienter le temps d'établir un plan. Sais-tu quelle douleur c'est de perdre un enfant ? en as-tu seulement conscience ?! Je vais la chercher !

Avant que Jêra n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Léann s'était transformée et elle s'envola par la fenêtre. Le fracas du verre brûlé par le souffle du dragon fit rappliquer Eindride plus vite que son ombre.

\- Jêra, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous savons où se trouve Astrid et Léann est partie la chercher !

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois -ci. Bon week end de Pâques.

Solveig et Duchaillu.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde,

Joyeux premier mai, profitez bien de ces jours fériés à venir pour faire une petite pause lecture avec le chapitre 7

* * *

Le Colonel se hâtait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle du trône. Roxane avait été envoyé à un serviteur de la recherche et de la question de faire attendre la sorcière. Sans s'annoncer, il pénétra dans la salle et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la reine avant de s'enenouiller.

\- Colonel! Il ne manquait plus que vous!

Baldwin fit un rapide tour de salle et constata qu'il était seul avec Roxane hormis les serviteurs.

\- Veuillez m'excuser votre majesté, j'espérai avoir le rapport des éclaireurs pour vous apporter les dernières nouvelles mais elles ne sont pas encore rentrés.

Il se redressa avant de poursuivre.

\- Le général ne se joint pas à nous?

\- Non. Je n'ai que faire d'une brute sans cervelle.

Roxane ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet et s'installa à la table prévue pour le diner. Baldwin s'avère également assister à l'accord de la reine avant de s'assoir. Une fois assis, un mouvement de tête de sa majesté suffit à mettre en branle le manège des serviteurs. Le vin fut servi et le repas arriva dans la salle.

Baldwin ne se sentait pas à son aise dans ce repas. Ce tête à tête avec la sorcière était une opportunité pour gagner sa confiance mais le colonel savait aussi que cela devait être à double tranchant. Et le regard percutant de Roxane sur sa personne et l'aide en rien.

\- Vous m'intriguez Colonel!

\- Je suis flatté d'avoir attiré l'attention de votre majesté mais je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cela.

\- Détrompez-vousColonel vous ne ressemblez pas aux brutes sans cervelle que le nomme général pour gérer mon armée. Commentaire est-vous arrivé à ce poste?

Le soldat réfléchit rapidement aux questions de Roxane. C'était une bonne chose que la sorcière s'intéresse à lui. Il allait pouvoir convaincre la Reine de son dévouement à cause.

\- Et bien ... après votre départ, il ya eu une révolution et ceux qui sont aujourd'hui constitutifs des résistants à une partie du château avant que le général puisse réagir. Beaucoup de soldats en ont profité pour changer de camp et partir avec ses maudits résistants.

\- Maudits résistants? dois-je en conclure que vous êtes porté à leur cause?

Roxane était attentif aux réponses du soldat. Elle a été étonnée à son retour des nouvelles têtes qui composait son commandement. Obnubilée par une quête de pouvoirs du dragon, elle n'avait pas de sens à ce qu'il se passait pendant son absence dans le royaume. Elle savait que le général s'empare du pouvoir et d'imposer son règne mais elle ne pensait pas aussi incapable dans la soutenance du royaume. De plus, le soldat en face d'elle ne correspondait pas aux hommes qu'employait le général pour faire le boulot de vente.

\- Non votre majesté, Baldwin, je ne porte pas les résistants dans mon cœur. Ils ont bafoué votre autorité. Vous êtes sans conteste notre souveraine. Vous avez le pouvoir et la puissance et même s'il a fallu que le roi meure pour que vous reveniez au pouvoir, beaucoup parmi nous attendaient votre retour.

Le Colonel termina sa tirade et entama son repas à l'instar de la sorcière. Il espérait avoir été convaincant dans sa plaidoirie et affluer dans le sens de Roxane ne renforce pas la confiance qu'elle pourrait lui donner.

\- Je sens que vous ne me dites pas tout soldat.

Le Colonel garda un moment le silence. Il avait eu l'après-midi pour penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire et ne pas faire face à Roxane et il lui restait un argument qu'elle ne pourrait pas mettre en doute. Pourtant, le titre qu'elle venait de lui rappelerait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'il est mort sur un simple ordre de la reine. Il hésita un instant puis finit par répondre, un air triste apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Vous avez raison, ils ... dans leur fuite ... ils ont tué une femme qui avait refusé de suivre. Ainsi que ma petite fille.

Baldwin se laisse envahir par la tristesse du souvenir de sa femme mais aussi par la colère qu'il essaya de masquer face à l'assassin de son épouse.

\- Je suis désolée Colonel ...

Roxane n'était pas du tout! Au contraire, elle était aussi contenue car elle était déjà certaine que le soldat embrasserait totalement sa cause pour sa vengeance pour la mort de sa femme.

Le repas se poursuit dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Roxane reprenne la parole.

\- Et comment avez-vous été promu Colonel?

Les résistants ont réussi à s'échapper. Ils sont difficiles à trouver et le Général n'est pas patient.

Une réponse simple et concise qui en dit long pour Roxane qui connaît bien la façon de gouverner du Général.

\- Je vois ...

\- Puis-je vous poser une question à votre Majesté?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pardonnez mon impertinence, mais quels sont vos plans concernant les prisonnières?

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de la sorcière. La partie de n'importe quel autre soldat, elle a décrit la plus petite de ses plans et elle devrait lui même assurer qu'il finisse en prison pour avoir posé une question.

Devant le silence de Roxane, Baldwin se dit "s'il n'avait pas poussé sa chance trop loin".

\- Veuillez m'excuser je n'aurai pas du.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir?

\- Eh bien, j'ai bien compris les conditions de leur emprisonnement et le fait est que vous ne fassiez pas de projet pour elles, elles sont déjà mortes. Je souhaite vous aider.

Roxane ne put que confirmer son intuition envers le soldat. Il prenait en compte ses ordres et prenait des initiatives en comprenant ses intérêts même s'il ne connaissait pas ses desseins. Il voyait plus loin que ce qu'elle voulait sans connaître la finalité. Et bien qu'elle soit entourée, aucun des primates qui servait à ce que voient plus loin que les ordres qu'elle donnait. Elle sentait qu'elle dévoilerait un peu de ses plans au colonel. Il a aidé dans ses projets sans qu'elle ait été vérifiée à la lettre.

Baldwin voyait la réflexion dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il trouve presque le cheminement dans les yeux de la sorcière. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être un atout pour elle. Il ne restait plus plus qu'à gagner entièrement sa confiance.

Alors que le soldat sentait que la sorcière allait se confier à lui, il vit ses yeux virer au noir et une colère sans égale se peindre sur son visage. Sans un mot, elle se précipita à la fenêtre.

* * *

Hermione regardait Minerva dormir. Cela a été un moment qu'elle était réveillée. Combien de temps exactement? Elle était incapable de le dire, mais elle appréciait le fait que son corps ne la remplaçait pas dans le sommeil après quelques minutes d'éveil. Elle avait un peu plus tôt la présence de quelqu'un et la couverture sur l'avait recouverte. Elle a également entendu de façon lointaine une conversation vague entre Minerva et un interlocuteur qu'elle a pu pu identifier. Mais son esprit n'avait pas eu la force de sortir de son inconscience pour assister à tout ça.

Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle profitait de la situation pour penser aux événements qui ont eu lieu là. Et malgré la rancœur qu'elle portait à Minerve, elle ne s'empêcherait pas de l'admirer. Lors de son isolement, elle a eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle a ressenti pour l'animagus.

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis qui avait fusionné avec la dragonne. Six mois pendants elle avait eu aucun contrôle sur les événements et les pendants qu'elle avait complètement mis de côté cette histoire d'âme soeur. Mais avait-elle vraiment besoin de la chercher? Hermione avait rapidement compris qu'Axelle n'était pas son âme sœur. Le souvenir de la blonde s'estompé au profit d'une jeune brune pétillante.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. La jeune Minerve a été charmée par son assurance, son audace et sa spontanéité. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle aille bien la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le professeur de métamorphose, elle était évanouie sur le sol de la grotte. Elle supposait que oui étant donné que la Minerve de son présent se trouve devant elle.

Hermione reporta son regard sur l'objet de ses pensées. Ses sentiments envers son ancien professeur ont grandi pour devenir la preuve même. Mais les question était-il encore possible? Beaucoup de non-dits les séparaient. Et les derniers évènements n'arrangeaient rien en rien. La brune se doutait bien que la présence de Minerve dans cette cellule avec elle signifiait qu'elle était pour rien dans tout ça. Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir. L'animagusée tellement concentrée sur sa colère envers elle qu'elle avait vu le se manipuler sans scrupule. Et ça ne ressemblait guère à la Minerve qu'elle connaissait ...

Soudain, les murs se mirent à trembler et à se creuser la tête, réveillant la directrice de Poudlard.

Les ailes du dragon fouettaient furieusement l'air et chaque battement rapprochait Léann du château qui avait jadis celui de ses ancêtres. Aveuglée par sa colère, elle filait droit vers le danger. Rien n'a été fait pour ramener à la raison. La fureur du dragon avait pris le pas sur l'esprit et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était Roxane au bout de ses crocs.

Le château se discerna à l'horizon et les battements d'ailes redoublèrent. Léann observe les alentours aux aguets et repéra une carrière en contrebas des remparts. Elle descendit en piquet et remonta quelques secondes plus tard une grande roche entre ses château se rapprocha et Léann rugit pour effrayer ses habitants.

Tel un rapace, elle fondit sur le côté est du château et lâcha la roche qu'elle tenait entre ses serres. Celle-ci poursuivit sa cours et traversa une fenêtre. Sans s'arrêter, elle lança une gerbe de flamme sur le tour du guet qui s'écroula rapidement.

Avant d'avoir pu amorcer la prochaine attaque, un trait vert fusa en direction de Léann. Celle-ci l'esquiva et se concentra sur l'origine du tir: Roxane. La sorcière se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre percutée par la pierre. Léann rugit de plus belle et se précipita vers sa cible. La puissance de Roxane se déchaîne et elle enchaîne les sortes en direction du dragon qui arrivait droit sur elle.

Sous la puissance déployée, le dragon dévie de sa trajectoire et tout se réfugier sur les toits. Il cracha des gerbes de flammes sur le château faisant un ravage de la haute tour. Les soldats qui commençaient à s'organiser dans le cours armèrent leur arc et mirent en joue la créature qui venait de l'attaquer.

Les griffes de Léann glissèrent sur les ardoises et se sépare sous son poids. Roxane fit trembler les murs et le sol pour essayer de déloger le dragon.

Percé par l'onde de choc, Léann lâcha sa prise et tomba. Le sol approchait à grande vitesse et dans un effort elle effectua une vrille pour freiner sa descente. Une forte douleur secoua son aile meurtrie mais elle se rattrape au mur, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la pierre. Tel un lézard géant, elle remonte à la hauteur de la fenêtre où se voit Roxane et tente de l'autre entre ses crocs.

Malheureusement sa gueule se referma dans le vide et la sorcière en profita pour frapper. Le sort atteint en plein poitrail et la douleur traversa tout son corps. Léann savait qu'il était temps de s'enfuir. Sa grand-mère était encore plus forte dans le passé et si elle avait été l'espoir de sauver sa fille, il lui reprendre les forces. Malgré la douleur, elle donna un coup de queue dans un mur pour que les pierres tombent sur la sorcière. Profitant de cette diversion, elle s'enfuit, utilise l'écho du cri de rage de Roxane.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci.

A la prochaine

Duchaillu et Solveig


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Veuillez nous excuser du retard.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions.

* * *

Roxane hurla de rage en voyant le dragon prendre la fuite. Elle lança encore quelques boules de feu dans le ciel avant de quitter ce qui restait de la fenêtre. L'encadrement en bois était léché par les flammes et il ne restait rien des carreaux qui gisaient en mille morceaux au pied de la sorcière. Une boule de feu toujours à la main, elle se retourna vers la salle à manger les yeux noirs de rage.

\- Qu'on m'amène ce bon à rien de Général ! cria-t-elle en lançant la boule de feu en direction d'une statue de dragon qui décorait le fond de la salle.

Baldwin évita de peu le missile et sortit rapidement de la salle pour se mettre en quête du Général. Le soldat prit le temps de souffler pour reprendre ses esprits encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Assister au combat entre ce dragon et la sorcière avait été à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant !

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait en chair et en os un dragon et bien qu'il en connaisse beaucoup sur le sujet de par les légendes contés et les exploits de feu le roi, cette rencontre était pour lui inimaginable. Cependant la puissance mise en œuvre par Roxane était terrifiante. Les dragons célestes étaient réputés pour leur majestuosité mais aussi leur puissance et leur pouvoir censé être inégalable. Mais la façon dont la sorcière avait dérouté le dragon démontrait qu'elle était au moins aussi puissante que lui. Et cela effraya le colonel qui se rendit alors compte qu'il allait être difficile d'éliminer Roxane…

Après avoir questionné et rassuré plusieurs serviteurs qui déambulaient dans les couloirs pris de panique, John se rendit dans les quartiers ouest, là où avait été vu le Général avant l'apparition du dragon. Il arrivait presque à destination lorsqu'une voix au détour d'un couloir lui glaça le sang.

\- Je te tiens misérable chien !

\- Général ? s'étonna une autre voix que Baldwin reconnut comme celle d'Eirik.

Le colonel resta caché alors que le Général exigeait des explications de l'espion. Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour sortir son ami de longue date de ce mauvais pas car bien que le Général soit une brute sans foi ni loi, il n'était pas idiot. La seule solution qu'il trouva fut de faire ce pourquoi il était là en espérant que ça distrairait le chef des armées du pauvre Eirik.

\- Général ! appela-t-il en se dévoilant. Sa majesté réclame votre présence sur le champ.

L'interpellé s'immobilisa et ses yeux de vipère se posèrent sur le Colonel. Que lui voulait sa Majesté ? Cela avait surement un rapport avec le tremblement qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Mais pourquoi était-ce ce chien de Baldwin qui venait le chercher en personne et pas un simple soldat ? Les yeux du Général se rétrécirent d'avantage en fixant le gradé devant lui et les rouages de son cerveau paranoïaque se mirent en marche.

Il savait que le tremblement avait eu lieu à l'heure où Roxane prenait son repas. Et il savait aussi qu'elle mangeait seule elle avait horreur d'être dérangée en plein repas. Mais si cela avait été le cas ce soir, c'est un soldat qui serait venu le chercher et non le Colonel. La seule raison pour que ce soit lui c'est qu'il était dans les parages quand Roxane l'avait fait demander. Et la seule raison pour qu'il ait été dans les parages était qu'il avait partagé le diner avec sa Majesté. Ce chien essayait-il de le doubler ?

Baldwin observa le Général qui le fixait depuis plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Son regard était indéchiffrable mais il pouvait voir la colère gagner ses yeux et sa poigne se resserrer un peu plus sur le bras de son ami.

\- Général ? Sa majesté vous attend, rappela le Colonel.

\- Je vous suis. Le chef des armées se tourna vers Eirik et poursuivit, et toi tu viens avec nous !

Eirik se fit entrainer fermement par le bras sous le regard désolé de son ami. L'espion suivit sans signe de résistance. Il ignorait ce qui allait lui arriver mais il était prêt à courir le risque. Il savait que choisir de se dresser contre la sorcière lui vaudrait la peine de mort mais il avait fait son devoir. Et grâce à lui, la famille de John se trouvait en sécurité. Il espérait seulement ne pas le trahir en dévoilant ses plans si Roxane décidait de le soumettre à sa volonté.

* * *

Le soleil descendait dans le ciel et le passage s'ouvrit juste un instant laissant passer un grand dragon qui s'évanouit à peine posé au sol. Le calme du village disparu pour laisser place à une agitation sans nom. Les réfugiés courraient dans tous les sens à la recherche de leur chef. Celui-ci fut prévenu en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut et il déboula suivi d'Eléa et de Pansy. La foule se dispersa à leur arrivée et il s'approcha de sa sœur toujours sous forme animale.

.Hey, Léann, c'est moi ton frère…

Les pupilles jaunes du dragon s'ouvrirent difficilement et un râle de douleur traversa la gorge du reptile. La dragonne commença à s'agiter dans des mouvements brusques. Une aile se souleva et Jêra vit la plaie qui saignait sur le poitrail. Sachant qu'il fallait agir sans tarder, il demanda à ce que tous les habitants s'écartent et à ce qu'on lui ramène une cape.

\- Léann, il va falloir te retransformer, je ne peux pas t'aider comme ça.

\- Il va falloir faire vite Jéra, une fois humaine sa résistance à la blessure sera diminuée, lui rappela Eléa

La dragonne fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait compris et un grognement sortit de sa gorge lorsque son corps se mua pour redevenir humain. Immédiatement Jera lui posa la cape sur le dos et Pansy et Elea l'aidèrent à la soulever. Ils l'emmenèrent auprès de Ginny qui s'occupait déjà d'Eindride.

* * *

Roxane faisait les cents pas dans la salle à manger. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur comme un lion dans sa cage. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait envoyé chercher le Général et sa patience était épuisée. Des boules de feu volaient un peu partout dans la pièce, réduisant à néant les tentures et peintures qui ornaient la pièce. Aucun des serviteurs n'osait pénétrer pour tenter d'éteindre le feu ou sauver quelques reliques de leur passé.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur le Général, le Colonel et Eirik toujours tenu fermement par le bras. Les trois hommes n'eurent pas le temps de faire quelques pas dans la pièce que la colère de la sorcière s'abattit sur eux.

Le Général porta les mains à son cou alors qu'une force invisible le soulevait dans les airs. Roxane avançait vers lui une main levée dans sa direction.

\- Misérable incapable, vous n'aviez pas repéré un Dragon dans le secteur ?! C'est Elle ! Je l'ai senti ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Le Général commençait à s'étouffer sans comprendre de quoi parlait la sorcière.

\- Votre Majesté, tenta-t-il, je n'ai pas vu de Dragon depuis que vous êtes partie. Je vous le jure.

\- Que fait-elle là alors ?

Roxane relâcha sa prise sur le chef des armées qui retrouva son souffle en même temps que la terre ferme. Elle commença à faire les cent pas essayant de déterminer comme la présence de son ennemie de toujours était possible.

\- Vous allez me ratisser le pays entier, ordonna-t-elle, je vous donne carte blanche mais vous avez intérêt à débusquer ces maudits résistants si vous voulez garder votre tête sur les épaules Général.

Car si elle était sur d'une chose c'est qu'Elle était de conserve avec les résistants. Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

\- Votre Majesté, commença le Général, je soupçonne ce soldat de travailler pour eux.

Il désigna Eirik alors que Baldwin retenait son souffle.

\- Votre Majesté, s'avança le Colonel, ce soldat est un des éclaireurs que j'ai envoyé à travers le pays pour découvrir où se cachent les résistants et quels villages leurs sont favorables.

Roxane tourna vers Eirik des yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Et donc soldat ?

\- J'ai voyagé par le nord et je n'ai pas trouvé trace des résistants cependant j'ai trouvé deux villages qui leur semblaient favorable, j'allais faire mon rapport lorsque le Général m'a accusé d'être un espion à la solde des résistants.

Sa Majesté resta silencieuse un moment, ne lâchant pas du regard Eirik qui déglutit péniblement sous l'inquisition.

\- Général, vous commencerez vos recherches par les villages que vous indiquera ce soldat. Cependant pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas menti il restera ici sous bonne garde. Je vous laisse disposer à votre guise.

Baldwin ne loupa pas le fugace sourire qui passa sur le visage du Général. Il était certain qu'Eirik allait en baver et malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire…

\- Votre Majesté, commença le chef des armées souhaitant pousser son avantage du moment, j'ai également remarqué un autre comportement suspect au sein des gradés de cette armée.

IL n'en fallut pas plus pour que la colère de Roxane refasse surface.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? aboya-t-elle.

\- Du Colonel Baldwin, répondit-il dans un rictus.

Le nommé retient son souffle. Qu'allait dire le Général ? Il pensait avoir été assez discret sur ses activités pourtant.

\- Il se trouve que le Colonel a remplacé tous les gardes qui étaient attitrés aux geôles. Je le soupçonne de préparer quelque chose !

Alors que les paroles empoisonnées du Général faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Roxane, celle-ci se trouva un instant dans le doute. Se serait-elle tromper ?

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense Colonel ?

\- C'est la vérité votre Majesté. Je comptais vous en parlez ce soir mais… les évènements nous ont interrompu.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- Les premiers soldats qui se sont occupés des prisonnières étaient brutaux et violent. Ce qui a instauré un climat de crainte pour elles. J'ai changé les soldats qui ont pour ordre de ne pas se montrer agressif envers elles. Cela m'a permis de vous informer pour leur dispute mais cela va me permettre également de faire qu'elles se sentent un peu plus en confiance et pourquoi pas nous livrer des informations. Je comptais également vous demander la permission de leur rendre visite afin de me faire passer pour un éventuel allié et récolter des informations afin de vous aider dans votre tâche.

Le Colonel termina son monologue en espérant avoir été convaincant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de parler de ça à Roxane mais le Général l'avait mis au pied du mur. Maintenant c'était quitte ou double. Soit la sorcière le croyait et de ce fait il avait gagné sa confiance, soit elle privilégiait les dires du Général et s'en était fini de lui.

Un sourire de satisfaction finit par apparaître sur le visage de la sorcière. Finalement elle avait bien fait de suivre son instinct, ce Colonel allait lui être très utile.

\- Général, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, rendez-vous vraiment utile et occupez-vous des résistants ! Il n'y a aucune traitrise ici hormis votre incompétence.

\- Votre Majesté, tenta le chef des armées en désignant Eirik, je suis persuadé que cet homme ne nous est pas fidèle.

Le Général fulminait, sa tactique s'était retournée contre lui et il perdait la face devant la reine et le Colonel.

\- Jetez le en prison si ça vous chante et hâtez vous d'accomplir la mission que je vous ai donné ! Efficacement ! rajouta-t-elle un sourire mauvais.

Sans un regard pour les deux hommes qui quittaient la pièce, elle se tourna vers Baldwin.

\- Amenez-moi la petite brune ! dit-elle à l'attention de Baldwin.

* * *

Léann dormait profondément aux cotés d'Eindride. Elea et Ginny s'étaient surpassées pour recoudre la plaie sur le corps de Léann. Heureusement sa forme Dragon avait limité les dégâts et les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu intervenir. Il faudra du repos mais la dragonne ne devrait pas rester inactive très longtemps. Ginny laissa Elea au détour d'un couloir et pénétra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Pansy. Cette dernière était installée derrière un bureau et feuilletait un vieux livre. Sans faire de bruit, elle glissa dans son dos et vint poser ses lèvres contre son épaule.

\- Tu viens te coucher, je suis épuisée.

L'ancienne serpentard sourit en refermant son bouquin avant de tourner son siège pour que la rousse s'asseye sur ses genoux. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et dans le mouvement, elle vint seller ses lèvres à celles de son ancienne Némésis. Les mains de la brune se posèrent sur ses cuisses et de lentes caresses accompagnaient le balai de leurs lèvres. Au bout d'un long moment, Ginny s'écarta et sourit à Pansy dont les yeux étaient encore fermés.

\- Ça te dis de continuer cette séance au lit.

Elle n'eut pas à le dire deux fois avant que la brune ne se lève et qu'elle lui prenne la main pour l'attirer au lit. Cependant, aucune fougue ne les habitait ce soir et les caresses se firent chastes et langoureuses. Leurs corps avaient besoin de sentir l'autre au près et de savoir que tout allait bien. Parce que dehors, tout n'allait pas bien, Ginny travaillait d'arrache pied avec Elea pour soigner tous les blessés causés par les destructions des villages tandis que Pansy confectionnait des potions dans le laboratoire du dernier sous sol. Les souvenirs de ses vieux cours avec le professeur Rogue lui manquaient mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. Son amie et collègue Karen avaient déjà du accoucher et elle s'en voulait de ne pas être présente pour la soutenir.

Ginny avait désormais sa tête dans l'épaule de Pansy et cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle se remettait en question.

\- Tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour reprendre des études ?

Pansy était plutôt dans les vapes, aussi fut-elle surprise quand la voix de Ginny lui parvint. La question mit du temps à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau mais lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint, Pansy émergea immédiatement.

\- Des études ? demanda-t-elle finalement pour être sure d'avoir bien compris

\- Oui, je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'on est ici j'ai l'impression d'etre infirmière ou médicomage et bizarrement ça me plait bien. Jusque là je ne pensais pas être capable de faire autre chose que voler sur un balai.

Pansy sourit devant l'air un peu réservé de la rousse. Elle qui avait toujours eu un fort caractère se trouvait soudainement un peu timide. Elle passa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui faire relever les yeux.

\- Tu pourras essayer de te renseigner quand on sera de retour mais en attendant si tu as besoin d'un cobaye pour jouer au docteur… tu as une volontaire…

* * *

C'est tout pour ce mois ci nous vous souhaitons un bon mois de juin.

Duchaillu et Solveig.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre de ce mois-ci.

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture et en vous remerciant pour votre patience pour notre rythme de publication.

* * *

La voix raisonnait dans son dos tandis qu'il marchait dans la pièce, énervé et songeur. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que la conférence sur l'avenir de Poudlard se tenait et Severus sentait le mal prendre dans sa tête. Evidemment, avec la disparition de Minerva, Hermione et maintenant Pansy, Ginny et les deux ressuscités… il n'avait pas pu laisser le ministère en dehors de cette affaire très longtemps. Résultat, il se sentait observé et dirigé dans sa manière de gérer l'école.

\- Bon Severus ! Le ministère a décidé qu'il était impératif que les cours reprennent à Poudlard, les parents d'élèves sont furieux et certains projettent même de retirer leurs enfants pour les envoyer à Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons. Je refuse que Poudlard devienne l'école par défaut.

\- Oui monsieur le ministre.

\- Donc, je vous envoie deux candidats potentiels, vous n'avez pas le choix Severus, les cours ont besoin d'être assuré et dans le cas où vous refuseriez ces candidatures, je me chargerais moi-même du recrutement.

\- Bien monsieur le ministre…

Sur cette dernière phrase, le ministre coupa la communication et le feu dans la cheminée repris sa couleur d'origine laissant autour un grand silence. Dans un mouvement de colère, le directeur par intérim balança le livre qu'il tenait dans un des carreaux de fenêtre qui se brisa dans un grand fracas.

\- Incompétent ! Sombre idiot ! maugréa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré seul des Monts Glacés et l'ancien professeur des potions se retrouvait dépassé par les évènements. En une soirée il avait perdu son professeur de vol, son nouveau professeur de métamorphose, son ancienne élève favorite et un dragon au fort caractère…

Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre exactement du rituel, le maître des potions avait espéré voir apparaître Hermione et Minerva. Cependant, à la place il se retrouvait avec quatre disparus de plus… Désemparé il ne savait plus quoi faire. Entre la régence de Poudlard qu'il devait assurer et la recherche de ses amis, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il ne pouvait pas se couper en deux excellent sorcier soit-il !

Le feu dans la cheminée crépita de nouveau avant de changer de couleur une nouvelle fois. A ce son, Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, maudissant déjà la personne qui venait le déranger, encore !

\- Severus ?

L'interpelé releva rapidement la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Fred. Cette dernière et Karen était restées à Poudlard afin de le seconder dans ses recherches. Si Fred venait le déranger en plein milieu de la journée ça ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit elles avaient trouvé quelque chose, soit…

\- Karen commence à ressentir des contractions, je l'amène à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Heu d'accord, est-ce que… est-ce que vous voulez que je vienne ?

\- Non ça ira, vous avez à faire ici.

\- Bien… Tenez-moi au courant.

Fred acquiesça et coupa la communication.

Severus se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira de soulagement.

\- Par Merlin quelle journée !

Dans le fond, il était soulagé de la réponse de Fred. Bien qu'il se soit pris d'affection pour les amis de Parkinson, il avait proposé son aide par pure politesse redoutant plus que tout de se retrouver avec une femme enceinte subissant des contractions. Il en avait eu un bref aperçu dans sa jeunesse et il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des jours. Rien que d'y penser, il en frissonnait encore !

Afin de se changer les idées, il s'attaqua à la pile de courrier qui ornait son bureau en attendant les candidats potentiels pour occuper les postes de professeur vacant.

* * *

Le sol s'arrêta de trembler et un silence oppressant s'ensuivit. Minerva, que le tremblement avait réveillée dans la panique, osa se redresser pour adopter une position plus confortable. Elle observa Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que le sol avait commencé à trembler. Aucune des deux n'avaient pris la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Minerva qui s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir posé la question, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione en savait autant qu'elle.

\- Surement Roxane qui fait des siennes, répondit la brune d'un ton détaché.

Le silence s'installa avant que l'animagus ose prendre la parole à nouveau.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Encore faible mais moins fatiguée je suppose…

Un autre silence s'installa entre elle dévoilant le fossé qui les séparait.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi exactement ? demanda Hermione amère.

Elle savait qu'elle ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle enchaina.

\- De ne pas avoir saisi votre chance ? D'avoir déversé votre rage sur moi sans que je sache ce que vous me reprochiez ? De m'avoir évincé de votre vie sans aucune raison ? De vous être vautré dans les draps de cette sorcière alors que c'est exactement ce que vous me reprochiez ?

Minerva baissa la tête sur toutes ces accusations. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait pas mal d'erreurs qui les avaient conduites ici même, et elle n'en était pas fière. Elle ne pouvait que subir la colère de la brune, se sachant fautive sur tous les points. La vérité était que l'animagus ne se reconnaissait plus dans ses agissements des dernières semaines. Elle s'était laissée submerger par ses sentiments mais malheureusement pour elle ce n'était pas son meilleur côté qui était ressorti. De plus, elle avait noté le retour du vouvoiement entre elle, creusant davantage la distance et rendant encore plus difficile la discussion.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, acheva Hermione, c'est que je ne sais même pas comment ni pourquoi on en est arrivé là…

Un nouveau silence envahit la cellule. Au-dessus des geôles, on pouvait entendre un brouhaha lointain témoignant d'un branle-bas de combat évident. Cependant rien ne venait perturber la fausse tranquillité des sous-sols. Minerva ne savait pas par où commencer mais elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était le moment ou jamais de s'expliquer.

\- Mes parents sont morts… encore, commença-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Cet aveu soudain dissipa immédiatement toute la colère d'Hermione.

\- Minerva, commença-t-elle.

\- Non, s'il te plait laisse moi finir.

Hermione se tut, laissant le temps à Minerva de continuer. Cette dernière prit son temps puis finit par se lancer.

\- Lorsque Gellert s'est évadé de prison, sa seule idée était de se venger de ma famille. Bien que celle-ci ait été mise sous protection, le mage noir est parvenu à ses fins. Il a tué mes parents et mit le feu au manoir McGonagall.

L'animagus marqua une pause et chassa les quelques larmes qui apparurent aux coins des yeux.

\- Notre retour dans le passé nous a amené à cette année. Le jour où tu as repris conscience après l'intrusion, lorsque je suis allée te cherche à manger, je suis tombée sur la gazette. Celle-ci annonçait l'évasion de Gellert et elle datait de deux jours avant. Lorsque j'ai compris quel jour on était, je me suis précipitée au manoir. J'ai combattu Gellert mais je suis arrivée trop tard…

Hermione comprenait mieux à présent la colère qui habitait l'animagus à son encontre. En la veillant nuit et jour, elle n'avait pu éviter la mort de ses parents.

\- - Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Mais dans ma colère et ma tristesse, je t'ai tenu pour responsable. Et Roxane en a profité pour me manipuler et me monter contre toi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Et elle a su profiter de ma faiblesse…

Le ton de Minerva se durcit sur sa dernière phrase. Roxane avait profité de ses sentiments pour la brune et les avait utilisés à son avantage pour mieux la manipuler.

Cette dernière phrase laissait également Hermione amère. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Minerva en faisaient ressortir un autre qu'elle découvrait et tentait d'apprivoiser : la jalousie. Néanmoins, il était plus facile de laisser sortir sa colère contre l'animagus et la sorcière plutôt que d'admettre qu'au fond elle enviait Roxane pour avoir touché le corps de la directrice.

\- J'étais jalouse de Roxane, finit par avouer Hermione.

\- Jalouse ? releva Minerva incompréhensive.

Alors qu'Hermione rassemblait le courage de se lancer, la porte du couloir menant aux cellules s'ouvrit et plusieurs hommes entrèrent d'un pas décidé. Sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent dans la cellule et agrippèrent la brune par les bras.

\- Hermione ! cria Minerva qui tenta de se libérer de ses chaines pour la secourir.

La jeune femme encore faible n'eut pas la force de résister et elle se laissa entrainer sans pouvoir échanger un dernier regard avec Minerva.

* * *

Fred tournait en rond dans le couloir tandis que Karen à côté d'elle essayait de réguler sa respiration.

\- Chérie, essaye de te calmer, je ressens ton angoisse.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et retourna s'assoir auprès du lit dans lequel on avait installé sa femme.

\- Désolée, jusque-là je savais comment faire mais je t'avoue que maintenant je suis assez paumée.

Karen attrapa la main de sa femme et la posa sur son ventre réprimant un cri et une grimace face à une nouvelle contraction. Doucement, une fois la douleur passée, elle incita Fred à caresser son ventre délicatement en faisant de petits ronds. L'avocate observait sa femme et se disait que même si leur histoire avait été compliquée au début, elle ne regrettait rien de son engagement.

Soudain, un médicomage sortit d'une pièce pour les emmener dans une salle où se tenait deux autres personnes. Fred était docile et elle s'installa comme indiqué, ne voulant surtout pas gêner le personnel médical. Karen ressentait de plus en plus de contractions alors que les médicomages agitaient leurs baguettes au-dessus d'elle. Ça y était, leur bébé allait arriver.

* * *

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue à bord du vol…

Axelle mit son casque sur sa tête et n'écouta pas la suite de l'annonce de l'hôtesse de l'air. Arrangeant ses affaires dans le peu d'espace qu'elle avait, elle observa d'un œil discret les mesures de sécurité en se laissant envahir par la musique diffusée par ses écouteurs.

Les six mois de son contrat s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse folle et la blonde s'était épanouie dans son travail. Cependant elle était contente de rentrer. Fred lui avait manqué énormément et malgré leurs nombreux échanges elle avait besoin de serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retour, espérant lui faire la surprise.

Ses six mois d'éloignement lui avait permis de tourner la page concernant Hermione. Du moins elle l'espérait. Bien qu'elle soit toujours en attente d'explication de la part de la brune, elle avait rencontré quelques filles qui l'avaient aidé à l'oublier et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait prête à lui faire face.

L'avion entama son décollage et Axelle ferma les yeux. Pour le moment un long vol la séparait de ce qui l'attendait à son retour.

* * *

Severus traversa des couloirs et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il poussa les portes du service maternité. Le calme de l'hôpital disparut lorsqu'il pénétra dans le service. De nombreuses familles discutaient et de nombreux parents se trouvaient dans les couloirs à se balader. A croire que tout Londres sorcier avait décidé de mettre bas aujourd'hui. Il repéra le numéro de chambre qui lui avait été donné et après s'être annoncé, il entra dans la pièce et trouva la jeune maman en train de se reposer. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il dépose le parquet qu'il avait amené et fit demi-tour. Cependant alors qu'il allait fermer la pièce, Fred arriva dans son dos.

\- Dites-moi, vous êtes pire que le loup blanc… grogna-t-il lorsqu'il la remarqua à ses côtés.

\- Il parait oui…

La jeune femme avait une tête épuisée pourtant elle semblait rayonner. Elle tenait dans ses bras son nouveau-né et rien ne semblait pouvoir lui ôter. Severus regarda le bébé et finalement il sourit lorsqu'il rencontra la petite bouille endormie contre le torse de sa mère.

\- Si nous allions boire un jus de citrouille en bas ?

Severus acquiesça et suivit la jeune femme vers la cafétéria. Ils s'installèrent tandis que le bébé dormait toujours.

\- Merci d'être venu Severus. C'est gentil de votre part.

Essayant de se soustraire au compliment, il se racla la gorge et détourna la conversation.

\- Alors, comment s'appelle le morveux ?

\- Benjamin.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que vous en ferez un bon petit Serpentard.

Le rire de Fred raisonna, Severus ne perdait pas le nord.

* * *

Voici pour ce mois. C'est un chapitre assez court mais promis ça va commencer à bouger dans les prochains!

Merci pour votre patience, votre fidélité et aux quelques personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, ça nous motive pour s'atteler à la suite !

Solveig et Duchaillu


	10. Chapter 10

salut tout le monde,

le temps passe vite et nous sommes désolées du retard de publication.

Bonne journée à vous et bonne lecture

* * *

La porte claqua et laissa passer des hommes en armure traînant derrière eux Hermione, fébrile et impuissante face à leur brutalité. Sans un mot pouvant lui indiquer la direction de leurs pas, ils lui firent traverser de nombreux couloirs tous plus oppressant les uns que les autres, l'aidant à peine à se maintenir sur ses jambes. Le sentiment d'angoisse que la brune ressentait amplifiait au fur et à mesure que la salle du trône se rapprochait. L'impression que son corps allait exploser par la magie et la rage contenue dans tout son être. Sans ménagement, ils la jetèrent au-devant de la Sorcière qui leur aboya de sortir de la pièce.

Roxane regarda les portes se fermer derrière eux puis elle avança pour se concentrer sur la brune qui gisait sur les pavés au milieu de la salle.

\- Comment cette loque pouvait-elle être un dragon céleste ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle voulait des réponses, et elle les obtiendrait ! Le retour de sa petite fille n'était pas une coïncidence, la sorcière en était convaincue. Mais comment diable avait-elle fait pour revenir d'entre les morts ? Le souvenir du moment où sa lame était passée à travers le corps de Léann lui revient et un sourire apparut sur son visage sadique. Elle en était certaine, il n'y avait aucune chance que la princesse s'en soit réchappée. Pourtant…

Elle tourna autour du corps de la jeune femme recroquevillée sur le sol, ses talons claquant, la faisant sursauter à chacun de ses pas. Bien qu'elle ait eu envie d'anéantir cette sombre idiote immédiatement, le nombre d'informations précieuses qu'elle pourrait lui fournir était trop grand. La présence de la princesse ce soir était un mystère de plus qu'il lui fallait éclaircir mais d'abord, elle avait besoin de maitriser ses pouvoirs et pour cela elle allait devoir extirper des réponses à la brune affalée à ses pieds.

Hermione reprenait difficilement sa respiration, ses poumons compressés par l'angoisse et l'aura sombre dégagée par la femme à ses côtés. Sa tête tournait et son corps semblait percé par des milliers d'aiguilles, cependant, il fallait qu'elle reprenne pied. Prise d'un sursaut de conscience, elle releva la tête, essayant de manifester au minimum son état d'éveil et observa la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Néanmoins, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur le regard sadique de son ennemie. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée, elle la regardait avec un rictus mauvais et le mal qui brulait derrière ces yeux ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

Soudain, la voix perçante de la sorcière raisonna sur les murs et la fit se recroquevillée encore plus sur elle-même.

\- Comment une pouilleuse telle que toi à bien pu contrôler les pouvoirs du dragon ?

La peur tétanisait la brune qui ne bougea pas d'un cil et ne montra aucune intention de coopérer. Quand bien même aurait-elle voulu avoir l'affront de lui répondre, elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire ses nombreux essais et ses blessures témoignant qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment contrôlé ses pouvoirs.

Ce court silence suffit à venir à bout du peu de patience de la sorcière. Un simple geste de la tête suffit à clouer la prisonnière au sol, ses membres étirés et son regard baigné de douleur fixé dans le sien.

Hermione sentit tout son corps répondre à la magie et un hurlement de souffrance lui échappa lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le dos, les membres écartés au maximum de la douleur. Quand Roxanne relâcha son emprise, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale et ne plus avoir les membres pris de secousses.

\- Tu n'as aucun intérêt à me résister alors dis-moi comment contrôler le dragon et ses pouvoirs.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Hermione.

\- Ne ment pas, tu les contrôles !

La voix de Roxanne se teintait un peu plus de colère à chacune de ses phrases. Mais la brune ne put s'empêcher une pointe d'ironie tout en essayant de se relever, de défi.

\- Tu as constaté par toi-même que je ne contrôlais pas le dragon.

\- Mais tu as utilisé ses pouvoirs !

\- Ce n'était pas moi, c'est le dragon qui avait le pouvoir.

\- Foutaise ! s'énerva Roxane. Ce n'est pas possible le dragon c'est toi !

Devant l'accès de rage de la sorcière, Hermione ne dit rien. Puisqu'elle ne semblait pas encline à accepter ses réponses, la brune n'allait rien inventer pour tenter d'être épargnée par l'usurpatrice.

Roxane laissa exploser sa colère qui l'emporta sur la réflexion. Un geste de la tête suffit à renvoyer la brune au sol qui se crispa sous la douleur. Elle la regarda agoniser, cherchant une échappatoire à ce supplice avant de stopper la torture. Sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, elle projeta son esprit et pénétra de force dans celui de la jeune femme. S'il fallait, elle prendrait les informations par elle-même.

Hermione tenta vainement de fermer son esprit mais ne put résister à la violente intrusion et observa ses souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux, impuissante.

Elle revit sa dispute avec Minerva avant qu'elles soient faites prisonnières par Roxane. La jalousie et l'orgueil qui lui enserrait le ventre en revoyant l'étreinte partagée entre son mentor et cette sorcière. Toute cette période dans le passé où, bien que blessée, elle se sentait proche de celle qui avait toujours compté dans ses choix.

Les flashs passèrent pour revenir au sauvetage de la directrice après son accident. L'image des camions de pompiers, de Fred lui bloquant la vue pour ne pas qu'elle voie les dégâts. Elle revécut la sensation de froid en comprenant qui était la personne sur le brancard. Ses souvenirs défilaient, le début de sa relation avec Axelle puis son retour à Poudlard. Elle sentait La sorcière fouiller la moindre de ses pensées, scruter ses moindres émotions, ses moindres sentiments.

Les souvenirs défilèrent de plus en plus vite, remontant les années. La bataille de Poudlard, le premier baiser avec Ron, ses années d'études, la coupe de feu, les matchs de Quidditch, la cérémonie du choixpeau, la lettre de poudlard lui apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière. Son enfance et ses années de bonheur avec ses parents rendirent la brune nostalgique. Soudain, un souvenir dont elle ne se rappelait pas apparut devant ses yeux et les flashs ralentirent.

Le décor était sombre, il faisait nuit. L'ambiance glaciale rodait et la faisait frissonner. Elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un homme inconnu lui aussi se penchait sur elle.

\- Adieu Astrid, puissent nos déesses te protéger, te rendre forte et revenir vers nous pour nous sauver.

L'homme se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione babilla de plaisir en tendant les bras vers cet homme qu'elle devait connaître. Ce dernier reprit la parole et s'adressa à celui qui portait Hermione.

\- Protège là de ta vie mon fils, trouvez vous un endroit sécurisé et élève là en mémoire de ta sœur. Fais qu'elle se souvienne de qui elle est et d'où elle vient.

\- Je le ferai.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'avant bras et c'est en silence droit dans les yeux qu'ils se dirent adieu.

Soudain un brouhaha se fit entendre et des cris de terreurs montèrent dans la nuit. Hermione prit peur mais les bras qui la portaient se resserrèrent sur elle. L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle traça un signe sur son front en murmurant :

\- Retrouve nous mon enfant.

Puis il s'adressa eu porteur d'Hermione.

\- Va ! fais vite.

Il se plaça alors au milieu d'un étrange dessin de rune et commença à psalmodier après avoir pris une potion.

Le paysage bougea autour d'Hermione et son porteur l'emmena au travers d'un portail qui venait de s'ouvrir. Derrière des cris de peur et des bruits de combat se faisaient entendre. L'homme et Hermione sautèrent dans le portail où tout tourbillonna autour d'eux. De peur, Hermione se mit à pleurer.

L'homme retrouva la terre ferme, mais hurla de douleur. Il se retourna pour voir à travers le portail où des hommes se livraient bataille. Le champ de vision d'Hermione se mit à avancer rapidement en boitant. Autour d'elle il y avait les maisons de son quartier d'enfance. L'homme qui la portait tapa à une porte et une femme lui ouvrit.

Après une conversation brève qu'Hermione ne comprit pas, l'homme repartit en direction d'une autre maison. Hermione reconnut la maison de ses parents et l'homme qui l'avait élevé lui ouvrit la porte.

L'homme et l'enfant furent introduits dans le salon et la femme habitant la maison prit Hermione dans ses bras pendant que son mari retirait une flèche de la cuisse de son porteur.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme qui l'avait amené et elle se trouvaient dans la chambre qui sera la sienne plus tard. L'homme se mit à écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de papier puis se tourna vers Hermione allongée au milieu du lit.

\- Je suis désolé Astrid, mais je ne peux pas laisser notre roi dans cette situation. Ces gens ont l'air bon, je suis sûr qu'ils prendront soin de toi. Et tu finiras par nous retrouver et nous sauver. Souviens-toi, l'essence du dragon coule en toi, il est la source de tes pouvoirs, le dragon t'aidera à les contrôler et tu deviendras plus forte qu'aucun autre dragon céleste. Tu as lourd fardeau sur tes épaules, mais c'est ton destin. Tu dois nous sauver tous. Pardonne-moi ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons Astrid, puissent les dieux veiller sur toi.

L'homme l'embrassa sur le front et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre silencieusement.

* * *

La lueur sous la porte du bureau de Léann inquiéta le garde chargé de la ronde de nuit. Aux dernières nouvelles leur souveraine était à l'infirmerie et il venait de quitter son chef il y a quelques minutes au réfectoire. Prudent, il fit demi-tour et retourna auprès de Jêra pour l'en informer. Cette nouvelle fit froncer les sourcils de son chef et tandis qu'il retournait à sa surveillance, Jêra pris la direction de la pièce éclairée.

Le chef de la résistance ouvrit la porte en grande volée et tomba médusé devant l'image de sa sœur, une vieille chemise d'Eindride sur les épaules, lisant un livre et traçant des mots sur du parchemin. Au bruit de la porte, cette dernière releva les yeux, mécontente.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive !

\- Je rêve, c'est toi qui devrait être couchée et au repos et c'est moi qui me fais engueuler.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'inactivité… tu as peut être décidé de ne pas bouger mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Le ton de Léann était froid et sec mais cela ne prenait pas avec lui. Derrière son air prétentieux et son ton glacial se cachait une souffrance et de la réelle inquiétude. Ne faisant pas cas de l'humeur de sa sœur, Jêra s'approcha et regarda ses notes par-dessus son épaule. Il ajouta quelques commentaires sur les nouvelles informations dont il avait connaissance et ils finirent ensemble par établir une stratégie pour relancer une attaque au plus vite. Eindride avait repris la formation militaire de leurs volontaires et cela le soulageait car c'était le domaine dans lequel il péchait le plus. A ses côtés, la mâchoire serrée de sa sœur lui indiquait sa douleur mais il ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il perdrait son combat. Cependant, au bout de quelques heures, il réussit à la convaincre de retourner ce coucher. Demain serait un autre jour et ils pourraient remettre en place leurs équipes. D'autant que d'après le dernier message des infiltrés du château, il semblerait que quelque chose se prépare… encore faudrait-il savoir quoi !

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois ci. bon mois d'aout à vous et protégez vous de la canicule.

Duch' et Sol'


	11. Chapter 11

-Bonjour tout le monde,

un petit chapitre qui coupe avec le passé et fait revenir quelques personnages qui certaines aimaient bien.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Axelle referma la porte de chez elle et s'appuya contre le bois. Soupirant, elle passa une main devant ses yeux pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé cette journée de dingue qui venait de s'écouler.

 _Axelle passait enfin la porte de chez elle. Deux jours. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour faire le voyage entier._

 _Un début de tempête avait tout d'abord décidé de s'abattre sur l'aéroport alors que l'avion s'apprêtait à décoller, ce qui avait cloué l'appareil au sol pendant plus de cinq heures._

 _Puis, un incident technique avait retardé le départ de l'escale à mi-parcours faisant perdre aux passagers encore quelques heures sur leur trajet déjà long._

 _Quand enfin la blonde avait atterri sur le sol britannique, sa patience à bout avait dû supporter encore l'attente pour récupérer sa valise qui arriva dans les dernières et les embouteillages du début de journée londonien._

 _C'est épuisée qu'elle pénétra chez elle. Après un regard dépité par la poussière qui avait pris possession de son appartement en son absence, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Prenant quand même la peine de changer les draps, elle se déshabilla et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur bien mérité._

 _Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard et sa première pensée avait été pour Fred qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis presque cinq mois._

 _Elle attrapa son téléphone et numérota sa meilleure amie qui décrocha après trois sonneries._

 _\- Salut ma belle devine qui est de retour ?_

 _\- Hey déjà ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer dans deux mois ?_

 _\- Cache ta joie merci …._

 _\- Non bien sur ça me fait plaisir comment vas-tu ? Le voyage s'est bien passé?_

 _\- Ne m'en parle pas c'était… attends ! c'est un bébé que j'entends là ?_ _Karen a accouché?_

 _\- Heu oui, répondit Fred prit de court par le changement soudain de conversation._

 _Axelle poussa un cri suraigu avant de sauter partout dans la pièce._

 _\- Quand ? Comment ? Ça a été ?_ _Je peux le voir?_

* * *

Fred s'introduit dans la circulation et laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans la nuit tombante. Elle venait de ramener Axelle et la journée avait été forte en émotions.

 _Fred marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'enthousiasme croissant d'Axelle. La blonde souhaitait voir Benjamin et cette dernière ne comprendrait pas que la pompier n'accède pas à sa demande somme toute légitime. Mais un problème se posait, Axelle n'était en rien au courant de sa condition de sorcière._

 _Karen croisa le regard perdu de sa femme et hocha la tête pour encourager la décision de sa femme. Celle-ci bloqua le téléphone de sa main pour ne pas qu'Axelle l'entende._

 _\- Il est temps._

 _\- Mais, si elle le prend mal ?_

 _\- C'est ta meilleure amie elle comprendra._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Vas-y, cela fait longtemps que tu as envie de lui dire. Et puis, elle ne pourra résister à cette petite bouille._

 _Le couple porta un regard attendri sur le nouveau-né qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau._

 _Fred répondit à toutes les questions de la blonde et lui donna rendez-vous chez elle dans une heure._

* * *

Axelle se servit un verre de vodka et s'écroula dans son canapé. Quelle journée ! Elle avait rarement vécu un tel panel d'émotion en une seule et même journée. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve venu de son imagination fertile. Ou un cauchemar. Elle hésitait encore à comment définir cette journée.

 _La blonde était surexcitée en attendant Fred qui devait la conduire à la maternité pour voir le bout de chou dont elle était désormais la marraine. La sonnette retentit et Axelle se précipita vers la porte. Sans perdre un instant elle se jeta dans les bras de Fred. Elle ne pouvait le nier, sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué ! Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte et la blonde se dégagea en pointant son doigt vers sa coéquipière._

 _\- Je veux tout savoir!_

 _Fred sourit devant l'impatience éternelle de la blonde._

 _\- Offre-moi un café d'abord._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes se trouvaient assises sur le canapé en dégustant un café._

 _Fred ne savait pas par où commencer et observait sa tasse en espérant se fondre dans le canapé._

 _\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda Axelle soucieuse du silence de son ami. Il y a un problème avec le petit trésor ?_

 _\- Non ! réagit vivement Fred. Non, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien de ce côté là et Karen aussi._

 _\- Donc…_

 _\- Tu sais que tu connais tout de moi et inversement._

 _\- Naturellement tu es ma meilleure amie._

 _\- En fait, il y a un secret que je ne t'ai jamais révélé et qui me pèse depuis plusieurs années._

 _\- Heu tu me fais peur là, répondit Axelle qui commençait à imaginait tout et n'importe quoi._

 _\- Est-ce que tu crois en la magie ?_

 _\- Hein ?_

 _Axelle regarda Fred dans les yeux se demandait pourquoi un tel changement de sujet._ _Mais devant son air grave, elle répondit._

 _\- Heu je sais pas, tu parles de quoi exactement ? Des illusionnistes ? Magicien genre Houdini ? j'y crois mais je sais parfaitement qu'il y a un truc._

 _Fred se passa une main dans les cheveux. Evidemment ça n'allait pas être simple._

 _\- Comment t'expliquer… Tu vois, dans notre monde, il existe deux sociétés qui cohabitent mais l'une est invisible à l'autre._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Je suis une sorcière._

 _Un blanc suivit cette déclaration avant qu'Axelle n'éclate de rire._

 _\- Ok ! c'est le 1er avril et je suis pas au courant ? Elle est où la caméra cachée ?_

 _La pompier se leva et commença à faire les cents pas._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une blague Axelle. Ce que je cherche à te dire c'est qu'il existe une communauté sorcière qui vit en marge de la société que tu connais et qui est la tienne._

 _\- Mais comment veux-tu que je te crois ?_ _C'est tout simplement abracadanbresque !_

 _Fred réfléchit un moment à comment convaincre la blonde. Soudain son regard se porta sur sa tasse de café qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Elle la but d'une traite et la jeta par terre ; la tasse éclatant en plusieurs morceaux._

 _\- Hey t'es folle ! C'était ma tasse préférée._

 _\- Regarde._

 _Axelle ne bougea pas de son canapé et observa son amie_ _sortir un morceau de bois de sa manche et de la pointer sur les morceaux éparpillés de la tasse. Sous ses yeux ébahis, la tasse se reconstitua et retrouva sa place sur la table._

 _La capitaine de volley attrapa la tasse et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Elle leva les yeux vers Fred et sans crier gare laissa tomber la tasse à nouveau._

 _La sorcière fronça les sourcils, incertaine. Puis la rencontre du regard pétillant de sa meilleure amie la fit sourire._

 _\- Juste pour être sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé !_

 _\- Reparo._

 _Une fois encore la tasse reprit sa forme initiale et Axelle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire enfantin devant le phénomène._

 _\- Donc tu es une sorcière !_

 _\- Effectivement. Répondit Fred soulagée de voir que le regard que lui portait sa meilleure amie n'avait pas changé._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? C'est génial !_

 _Fred se rassit sur le canapé et expliqua._

 _\- Nous sommes tenus au secret pour protéger notre communauté._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Et bien c'est comme partout, notre particularité ne serait pas accepté par tout le monde. De plus, il y a de bon et de mauvais sorcier et nos pouvoirs ne se limitent pas à réparer des objets cassés. Il y a des sorts qui équivalent à des armes, à torturer ou à donner la mort. Il y a encore quelques années notre monde était en guerre._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Un puissant mage noir a tenté de prendre le contrôle de notre monde par la force et la terreur mais fort heureusement il a été vaincu avant d'avoir pu arriver à ses fins._

 _\- Et c'est fini maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui, il n'y a plus de conflit depuis quatre ans maintenant._

 _\- D'accord, et pourquoi me dire tout ça aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Et bien, Karen étant une sorcière aussi, ton neveu fera surement des étincelles dans sa jeunesse ! répondit Fred avec un sourire malicieux._

 _\- Attends deux secondes ? Pour la conception, vous avez fait comment ?_

 _Fred perdit son sourire et se mit à rougir devant la question pleine de sous entendue de son amie ce qui provoqua le rire de la blonde._

 _\- Allez, je te taquine ! D'ailleurs quand allons-nous voir mon adorable neveu ?_

 _Axelle semblait insoucieuse des révélations de Fred mais en vérité elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour vraiment intégrer le nouveau statut de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne percevait qu'une infime partie des tenants et aboutissants de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Aussi elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet._

 _\- Tout de suite, répondit Fred surprise par le brusque changement de sujet._

 _Elle avait pensé qu'Axelle aurait posé plus de questions que cela._

 _\- Mais je te préviens nous allons dans un hôpital sorcier donc ne soit pas surprise si tu trouves ça un peu différent de ce que tu connais._

 _\- Pas de souci je m'adapte très vite tu me connais !_

 _Les deux femmes se préparaient à quitter l'appartement lorsqu'Axelle interpella Fred._

 _\- Dit ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ton morceau de bois?_

 _\- Ça s'appelle une baguette mais si je connais le sort oui._

 _La volleyeuse regarda la sorcière de façon malicieuse._

 _\- Tu ne connaitrais pas un sort pour faire rapidement le ménage ?_

 _Fred regarda tour à tour l'appartement plein de poussière de son amie et cette dernière, avant de partir dans un fou rire._ _Décidement la blonde ne perdait pas le nord._

 _\- Récurvite!_

 _\- Je t'adore ! dit Axelle en regardant avec émerveillement la poussière disparaitre peu à peu de ses meubles._

 _\- Mouais, n'en prend pas l'habitude non plus. Il est hors de question que je fasse tes tâches ingrates._

 _Les deux femmes partirent dans un fou rire bras dessus bras dessous en route pout Sainte Mangouste._

* * *

Fred prit la prochaine sortie et se retrouva chez elle deux rues plus loin. Cette nuit, elle dormirait seule. Karen avait compris son besoin de solitude après la journée qui s'était écoulée. Car même si Axelle semblait bien avoir pris les choses, la pompier la connaissait bien. Sa capitaine de volley avait l'habitude de ne rien laisser paraitre mais il lui fallait toujours un peu de temps pour appréhender les choses. Et aujourd'hui, Fred avait peur que sa meilleure amie prenne ses distances avec elle

 _\- C'est nous ! dit Fred en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa femme._

 _Axelle suivait la sorcière les yeux ébahies par toutes les choses nouvelles qui l'entouraient._

 _\- Bonjour petite cachotière, reprit-elle avec son enthousiasme habituel._

 _\- Bonjour l'américaine, répondit Karen dans un câlin chaleureux._

 _\- Et voici mon adorable petit neveu, dit Axelle en se tournant vers le berceau._ _Je peux ?_

 _La blonde regarda tour à tour les deux mamans avant de se tourner vers le lit et de prendre dans ses bras le bébé de quelques jours à peine._

 _L'après-midi suivit son cours entre retrouvaille, pouponnage et allaitement._

 _\- N'empêche, dit Axelle en buvant son thé, quand Pansy va savoir ça!_

 _Le couple échangea un regard et un sourire avant que Karen ne prenne la parole._

 _\- Tu ne dois pas en parler Axelle. Les moldus ne doivent pas savoir que nous existons._

 _\- Moldu ?_

 _\- C'est le nom que nous donnons à ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, répondit Fred._

 _\- Donc je suis une moldue c'est ça ?_

 _\- Exactement! Mais tu ne dois rien dire. C'est important que tu gardes le secret, tout le monde ne réagirai pas aussi bien à la découverte de notre communauté. De nombreuses guerres ont éclaté entre nos deux mondes toutes plus ravageuses les unes que les autres._

 _\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, dit Axelle en levant les mains pour arrêter le sermon de Karen._ _Mais meme pas avec Pansy ?_

 _Les yeux de chien battu qu'arbora la blonde fit rire les sorcières._

 _\- Avec Pansy tu peux, c'est une sorcière également._

 _\- Quoi !_

 _Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans le regard de Fred. Elle se doutait que les révélations allaient faire beaucoup pour la blonde, mais savoir en plus que Pansy lui avait également caché ce secret, elle craignait que cela fasse trop pour Axelle._

 _Voyant cela, Karen lui attrapa la main pour la réconforter._

 _\- Je suis désolée mais je commence à fatiguer. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ramènes Axelle et va dormir à la maison._ _Tu en as besoin._

 _\- Tu es sure?_

 _\- Oui. Tu as besoin de dormir tu vas bientôt reprendre le boulot et tu as besoin d'être un peu seule, je te connais._

 _\- Merci, Fred se pencha pour embrasser sa femme, reconnaissante que cette dernière la connaisse si bien._

 _Axelle dit au revoir à Karen et suivit Fred à travers les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste._

* * *

Axelle termina son verre cul sec et s'en resservit un autre rapidement. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer pour une seule journée. Et par-dessus tout, ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier en partant à des milliers de kilomètres lui était revenue en pleine face.

 _Axelle fut silencieuse tout le temps du trajet et Fred n'osa pas interrompre son silence. Elles arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de la blonde et Fred se gara._

 _\- Est-ce que… Hermione… c'est une sorcière aussi ?_

 _Et voilà la question que Fred redoutait._

 _\- oui._

 _\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie?_

 _\- C'est compliqué, avoua la pompier dans un soupir._

 _\- Je veux savoir !_

 _\- Axelle …_

 _\- Non Fred ! Tu m'as fait entrer dans ton monde, maintenant que j'y suis je veux tout savoir !_ _Tu me dois la vérité !_

 _Un long silence suivit la tirade. La blonde venait de piéger la sorcière. Et elle avait raison, après toute ses cachoteries Fred lui devait bien ça. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie s'attacher autant à une personne et voilà qu'elle allait devoir lui briser le coeur, une seconde fois._

 _\- Tout à l'heure, commença Fred, je t'ai parlé des bons et des mauvais sorciers. Il se trouve qu'une sorcière très cruelle en a après Hermione. Le soir où elle a disparu avec Minerva, on pense qu'elle a été attirée dans un autre espace-temps._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien, ce ne sont que des suppositions mais nous pensons qu'elles se sont retrouvées coincé dans le passé avec cette sorcière qui leur veut du mal._

 _\- C'est qui nous ?_

 _\- Des amis sorciers. Tu sais Hermione t'as dit qu'elle travaillait dans un lycée. En fait elle travaille dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie de grande Bretagne. Elle enseigne à des élèves futurs sorciers en devenir. Des professeurs ont apporté leur aide pour tenter de les retrouver._

 _\- D'accord donc si je résume bien, une folle furieuse en a après Hermione et l'a coincée dans le passé pour s'en prendre à elle ?_

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle est au moins encore vivante ?_

 _\- On l'espère. Mais on n' a aucune preuve qui va dans un sens ou dans l'autre._

 _Axelle serra les poings et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer et beaucoup d'incertitudes._

 _\- Il faut que je te dise aussi… Pansy et Ginny ont tenté un rituel pour ramener Hermione dans le présent._

 _\- Et? La voix de la blonde était grave et tremblante._

 _\- Elles ont disparu elles aussi dans le passé._

 _S'en fut trop pour la capitaine de volley qui ouvrit la portière de la voiture._

 _\- Axelle, l'interpella Fred._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… et d'être seule._

 _Impuissante, la sorcière regarda son amie rentrer dans son immeuble._

Axelle laissa libre cours à ses larmes et se resservit un troisième verre. Son monde tout entier venait d'être bouleversé et elle avait l'impression que les quelques mois qu'elle venait de passer loin de l'Angleterre pour tenter de l'oublier n'avaient servis à rien. Ses sentiments n'avaient fait que s'enfouir sous une carapace solide mais qui ce soir se fissuraient à vue d'œil. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et enfouit sa tête dans un coussin, tentant d'oublier cette journée qui se finissait en cauchemars.

* * *

Voilà, un peu de peine pour Axelle quand même ?

Merci à vous et bon mois de septembre

Duch' et Sol

* * *

RAR

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire. j'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'a plu. A bientot


	12. Chapter 12

salut tout le monde,

nous revoilà pour le mois d'octobre. Merci à ceux qui nous lisent et qui pensent à laisser un petit commentaire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine que des hommes encapuchonnés semblaient sortir de nulle part. Ils étaient nombreux, lourdement armés pour certains. Les derniers qui apparurent furent suivis d'un homme à découvert qui semblait être leur chef et d'une femme majestueuse. Les troupes savaient où elles devaient aller et tous se déplacèrent dans la plus grande méfiance et la plus grande discrétion. Ils marchèrent un long moment, au point où le soleil était déjà haut quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Chacun des soldats se mit en place suivant scrupuleusement les ordres de Jêra et Léann. Leur souveraine avait tenue à les accompagner faisant fi de toutes les recommandations médicales que lui avaient prodiguées Elea et Ginny.

D'après les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées, une troupe de l'armée de la sorcière était sur le point de passer par là. C'était le bon moment pour agir. Leur contact leur avait donné des détails concernant un homme du groupe chargé de lui ramener des potions de soin pour Astrid et son amie prisonnière. Léann tenait fermement la besace contenant les fioles confectionnées par Pansy, restant concentrée pour reconnaitre celui qui porterait un foulard rouge à la ceinture.

Alors que les soldats étaient en positions, commençant à être exaspérés par la longueur de l'attente, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et des voix s'élevèrent dans le silence. Soudain, tout fut rapide, ils lancèrent l'assaut et les soldats ne purent rien faire. Les chefs de troupe furent égorgés tandis que d'autres se débattaient contre les résistants armés d'armes blanches. En haut des buttes, certains archers balancèrent des flèches au milieu du combat faisant ainsi tomber les soldats qui tentaient des attaques dans le dos des résistants.

Léann était encore à l'écart et observait le combat à la recherche de celui dont elle avait besoin. Soudain elle le remarqua, un jeune homme à peine majeur qui avait dû être enrôlé de force dans cette mission. Il était aux prises avec un résistant et malgré son jeune âge il semblait s'en sortir plutôt bien. Discrètement elle s'approcha de lui et d'un geste brusque l'amena à l'écart. Face à elle, il semblait soudain terrifié.

\- Madame… je

\- La besace contient ce dont ton chef a besoin. Que cela lui arrive expressément, discrètement et dans toute son intégralité sinon je ne suis pas sûre que tu aimes notre prochaine rencontre.

Le jeune homme s'inclina et lui assura toute sa volonté. Quand ils retournèrent dans le feu du combat, Léann lui asséna un coup de coude derrière la tête et le regarda s'écrouler au milieu des cadavres et des blessés. D'un mouvement de la tête, elle fit signe à Jêra qu'il était temps de battre en retraite et dans un seul mouvement, les résistants s'évanouirent dans la forêt dense. Leur groupe s'était éclaté et chacun retrouverait le chemin du village par ses propres moyens, le but étant de semer les gardes encore debout.

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée par la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvrait. Impuissante, elle regarda les soldats trainer le corps de Minerva inconsciente à l'intérieur de la cellule et lui remettre ses fers.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant depuis sa confrontation avec la sorcière. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait pu évaluer Hermione depuis sa pauvre cellule, comptant les repas pour essayer de garder une maigre notion du temps. Une semaine que Roxane s'était mis en tête de faire souffrir la jeune femme de la manière la plus cruelle. Furieuse de n'avoir pu obtenir les réponses qu'elle cherchait dans l'esprit d'Hermione, la tourmenter semblait lui apporter un plaisir sans fin.

Sans comprendre pourquoi un tel acharnement sur elle, Hermione ne pouvait que constater la cruauté sans limite de la sorcière. C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus, elle ne put retenir ses larmes face au corps presque sans vie de la femme qu'elle aimait.

La porte des geôles s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Bjorn qui amenait le repas. Mais il n'était pas seul. Le colonel l'accompagnait. Sans un regard pour Hermione, le gradé se précipita sur Minerva toujours inconsciente. Sortant trois fioles de sa veste, il souleva délicatement la tête de l'animagus et lui fit boire le contenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faite boire ? demanda Hermione méfiante bien qu'elle savait que le soldat était un allié.

\- Une potion de soin, d'énergie et une potion antidouleur.

Il fallut quelques longues secondes à la blessée pour revenir à elle. Baldwin la réinstalla confortablement tandis que Minerva reprenait doucement conscience. Le soldat en profita pour prendre un linge mouillé et le passer sur le visage de l'animagus afin d'y enlever le sang séché.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Sa majesté venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle et vous en avez fait les frais, expliqua Baldwin en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de la directrice.

Cette attention n'échappa pas à Hermione qui ne put que réprimer son accès de jalousie. Elle enviait le soldat. La proximité qu'il avait avec Minerva et qui lui était refusé. Elle savait parfaitement que le soldat ne pouvait pas les détacher et leur permettre d'avoir un contact entre elle, car d'après les dires de Roxane, cela leur rendrait leur puissance magique et ce n'était pas encore le moment.

\- Je suis désolé, continua le grade.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répondit faiblement l'animagus. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa folie.

\- J'ai un plan pour vous sortir d'ici mais il faut que vous résistiez encore quelques jours afin de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

\- J'essayerai.

\- Et en quoi consiste votre plan ? demanda Hermione qui n'aimait vraiment pas l'attitude du soldat envers l'élu de son cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Roxane pénètre votre esprit aussi je vous en dirai le moins possible mais sachez que votre calvaire sera bientôt terminé, si tout se passe bien.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que les deux soldats se dirigent vers la sortie.

\- Surtout buvez bien la soupe, dit Bjorn, je l'enrichis de potion revitalisante. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment.

\- Merci, répondit la brune en buvant une gorge de la sienne pour le remercier.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent quelques cellules plus loin où croupissait l'unique autre prisonnier du moment.

\- Je suis désolé mon ami.

\- Ne le sois pas, répondit Eirik, je ne suis pas encore mort et contrairement à cette pauvre femme je n'ai pas à subir la fureur du Général. Comment se passe la suite?

\- Ça avance, c'est une histoire de quelques jours et elles auront besoin de toi pour les rejoindre.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne serai pas mécontent de quitter cet endroit.

Hermione attendit que les deux hommes sortent de la cellule avant de se tourner vers Minerva.

\- A-t-elle posé des questions?

\- Aucune, répondit la directrice en fermant les yeux.

Minerva sentait chaque parcelle de son corps la faire souffrir. Respirer était un calvaire et chaque mouvement aussi minime soit-il lui arrachait une grimace.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à cette réponse. Chaque fois que Minerva revenait de ses rencontres avec la sorcière, elle espérait que cette dernière ait au moins cherché à obtenir des informations. Mais il n'en était rien. Chaque séance n'avait pour but que de faire souffrir l'animagus, sans but apparent.

\- Elle a dit, reprit doucement Minerva, elle a dit que c'était de sa faute à elle.

\- A qui ? s'étonna la brune redoutant la réponse.

\- Elle n'a pas précisé… juste que c'était de sa faute à elle si je souffrais.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione en sentant les larmes monter de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, il n'y a qu'une seule coupable et c'est cette sorcière.

Sur ces derniers mots, Minerva plongea dans un sommeil profond qu'Hermione espéra réparateur et sans douleur.

* * *

Le Général faisait les cents pas dans son bureau en fulminant. Une fois de plus, l'attaque qu'il avait orchestré avait été un échec et sa tête avait failli ne plus se trouver sur ses épaules lorsqu'il avait annoncé une nouvelle fois la défaite. Comment ces maudits résistants faisaient-ils ? A chaque fois qu'il projetait d'attaquer un village, les résistants se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Et cela faisait une semaine que ses troupes ne cessaient d'être mises en déroutes. Pourtant, la supériorité de son armée aurait dû suffire !

Le Colonel frappa puis entra après en avoir reçu l'ordre.

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir Général.

\- Comment font-ils?!

\- Qui ça Général?

\- Cette bande de maudits résistants! Quelqu'un les renseigne ce n'est pas possible autrement. Et je suis sûr que c'est cet espion que vous défendiez. Dit le Général en pointant du doigt son subordonné.

\- Veuillez m'excusez Général mais cela me semble impossible. Je viens d'aller voir les prisonnières et l'espion supposé y est toujours enfermé.

Le second de Roxane tournait et retournait toutes les défaites dans sa tête et il ne voyait qu'une seule raison à ces échecs : on l'espionnait. Mais si l'espion qu'il avait surpris se trouvait toujours en prison, qui restait-il de suffisamment proche de lui pour avoir connaissance de ses plans ? Alors qu'il continuait à faire les cents pas, repassant un à un qui pourrait être responsable de ses fuites, son regard s'arrêta sur le soldat dans son bureau.

\- C'est vous dans ce cas, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Baldwin en haussant le ton.

\- C'est vous qui renseignez les résistants, vous êtes au courant de toutes les attaques !

\- M'accuseriez-vous de trahison Général?

Le colonel se raidit sur cette accusation mais il était hors de question de permettre le moindre doute au Général. De plus ayant l'appui de la sorcière, il était à peu près sûr de pouvoir renverser la situation à son avantage si le Général tentait de le confondre.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est vous, menaça le bras droit de sa Majesté.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve. De plus je ne connaissais pas les détails de votre dernière attaque. Et je vous signale que je ne quitte pas le château contrairement à vous !

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le plus grade. C'est vous qui m'accusez maintenant?!

\- Absolument pas mon Général mais je ne compte pas me laisser accuser de trahison. Mais si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous propose d'aller voir sa Majesté pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

Le visage du Général vira au blanc subitement. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune preuve solide contre le Colonel et le confronter devant Roxane ne ferait que le mettre dans une situation plus inconfortable.

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, maugréa-t-il.

\- Je vous fais confiance mon Général, bien que vous vous trompiez.

Sans attendre un ordre de repli, Baldwin salua son grade et sortit sans perdre de temps. Il allait falloir la jouer fine s'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de son plan tout en gardant sa tête sur les épaules.

Le colonel Baldwin demanda une audience auprès de sa Majesté. L'attitude du Général le préoccupait car il pouvait faire capoter le plan qu'il élaborait depuis le retour de Roxane. Après mure réflexion, il avait pris le parti de prendre les devants et d'avertir la sorcière. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva agenouillé devant le trône.

\- Relevez-vous Colonel !

Le soldat obéit et attendit qu'elle lui donne la permission de parler qu'elle lui accorda d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suis désolé de vous importuner avec cela Majesté mais je souhaite attirer votre attention sur le Général.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il semblerait… que le Général… mette ses échecs sur le compte d'un espion. Et il semble persuadé que cet espion soit moi…

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle. Roxane semblait réfléchir à cette hypothèse. Il est vrai que le Général était un bon à rien qui n'arrivait pas à mater une bande de résistants armés de fourches et de pelles. Mais à vrai dire, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde lui importait peu tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de gagner du temps. Elle savait que Léann était dans le coin mais personne ne l'avait revue depuis leur dernier combat. Elle espérait qu'elle ait péri de ses blessures mais elle penchait plus pour un rétablissement prolongé.

La bataille menée par le Général n'était qu'une diversion mais ses échecs successifs pouvaient porter à question sur un sabotage venant de l'intérieur. Et cela faisait deux fois que le Général accusait le Colonel. Devait-elle y voir un soupçon de vérité ?

Baldwin tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise. Le silence de Roxane ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Et aurait-il raison d'avoir des soupçons Colonel ?

La question prit au dépourvu le gradé.

\- Votre Majesté… je n'ai pas d'autre preuve de ma bonne foi hormis ma présence devant vous. Il est vrai que j'ai pris quelques libertés notamment avec les prisonnières mais c'est dans le but de mieux vous servir et servir vos desseins. Si maintenant vous jugez que mes initiatives ont pu vous nuire et que je suis à l'origine des échecs du Général, alors je remets ma vie entre vos mains et n'aurai qu'une seule requête : que vous m'accordiez une mort rapide.

Le Colonel abaissa sa tête et attendit la réponse de la sorcière.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Colonel. J'ai confiance en votre jugement et vos actes. Ne tenez pas compte de la paranoïa du Général. Il est seul responsable de ses défaites.

Baldwin salua Roxane et sortit de la salle en reprenant sa respiration. Il avait réussi, le Général ne serait pas un problème…

* * *

Eindride tapa ses derniers coups contre les sacs de sable qu'il avait suspendu pour son entraînement. Son maillot ruisselait de sueur mais il avait besoin de ça pour défouler sa peine et son anxiété. Il savait que sa femme était partie avec le groupe de résistant pour participer au combat et malgré sa peur, il comprenait sa décision. Elle voulait sauver leur fille quoi qu'il lui en coute. Malheureusement lui devait rester pour entraîner les jeunes recrues. A l'époque il aurait dû faire ça également plutôt que de se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille.

 _\- Mon père a envoyé un courrier, il a besoin de moi sur le terrain._

 _\- Eindride, ne fais pas ça je ne le sens pas, mon père nous a dit de rester à couvert, et puis il y a notre fille… tu ne peux pas nous laisser._

 _Le jeune militaire secoua la tête, indécis. Sa fille dormait paisiblement dans son berceau et elle était la plus grande merveille qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. D'un côté, elles étaient les choses les plus précieuses de sa vie et de l'autre, son devoir envers son peuple était de venir combattre aux côtés de ses soldats._

 _\- Je te promets que je reviendrais et que tout ira bien…_

Cependant rien n'avait été ce jour-là, le mauvais pressentiment de Léann s'était avéré exact et un piège leur avait été tendu. Eindride déglutit difficilement en repensant à ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui ce jour-là.

Des bruits de pas virent interrompre son introspection et il lâcha son sac en regardant les recrues arriver derrière Aksel. Chacun des jeunes ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans mais ils semblaient être déterminés, certains le regardant tout de même avec crainte. Quand ils furent arrêtés en ligne, il avança pour se mettre face à eux aux côtés de son capitaine

\- Si vous êtes là pour jouer à la guéguerre vous pouvez vous en aller mais si vous etes là pour donner tout jusqu'à votre vie, je vais faire en sorte que vous sachiez comment en ressortir vivant… Derrière vous se trouve notre terrain d'entrainement, je vais vous laisser vous retourner et évaluer l'espace. L'entrainement commence maintenant ! Vous avez trente secondes avant que les tires ne vous atteignent…

Les plus malins commencèrent à courir tandis que d'autres, pensant être plus braves attendaient de voir. Cependant lorsqu'Eindride agita les mains pour faire sortir de l'eau des cristaux de glace aiguisés comme des couteaux, les derniers retardataires s'enfuirent en courant.

\- A vos marques… prêt… partez ! s'amusa Aksel alors que les premiers cristaux fendirent l'air dans un sifflement aigüe.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci, merci de nous suivre et au mois prochain

Duch et Sol


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous.

Voici un nouveau chapitre en ce premier du mois.

On voudrait vous remercier d'être au rdv et également de votre patience ! Il nous rest chapitres à écrire pour terminer le tome et on augmentera la publication à partir de la nouvelle année. Encore un peu de patience :)

En attendant un long chapitre pour marquer ce mois de novembre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Colonel Baldwin pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui menait aux cellules. Laissant le soin au soldat Bjorn de s'occuper de celle d'Eirik, il parcourut sans hésiter la distance qui le séparait de la cellule d'Hermione et Minerva.

Bjorn ouvrit rapidement la porte de la cellule et libéra le prisonnier de ses chaines.

\- Maintenant ? demanda Eirik en se levant.

Le soldat lui répondit par un signe de tête et rejoignit le Colonel qui se trouvait déjà au chevet de Minerva.

\- On est en plein après-midi, fit remarquer Eirik.

\- Nous n'aurons pas de meilleure chance, répondit simplement John.

Sans se préoccuper d'Hermione, il sortit à nouveau trois fioles et passa sa main sous la tête de l'animagus pour tenter de lui faire boire.

\- Allez Minerva, encore un petit effort et ce sera fini. Je vous le promets.

Pendant ce temps, Bjorn libéra Hermione de ses chaines qui se leva péniblement. Elle avait pu recouvrer quelques forces en prévision de leur évasion, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de Minerva. Concentrée sur la femme qu'elle aimait et un peu jalouse de la proximité dont faisait preuve le gradé, elle s'avança à son tour vers elle.

\- Non, la stoppa Baldwin d'un geste. Ne la touchez pas !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la brune qui sentit le vent de la jalousie se lever un peu plus contre leur libérateur.

\- Roxane a précisé qu'il ne fallait pas que vous soyez en contact et je pense qu'elle le saura immédiatement si vous la touchez. Elle a senti quand vous êtes revenue à vous et Bjorn venait tout juste de m'en informer. Il est impossible que quelqu'un l'ait prévenue de votre réveil. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose à la magie mais je suis persuadé qu'elle le découvrira instantanément si vous avez le moindre contact. En tout cas je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

Les arguments du soldat se tenaient et Hermione ne put qu'approuver le fait que toucher Minerva pouvait ruiner leur unique chance de sortir de là.

\- Très bien, comment procédons-nous dans ce cas ?

Eirik va porter votre amie pendant que je vous guiderai pour sortir du château. Une carriole pleine de paille vous attend. Vous vous dissimulerez dedans tandis qu'Eirik vous conduira dans un endroit sûr.

\- Un endroit sûr ?

\- Le village des résistants qui tente de renverser Roxane. Je leur fais totalement confiance, ma sœur et ma fille sont chez eux et Eirik les a déjà rencontrés.

Le nommé affirma les dires du gradé d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Le colonel avait fait boire les trois fioles à l'animagus et celle-ci revenait doucement à elle. Les bruits de conversation étaient encore lointains mais elle savait qu'il était urgent qu'elle se réveille. Mobilisant toute sa volonté, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

\- Un dernier effort Minerva. Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici mais j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. Il faut que vous puissiez marcher un peu.

L'animagus hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris et se laissa mettre debout par John. Encore faible sur ses jambes, elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur le soldat.

\- Eirik ?

Le prisonnier compris la requête et vient se placer de l'autre côté de Minerva. Il plaça son bras sur ses épaules et la soutient à la taille.

\- Bjorn, tu ouvres la marche. Vous arriverez à nous suivre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je suivrai.

\- En route.

Le petit groupe traversa l'ensemble des geôles en croisant les cadavres de plusieurs soldats. Si les prisonniers furent surpris, personne ne posa de question.

Bjorn prit soin de refermer les portes derrière eux puis se tourna vers le colonel.

\- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin si quelqu'un vient …

\- Je sais, dit le colonel. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Le soldat hocha la tête connaissant la suite du plan prévu par le colonel. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant son supérieur dégainer son épée.

* * *

Le quatuor se déplaçait rapidement et discrètement dans les couloirs malgré le poids de Minerva qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Hermione avait un peu de mal à suivre également mais ne se plaignait pas, se contentant d'augmenter son rythme afin de ne pas se laisser distancer.

Le colonel les fit passer par plusieurs couloirs de service et un ou deux passages dont peu de gens connaissait l'existence. Une demi-heure après avoir quitté les geôles, ils se retrouvaient devant la carriole dont leur avait parlé Baldwin. Le cheval piaffa d'impatience tandis que les deux hommes déposaient délicatement Minerva à l'arrière, la recouvrant de paille.

Hermione monta à l'avant et attendit qu'Eirik fasse de même. Elle avait été tentée de se cacher aux côtés de Minerva, mais le risque de la toucher par inadvertance était trop grand.

\- A partir de là, je ne peux plus vous protéger. Que les dieux vous gardent mon ami.

Eirik et le colonel se serrèrent la main conscient tous les deux que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

\- Merci mon ami, prends garde à toi.

\- Merci, ajouta Hermione, nous vous devons la vie.

\- Trouver le moyen de renverser Roxane et nous serons quittes.

Hermione se promit de tout faire pour neutraliser la sorcière. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait exactement mais sa volonté de venger Minerva était telle qu'elle ferait tout pour y arriver. De plus, elle avait une dette envers cet homme qui avait mis sa vie en danger pour les sauver.

Eirik prit place à côté de la brune et la carriole se mit en marche rapidement.

\- Si jamais nous rencontrons une patrouille, nous sommes un couple qui va vendre sa paille dans le prochain village.

Hermione acquiesça en espérant qu'ils ne rencontreraient personne….

* * *

Le colonel Baldwin avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte du bureau du Général et frappa un grand coup. Satisfait de ne pas avoir de réponse, il vérifia qu'il était seul dans le couloir puis se dirigea dans une petite alcôve non loin de là. Il glissa sa main sur une pierre coulissante et activa le mécanisme. Une porte cachée s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dans le sombre couloir sans perdre un instant. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il se retrouva derrière un panneau qui donnait dans le bureau du Général. Sans perdre de temps, il déposa les preuves de la trahison de son supérieur de façon à ce qu'elles ne paraissent pas trop évidentes et ressortit rapidement.

De nouveau dans le couloir, il prit la direction du repère de Roxane. C'est maintenant que tout se jouait. Il ne savait pas encore trop comment l'annoncer à la sorcière. Il lui fallait amener les choses de telles façons qu'il puisse garder sa tête sur les épaules suffisamment de temps pour qu'il implique le Général dans cette évasion.

Un coup d'œil sur la course du soleil lui apprit que cela faisait déjà une heure que les prisonnières avaient quitté leur cellule. Et il ne lui restait plus qu'un long couloir pour trouver quoi dire à Roxane…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes de qu'Eirik, Hermione et Minerva avançait aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sans paraitre suspect à travers champs. Ils n'avaient croisé aucune patrouille pour le moment et plus ils s'éloignaient plus Eirik avait l'espoir que tout se passe bien.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils aperçurent une patrouille arrivant droit sur eux. Hermione se crispa tout d'un coup et jeta un œil sur Minerva pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours bien cachée sous la paille.

\- Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous nous sommes évadés puisqu'ils rentrent de patrouille, tenta de se rassurer Eirik.

\- Risquons-nous quelque chose ?

\- Si l'un des soldats me reconnait ou te reconnait oui. Sinon nous devrions arriver à passer entre les mailles du filet. Faisons mine de rien peut être qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit profil bas. Elle espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à combattre car elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs magiques et le peu de marche qu'elle avait fait pour sortir du château l'avait vidé des quelques forces qu'elle avait récupéré.

La patrouille fonça droit sur eux avant de s'arrêter dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Halte là ! cria le capitaine de section. Que faites-vous là ?

Eirik inspira rapidement avant de répondre les soldats ne semblant pas l'avoir reconnu.

\- Nous allons vendre notre paille dans le prochain village messire.

Le gradé observa longuement le couple dans la carriole. La fille n'osait pas lever la tête pour les regarder et l'homme quant à lui devait avoir mis tout son courage dans cette unique phrase. Les haillons qu'ils portaient et leur état de saleté ne lui donnait aucune envie de s'approcher d'eux. S'il avait déjà vu des paysans, ceux-là se rapprochaient plus des mendiants qu'il croisait au détour d'une rue.

Le silence qui accompagnait cette observation était pesant pour Eirik et Hermione. Le cheval d'un des soldats piaffa et son propriétaire observait très attentivement ces passants. Il lui semblait qu'il les connaissait. Cependant, il se rangea à l'ordre de son capitaine.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez passer. Mais ne trainez pas trop longtemps dans le coin !

\- Oui Messire, merci Messire, répondit Eirik en faisant une révérence.

Le groupe de soldat repris sa marche tandis que la carriole continuait son chemin.

Cependant, le soldat ne put s'empêcher de continuer à les observer. C'est ainsi qu'il put voir un pied et une main dépasser de la paille.

\- Capitaine ! cria-t-il, regardez !

Voyant cela, le gradé lança sa troupe à l'assaut. Eirik quant à lui, fouetta durement le cheval pour le lancer au galop.

Hermione s'accrocha comme elle put à la carriole qui s'élançait dans la plaine. Cependant, les soldats gagnaient du terrain sans difficulté.

Les archers armèrent leur arc et tirèrent sur les fugitifs. Une flèche siffla aux oreilles d'Hermione et deux autres se plantèrent dans la paille. Voyant cela, le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour. Sans se soucier du danger, elle plongea dans la paille pour protéger Minerva de son corps. Dans la hâte, sa main toucha celle de l'animagus...

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrirent avant même que le colonel ne les atteigne. Roxane les passa d'autorité et fondit sur le soldat.

\- Où sont les prisonnières, demanda-t-elle d'autorité.

\- Votre Majesté ?

\- Les prisonnières ? aboya-t-elle.

\- Dans leur cellule Majesté. J'y suis passé il y a une heure et tout était calme.

\- Suivez-moi !

Roxane partit d'un pas pressé sans attendre le colonel.

John se dépêcha de la suivre. Il allait devoir improviser. S'il en jugeait par l'état de colère de la sorcière, Hermione et Minerva devaient avoir été en contact…

Roxane pénétra d'autorité dans le couloir qui menait aux cellules. Les corps des soldats mort l'épée à la main ne la ralentirent pas tandis que Baldwin jouait le jeu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la sorcière continua son chemin et atteignit la porte qui donnait sur les cellules au détour d'un couloir.

Elle passa devant un dernier soldat qui gisait au sol. Sans se soucier des clés, une boule de feu arracha la porte de ses gonds.

Sans suivre la sorcière, le Colonel s'arrêta à la hauteur de Bjorn.

\- ça va ? demanda-t-il le plus bas possible.

* * *

 _Bjorn retira son casque en voyant le colonel dégainer son épée. Il le frappe assez fort contre le mur pour le déformer, puis se rapprocha de la chaise qu'il occupait en service. Baldwin se plaça devant lui et lui expliqua._

 _\- je vais te blesser légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que cela paraisse vrai. Par contre, je ne peux garantir ta sécurité face à Roxane._

 _\- Je sais._

 _Le soldat avait bien compris les enjeux de cette évasion. Il tenait à sa vie et résister contre le pouvoir avait donné un nouveau sens à celle-ci. Mais il avait cerné les risques et si Roxane décidait de le tuer, alors il partirait en paix rejoindre sa famille._

 _Le grade posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bjorn, admiratif de son courage. Puis il pose son épée sur l'autre épaule du jeune soldat._

 _\- Prêt ?_

 _Bjorn hocha la tête puis serra les dents d'anticipation. Le colonel entailla son épaule et sa hanche superficiellement mais suffisamment pour que cela saigne. Immédiatement, il soutient le blessé et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur. Il lui remit son casque puis attrapa une gourde qu'il avait mise de côté. Il commença à verser son contenu par terre et sur Bjorn._

 _C'est du sang humain, juste pour la mise en scène._

 _Le blessé ne dit rien et même si les blessures n'étaient pas profondes, la douleur était bien là._

* * *

Roxane parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la cellule des prisonnières, mais elle savait déjà qu'elles n'y étaient plus ne ressentant pas la source de magie du dragon.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de rage après en avoir eu la confirmation visuelle. De colère, elle réduit en cendre les cellules vides qui la narguaient.

\- Qui ?! Qui a osé faire ça?!

Baldwin, après l'accord silencieux que lui donna Bjorn, osa l'interpeller.

\- Votre Majesté ? Ce soldat est encore en vie.

Roxane revient rapidement vers les deux soldats et sans crier gare hissa d'une seule main le blessé contre le mur, le maintenant par le col.

\- Parle ! Qui a osé braver mon autorité ?!

Bjorn prit peur un instant en voyant les yeux de la sorcière noirs de rage. Il savait que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. D'une seconde à une autre, elle pouvait le tuer sans une once de pitié. Si c'était là son destin, le jeune soldat l'acceptait pleinement. Mais avant, il avait une mission à remplir.

\- Le général, souffla-il en ayant du mal à respirer.

\- Raconte-moi tout !

Roxane resserra sa prise et Bjorn sut à ce moment que les derniers souvenirs de sa vie seraient les yeux de cette sorcière aussi noirs que l'enfer dans lesquels on pouvait voir toutes les flammes de sa folie.

\- Je suis désolé votre Majesté. Le Général est venu avec plusieurs de ses soldats. Ils ont massacrés les gardes et ont libéré les prisonniers. Il a dit qu'il voulait retrouver le pouvoir et prendre votre place. De ce que j'ai compris il a fait un pacte avec les résistants et l'homme qu'il a fait enfermer ici était un de ses espions à lui.

Le soldat pouvait voir se reflétait le chemin des informations qu'il venait de donner à Roxane dans les yeux de cette dernière. Un silence flotta le temps qu'elle saisisse toutes les implications de ce témoignage. Elle tentait de savoir si le soldat lui disait la vérité. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire que le Général avait osé la trahir. Cependant son changement de comportement, ses échecs successifs et la peur qui se lisait dans le regard du soldat finit par la convaincre. Soudain, ses yeux reprirent toute leur détermination.

\- Et comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ?

\- J'ai été assommé pendant le combat, ils m'ont laissé pour mort, avoua le soldat en baissant les yeux.

Elle lâcha le soldat et prit la direction de la surface.

\- Suivez-moi Colonel.

Après un regard pour Bjorn, John accéléra le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer par la sorcière. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa plusieurs soldats et leur somma d'aller chercher le soldat blessé dans les geôles afin de le conduire à l'infirmerie pour qu'il soit soigné.

Roxane quant à elle, se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du Général sans avoir desserré les dents une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait intimé l'ordre au Colonel de la suivre.

* * *

Hermione sentit le pouvoir du dragon s'éveiller en elle. Comme une bête maintenue en cage trop longtemps, la colère de la dragonne refit surface à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et avant même que la brune puisse faire quelque chose, elle poussa un cri rauque alors que son corps grandissait et se transformait.

Sous le poids du dragon, la carriole céda et Eirik, concentré sur la route fit un soleil par-dessus le cheval qui avait été stoppé net dans sa course. Le soldat eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il dut éviter le cheval qui partit au triple galop effrayé.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard du dragon. Celui-ci le regarda et Eirik s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il cherchait à déterminer s'il était un allié ou un ennemi. Le dragon poussa un nouveau cri de rage puis se tourna vers les soldats qui tentaient d'arrêter la course de leurs chevaux.

Hermione sentait la conscience du dragon très présente en elle. Elle avait réussi à ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle des gestes de la dragonne. Mais sa colère allait dans le même sens de son hôte et c'est presque avec plaisir qu'elle se retourna contre ses agresseurs.

Impuissants, ces derniers virent la gerbe de flamme foncer droit sur eux sans pouvoir les éviter. Les chevaux ruèrent sous la panique et la moitié de la patrouille se trouva désarçonner. La dragonne ne perdit pas de temps et décima les soldats en un clin d'œil, à coup de patte, de crocs et de flammes.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut certaine que plus aucun soldat n'était en vie, elle se tourna vers Minerva qui n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette. Eirik n'avait pas osé bouger non plus. Il avait entendu parler des dragons célestes mais jamais il aurait pensé que l'une des prisonnière en était un.

Le dragon s'approcha de Minerva et avec précaution, la souleva avec ses crocs. Doucement, elle vient la déposer près d'Eirik qui retenait son souffle. Puis, Hermione déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Elle prit un peu d'altitude et tourna en rond un moment avant de fondre en piquet sur Eirik et Minerva. Délicatement, elle prit la femme qu'elle aimait dans une de ses griffes et Eirik dans l'autre.

S'élevant de nouveau dans le ciel, elle suivit le flux magique qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle s'était transformée.

* * *

La porte du bureau du Général vola en éclat et Roxane suivie de Baldwin pénétra dans la pièce. La pièce était vide et de rage, la sorcière explosa le bureau en bois massif. Sous l'impact violent, le Colonel se positionna en retrait.

La rage et la déraison de Roxane était palpable et John ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il joua toutefois son rôle et fit mine de rassembler les documents qui avaient volé par terre. Heureusement pour lui, les papiers incriminants le Général étaient intacts.

\- Votre Majesté, regardez.

Roxane attrapa les documents que lui tendait le Colonel et après les avoir étudiés, explosa une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'on m'amène ce batard galeux ! Trouvez-moi le Général et amenez le moi dans la salle de torture !

La rage déformait tellement le visage de Roxane que les soldats qui s'étaient rassemblés devant le bureau furent heureux de s'éloigner de la colère de leur dirigeante.

* * *

Le Général remontait les couloirs en fulminant. Une fois de plus son attaque menée contre un village qui soutenait les résistants avait échoué.

Au détour d'un couloir, il sentit l'onde de choc provenant de son bureau puis l'ordre de Roxane qui souhaitait le torturer. Prudent, le Général se cacha à proximité et comprit que la sorcière l'accusait de haute trahison. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

Il se cacha un peu plus quand il vit passer les soldats dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit passer Roxane suivit de Baldwin.

\- Le chien ! maugréa-t-il en voyant le Colonel aux côtés de Roxane et persuadé que c'était lui avait tout manigancé. Très bien, je prouverai mon innocence…

Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rester là, c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Il attendit que l'atmosphère redescende un peu avant de s'enfuir en laissant le château derrière lui.

* * *

Hermione continuait de suivre le flux magique qu'elle sentait. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle volait mais chaque coup d'aile lui coutait davantage d'énergie que le précédent.

Soudain, elle aperçut un village et, à bout de force, amorça sa descente sur ce qui lui semblait être la place du village. Elle prit de la vitesse rapidement et ouvrit ses ailes pour ralentir à l'approche du sol. Elle lâcha Eirik et Minerva à un mètre du sol avant de s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin d'épuisement…

* * *

C'est tout pour ce mois ci! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bon mois de novembre.

Duch et Sol'


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde, excusez-nous pour ce retard. Solveig à publier le chapitre en speed voici la version corrigée. Excusez nous et pour le retard et pour le chapitre brut à la publication. On ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Voici le chapitre 14

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jêra tenait une réunion avec ses lieutenants pour connaître l'avancée des troupes ennemies et définir les futures stratégies à mettre en place. Grâce à l'aide des potions de Pansy les derniers combats avaient été victorieux. Le côté serpentard de cette dernière était grandement apprécié par les gradés et sa présence aux réunions telles que celle ci fortement utile. L'avocate avait été promue au rang de stratège et elle élaborait des plans plus machiavéliques que jamais qui permettait aux résistants de sortir vainqueurs des affrontements avec un minimum de pertes malgré leur infériorité numérique.

Leann et Eindride assistaient également à la réunion. Malgré ses blessures, la blonde tenait absolument à reprendre sa place de leader malgré sa santé. Son avis était autant apprécié que respecté.

Le prince quant à lui, secondait Jêra depuis son arrivée dans sa tâche de commandant des résistants. Le premier résistant lui avait proposé de reprendre son rôle de chef des armés mais Eindride avait refusé ne voulant pas saper l'autorité et la cohésion qui s'était instaurée depuis le début.

Ginny et Elea, prenaient elles aussi part aux réunions. Cela leur permettait de faire un état des lieux des blessés et de leur besoin afin de maintenir les stocks de potions et baumes de guérison nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de l'infirmerie.

\- Très bien, d'après les dernières informations de nos espions et de notre allié au château, la prochaine attaque devrait avoir lieu ici, expliqua Jêra en pointant un village sur le plan déplié sur la table. Les troupes ennemies tiendraient ce coté là sur la plaine. Des idées ?

Avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse émettre une suggestion, un énorme rugissement se fit entendre suivit d'une énorme secousse. Très rapidement, des cris appeurés se firent entendre et un vent de panique envahit le village.

Sans perdre une seconde, Jêra et ses compagnons se précipitèrent dehors. Rapidement, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les villageois paniqués et arrivèrent à un premier cordon de sécurité ; les quelques soldats présents formant une première ligne défensive entre les maisons et un énorme dragon blanc.

Soudain, le dragon émit une lueur aveuglante qui obligea les villageois à fermer les yeux. Lorsque la lumière disparut, le dragon avait laissé la place à une jeune femme brune inconsciente. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un homme qui tentait de se relever et une autre femme inconsciente elle aussi.

\- Hermione, s'écria Ginny en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie.

La rousse se précipita sur elle, rapidement suivie par Eléa qui avait remarqué l'importante flaque de sang qui se formait sous le corps inerte.

Un silence oppressant s'installa tandis que les deux femmes tentaient de refermer les nombreuses plaies de la prisonnière.

Léann ne pouvait détacher son regard de la brune.

\- C'est elle, murmura-t-elle.

Eindride se contenta de serrer sa femme dans ses bras, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler.

\- C'est notre fille ! c'est Astrid !

Léann voulut se précipiter sur Hermione toujours inconsciente mais elle fut retenue par son mari.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, laisse-les la soigner.

\- Je ne peux pas ! c'est ma fille !

\- Je sais.

Eindride se contenta de resserer sa prise sur sa femme et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, espérant de toutes ses forces que les pouvoirs d'Eléa et Ginny seront suffisant pour sauver leur fille.

Laissant sa femme et son apprentie s'occuper de la blessée, Jêra rejoignit l'homme qui se relevait difficilement. Sans perdre de temps, il l'aida à se soutenir.

\- Content de te revoir mon ami. Es-tu blessé ?

\- La cheville, répondit Eirik.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On s'est évadé. On était presque à l'abri quand une patrouille nous a découvert. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'un dragon m'a amené ici. La femme qui se fait soigner si j'ai bien tout suivi.

Pansy était restée en retrait et regarda ce qu'indiquait le soldat. Son regard se dirigea vers la deuxième femme inconsciente qui avait totalement été délaissée au profit d'Hermione. Elle s'accroupit auprès d'elle et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours vivante. Son état était encore plus pitoyable que celui d'Hermione bien que sa santé ne soit pas en danger.

\- Dites ? Cest qui celle là ? demanda la serpentard à Eirik.

\- C'est l'autre prisonnière, répondit Eirik surpris.

Pansy fronça les sourcils un instant et se retourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme inconnue.

\- Et McGonagall elle est passé où ?

* * *

Hermès se posa sur le rebord du chaudron de sa maîtresse et croassa lorsque du liquide verdâtre s'extirpa du récipiant.

\- Hermès ! Dégage sale oiseau de malheur !

Ses gestes étaient brusques, au point où ses instruments volaient à travers la pièce. Un vieux grimoire était ouvert à une page dont on ne pouvait pas vraiment déchiffrer le texte. Roxane jetait des ingrédients dans sa mixture dont le feu crépitait en dessous du chaudron. Une effluve âcre s'elevait dans l'air et le rendait indésirable. Cependant rien ne semblait ébranler la fureur dans laquelle se trouvait Roxane.

Elle coupa violament le feu puis transvasa le contenu dans des fioles. La mort vivante servirait bien vite à ce traître de Général et à son sale espion. Desormais sa proie était partie et avec elle, la seule personne pouvant l'aider à trouver la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait fini par comprendre pourquoi cette espèce de loque n'arrivait pas à contrôler son dragon. Depuis qu'elle lui avait volé une partie de ses pouvoirs, Roxanne avait désormais la facultée de lire les vieilles runes des monts glacés. Elle avait donc fait des recherches après son intrusion dans la tête d'Hermione et elle était tombée sur la particularité qui aide au contrôle de l'âme du Dragon.

Seul un amour avoué et consommé peut permettre à l'âme du Dragon d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans se blesser. Hors l'âme d'un dragon est quelque chose de sensible, d'unique qui ne dispose que d'un seul âme sœur. Sa petite nuit de plaisir avec Minerva devrait au moins avoir le mérite d'apaiser les tensions de la partie du dragon qu'elle a enlevé à sa propriétaire initale quand elle pourra le contrôler.

* * *

Minerva tentait de reprendre le pas sur la douleur qui la transperçait de part en part. Un choc brutal l'avait sortie de son inconscience et à présent, elle peinait à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle sentait l'agitation autour d'elle mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, paralysée par la douleur.

L'animagus sentit une présence s'arrêter près d'elle et s'accroupir. Deux doigts se posèrent sur son cou et une voix qu'elle crut reconnaître posa une question et prononça son nom.

L'entente de son nom lui fit froncer les sourcils et l'écossaise s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard rencontra celui de la serpentard qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Sa voix sèche et erraillée eut bien du mal à prononcer son nom.

\- Miss Parkinson ?

\- On se connaît ? demanda l'interpellée surprise.

La directrice ne comprit pas pourquoi son ancienne élève ne la reconnaissait pas mais elle fut rapidement interrompue dans ses pensées par les cris d'une voix qu'elle connaissait également.

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas ! s'écria Ginny désemparée. Elle se vide de son sang.

\- Calme toi, la repris doucement Eléa. On va trouver une solution.

Minerva tourna son visage vers le groupe qui tentait de soigner la brune. Rapidement elle revient vers le visage de Pansy.

\- Hermione ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de se lever.

L'avocate affirma d'un hochement de tête et aida la prisonnière inconnue à se relever. Cette dernière vacilla mais réussit à se tenir sur ses jambes.

Ensemble, elles s'approchèrent de la brune qui gisait dans une mare de sang. A cette vue, la vue de l'animagus se brouilla et elle chancela. Ce n'était pas possible. Elles s'étaient échappées de prison, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Hermione. C'était impossible.

La directrice resta tétanisée quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que ses sorts de soin à elle fonctionnaient d'ordinaire sur la brune. Cela valait la peine d'essayer !

\- Sans crier gare, elle s'empara de la baguette qui dépassait de la poche arrière de Pansy. Titubant, elle arriva jusque la brune et bouscula Ginny en perdant l'équilibre.

\- Arrêtez là, cria Pansy, elle a prit ma baguette.

\- Laissez moi faire, répliqua l'animagus qui voyait que Ginny allait se jeter sur elle.

La seconde d'après, elle lançait un premier sort de soin et la plaie se referma lentement sous les yeux ébahies de la rousse et de son mentor.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Eléa. Aucun de nos sorts n'a fonctionné…

Sans répondre, Minerva continua à refermer chaque plaie qu'elle voyait ; les saignements s'interrompant derrière chaque coup de baguette. Epuisée, la directrice referma une dernière plaie avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Le colonel Baldwin s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la salle du trône quand les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un soldat vola littéralement à travers le couloir, victime de la fureur de roxane. Le Général demeurait introuvable et le fait que la prisonnière ait retrouvé ses pouvoirs la rendait hystérique. Baldwin inspira profondément avant de rentrer dans la salle.

\- Votre majesté. Dit il en s'inclinant.

\- Avez-vous trouvé ce traître ?

La puissance magique de la sorcière augmenta en flèche lorsqu'elle mentionna le général si bien que le colonel en eut la chair de poule.

\- J'ai bien peur que non votre majesté. Le Général a profité de sa diversion pour s'enfuir.

\- Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je saurai m'en occuper quand viendra son heure et il regrettera de m'avoir trahie !

John préféra garder le silence afin de ne pas trahir la peur qui le gagnait. Si jamais Roxane avait un seul soupçon le concernant, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Vous avez gagné une promotion Colonel ! Je vous nomme Général de mon armée. J'espère que vous ferez mieux que votre prédécesseur et que vous comprenez mieux le sens du mot fidélité.

\- Assurément votre majesté et je ne vous décevrai pas, répondit le nouveau général pour donner le change.

\- Bien, reprit Roxane en se levant. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Je veux que mon armée se tiennent prête à partir en guerre contre les résistants dans cinq jours.

\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs votre majesté. Baldwin marqua une pause puis reprit. Puis-vous être utile d'une autre manière ?

\- Effectivement général. Pendant ses cinq jours,vous serez en charge du royaume. Je ne veux être dérangé en aucune façon !

\- Bien votre majesté. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose pendant votre retraite ?

\- Préparez dans ma salle des potions, de la nourriture en suffisance et une paillasse.

Le Général se tapa du poing sur la poitrine avant de prendre congé de la sorcière. Cependant il s'arrêta avant de franchir les portes.

\- Veuillez m'excuser votre majesté. Si le dragon revient que dois je faire ?

\- Vous le maintenez à distance général. Dans cinq jours je serai assez forte pour l'affronter d'égale à égale.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur un petit village proche du château de la sorcière. Sans bruit, une silouhette se faufilait entre les maisons. Discrètement, l'homme pénétra dans l'auberge calme du village.

Le gérant de l'auberge s'avança vers l'homme mystérieux qui venait d'entrer dans son établissement. Un peu méfiant, il s'enquit néanmoins de ce qui l'amenait.

\- Bonsoir messire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais une chambre pour plusieurs nuits, et un repas pour ce soir. Vous le monterez dans ma chambre. Répondit l'homme en laissant tomber quelques pièces d'or sur le comptoir.

L'aubergiste faillit s'insurger quant au ton sur lequel l'homme lui avait répondu mais se tut rapidement quand il vit l'or des pièces briller à la lueur des bougies.

\- Très bien Messire.

Il attrapa rapidement une clé et la tendit au voyageur en lui expliquant comment rejoindre sa chambre.

\- le repas vous sera monté d'ici une dizaine de minute. Vous faut-il autre chose ?

\- Votre discrétion.

L'homme laissa tomber une nouvelle pièce d'or sur le comptoir avant de se diriger vers sa chambre sans un regard pour le propriétaire de l'établissement.

La chambre était spartiate mais comportait tout ce dont on avait besoin. Dans un coin, une bassine remplie d'eau et un miroir trainait sur un petit meuble en bois simple.

L'homme s'avança jusqu'au miroir et laissa tomber sa capuche. Le général passa une main sur son visage et rencontra son regard défait. Ce maudit colonel l'avait piégé ! Le faisant passer pour un traitre aux yeux de sa Majesté.

\- Il me le payera ! dit-il en tapant du poing sur la meuble faisant trembler l'eau dans la bassine.

Mais pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il remonte la piste des résistants et des traitres pour prouver à Roxane qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit néanmoins, la première chose était de ne pas être reconnu.

Il attrapa donc le rasoir à côté de la bassine et commença à s'attaquer à sa barbe fournie ainsi qu'à ses cheveux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois ci, de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années à vous et on se retrouve en 2019

A plus


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou,

excusez nous pour ce passage manquant qui devrait vous aider à mieux saisir la suite.

Toutes nos excuses.

a demain pour la suite

* * *

Hermione reprenait doucement conscience du monde dans lequel elle était. Elle sentait qu'on s'agitait autour d'elle mais elle se refusa à ouvrir les yeux ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Elle sentait que son environnement avait changé, mais elle craignait que ce soit pour pire.

Pourtant, elle devait bien admettre que l'endroit où elle se trouvait semblait plus confortable que son ancienne cellule. Il y faisait chaud, elle était sur un matelas lui semblait-il et au moins un drap la recouvrait d'après ce qu'elle percevait sous ses doigts.

\- Va la chercher, elle se réveille.

Cette phrase figea Hermione quelques secondes. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix et pourtant elle était sûre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait. Mais surtout le sens de cette phrase lui fit froid dans le dos. Qui était-on allé chercher ? Etait-ce une autre ruse de Roxane ? Cependant le confort de l'endroit ne collait pas avec ce qu'avait pu lui faire vivre la sorcière et encore moins avec le caractère de cette dernière.

L'évasion revint soudain en mémoire à la brune. Le chariot, la patrouille qui les poursuivait et puis l'immense pouvoir magique qui l'avait traversée. Le dragon et plus rien !

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Prenant conscience qu'elle n'était peut être plus en danger du tout, elle se décida à affronter la réalité.

La lumière l'éblouie tout d'abord. Puis, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et son regard se posa sur une femme, un visage bienveillant qui lui souriait.

\- Bonjour, dit Léann, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien… je crois.

La brune était perplexe. Elle connaissait ce visage mais elle ne savait plus remettre l'espace où elle avait croisé ses yeux pourtant si particuliers. La femme semblait être très contente de la voir et surtout tout à fait bienveillante. Alors que lors des derniers mois, son corps s'agitait au moindre contact avec quelqu'un, surement dû à la méfiance du dragon, là, il demeurait calme, comme rassuré. Le regard de la blonde exprimait beaucoup de choses qu'Hermionne avait du mal à décrypter. Et pourtant ce regard lui semblait vraiment familier.

La blonde en face d'elle murmura une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas mais cela eut l'effet d'un rappel pour la sorcière.

\- Je … je me souviens de vous.

\- Ah oui ?!

Léann crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine à l'entente de cette phrase. Ce pouvait-il qu'Astrid se souvienne d'elle ? Son bébé, son petit ange… les yeux de la princesse se mirent à briller d'émotions.

\- Je vous ai vu… dans une vision. C'était vous n'est ce pas ?

\- C'est …

Le regard de Léann se voilla en entendant la question d'Hermione. Évidemment, elle lui avait rendu visite lors de l'une de ses méditations pour la mettre en garde contre Roxane. Astrid était trop petite, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'elle en tant que mère.

\- C'est exact je suis apparue dans une de tes méditations.

\- Vous pleurez ? Remarqua la brune.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Expliquez moi.

La demande, pourtant simple, d'Hermione semblait affecter bien plus la blonde qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle qui paraissait si dure aux yeux de tous sentait ses barrières s'effondrer sous la proximité de sa fille

Il vaut mieux que nous soyons tous réunis pour commencer à te raconter toute l'histoire.

Perplexe la jeune demanda.

\- C'est qui nous et où suis-je ?

Avant que Léann ne puisse répondre, une tornade rousse pénétra dans le champ de vision de la brune.

\- Hermione ! Cria Ginny en prenant la sorcière dans ses bras.

\- Gin ? Mais…

L'ancienne prisonnière de Roxane ne comprenait plus rien. Que faisait Ginny ici ? Etait elle de retour dans le présent ? Et qui était tout ce monde qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à la suite de sa meilleure amie ?

\- Ginny, on ne saute pas sur les patients voyons ! gronda Eléa

\- Pardon, se reprit la rousse en reprenant une distance raisonnable tout en gardant un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eléa, je suis guérisseuse. Comment te sens tu ?

Hermione regarda surprise Ginny se mettre en retrait d'Eléa sans protester d'aucune manière. Cela ne ressemblait guère à la rousse qu'elle connaissait. La brune se concentra de nouveau sur la guérisseuse qui attendait une réponse se de sa part. De plus, tout le monde semblait accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Pas de douleurs ?

La jeune femme fit un rapide état des lieux, bougeant tout ses membres en tentant de chercher une quelconque douleur.

\- Ça me tire un peu sur l'épaule droite et quelques courbatures. Mais rien de comparable à ce que j'ai déjà pu ressentir.

\- Tu as une vilaine plaie que nous avons soignée au mieux. L'autre jeune femme t'as soignée en grande partie mais elle s'est evanouie avant d'avoir totalement fini.

\- L'autre femme ? Hermione mit un moment à comprendre. Minerva ? Comment vas-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu mais elle était mal en point. Elle se repose désormais.

Hermione chercha du regard Minerva ayant le besoin de voir par elle-même que l'animagus était en vie. Elle la trouva quelques lits plus loin. Soulagée, elle reporta son attention sur Ginny et ses gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- D'ailleurs, rebondit Ginny, que s'est il passé avec elle ?

\- Comment ça ?

La brune paniqua un moment. De quoi parlait exactement sa meilleure amie ? De ses sentiments envers l'animagus ? Elle espérait pourtant être discrète, ne pouvant exposer ses sentiments au grand jour. C'était plus fort qu'elle malgré les confidences que les deux femmes avaient échangé dans leur cellule, Hermione n'arrivait pas à passer outre le fait que son âme sœur, elle en était certaine maintenant, ait pu succomber à la démoniaque Roxane.

\- Son rajeunissement, répondit simplement la rousse.

\- Ah ça ! Hermione se calma instantanément. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, la brune avait totalement intégré le changement physique de son ancien professeur ayant l'impression au final de toujours l'avoir connue ainsi.

\- Alors ? Insista Ginny devant le silence de son amie.

Hermione revint à la réalité se rendant compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Devant le regard impatient de son auditoire, elle commença à raconter leur aventure.

Comment elles s'étaient enfuies de l'hôpital pour pouvoir sauver Minerva, comment elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le passé. Le rajeunissement soudain de la directrice, les recherches pour retourner dans le présent, Roxane, la malédiction du dragon, le rituel pour s'emparer de ses pouvoirs, leur nouveau voyage dans le temps et enfin leur captivité et leur évasion.

La brune passa certains détails sous silence, le reste ne concernant que Minerva et elle.

\- Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cette Roxane en a après moi. Conclut la brune.

Léann et Eindride échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était à leur tour de parler….

\- Est-ce que je peux me lever ?

\- Si tu te sens bien, répondit Eléa. Mais vas y doucement.

Hermione s'exécuta et posa les pieds au sol. Elle sentait bien quelques courbatures mais rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait pu subir auparavant. Ginny s'était approché au cas où la brune aurait besoin d'aide.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui Ginny quelques douleurs par ci par là mais rien de bien méchant.

\- As-tu faim ? S'enquit Eléa.

\- Je meurs de faim !

Dans ce cas je te propose de quitter l'infirmerie pour aller te restaurer, je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise pour continuer à discuter.

Le couple princier approuva d'un hochement de tête et suivirent Hermione et Ginny qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie.

Hermione s'arrêta dès qu'elle eut mis un pied en dehors de l'infirmerie. Elle était libre ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Après tous ces jours passés dans cette cellule à respirer l'air vicié des profondeurs du château, elle pouvait enfin respirer un air pur et vivifiant.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle curieuse en regardant les passants qui s'arrêtaient pour la dévisager.

\- Un petit village de résistants protégés par la magie de cette sorcière démoniaque, répondit une voix qu'Hermione ne s'attendait pas à entendre dans ce contexte. Mais elle se rappela vite qu'elle n'avait pas tous les éléments clés de cette histoire en main.

\- Pansy ! Tu es là également ?

\- Et oui Granger tu crois être la seule à pouvoir disparaître et t'amuser comme ça ?

Un coup de coude de Ginny dissuada la serpentard d'approfondir sa remarque et le regard que les deux femmes échangèrent ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Hermione. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Léann posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Allons nous restaurer dans un coin tranquille et nous te raconterons ce qui ce passe.

Approuvant de la tête, l'ancienne prisonnière suivit le couple dont elle ignorait encore le nom mais qui, elle en était certaine, ne lui voulait que du bien. Ginny et Pansy fermèrent la marche, entrelaçant leurs doigts sans que la brune ne le remarque.

Le groupe se posa au réfectoire, sorte de cantine ouverte uniquement protégée par un toit ancien mais solide. Apercevant le couple princier et ses invités, un cuisinier se dépêcha de venir les servir en quelques mets raffinés qu'il gardait à leur attention.

\- Merci Torn, encore une fois tu t'es surpassé.

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour vous altesse, répondit le cuisinier en effectuant une révérence devant sa souveraine.

\- Altesse ? questionna Hermione.

Eindride regarda sa fille et ne put que sourire, aucun détail ne lui échappait. Et c'était maintenant à leur tour de conter leur histoire. Le prince attrapa une assiette et servit Hermione comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire, comme un père servant sa fille. Il déposa l'assiette devant la brune et entreprit de servir tout le monde.

\- Je me nomme Eindride et voici Léann. Nous avons une longue histoire à te raconter.

Hermione ne put résister bien longtemps à l'odeur alléchante de son assiette et alors qu'elle retrouvaient des saveurs perdues, le couple commença son récit.

Ils commencèrent par expliquer leur rang, leur lien, entre eux et avec Roxane. Léann conta rapidement comment Roxane avait tué sa propre fille, sa mère et comment son père avait créé ce havre de paix à l'abri de la folie de sa grand-mère.

Eindride poursuivit avec la guerre qui éclata plusieurs années plus tard, leur assassinat par Roxane et ces manigances pour empêcher leur âme de rejoindre le Valhalla mais leur permettant d'être à nouveau vivant aujourd'hui. L'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'était alors insurgée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de contrer qu'aucune magie ne pouvait faire revenir les morts. Cependant, après quelques explications supplémentaires, la brune dut admettre que la magie qu'utilisait Roxane semblait être à la fois plus noire et plus puissante que ce que Voldemort lui même n'aurait pu imaginer.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure maintenant que le couple parlait. La pluie s'était mise à tomber et les quelques retardataires du réfectoire avaient quitté le lieu de restauration pour se mettre à l'abri auprès de leur famille.

D'un commun accord, les héritiers du trône avaient interrompu leur récit à ce moment là, sachant que l'aveu le plus difficile à dire allait arriver d'ici peu.

Hermione digérait toutes les informations que venait de lui délivrer le couple. Les liens se faisaient dans son esprit et elle en vient à une conclusion.

\- Donc, commença-t-elle, Roxane en a après les pouvoirs du dragons n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Eindride voyant sa femme commencer à devenir fébrile.

\- Ce qui veut dire que si elle en a après moi c'est je suis une de vos descendantes ?

Léann sentit les larmes lui monter. C'était LE moment. Celui qu'elle avait tant attendu et redouté à la fois. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, elle lui prit la main et avoua son plus lourd secret.

\- A vrai dire, Astr… Hermione, tu es notre descendante directe.

La jeune femme mit du temps à interpréter ces paroles et à en comprendre le sens. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler et elle n'en mesurait pas encore toutes les implications. Etait-ce seulement vrai ?

Voyant la surprise puis le doute passer dans le regard de sa fille, Léann ne put s'empêcher de préciser.

\- Quelques mois avant que Roxane ne nous tue, j'ai mis au monde une magnifique fille que nous avons prénommée Astrid. Et cette fille Hermione, c'est toi. Nous avons caché ton existence à Roxane sachant combien tu serais en danger lorsqu'elle le découvrirait.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, contesta Hermione, j'ai déjà des parents, à Londres !

La brune se leva et s'enfuit rapidement sous la pluie, ces révélations bouleversant tout ce qui faisait sa vie étaient de trop pour elle. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le vide.

Léann voulut suivre sa fille mais un bras la retient.

\- Laisse lui du temps, dit Ginny, elle a besoin de digérer tout ça.

* * *

Thorvald talonnait sans relâche son cheval. En quittant le château sur ordre du nouveau général, il s'était senti épié. Et maintenant il galopait pour tenter de semer son poursuivant un homme encapuchonné à la stature imposante.

Son poursuivant l'avait suivi à l'abri des arbres et quand le jeune soldat s'était engagé sur la plaine, l'autre homme n'avait eu de choix que de passer à découvert. S'en suivie alors une course poursuite dont le vainqueur serait celui dont le cheval ne faiblirait pas.

Malheureusement pour le soldat, son cheval commença à montrer des signes de fatigue et son assaillant gagnait du terrain à chaque seconde.

Le Général déchu faisait claquer durement le fouet sur sa monture qui, apeuré, redoubla d'effort. Il était hors de question de laisser ce soldat s'échapper ! Le gradé avait attendu de longues heures à l'abri des regards, scrutant le château, percevant l'effervescence des hommes qui s'affairaient derrière les hauts murs du repaire de Roxane.

Il commençait à s'impatienter quand il avait vu ce soldat sortir discrètement et seul de la citadelle. Il avait su que c'était sa chance ! Et en voyant l'homme sonder prudemment les environs et talonner son cheval lorsqu'il l'avait repéré, le Général avait su qu'il allait mettre la main sur un espion de ce félon de Baldwin.

Thorvald sentit son assaillant le rattraper et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, il se sentit basculer sur le coté emporté par un poids qui le fit tomber de cheval. Les deux hommes tombèrent à terre.

Le jeune soldat se dégagea et se releva rapidement déterminé à défendre sa vie coute que coute. Il dégaina et se mit en position de combat.

Le général se releva lui aussi, une lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux. Il dégaina lentement, sur de lui ; heureux même que ce minable soldat pense qu'il puisse faire le poids contre lui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, alléché par l'odeur du sang qui n'allait pas tarder à couler.

L'espion déglutit difficilement en voyant la rage et la haine dans le regard de son adversaire.

Le combat commença avec force et Thorvald para tant bien que mal les assauts répétés du Général. L'expérience de son assaillant ne lui laissait aucun loisir de répliquer et coups forts et efficaces eurent vite raison de lui. Touché à l'épaule et à la cuisse, l'espion sentit qu'il était perdu. Se résignant, il abaissa son arme, prêt à accueillir la mort rapidement.

Le général jubilait, il observa la résignation apparaître dans les yeux de son adversaire et alors que celui- ci baissait sa garde, il lui assena un coup de pied qui l'envoya au sol. Il s'approcha rapidement et assomma son adversaire de la garde de son épée.

Sans perdre un instant, il balança le corps de son prisonnier en travers de son cheval et prit la direction d'une grotte connue de lui seul où il pourrait mener à bien son interrogatoire.

* * *

Hermione s'était enfuie sous la pluie. Toutes ses révélations, ça avait été trop pour elle. Elle avait parfaitement compris les desseins de Roxane mais apprendre qu'elle avait un lien direct avec la sorcière était trop difficile pour elle. Car toute sa vie venait d'être remise en question sur cette simple déclaration.

Trempée jusqu'aux os, la brune déambulait dans le village. Confuse, les déclarations de ses dernières heures tournaient en boucle dans sa tête s'ajoutant cela son inquiétude dissimulée pour Minerva qui ne s'était pas encore réveillée.

Bonjour, l'interpella une voix.

Hermione releva la tête et fit face à un homme dont les traits semblaient lui rappeler quelqu'un.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je m'appelle Jêra, comment te sens tu ?

\- Ça peut aller, répondit Hermione touchée de la sollicitude de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant, un doute persistait. Excusez-moi mais, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Votre visage me dit quelque chose.

Jêra esquissa un sourire.

\- Effectivement, j'ai eu la chance de m'occuper de toi lorsque tu étais encore qu'un petit enfant.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Que mes parents…

Hermione fut incapable de terminer sa phrase et les larmes emplirent ses yeux. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois, savoir que toute son existence reposait sur un mensonge était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Le résistant ne sut quoi dire. Il ne savait jusqu'où Léann et Eindride avaient poussé les révélations. Cependant, il savait qu'il détenait un moment clé de la vie d'Astrid qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre et à accepter.

\- Suis moi, tu as besoin d'un verre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune se trouvait assise devant un verre de vin en face de son hôte. Le silence s'installa avant que Jêra ne se lance.

\- Il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant, la guerre faisait rage entre Roxane et les rois de ce royaume.

\- Les rois ?

\- Le père de Léann était notre roi vénéré sur cette terre, face à la puissance de Roxane, il s'est allié au Roi des mers, le père d'Eindride qui maitrise la magie de l'eau. Le royaume était en guerre et gagnait en puissance un peu plus chaque jour. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de posséder les pouvoirs des dragons célestes qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Lorsqu'elle…

Jêra sentit les larmes lui monter à ce souvenir.

\- Lorsqu'elle assassina Léann et Eindride, elle trouva le moyen de récupérer les pouvoirs de Léann, la rendant un peu plus forte encore. Nous avons tous été affecté par cette perte. Les Rois déchainèrent leur fureur et leur tristesse mais avant de se lancer dans leur dernière bataille, celle qui mettrait fin à la guerre dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ils avaient encore une vie à sauver, celle qui représentait leur dernier espoir si jamais il échouait la tienne.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je ne connais pas toutes les subtilités de cette magie, expliqua Jêra, mais lorsqu'un descendant des dragons célestes quitte cette terre, son pouvoir rejoint le corps de son ascendant et se combine au sien, l'augmentant de manière considérable.

\- Ça veut dire que …

\- Oui, affirma le résistant, mais laisse moi terminer mon histoire Léann répondra mieux à tes questions que moi.

Hermione hocha la tête et vida son verre d'une traite sentant qu'elle allait en avoir besoin.

\- Le roi Halvard me confia alors la mission la plus importante de toute ma vie. Un plan a été mis au point et je devais t'accompagner dans un autre espace temps pour que tu puisses échapper à la fureur de Roxane. Lorsque le portail fut ouvert, Roxane nous attaqua. Je fut blessé gravement à la jambe au moment je passai le portail.

Jêra fit une pause et se rempli son verre ainsi que celui d'Hermione.

\- Je me suis retrouvé dans une ruelle peu éclairée dans un monde que ne connaissait pas. J'ai parcouru difficilement quelques mètres puis j'ai vu de la lumière à travers une fenêtre et j'ai sonné à la porte. Un jeune couple vint m'ouvrir surpris et inquiet quant à mon état de santé. Par chance, ils me soignèrent mais je savais parfaitement que cela serait de courte durée. J'avais été touché par un des sorts de Roxane et seule la magie pouvait avoir une chance de me sauver la vie. Le couple était charmant et attentionné. Ils m'ont montré une chambre où je pouvais me reposer. Je t'ai alors déposé dans le lit, je leur ai laissé un mot, leur demandant de prendre soin de toi et navré de devoir partir. Je suis repassé par le portail pour rejoindre mon roi et j'ai vu avec soulagement qu'il avait réussi à neutraliser Roxane.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hermione posa cette question douloureuse, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Au fur et à mesure du récit de Jêra, des flashs de ces propres souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Roxane ayant violé sa mémoire et fait remonter ses souvenirs lointains à la surface.

\- T'abandonner a été la décision la plus difficile de toute ma vie. Je venais de perdre ma sœur et mon meilleur ami et je te laissai toi, ma nièce que je considérai comme ma propre fille. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je me savais condamné par ma blessure et ce couple semblait à même de pouvoir prendre soin de toi pour que tu ne manques de rien. Et à en juger par la femme que tu es maintenant, j'ai bon espoir de ne pas m'être trompé.

Le résistant conclut son récit dans un petit sourire. Hermione le lui rendit et ses yeux brillèrent à ce compliment. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait manqué de rien. Ses parents l'avaient aimée, choyée, soutenue dans ses moindres décisions et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte a quel point ils lui manquaient.

\- Tu n'as pas à regretter ton choix. Ils sont des parents formidables.

\- Et j'espère que tu laisseras leur chance à Léann et Eindride. Ils ne pourront pas rattraper toutes ces années mais si tu pouvais leur laisser l'occasion de te découvrir et de prendre leur rôle de parents qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir.

\- J'essayerai, promit Hermione comprenant un peu mieux ce que ses parents véritables avaient pu ressentir.

* * *

Voilà pour la partie oubliée. A demain


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

On vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année. Que vos lectures soient belles et nombreuses.

On passe aux bonnes résolutions maintenant : Comme promis on augmente la publication à deux fois par mois. On publiera donc tous les 1er et les 15 du mois.

On compte également sur vos bonnes résolutions pour nous laisser quelques reviews afin de partager avec vous.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Ginny ? La belle au bois dormant se réveille ! cria plus ou moins fort Pansy.

En effet, l'avocate pouvait voir sur le visage de l'animagus, les prémices du réveil. Venue voir la rousse initialement, Pansy s'était retrouvée à tenir compagnie à Minerva en attendant que sa dulcinée ait fini de soigner ses autres patients.

Minerva reprenait doucement conscience avec ce qui l'entourait. Elle se sentait bien, dans un lit confortable et bien au chaud, il lui sembla se réveiller d'une longue nuit réparatrice. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut même avoir fait un rêve très étrange.

\- Minerva, vous m'entendez ?

La directrice consentit à ouvrir les yeux en sentant une présence auprès d'elle.

\- Miss Weasley ? Miss Parkinson ? Que…

\- Tout va bien Minerva vous êtes en sécurité.

A cette phrase, l'ex prisonnière compris que ce qu'elle pensait n'être qu'un rêve n'était rien d'autre que la réalité et son corps endoloris en était une preuve supplémentaire. Cependant en voyant ces visages familiers, elle eut l'espoir que tout cela était derrière elle.

\- On est de retour dans le présent ? demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit prudemment Ginny.

La rousse ne put que constater la fragilité mentale dans laquelle se trouvait son ancien professeur. Elle avait du en baver ! Cependant, elle reprit rapidement son rôle de médecin, repoussant le moment des réponses à plus tard.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes m'est passé dessus. Hermione ?

Des flash lui revinrent en mémoire brièvement, l'évasion, la course poursuite, la sensation de voler, Hermione blessée et inerte et sa tentative de la soigner puis le noir total.

\- Elle va bien, intervient Pansy. Elle est réveillée depuis quelques jours.

\- Quelques jours ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Cinq jours, répondit la rousse qui continuait d'examiner Minerva. Suis mon doigt s'il te plait.

La directrice obtempéra sans pour autant retenir la foule de questions qui l'assaillait.

\- Depuis quand es-tu préposée à l'infirmerie ?

\- Depuis que nous sommes ici, répondit Pansy.

\- Ici ?

\- As-tu mal quelque part en dehors des courbatures, l'interrompit Ginny.

Minerva fit rapidement le tour de son corps et ne déplora rien de douloureux hormis les courbatures énoncées par son ancien professeur de vol. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle semblait sortie des griffes de Roxane et de la douleur interminable avec laquelle elle avait vécu ses derniers jours.

\- Non, plus rien de comparable à avant, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien dans ces cas là je te propose de te joindre à nous pour le repas de midi si tu t'en sens capable. Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions.

La directrice acquiesça. Il lui tardait de connaître tous les détails de l'histoire mais également de revoir Hermione. La dernière image qu'elle gardait de la jeune femme était son corps baignant dans son sang et elle avait besoin de voir que celle qui faisait battre son cœur allait bien.

\- Je vous suis.

\- Au fait Minerva, apostropha Pansy en suivant les deux femmes hors de l'infirmerie. Il faut absolument que vous me donniez le nom de votre chirurgien esthétique !

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Il a fait un travail extraordinaire je dois dire, poursuivit la serpentard.

\- Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dite Miss Parkinson.

\- Elle parle de ton rajeunissement, l'éclaira Ginny.

\- Mon …, instinctivement l'animagus porta une main à son visage, tout ça lui semblait tellement lointain qu'elle avait intégré sa nouvelle apparence.

\- Et arrête de l'embêter Pans' tu connais déjà l'histoire.

* * *

Le château était en effervescence depuis cinq jours maintenant, et le Général Baldwin redoutait le moment où la sorcière sortirait de son antre. Machinalement, il passa en revue les troupes et les provisions, s'efforçant de satisfaire aux ordres de sa Majesté. Pourtant, ce n'était pas Roxane qui l'inquiétait le plus à ce moment là mais l'absence du retour de son espion.

En effet, voilà cinq jours maintenant que Thorvald était parti sur ses ordres pour aller prévenir la résistance de ce qui se tramait. Le chemin jusqu'au lieu de transmission des messages se situant à une journée à cheval du château, ce dernier aurait du déjà être rentré de mission. De plus Baldwin déplorait également le retour des deux soldats qu'il avait envoyé en éclaireur pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu du jeune soldat espion.

Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le gradé espérait que les résistants avaient été avertis de l'attaque qui se profilait mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. D'ici peu, la sorcière sortirait de sa retraite et qui sait ce dont elle serait capable alors. L'un dans l'autre cela présageait le début de la fin…

* * *

Hermione sauta de son point d'observation et entreprit de redescendre vers le village. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, annonçant qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Un peu plut tôt dans la matinée, la jeune femme avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, de s'isoler afin de faire le point sur les évènements de ses derniers jours.

Voilà deux jours qu'elle s'était réveillée. Deux jours qu'elle avait découvert toute la vérité sur cette histoire. Son histoire. Il était étrange de se dire que ce à quoi elle s'était raccrochée durant toutes ces années lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, n'était pas entièrement vrai.

Bien sur, la brune était assez mature pour comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé ses parents adoptifs à ne pas lui révéler cette partie de son histoire et elle ne leur en voulait pas du tout. De plus, elle n'avait rien non plus contre ses véritables parents, ni même Jêra. Se rappelant de la terreur qui régnait lors que la guerre contre Voldemort, il lui était malheureusement facile d'imaginer dans quel état d'esprit se trouvaient ses parents et la population à l'époque de la guerre contre Roxane et de comprendre les raisons motivant les décisions qui avaient alors été prises. Non, en réalité, ce qui était difficile pour elle, c'était de laisser deux inconnus prendre une place dans son cœur qui était déjà prise par d'autres.

Certes, il lui avait été facile de leur accorder sa confiance et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses véritables parents. Elle les trouvait d'ailleurs fort sympathique et attentionnée à son égard mais comment retisser des liens brisés depuis si longtemps et dont elle n'avait eu aucun souvenir ?

Evidement, toute cette torture sentimentale qui occupait son esprit passait au second plan car un tout autre problème n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus ; Roxane.

La sorcière n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis cinq jours et cela tout le monde s'en inquiétait. Tout le monde se préparait. A quoi ? Personne ne le savait mais tous étais persuadés que Roxane n'allait pas tardait à riposter.

Hermione pensa un court instant au soldat qui les avait aidé à s'évader, elle espérait qu'il allait bien et avait pu échapper au soupçon de la sorcière. Le prisonnier qui les avait accompagné dans leur fuite lui avait expliqué la place que leur sauveur occupait dans la hiérarchie de Roxane ainsi que le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour les sortir de là en faisant porter les soupçons sur le Général. Cependant, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de leur allié, on ne pouvait que supposer le pire…

Et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, un autre problème venait préoccuper la brune, et pas des moindre. La veille, Léann avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait à sa fille sur les dragons célestes. Leur histoire, leur magie et son fonctionnement, les avantages de la transformation, la puissance de son pouvoir, comment il se transmettait de génération en génération et comment s'en servir au mieux de ces capacités. Le coté théorique et pratique avait été un jeu d'enfant pour la brune. Mais bien vite, la princesse avait voulu passer à l'étape supérieure le combat aérien. Et c'est là que le bât blesse…

Hermione ne pouvait prendre le risque de se transformer car elle n'avait pas encore trouvé son âme sœur. Ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait forme humaine, son corps était meurtri, un peu plus gravement que la fois précédente. Et personne ne pouvait la soigner hormis Minerva. Le couple avait semblé surpris de cette particularité, n'ayant jamais été confronté à cela. Cependant, comme la directrice ne s'était pas encore réveillée, il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque.

La jeune femme s'était faite discrète lors de cette discussion et lorsque Eindride lui avait demandé si elle avait rencontré son âme sœur, elle avait répondu par la négative. Car si il y avait bien un sujet difficile pour Hermione s'était bien celui là. Oui, elle connaissait son âme sœur, et oui elle savait pourquoi l'animagus était la seule à pouvoir la soigner. Mais ces relations avec Minerva étaient loin d'être simples, et elle doutait que le couple comprenne cela ; leur amour mutuel rayonnant à des kilomètres à la ronde.

En parlant d'amour, il y en avait une autre qui rayonnait et cela était plaisant à voir. Le couple ne prenant pas la peine de se cacher, Hermione avait vite repéré les petites attentions de l'une envers l'autre. Aussi, la brune avait évoqué le sujet dès qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec la concernée.

 _Hermione tentait de retrouver son chemin vers les cuisines après l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Jêra, quand elle aperçut Ginny et Pansy sous un abri dans une des aires de repos présente dans le village. La brune se dirigea vers le couple tentant d'échapper à la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber._

 _\- Je peux te l'emprunter, demanda-t-elle à l'attention de l'avocate._

 _\- J'ai du travail, je vous laisse, répondit Pansy en se levant._

 _Elle caressa discrètement l'épaule de la rousse et se dirigea vers son laboratoire._

 _Ginny regarda la brune s'avancer vers elle mais sans s'asseoir. D'un geste, elle ouvrit grand ses bras, attendant la réponse de la rousse qui ne tarda pas à venir serrer la jeune femme aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait._

 _\- Tu m'as manquée, souffla la plus jeune._

 _\- Tu m'as manquée aussi, avoua Hermione qui sentait la pression retombait._

 _Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, les larmes se remirent à couler. Leur aventure l'avait occupée, ne lui laissant aucun répit mais maintenant qu'elle avait la rousse en face d'elle, Hermione se rendait compte à quel point elle s'était sentie seule. Avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier lui avait manqué, mais surtout, le comportement toujours optimiste de la jeune Weasley lui avait manqué, sa bonne humeur et sa franchise également. Cependant elle n'oubliait pas dans quel état elle était lorsque Minerva et elle avait disparu. Aussi, elle voulu tout savoir depuis ce moment jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _Les deux femmes s'assirent face à face sans pour autant séparer leurs mains._

 _\- Raconte moi tout ! demanda Hermione. Je veux tout savoir et surtout concernant notre avocate préférée !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencé, répondit la rousse qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir._

 _\- Le procès, comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de l'ancienne professeur de vol et Hermione s'en voulut d'être curieuse. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour soutenir au mieux la jeune femme et aussi rattraper tout ce temps passé loin d'elle._

 _Ginny entama alors le procès. Comment Harry lui avait pourri la vie, comment Pansy avait découvert les vices du « Héros », allant même jusqu'à découvrir qu'il avait engrossé la fille d'une personnalité importante du tribunal. Du chantage aux menaces en passant par divers complots. Hermione était abasourdie. Si elle avait rapidement déterminée que son ex meilleur ami s'était transformé en un véritable salaud, elle était horrifiée à quel point le jeune homme timide et innocent, se battant contre Voldemort pour protéger des innocents, avait basculé du coté le plus noir de sa personnalité._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_

 _\- Il a été démis de ses fonctions en attendant une enquête interne. Le divorce a été prononcé avec une immense indemnisation pour moi pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait enduré et tous les propos mensongers qu'il a raconté._

 _\- Et ensuite ?_

 _Ginny raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les retrouver elle et Minerva. De l'apparition de Léann et Eindride aux tentatives de localisation. De l'aide de Karine et Fred, ainsi que celle de Pansy. A l'évocation de la volleyeuse, Hermione eut une rapide pensée pour Axelle. Que devait penser la blonde ? Et comment lui faire face après tout ça, d'autant que ce n'était plus elle qui faisait battre son cœur. Pour être même tout à fait honnête, cela faisait bien longtemps que la capitaine n'avait pas occupé ses pensées._

 _\- Et comment Pansy s'est retrouvée ici ? reprit la brune avec désinvolture afin de laisser Ginny venir se confier._

 _\- Et bien, tu te souviens de l'inconnue du bal ?_

 _\- Non !? C'était elle ?_

 _La rousse affirma d'un mouvement de tête avant de reprendre._

 _\- Tu te souviens que j'entretenais une relation épistolaire avec elle ? Eh bien, elle y a mit fin car elle pensait que je la rejetterai en apprenant qui elle était._

 _Voyant la moue de la brune, elle se dépêcha de poursuivre._

 _\- Mais elle s'est jetée corps et âme dans le procès et j'ai fini par découvrir sa double identité. Nous avons pris le temps de nous connaître et une chose en entrainant une autre …_

 _\- Tu l'aimes ?_

 _\- A vrai dire, c'est plus que ça._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens du rituel qui nous fait atterrir ici ? Pour qu'il fonctionne il nécessite l'amour pur de deux âmes sœurs._

 _\- Ce n'était pas Léann et Eindride ? s'étonna Hermione._

 _\- Non…_

 _Le cheminement ne prit pas longtemps à la brune et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la rousse dans ses bras._

 _\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Pour vous !_

 _Elles se séparèrent mais Hermione la maintien à bout de bras._

 _\- Mais si elle te fait du mal je te jure que je lui botte les fesses !_

* * *

Minerva se retrouva rapidement attablée avec Pansy et Ginny dans un lieu qu'elle identifia comme un réfectoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par quatre autres personnes. Elle fit ainsi connaissance avec Jêra, qui se présenta comme le chef de ce village qui tentait de résister à Roxane, et Eléa sa femme. L'autre couple s'identifia comme un couple princier mais qui semblait étrangement bien connaître l'ancienne serpentard et griffondor.

Le repas leur fut amené en quelques minutes et bien vite Ginny commença à raconter tout ce que l'animagus avait manqué depuis qu'elle avait eu son accident de voiture. Tous les convives s'efforcèrent de rendre un récit le plus détaillé possible, répondant sans hésiter aux questions de la directrice.

Bien que Minerva brûlait de tout savoir, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer convenablement. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Hermione et bien que Pansy lui ait dit qu'elle allait bien, sa présence lui manquait fortement.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle laissa vaquer son regard sur les villageois qui venaient s'installer au fur et à mesure que l'heure du repas avançait. Elle espérait reconnaître la crinière de la brune parmi une des tables où les conversations allaient bon train.

Et soudain, elle l'aperçut. Adossée à un mur, la brune la fixait intensément. Le cœur de Minerva rata un ou deux battements avant de repartir de plus belle. Elle était heureuse de revoir la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu courir la rejoindre, la serrer dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, discuter avec elle, et par dessus tout, elle aurait aimé l'embrasser. Faire passer dans un seul baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Leur séjour en prison et la torture de Roxane lui avait fait admettre tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la brune et elle s'était promis de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir déclarer sa flamme à la jeune femme. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de tenir pendant que Roxane la torturait et à présent qu'elles étaient libres, l'animagus comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne semblait pas du même avis que son ainé puisqu'elle resta à l'écart à l'observer. Perdue dans le regard l'une de l'autre, la directrice ne savait que penser de la distance qu'Hermione semblait vouloir mettre entre elles. Mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait rompu ce contact visuel.

\- Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivées ici ! termina Ginny.

L'animagus dut reporter son regard sur sa collègue et tenta tant bien que mal de se souvenir de ce que la rousse venait de raconter. Six paires d'yeux la fixaient pour savoir si elle avait d'autres questions. Ne voulant pas avouer son inattention, elle posa une question qui n'avait rien en rapport avec les éléments passés.

\- Et maintenant, que faisons nous ?

\- Nous faisons des recherches pour tenter de combattre Roxane, répondit Hermione qui avait décidé de se joindre au groupe.

Minerva se retourna vivement vers elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

\- Astrid… Hermione pardon, comment vas-tu ? Nous nous inquiétions de ne pas te voir ce matin.

\- Navrée, j'avais besoin d'air, répondit la concernée à sa mère.

Cette dernière tentait de ne pas étouffer sa fille, comprenant son besoin de recul mais elle avait toutes les difficultés à ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa fille dès qu'elle la perdait de vue.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la jeune femme en tentant de conservait un ton neutre.

\- Bien merci. Et toi ? s'enquit à son tour l'animagus.

\- Ça va.

Voyant le malaise s'installer entre les deux femmes, Pansy choisit de faire diversion.

\- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de solution contre Roxane. Nous pensons que les deux dragons devraient pouvoir la vaincre mais comme Hermione n'a pas encore trouvé son âme sœur, il est trop dangereux pour elle de se transformer.

\- Ah oui ?

Le cœur de Minerva se serra sur les explications de Pansy. Ainsi la brune leur avait affirmé ne pas avoir rencontré son âme sœur… Les yeux de la directrice s'humidifièrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle chercha désespérément le regard de celle qui faisait battre son cœur mais celle-ci observait son assiette avec un intérêt soudain.

\- Je retourne aux recherches, dit Hermione en se levant précipitamment pour fuir la table.

\- Hermione attends ! tenta de la retenir Léann mais la brune était déjà loin.

La directrice repoussa également son assiette, essayant de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient suite au départ de la brune. Apparemment, cela s'avérerait plus compliqué de se déclarer à la jeune femme que ce qu'elle pensait.

Alors que la conversation s'orientait vers un nouveau sujet, Pansy et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Elles se doutaient de ce qui se tramait entre les deux femmes et cela n'allait pas être facile de rétablir la communication entre ces deux là…

* * *

Et voilà pour cette nouvelle année. Les bonnes résolutions sont plus bas !

A dans 15 jours.

Duch et Sol


	17. Chapter 17

Mise à jour, nous avions oublié un chapitre en cours de route, rendez vous au chapitre 15... merci de votre compréhension et à demain

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le crépitement du feu mourant dans la cheminée venait troubler le silence pesant de la pièce. Dans un coin, une literie attestait d'une présence récente tandis qu'au milieu de la pièce trônait un chaudron renversé, son contenu se dispersant à même le sol. Une table fracassée et des débris de verre terminaient de meubler la pièce.

Roxane ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son regard aussi noir que les ténèbres balaya la pièce alors qu'un sourire machiavélique apparaissait sur son visage. Elle avait réussi ! Au delà même de toutes ses espérances comme pouvait l'attester les corps qui ajoutaient à l'ambiance macabre de la pièce. L'un était carbonisé, incrusté à même le mur sous la puissance du feu. Le deuxième corps était coupé en deux au niveau de la taille le haut étant séparé du bas par plusieurs mètres de distance. De grandes estafilades ressemblant à des griffes zébraient la poitrine de l'une des servantes qui avait accompagné la sorcière pendant son rituel.

Inspirant profondément, elle put sentir le pouvoir pulser au bout de ses doigts. Elle avait réussi ! Les pouvoirs du dragon étaient à elle, en elle, répondant au moindre de ses désirs, prêt à bondir sur une seule de ses pensées. Et le plus important, elle les sentait ! Elle pouvait dire à quel endroit exact se trouvait ses congénères… ou plutôt ses adversaires. Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur son visage. Oh oui, elle savait exactement où les trouver et comment les combattre. Car cette fois, elle avait toutes les armes de son côté. Bientôt cette bande de résistants minables ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle pourrait asseoir son règne pour de bon. Sans personne pour contester son trône.

Un rayon de lune éclaira son visage alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'unique porte de la pièce. La nuit était claire, la lune et les étoiles maitresses du ciel. La lune n'ayant pas encore atteint son zénith, la nuit commençait à peine.

\- Parfait ! Les dieux sont avec moi !

En effet, la sorcière jubilait. Non contente d'avoir réussi parfaitement le rituel qui lui permettait de contrôler les pouvoirs des dragons célestes, le temps était avec elle. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés comme elle l'avait dit au Général et elle passerait à l'attaque à l'aube du sixième !

Sortant de la pièce, elle croisa deux soldats montant la garde un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Remarquant la sortie de leur souveraine, l'un des deux la salua rapidement avant de partir en direction des pièces les plus utilisées.

\- Où est-il parti ? demanda Roxane.

\- Prévenir le Général votre majesté. Il nous a demandé de garder le couloir afin de nous tenir à votre disposition et de l'informer quand vous sortirez. Il vous attend dans la salle de commandement mais si vous désirez le rencontrer autrement je lui porterai votre message.

Débitant son discours comme s'il l'avait répété mainte et mainte fois, le soldat salua Roxane et attendit qu'elle donne ses instructions.

\- Cela ira soldat. Allez dans mes quartiers et dites à mes servantes de préparer une tenue confortable pour une chevauchée.

Le soldat la salua militairement avant de prendre congés, se dirigeant à grande enjambée vers les appartements qu'occupait la sorcière.

Cette dernière prit la direction opposée et s'engagea dans un raccourci qui l'amènerait bientôt à la salle de commandement. Décidément, elle se félicitait d'avoir accordé sa confiance à son nouveau Général. Soucieux de lui plaire, il avait fait en sorte d'être prêt quand elle aurait fini de procéder à son rituel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir dans quelle mesure l'armée serait prête à se mettre en marche. Confiante, elle savait qu'il ne la décevrait pas !

\- Général ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de commandement.

\- Votre majesté, s'agenouilla aussi Baldwin.

\- Nos troupes sont-elles prêtes ?

\- Absolument votre majesté, comme vous l'aviez demandé.

\- Parfait combien de temps faudra-t-il pour se mettre en route ?

\- Quand souhaitez vous partir ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, nous avons une longue route à faire.

Baldwin prit le temps de la réflexion. Si il donnait une estimation trop large, la sorcière serait mécontente et il risquerait de le payer de sa vie. Mais s'il faisait trainer un peu les choses, il pourrait peut être envoyer quelqu'un prévenir les résistants. Cependant, à voir la motivation dans les yeux de Roxane, celle ci devait vouloir attaquer à l'aube. Ce qui signifiait que même s'il envoyait quelqu'un, le message ne serait pas délivré à temps.

Non, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. A contre-coeur, il opta pour la vérité. Rien ne pourrait retarder l'échéance de la vengeance de Roxane. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul espoir que le dernier espion qu'il ait envoyé ait pu avertir les résistants…

\- Dans deux heures Majesté. Nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit. Le temps de réveiller tous les hommes et d'harnacher les bêtes.

\- Parfait Général, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Rendez-vous donc dans deux heures dans la cours.

\- A vos ordre Majesté.

* * *

Ginny étouffa le gémissement de sa main, son corps tendu, elle se laissa faucher par l'orgasme. Les lèvres de Pansy vinrent parsemer son ventre, sa poitrine puis son cou de baiser avant de venir embrasser tendrement sa bien aimée.

La rousse cala sa tête contre l'épaule de l'avocate et se laissa enlacer, profitant de ce moment rien qu'à elles. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et avec l'aube, viendrait toute l'agitation du village, les entrainements, les corvées, les repas et les soins. Chacun y mettait du sien, personne ne rechignant à s'acquitter de ses taches. Les deux femmes s'y soumettaient bien volontiers, conscientes que c'était pour le moment leur seul moyen de survie dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cependant, leur aptitude divergeant, les deux femmes avaient bien du mal à se retrouver autant qu'elles le voudraient et cela leur pesait.

Surtout pour Pansy, dont le simple fait d'entamer une histoire durable était un fait nouveau. Et elle avait bien conscience que son début de relation avec Ginny n'avait rien d'ordinaire. De ce fait, tous ses doutes, ses peurs et ses incertitudes remontaient à la surface sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. La griffondor, compréhensive, prenait le temps de la rassurer mais il était difficile de se concentrer sur l'avenir sachant celui ci totalement incertain…

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Ginny, sa main reposant en travers du ventre de l'avocate.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons récupéré Hermione et Minerva mais nous sommes toujours bloquées ici. Et je suis a peu près certaine que l'autre ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Une semaine qu'elles se sont évadées et rien ne s'est passé…. Elle doit préparer un truc. Et je suis quasi sûre que ça ne sent pas bon pour nous.

\- Est ce que les recherches avancent ?

\- Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé pour nous sortir de là, Pansy embrassa le front de Ginny et resserra son étreinte. Et en plus, notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout et notre super directrice ont décidé de faire les autruches.

\- J'ai tenté d'en parler avec Mione, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Je pensais que tout ça les aurait rapprochée et qu'elle aurait enfin compris…

\- Et bien il va falloir qu'on leur ouvre les yeux et qu'elles trouvent une solution pour nous sortir de là ! Les gens sont adorables mais leur paillasse est d'un inconfort ! Je veux retrouver un lit moelleux et confortable.

La moue qui suivit la tirade de l'avocate arracha un rire à Ginny. Se redressant, elle se positionna au dessus de la serpentard. Enlevant les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, elle se pencha pour venir l'embrasser délicatement.

\- C'est vrai que ce lit n'est pas des plus confortable mais je suis sure que je peux te faire oublier ce petit inconvénient.

\- Ah oui ? minauda Pansy.

\- Oh oui !

* * *

Minerva regarda le soleil se lever enfin. La nuit avait été longue pour l'animagus. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait dormi ces derniers jours sans interruption ou parce qu'elle ruminait les propos d'Hermione envers ses sentiments ? Toujours est-il que la directrice n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

Avant de complètement changer d'avis, elle sortit dans l'air frais du matin et se dirigea vers la maison où logeait Hermione. Enfin… la demeure s'apparentait plus à une maison de maître qui aurait pu rivaliser avec certains châteaux écossais qu'à une simple maison.

Ginny et Pansy lui avait expliqué que c'était la demeure du couple princier, qui se trouvait être les parents biologiques de la jeune femme. Ayant enfin retrouvé leur fille, ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle dorme dans une des chambres attenantes à la leur. Minerva était donc en route vers la demeure royale afin d'obtenir une entrevue avec la princesse... Cela lui semblait tout bonnement incroyable.

\- D'ailleurs toute cette histoire est folle ! maugréa-t-elle en entamant la pente qui menait au sommet de la colline.

Et comment la jeune femme prenait-elle toute cette histoire ? L'animagus aurait tout donné pour le savoir, pour l'épauler et la soutenir. Mais pour ça, il fallait encore qu'Hermione daigne lui parler…

En arrivant à quelques mètres de son objectif, Minerva vit la porte s'ouvrir et laisser sortir une silhouette brune qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

\- Hermione. Appela doucement la directrice, ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre de si bon matin.

\- Minerva ?

Hermione se retourna surprise. Observant son ainé, elle remarqua que celle-ci ne devait pas avoir dormi de la nuit ou presque pas. Elle la laissa la rattraper et attendit que l'animagus parle, encore incertaine de savoir si elle voulait ou non avoir une conversation avec cette dernière.

\- Comment vas-tu ? commença prudemment la directrice.

\- Bien… et toi ?

\- Ça va. Peut-on… peut-on parler ?

\- Suis moi. Soupira Hermione après un moment d'hésitation.

Les deux femmes s'engagèrent sur un petit sentier qui montait jusqu'en haut de la colline. Avançant en silence, aucune des deux ne semblaient encline à amorcer la discussion.

Soudain, tous les poils d'Hermione se hérissèrent. Un bruit léger attira son attention et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'identifier, son corps agi pour elle. Attrapant Minerva, elle la jeta à terre tandis que des griffes la frôlèrent.

* * *

Le général Baldwin observait le mur rocheux qui se dressait devant lui. Derrière lui, toute l'armée du royaume se tenait debout, attendant un ordre quel qu'il soit.

Les troupes avaient marché toute la nuit et sans le laisser voir, il savait qu'elles étaient épuisées. De part son grade, il avait eu la chance de pouvoir se reposer sur un cheval pour le mener jusqu'ici. Bien qu'il ait mal aux cuisses, il plaignait les pauvres soldats qui ne devaient plus sentir leur pied. Pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être parmi eux et non en tête du cortège.

En effet, Roxane avait chevauché en tête avec lui, et la noirceur qui se dégageait de la sorcière l'avait terrifié pendant de longues heures. Il pouvait encore sentir la magie noire crépiter autour de la souveraine. Et que dire de son regard ? Il en ferait des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en était certain.

La sorcière l'avait félicité pour son travail et l'exécution de ses ordres comme elle l'entendait. John savait qu'il avait acquis la confiance de l'usurpatrice et pourtant la peur lui avait broyé les entrailles à chaque seconde de cette marche forcée vers un destin qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, le chef des armées et ses troupes avaient suivi Roxane sans poser de question. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qu'elle direction prendre, celle-ci s'était contentée de répondre qu'elle les guiderait. Quand Baldwin avait tenté d'en savoir plus, elle avait simplement répondu qu'elle sentait ses ennemis et qu'elle savait où les trouver. Le reste du voyage s'était déroulé dans un silence complet seulement troublé par le bruit des armures s'entrechoquant à chaque pas.

Un peu avant l'aube, Roxane leur avait fait signe de s'arrêter devant ce grand mur de roche. Si le Général eut une pointe d'espoir en espérant cet obstacle infranchissable pour ces troupes, son cœur s'était glacé d'effroi quelques secondes plus tard.

 _Roxane descendit de cheval et se tourna vers son général._

 _\- Les résistants se trouvent derrière cette montagne._

 _\- Comment allons-nous faire pour passer de l'autre côté votre Majesté ?_

 _\- Je vais partir en reconnaissance pour trouver un passage pour nos troupes. Qu'elles se tiennent prêtes._

 _Avant que Baldwin puisse réagir, ses troupes reculèrent précipitamment de plusieurs pas tandis qu'il voyant le cou de la sorcière s'allonger, son corps se vouter et grossir, ses membres se transformer jusqu'à ressembler à des pattes imposantes munies de longues griffes tranchantes._

 _Le général dut descendre de cheval pour lui tenir la bride, tentant de ne pas paraître aussi effrayé que l'équidé devant l'immense dragon plus noir que la nuit qui se tenait devant lui. Sans perdre une seconde, celui-ci battit des ailes, décolla et prit rapidement de la hauteur._

* * *

Roxane remonta en piquet et poussa un rugissement de colère, frustrée d'avoir manqué sa cible.

La sorcière était en pleine reconnaissance des lieux afin que son armée puisse attaquer le village qu'elle avait sous les yeux quand soudain, elle avait aperçu deux silhouettes s'éloigner d'une grande demeure en haut de la colline.

Sa nouvelle condition lui apportant une vue aussi affûtée qu'un rasoir, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un coup d'œil pour deviner la propriétaire des lieux, et à peine une seconde de plus pour identifier les deux personnes qui s'en éloignaient.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux prisonnières évadées, le sang du dragon ne fit qu'un tour. Oubliant sa mission première, elle se précipita sur les deux femmes qui se jetèrent au sol. Habitée par la fureur du dragon, Roxane replongea en direction de la maison cette fois et l'arrosa d'un puissant jet de flamme qui embrasa aussitôt le toit de chaume.

Reprenant de l'altitude, elle se concentra sur les deux femmes qui s'étaient relevées.

* * *

Hermione se releva rapidement, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle repéra immédiatement le dragon noir dans le ciel et sans la contrôler, la colère du dragon s'éveilla en elle. Ses yeux devinrent aussi rouge que la braise et le dragon prit possession de son esprit.

\- Hermione non ! Cria Minerva en voyant la jeune femme se métamorphoser.

Mais la brune n'entendit pas, son esprit ne faisait plus qu'un avec le dragon et une seule chose comptait pour elle : affronter Roxane. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'envola et fila en direction du dragon noir.

Impuissante, l'animagus la regarda s'envoler. Sans baguette, elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Se retournant, elle aperçut l'incendie qui ravageait la maison où les parents d'Hermione se trouvaient. Se précipitant, elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée et pénétra avec élan dans la demeure.

\- Au feu ! Au feu ! Sortez tous! cria-t-elle

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Eindride sortant de sa chambre.

\- C'est Roxane, enfin je crois. Il y a un dragon noir ! Il y a le feu, il faut sortir !

Le feu se propageait rapidement et la fumée envahissait déjà le premier étage. Les domestiques couraient dans tous les sens, essayant de sauver le plus d'affaire possible.

\- Laissez tout et sortez de là ! Ordonna Eindride.

\- Où est Astrid ? Demanda Léann tandis que tout le monde s'exécutait.

Avant que Minerva ne puisse répondre, des rugissements se firent entendre et tout le monde sortit précipitamment de la maison pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Pansy pénétra dans le laboratoire à toute vitesse. Sans perdre de temps elle attrapa une sacoche à bandoullière et se dirigea vers une des tables du fond. Elle attrapa plusieurs fioles de couleur rouge qu'elle rangea dans la sacoche et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée.

Courant dans les ruelles désertes, elle arriva sur la grande place où tout le village était réuni. Dans le ciel, les trois dragons s'affrontaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes déjà et les dragons célestes semblaient être en mauvaise posture malgré leur supériorité numérique.

Apeurés mais à la fois fasciné, les villageois avaient pris possession de la grande place. Les soldats étaient prêts à combattre mais impuissants face au combat aérien. Quelques archers avaient tenté de viser le dragon noir mais Jêra leur avait rapidement interdit de tirer. Le risque de toucher Léann ou Hermione étant trop grand.

Pansy joua des coudes et réussi a retrouver Ginny et Minerva qui ne détachait pas le regard du ciel.

\- Comment elles s'en sortent, s'enquit Pansy.

\- Mal… Où était-tu ? répondit la rousse.

\- J'ai peut être une solution pour repousser Roxane.

Les deux se retournèrent vers l'avocate, attendant impatiemment la suite.

\- J'ai étudié la peau de Léann et je pense avoir trouvé une formule qui pourrait percer la carapace d'un dragon.

\- Tu penses ou tu es sure ? demanda Minerva.

\- Je n'ai pas pu la tester mais je suis assez certaine que ça pourrait marcher. Ou du moins blesser suffisamment Roxane pour qu'elle batte en retraite.

\- Comment s'y prend-t-on ? s'informa Eindride n'ayant pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

\- C'est là que ça se complique…Il faudrait jeter les potions sur Roxane directement pour que ça fonctionne.

Un rugissement de douleur retentit dans le ciel, interrompant la discussion. Le village entier retient son souffle en voyant le dragon noir mordre à pleines dents la queue du plus petit des dragons blancs. L'autre dragon blanc rugit de colère et attaqua un peu plus fort le noir qui fut obligé de lâcher sa proie.

Le dragon libéré n'arriva pas à rétablir son vol et entama une chute vertigineuse en direction du sol. Impuissante, Minerva regarda Hermione tomber. Se rapprochant des arbres, le dragon réussit à se retourner complètement et à ouvrir ses ailes avant de toucher les cimes. Utilisant ses pates, il tenta de rebondir afin d'atterrir sans trop de mal. Lorsque la bête toucha le sol, un nuage de poussière se souleva, aveuglant les spectateurs toujours immobiles.

Sans dire un mot, Ginny s'empara de la sacoche de Pansy et s'élança là où avait atterri le dragon.

\- Gin' attends !

La rousse se retourna pour croiser le regard inquiet de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- Fais attention.

L'animagus voulut se lancer à la poursuite de la médicomage apprentie mais Eindride la retient.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Elle ne contrôle pas encore totalement le dragon et vous n'avez pas de baguette.

\- Mais… Ginny cours un risque aussi !

\- Elle a fait son choix et elle seule est capable de chevaucher Hermione pour tenter de blesser Roxane.

Ginny se précipita sur Hermione sans penser une seule seconde au danger. Cependant, le rugissement agressif du dragon lorsqu'elle arrive devant lui l'incita à la prudence.

\- Hermione ? C'est moi… Ginny.

Le dragon plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse. Il sembla la reconnaître mais lorsqu'elle avança d'un pas, il montra les crocs et se prépara à attaquer.

La médicomage en formation se stoppa net. Elle voyait bien qu'Hermione la reconnaissait mais la douleur l'empêcher de la laisser approcher. Repensant à un certain cours d'Hagrid avec les hyppogriffes, Ginny décida de s'incliner devant le dragon pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaise intention.

Le dragon l'observa un moment puis fini par tendre le cou vers l'humaine. Celle-ci tendit alors la main sans pour autant avancer. Le village tout entier retenait son souffle devant la scène qui se déroulait. Beaucoup avaient déjà fait ce geste pour appâter un cheval et gagner leur confiance. Mais là il s'agissait d'un dragon !

Contre toute attente, la gueule du dragon vient épouser la paume de la main de Ginny. Celle-ci releva alors les yeux et plongea dans le regard de la bête.

\- Je vais soigner ta queue, dit-elle sure d'elle. Et j'ai un moyen de blesser Roxane mais il faut que tu me laisses monter sur ton dos pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Hermione hocha la tête et laissa la rousse approcher de sa blessure. Sans perdre de temps, Ginny déposa des compresses sur la plaie et enroula une bande pour maintenir la compression.

\- Je vais monter sur ton dos maintenant, prête ?

Le dragon grogna mais se baissa un peu pour permettre à Ginny de se hisser sur son dos. Abandonnant sa sacoche de soin, elle ajusta celle que lui avait donné Pansy et s'installa précautionneusement sur le dos de la bête entre deux piques. S'agrippant fermement à celles qui se présentaient devant elle, la rousse donna le feu vert à Hermione.

Le dragon déploya alors ses ailes et décolla difficilement. Prenant de l'altitude rapidement, le duo se retrouva à quelques mètres du combat qui se poursuivait entre Léann et Roxane aucune des deux n'arrivant à prendre l'avantage.

\- Ok. Monte encore, il faut que je sois au dessus de Roxane.

Obéissant, Hermione prit encore de l'altitude. Cependant, Roxane s'en aperçut. De rage, elle décocha un violent coup de queue que Léann prit de plein fouet. Alors que la reine perdait de la hauteur et tentait tant bien que mal de se stabiliser, la sorcière se lança à la poursuite d'Hermione et de sa cavalière.

Sentant claquer la gueule de Roxane prés de sa queue, Hermione arrêta de prendre de la hauteur et fila à l'horizontale afin de mettre de la distance entre elles. Ginny manqua d'être désarçonné par le brusque changement de direction. Resserrant ses cuisses autour du cou du dragon pour ne pas tomber, elle raffermit la prise de ses mains sur les piques.

Volant de droite à gauche, Hermione tentait d'échapper à Roxane qui ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce. Sentant le danger se rapprocher de plus en plus, Ginny eu une idée. Plongeant la main dans la sacoche, elle serra prudemment les fioles que lui avait remis Pansy.

\- Hermione, cria-t-elle. J'ai une idée. Monte en piquée le plus haut possible.

L'intéressée rugit pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Hermione fais moi confiance ! Monte en piquée et quand je te le dis redescend sur Roxane.

Esquivant sur la droite une nouvelle gerbe de flammes de Roxane, Hermione consentit à écouter sa meilleure amie. Accélérant autant qu'elle le put, elle redressa son vol et monta à la vertical aussi vite qu'elle le pu.

Les muscles tétanisés autour du cou du dragon pour ne pas tomber, Ginny jeta un œil derrière elles pour voir où se trouver Roxane. La fureur noire les poursuivait toujours mais le dragon céleste avait réussi à mettre plusieurs mètres de distances entre eux. Et c'était suffisant pour ce que Ginny comptait faire.

Resserrant sa prise avec ses jambes, ses mains lâchèrent le cou de la dragonne et se répartirent les fioles.

\- Maintenant Hermione, redescend en piqué sur elle !

Sans réfléchir, le dragon s'exécuta, effectuant un demi- tour qui failli désarçonner Ginny. Se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec Roxane, la dragonne piqua comme lui avait indiqué sa cavalière.

Ginny lança une première fiole qui explosa sur la gueule de Roxane. Puis, emportée par la descente, elle lança la deuxième qui la toucha à l'épaule et la dernière qui s'écrasa sur l'aile gauche de la sorcière.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour entendre les cris de douleurs tandis que le dragon noir prenait de la distance avec ses adversaires. La peau enflammée, on pouvait voir l'aile gauche se consumer et le vol devenir difficile.

Incapable de continuer à se battre, le dragon noir s'éloigna au loin, perdant de plus en plus d'altitude. Au même moment, Hermione déployait ses ailes pour ralentir son vol et atterrir du mieux qu'elle put éjectant néanmoins Ginny lors de l'impact au sol.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois ! Un peu d'action qu'en pensez-vous ?

Duch et Sol


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre sous la neige et un petit cadeau pour la fin. je n'en dit pas plus

bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui nous laisse une review

* * *

Chapitre 18

-Assez !

L'impact du poing de Léann sur la vielle table en chêne interrompit immédiatement la totalité des conversations qui régnaient dans la salle de crise. Tous reportèrent leur attention sur leur souveraine attendant impatiemment qu'elle prenne une décision.

\- Léann, nous devons marcher sur le château immédiatement c'est la meilleure solution, lui soutint Jêra.

\- Ha oui ! Et crois-tu seulement que nous fassions le poids face à l'armée tout entière ! Crois-tu qu'Hermione soit en mesure de se battre ? Et puis quoi !? Que se passe-t-il après ? Roxane a visiblement trouvé un moyen de se transformer, hors on ne maintient pas en place un Dragon avec des lances et des flèches.

Son regard posé sur le chef des résistant était droit, il n'était pas question pour elle de remettre en cause le directoire mis en place par son frère. Cependant, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas supplanter au titre de chef, il restait indéniable qu'elle disposait de cette aura des gens qu'on écoute. Son regard finit par se détourner pour se reposer sur les cartes amassées sur la table. Des morceaux de bois étant disposés çà et là afin de repérer les villages alliés ainsi que les territoires repris.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous essayer de refaire les potions dont je me suis servie pendant le combat ?

La question de Ginny fit relever la tête de Léann qui la fixa avec bienveillance pour qu'elle poursuive son idée.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous l'améliorer et en faire en quantité importante afin de la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle redevienne humaine par obligation.

\- Miss Weasley a raison, c'est ce qu'il se passe chez les animagus notamment. Souligna Minerva

\- Animagus ? demanda Jêra

\- Certains sorciers ont la capacité de développer le don de se changer en animaux. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde bien sûr mais c'est grâce à cela qu'Hermione a rencontré sa dragonne pour la première fois. Néanmoins je doute que ce soit réellement le même procédé puisque je ne connais personne qui aurait été blessé lors d'une métamorphose.

\- Cela peut effectivement se révéler utile, merci Ginny. Reprit Jêra. Cependant, nous avons toujours notre contact au château, bien que nous ne sachions que peu de choses de lui, il s'agit d'un gradé qui risque de voir sa tête tomber si nous nous appuyons un peu trop sur lui. Il ne pourra pas nous couvrir à l'intérieur du château ni même à ses abords. Sans oublier le problème que représente le Général. Lui est à la botte de Roxane comme un chien l'est à son maître.

Léann acquiesça devant la justesse des propos de son frère. Le Général était un fou furieux qu'il fallait prendre en compte dans la balance. Cependant elle ne savait rien de l'organisation et de l'entrainement de leurs soldats.

\- Aksel, Eindride, pensez-vous que notre armée soit capable de se défendre face à celle du château ?

\- Dans un combat égal, je dirais non. Bien que tous fassent preuve de beaucoup de volonté et de travail, nous ne disposons pas des armes du château ni de leurs infrastructures d'entraînement. De plus, notre forgeron est seul pour assurer la réparation et la confection de nos armes et les nombreuses attaques de ces derniers jours ont eu raison de beaucoup de notre matériel.

\- Très bien, merci Aksel. Eindride ?

\- Aksel a raison, cependant, peut être qu'une attaque surprise, bien exécutée pourrait permettre de les déstabiliser mais rien de sûr. Cependant, pour l'instant nos guerriers doivent se reposer et notre matériel doit être réparé.

Jêra passa sa main sur son bouc mal rasé et soupira.

\- Très bien, merci Eindride. Pansy, que donnent les dernières missions de sauvetage ?

La brune releva son regard sur l'assemblée, n'ayant pas écouté grand-chose de ce qu'il s'était dit juste avant. Néanmoins, elle connaissait suffisamment le sujet pour ne pas avoir à relire ses notes.

\- Les derniers villages de la côte ouest, ceux derrière le lac de Tinnsjå ont été épargné par les attaques de la sorcière, visiblement le message était arrivé à temps. Ce n'est pas le cas de ceux qui se trouvaient plus au nord. Visiblement, les soldats mécontents de n'avoir pas pu attraper les villages de l'Ouest auraient fait un crochet non prévu vers les terres du nord. Notre soutien n'était pas au courant je pense. Cependant il semblerait qu'ils s'en soient pas trop mal sorti et une délégation de soldats de leurs terres ont été rapatrié dans nos rangs. Nos forces armées grossissent mais pour moi il reste quand même le grand problème de la maîtrise de la sorcière. Je suis d'accord avec Ginny concernant les potions, hors je crains que nous ne puissions pas en faire suffisamment. Il me faut une fleur dont il ne me reste que quelques feuilles. Peut-être pourrions-nous en trouver mais pas avant plusieurs semaines car le pollen de cette fleur ne se récolte qu'à la tombée des glaces.

Tous avaient écoutés le bilan avec attention. Les dernières informations remettaient en cause la seule manière qu'ils avaient trouvée pour blesser suffisamment Roxane.

\- Cependant, l'autre jour dans un des manuels de votre ancien roi, je suis tombé sur quelque chose. Reprit Pansy. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des formules anciennes ou des cours de magie noir mais c'était franchement flippant.

Léann arrêta ses pas et se tourna vers Pansy, sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Je disais que les formules étaient flippantes, répéta Pansy devant l'étonnement de tous.

\- Non pas ça… avant !

\- Heu… que je les ai trouvés dans un manuel qui appartenait à votre ancien roi.

Léann frappa sur la table d'agacement. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Elle savait où elle allait trouver la réponse à la question : « Comment faire de Roxane une prisonnière ? ».

L'assemblée est terminée, lança-t-elle soudain alors que tous attendaient des explications

Pourtant avant qu'aucun ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle avait disparu.

* * *

Minerva quitta le quartier général après que le départ impromptu de Léann qui avait entrainé la fin précoce de la réunion. Jêra avait donné quelques ordres supplémentaires pour les soldats et l'armement mais rien qui ne concernait plus l'animagus. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs plus qu'une idée en tête, voir si Hermione était réveillée…

Elle traversa la rue et se retrouva rapidement au chevet de la brune. Celle-ci pour le plus grand malheur de la directrice dormait toujours. A la fois frustrée et inquiète, elle se posa sur une chaise et observa la brune. La guérir avait pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à l'animagus. Chaque fois, les blessures de la transformation s'aggravaient et Minerva craignait de ne plus pouvoir y suffire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une discussion avec Hermione ! Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle se réveille.

Ginny arriva à son tour et effectua ses contrôles habituels auprès de la convalescente.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Minerva.

\- Elle va bien. Il faut juste que son corps récupère de ses nombreuses blessures.

L'ancien professeur de vol remonta la couverture sur les épaules de la brune pour qu'elle ait bien chaud puis se tourna vers l'animagus.

\- Allez viens, allons boire un thé.

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la pièce attenante à l'infirmerie et Ginny mit l'eau à chauffer tandis que Minerva s'asseyait sans un mot.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna la directrice surprise par le ton autoritaire et le tutoiement de la rousse.

\- Ne fait pas celle qui n'a pas compris Minerva ! Vous disparaissez ensemble pendant des mois. Vous vous retrouvez prisonnière d'une folle furieuse, vous êtes torturées et affamées et au lieu de vous rapprocher vous vous tenez aussi loin que possible l'une de l'autre ! Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

\- Miss Weasley, je ne crois pas que…

\- Oh arrête avec tes « Miss Weasley » ! s'emporta la rousse. On se connaît depuis que j'ai onze ans Minerva, on travaille ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant et j'ose croise que nous sommes un peu plus que de simples collègues. Je suis ton amie Minerva…

La voix de Ginny s'adoucit.

\- Alors dis moi ce qui te rend si malheureuse ? La main vint se poser sur celle de Minerva d'une manière que celle-ci trouva rassurante.

Cette dernière resta un moment silencieuse avant de se lancer. Cela lui ferait du bien de pouvoir vider son sac et la rousse avait raison, elle la considérait comme une amie et qui mieux qu'une amie pour vous écouter quand ça n'allait pas ?

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, cette aventure aurait dû nous rapprocher. Et cela a été le cas. Du moins au début

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quand nous sommes arrivées dans le passé, nous nous sommes vite aperçues que nous n'étions pas à la bonne époque. On s'est organisé pour ne pas se faire remarquer et on a tenté de trouver une solution pour revenir. On a convaincu Dumbledore de nous laisser avoir accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Avec Hermione, tout se passait pour le mieux, on était complice. Je réalisais petit à petit mes sentiments pour elle et elle, elle oubliait Axelle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait… Mais il est difficile de lutter contre soi-même…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Moi. Je veux dire, mon double du passé. J'ai… Elle a flashé sur Hermione et cela semblait réciproque. Je suis alors devenue jalouse de moi-même. C'est pathétique n'est ce pas ?

\- Disons que c'était une situation complexe.

\- Oh oui… n'appréciant pas cela, j'ai rembarré la jeune moi, décidant pour Hermione. Ce fut la ma première erreur.

\- Connaissant Hermione, elle n'a pas dû apprécier.

\- Non et pour me le faire comprendre, elle est sortie avec elle. Je me suis retrouvée seule, impuissante, à regarder les souvenirs se créer au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. J'ai ainsi pu voir mon double oser faire ce que je n'avais pu qu'imaginer. A partir de ce moment là, j'ai pris mes distances et dans la foulé, j'ai rencontré Roxane après m'être foulé la cheville sur le chemin de traverse. Puis tout s'est accéléré. La malédiction, Roxane qui nous hébergeait… On s'est rapprochée de nouveau, j'étais la seule à pouvoir la soigner après chacune de ses transformations.

\- Qu'est ce qui a tout changé ?

\- Des tensions ont commencé à apparaître, je crois qu'Hermione était jalouse du temps que je passais avec Roxane… Puis mes parents … ils… sont morts… encore. J'étais pleine de chagrin, de douleur et de colère et je m'en suis prise à la personne que je croyais responsable de tout ça.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui, étant obligé de m'occuper d'elle, je n'ai pas fait attention au temps qui passait et si j'avais été plus attentive, j'aurai pu sauver mes parents de Grindelwald. Folle de chagrin, nous sommes éloignées de nouveau. C'est alors que j'ai commis la pire des trahisons possibles.

\- Avec qui as-tu couché ? demanda Pansy qui entra dans la pièce pour rejoindre les deux femmes.

\- Pansy ! s'indigna Ginny.

\- Elle a raison Ginny…

\- Ah tu vois ? répliqua l'avocate en se servant une tasse de thé et en s'installant aux côtés de la rousse. Alors ?

Minerva se rembrunit puis ferma les yeux qui laissèrent couler quelques larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Elle avait gardé ça pour elle depuis tout ce temps et cela la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il était temps qu'elle en parle, qu'elle se libère de ce secret trop lourd pour elle.

\- Roxane…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux difficilement. D'abord désorientée, elle finit par reconnaître l'infirmerie et au bout du couloir des voix qu'elle connaissait. Des brides de la conversation lui parvinrent et elle comprit très vite de quoi les trois femmes qu'elle avait identifiées parlaient. Prudemment, elle tenta de se lever sans bruit. Constatant qu'elle n'était pas trop douloureuse et qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes, elle se dirigea vers ses habits qui reposaient sur une chaise.

Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et se dirigea vers la deuxième sortie de l'infirmerie, plus discrète. Une fois dehors, elle avança de maison en maison, tentant de se faire voir le moins possible. Elle ne savait pas encore où allait mais une chose était sur : elle souhaitait être seule.

Elle n'était pas prête… Pas prête pour se confronter à Minerva. Pas prête à affronter le regard à la fois plein d'amour et terrifié d'avoir failli la perdre une nouvelle fois. Pas prête à faire face à Ginny et son inquiétude et encore moins à Pansy qui mettrait certainement les pieds dans le plat dès qu'elle la verrait.

Non, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était se retrouver seule et oublier. Oublier l'espace d'un instant toute cette histoire. Oublier ses sentiments pour Minerva. Oublier la colère qu'elle lui portait. Oublier la douleur de sa trahison, la rancœur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacer. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver la chaleur de ses appartements, son cocon, ses repères.

Finalement, la brune trouva où se cacher. Le seul bâtiment qui se rapprochait d'un de ses lieux de prédilection. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil dos à la porte si bien que si quelqu'un entrait, elle lui serait invisible. Un livre dans les mains, l'odeur caractéristique des vieux ouvrages, elle se sentit soudain plus calme. Comme au bon vieux temps, elle avait trouvé refuge auprès des livres.

* * *

Minerva poussa discrètement la porte de ce que Pansy appelait « la bibliothèque du village bien qu'elle soit minuscule comparée à celle de Poudlard ». Elle avait passé la journée à chercher Hermione et la bâtisse était son dernier espoir. Sa douloureuse discussion terminée, l'animagus s'était rendue de nouveau au chevet de la brune. Mais celle-ci avait disparu…

Après avoir alerté les autorités du village et à peu près tous les villageois, il avait été conclu que la princesse n'avait pas pu être enlevée. Les défenses étaient bien en place et aucun mouvement ennemi n'avait été rapporté. De plus, le seul moyen de pénétrer dans cette vallée était solidement gardé et toutes tentatives d'intrusions auraient été immédiatement signalées.

Une fois tous ces arguments avancés, Minerva avait dû se rendre à l'évidence ; Hermione semblait la fuir une nouvelle fois. Mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ; foi de McGonagall ! Il était hors de question que la brune s'échappe à nouveau. Elle avait été patiente, elle lui avait laissé du temps et elle avait presque failli avoir cette conversation sans l'intervention de Roxane…

Aussi, la directrice s'était élancée dans le village, scrutant chaque endroit, remuant chaque maison, chaque bâtiment où la brune aurait pu se cacher. Dans sa colère, elle avait cherché sans réfléchir, une seule idée l'obsédant ; confronter Hermione.

Pourtant, après avoir fait le tour du village celle-ci restait introuvable. C'est alors qu'elle avait aperçu la petite maison, discrète, en retrait et en partie cachée par les arbres alentours. L'avocate lui en avait parlé comme ce qui se rapprochait le plus à une bibliothèque mais elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

En y réfléchissant, retrouver Hermione dans un tel endroit semblait être ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. C'est ainsi que Minerva se retrouva à pousser la porte de la maison le plus silencieusement possible, voulant surprendre la brune sans lui laisser le temps de trouver une échappatoire.

Et ses efforts furent récompensés quand elle aperçut un feu brulant dans la cheminée et une tasse fumante sur le guéridon à côté d'un fauteuil. Une main apparut de ce fauteuil, s'apprêtant à empoigner la tasse.

\- C'est donc là que tu te cachais…

Hermione suspendit son geste un cours instant, surprise. Elle attrapa néanmoins la tasse et prit le temps d'en boire une gorgée avant de se confronter au propriétaire de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ralentissant sa respiration, la brune se leva et fit face à la directrice qui avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Effectivement.

Froide et distante, voilà comment fut la réponse de la jeune femme face à son ainée. Pourtant, Minerva ne se laissa pas abattre et continua.

\- Comment te sens tu ?

\- Ça va.

Un silence s'installa et Hermione n'avait aucune envie de le briser. Des brides de la conversation entendue plus tôt dans la journée lui revenaient en mémoire et la colère montait en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher.

\- Je voudrais que l'on discute.

\- D'accord.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

\- Ecoute je …

L'animagus s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. L'indifférence de la brune la déstabilisait et elle aurait préféré que celle-ci soit en colère plutôt qu'inexpressive.

La jeune femme voyait bien que Minerva n'était pas à l'aise. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien, allant même jusqu'à la provoquer.

\- Je suis toute ouïe Minerva ! Tu voulais parler, je t'écoute !

Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la présence du dragon en elle, la jeune femme ne semblait plus maitriser ses sentiments, ses frustrations et sa colère. Tout lui semblait exacerbé et quelque part, cela lui plaisait.

Surprise devant l'insolence de la brune, l'animagus ne sut que dire puis se décida à parler. Après tout c'est pour ça qu'elle était venue. Et pour une fois elle allait se comporter en vrai Gryffondor ; accepter ses erreurs, reconnaître ses torts et affronter courageusement la colère de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle en avait marre de vivre dans la peur de ses sentiments et il était temps d'y faire face, pour ne pas avoir de regret.

\- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis laissé rattrapée par mes vieux démons et je t'en ai rendu responsable. Perdre mes parents a été l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles de ma vie que j'ai dû surmonter. Après leur mort je me suis consacrée entièrement à mon travail. J'ai… j'avais perdu ma joie de vivre et mon insouciances et je suis devenue la Minerva que tu as connue à ton arrivée à Poudlard. Puis tu es arrivée et tu as égayé mes cours durant ta scolarité. Puis tu as eu tes aspics et tu es partie. Il y avait beaucoup à faire après la chute de Voldemort. Alors je me suis replongé dans le travail, la reconstruction de Poudlard, mes nouvelles responsabilités…

Minerva marqua une pause, observant les réactions de la jeune femme. Elle espérait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui pourrait l'aiguiller sur les pensées de la brune mais celle-ci restait impassible.

\- Quand tu es revenue pour enseigner, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Les sentiments que j'avais enfouis au fond moi sont remontés à la surface et j'ai tout fait pour les étouffer. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Notre différence d'âge m'empêchait d'envisager quoi que ce soit… Alors je me suis contenté de ton amitié. Mais quand tu es sortie avec Axelle, je n'ai pas pu étouffer ma jalousie. Le … le soir de mon accident, je voulais venir m'excuser de mon comportement, t'avouer ce que je ressentais, je voulais aplanir les choses entre nous. Mais je vous entendu, dans le vestiaire, alors je suis partie et la suite tu la connais.

Hermione baissa les yeux un instant. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir-là. Et Axelle … cela lui semblait tellement lointain. Elle espérait que la moldue avait réussi à l'oublier, et à passer à autre chose.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée, tu étais là et j'avais rajeuni. J'ai alors espéré que ton regard changerait sur moi mais tu pensais à Axelle et j'ai eu peur de me dévoiler. Quand nous avons commencé nos recherches à Poudlard, je n'aurai jamais cru que ma prochaine rivale serait moi-même. Comment lutter contre la fougue et l'insouciance de la jeunesse que j'avais perdue depuis tant d'années. Je n'avais jamais fait ça et il était difficile pour moi de paraître assurée face à l'aplomb avec lequel ma jeunesse t'abordait. Je n'ai su répondre à cette concurrence que la jalousie et une fois de plus tu l'as mal pris. Puis la malédiction est apparue et étant la seule à pouvoir te soigner, cela nous a rapprochées et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse, appréciant les moments passés avec toi malgré la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Et puis…

L'animagus marqua une pause. Cela lui faisait du bien de parler, de tout avouer à Hermione. Les mots lui arrivaient rapidement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était son cœur qui s'exprimait et non sa raison.

\- Et puis cet horrible soir est arrivé, poursuivit-elle la voix tremblante, et le néant qui m'avait engloutie la première fois m'a fait sombrer une nouvelle fois dans un gouffre sans fin. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu les sauver et j'ai reporté ma colère et ma tristesse contre toi. Il me fallait un coupable et ça a été toi. Je t'en voulais car c'était plus facile de te haïr que d'affronter ma tristesse. Et Roxane a profité de mon état pour… obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse je sais que je suis la seule responsable car à partir de ce soir là je t'ai trahie. Tu n'y étais pour rien je le sais. Et je m'en veux terriblement. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait mais je voulais te dire ce que j'éprouve pour toi Hermione. Je … je t'aime… tu as rendu ma vie plus agréable bien que tu n'en ai pas conscience. Tu as ramené un peu de gaieté dans ma vie et tu m'as fait apprécier la vie du moins beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je ne te demande rien, si ce n'est que tu me laisse t'aider afin qu'on trouve une solution pour rentrer chez nous et en finir avec Roxane.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux femmes. Minerva se sentait soulagée d'avoir avouer pleinement ses sentiments à la brune et en même temps elle appréhendait à présent sa réaction. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule fautive dans cette situation et elle croisait les doigts pour qu'Hermione ne l'exclue pas totalement de sa vie. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance avec elle mais elle espérait pouvoir encore faire partie de son entourage proche à défaut d'autre chose. Maintenant, elle attendait une réaction de sa part.

\- Tu as fini ?

La dureté de la voix d'Hermione choqua Minerva. L'animagus ne venait-elle pas de se mettre à nue ? Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage et elle ne récoltait que de l'indifférence. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans les faveurs de la jeune femme mais la Hermione qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais fait d'une telle froideur à son égard.

La brune savait qu'elle était dure envers son ancien professeur. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La présence de la dragonne en elle exacerbait tous ses sentiments et bien que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour l'animagus était bien présent, la colère dominait tout. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait lui faire mal autant qu'elle lui avait fait mal.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé là ? soupira Minerva totalement défaite face à l'attitude de la cadette.

\- Tu t'es vautrée dans le lit de la première salope venue !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le regard noir d'Hermione transperçait Minerva tandis que sa main vint se poser sur sa joue douloureuse. La directrice voyait le regard de la femme qu'elle aimait devenir aussi noir que les ténèbres tandis que ses iris se teintaient de rouge telle des flammes. La colère dansait dans ses yeux.

L'animagus serra le poing, attendant la sentence de la brune. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, la giffle était partie d'elle même sur la remarque de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle avait fauté mais son comportement et la cruauté des mots avaient eu raison de sa patiente.

\- Hermione je …

Minerva ne put terminer sa phrase. Hermione l'attrapa par le cou et écrasa violement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, la directrice mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Décidée à ne pas se laisser dominer, elle attrapa à son tour la jeune femme par la taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, afin de reprendre leur souffle. Yeux dans les yeux, elles se faisaient face durement. Leurs regards transmettaient leur colère et leur frustration. La tension était à son comble et aucune des deux ne voulait céder en premier.

Un éclair rouge traversa les iris de la brune tandis qu'elle passait langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce mouvement captiva Minerva qui ne put empêcher ses yeux de glisser sur les lèvres qu'elle désirait tant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Hermione qui combla l'espace à nouveau.

Elle engagea un nouveau baiser où sa langue, conquérante, pris en otage celle de l'animagus. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous l'intensité du baiser. Hermione en profita pour prendre l'ascendant sur son ainée.

La magie crépitait autour d'elles, l'air était chargé d'électricité et Hermione sentait le pouvoir du dragon bouillir au bout de ses doigts.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table devant elle. D'une force insoupçonnée, elle souleva Minerva et l'assis brutalement sur l'espace qu'elle venait de dégager. Sa main vint attraper ses cheveux et ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche alors qu'elle lui maintînt la tête en arrière.

Minerva fut surprise par la violence de la jeune femme, mais la colère et l'envie qui la consumait étaient telles qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'elle s'arrête. Elle sentit la poigne d'Hermione tirer sa tête vers l'arrière tandis que ses lèvres descendaient le long de sa gorge.

La brune trouva un point sensible et s'y arrêta, suçotant la carré de peau afin d'y laisser une marque.

\- Tu es à moi ! dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

L'affirmation fit bouillir le sang de l'animagus qui sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer sous les attentions de sa cadette.

\- Dis le !

La poigne sur ses cheveux se raffermit et Minerva ne put s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau. Tout son corps était en feu. Le désir la consumait et elle écarta un peu plus les jambes afin que la brune soit un peu plus proche d'elle encore.

\- Dis le ! répéta Hermione en lui mordant violement l'épaule comme pour marquer son territoire.

\- Je… je suis à toi…

La brune laissa alors échapper un grognement de satisfaction, puis, tout s'accéléra.

Hermione n'était plus qu'instinct. Elle sentait la dragonne prendre possession de son corps, de son esprit. Chacun de ses membres étaient imprégnés de colère, de frustration et d'envie. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, ses muscles, tendus à l'extrême. La raison n'était plus, l'instinct dirigeait ses gestes, ses envies. Elle voulait Minerva et elle allait la prendre.

Sans crier gare, elle allongea l'animagus sur la table et s'assit à califourchon sur elle. Elle tira sur les deux pans de la chemise et arrachant les boutons et dévoilant la poitrine tant convoitée.

Devant la détermination et l'empressement de la jeune femme, Minerva ne put que subir. Elle sentit la langue descendre dans son cou et passer entre ses seins avant d'en choisir un et de jeter son dévolu dessus.

Hermione sentait son ainée perdre le contrôle petit à petit. Elle mordilla le sein et le son qui quitta la bouche de Minerva ne fit que l'enhardir. Son corps se cabra, son bassin cherchant désespérément un contact avec celui de la brune. La dragonne maltraita encore quelques minutes la poitrine tant désirée avant d'en vouloir plus encore.

Arrêtant brutalement ses attentions, elle arracha à son tour le pantalon qui finit en lambeaux tant elle était pressée. Son odorat affiné par les pouvoirs du dragon, elle pouvait sentir les effluves de l'animagus et cela la rendait folle, incontrôlable. Elle voulait la posséder et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ses doigts trouvèrent l'entrée de son désir et un cri guttural salua la facilité avec laquelle elle pénétra dans l'antre du plaisir. Un long gémissement lui répondit lorsque Minerva sentit les doigts prendre possession d'elle. Le peu de raison qui lui restait s'envola au moment même où la dragonne commença un violent et puissant va et vient qui la rendit vite pantelante.

Hermione se rallongea de tout son long sur le corps qu'elle possédait. Ses lèvres revinrent trouver le point sensible dans le cou de son ainé. Cette dernière trouva la force de relever son genou malgré le rythme imposant pour venir frotter contre le pubis de la brune. Celle-ci réagit immédiatement et frotta instinctivement son bassin.

Le désir les consumant, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une lame de fond ne les traverse dans un long gémissement rauque.

Une lumière blanche les entoura alors, lorsque Minerva cessa de gémir, Hermione elle continua. Son gémissement se transformant en un cri rauque et guttural, de plus en plus fort, de plus en puissant.

Aveuglée par la lumière, l'animagus senti la brune se détacher d'elle jusqu'à ne plus la sentir. Le grognement résonnait toujours alors qu'un fracas énorme se fit entendre. Une ombre se dessina au-dessus de Minerva qui finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se retrouva alors entre quatre pattes énormes recouvertes d'écailles et d'un blanc écarlate. Autour d'elle, elle voyait du bois et des tuiles tomber. La tête en extension, elle rencontra deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient intensément. La gueule du dragon se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres du visage de la directrice qui déglutit.

Un courant d'air frais lui indiqua que la dragonne avait surement éventré le toit. N'osant pas bouger, elle continua de fixer les yeux rouges qui semblaient perdre de leur éclat, virant vers un brun noisette que Minerva connaissait bien.

Soudain, du bruit vint éclater leur bulle. Se sentant menacé, le dragon rugit et abattit violement sa queue sur l'entrée de la maison. Puis il déplia ses ailes et s'envola, laissant une Minerva nue au milieu de qui fut la bibliothèque, dévisageant gêné le monde qui se pressait à l'entrée de la bâtisse…

* * *

Voilà un passage que certaines attendaient depuis longtemps. en espérant que cela vous a satisfait.

A dans 15 jours, Duch et Sol


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou, avec un petit jour de retard, voici le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Eh bien! Je comprends mieux le feu d'artifice! s'écria Pansy en apercevant Minerve en tenue d'Eve.

Un attroupement s'était formé devant ce qu'il restait de la bâtisse. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas été discrètes… Minerva tentait de se cacher tant bien que mal avec ses habits mais Hermione en avait fait des lambeaux. Tandis que la plupart détournaient le regard, certains et certaines ne purent s'empêcher de laisser traîner un regard appréciateur. Mal à l'aise, l'animagus tentait de s'y soustraire.

\- Ginny… Peux-tu s'il te plait? demande-t-elle en apercevant la baguette à la main.

Une incantation plus tard, elle avait retrouvé un peu de dignité.

\- Tu saignes, lui indiqua l'apprentie médecin en s'avançant vers elle.

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, une douleur irradiait dans son épaule. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle souleva le vêtement et constata qu'Hermione y avait été un peu fort dans son désir de la posséder… Un énorme suçon s'étendait de la base de son cou et la plaie révélait une morsure assez profonde.

\- Heu oui, répondit Minerva en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Eindride qui avait commencé à dissiper la foule, se rapprocha des deux femmes. Son regard inquisiteur fit rougir de plus belle l'animagus.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda-t-il.

\- Heu oui, répéta Minerva sans arriver à se soustraire au regard du chef des armées.

\- Il faut que je l'examine pour en être sur, déclara alors Ginny tentant de gagner du temps pour permettre à sa patiente de reprendre un peu d'assurance.

\- Très bien, répondit Eindride dans un sourire. Soigne là et après nous devrons parler Miss McGonagall...

* * *

L'homme avançait dans le noir total. Une torche pour seule lumière, il suivait le tunnel creusé sous le château. C'était un des chemins qui avait été prévu pour quitter le château sans être vu quand celui-ci était attaqué ou tout simplement quand les jeunes princes et princesses souhaitaient échapper au regard de leurs parents et de leurs gardes du corps.

Le bruit de ses pas se répercutait sur les parois, seule perturbation dans le silence oppressant. Le chemin commença à remonter et l'homme sut qu'il approchait du but. Tournant à droite, il arriva devant la porte qui donnait accès au château, il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Alors que le silence retombait, il entendit un bruit quelques mètres derrière lui. Protéger par le coude que formait le chemin, il se cacha dans une des alcoves qui ponctuait régulièrement le passage secret. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas. Pas de doute, il était suivi. Par qui ? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne fallait surtout pas que son suiveur ne l'empêche d'effectuer sa mission.

Silencieusement, il accrocha la torche à l'emplacement prévu dans un petit renfoncement qui fit alors retomber l'obscurité sur le chemin principal. L'homme tira son épée de son fourreau et attendit que l'intrus soit visible.

Une petite lanterna apparut dans son champ de vision. Suivi d'un bras puis d'un homme encapuchonné. Celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt face à la porte devant lui et l'absence de l'homme qu'il suivait. Soudain, il perçut du mouvement sur sa droite et vit sa cible fondre sur lui épée au point.

Lachant la lanterne, l'homme encapuchonné esquiva habilement l'attaque avant de dégainer sa propre épée. Le combat s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes. Attaquant, ripostant, esquivant, aucun des deux ne lâchait un pouce de terrain sachant ce qui l'attendait si l'autre prenait le dessus.

Soudain, l'homme en noir attaqua en pourfendant, se jetant en avant. L'homme encapuchonné esquiva et son attaquant se retrouva alors dos à la porte en plein déséquilibre. Son poursuivant en profitant, il lui envoya un coup de pied qui le jeta en arrière. La porte ne résista pas à l'assaut et les deux hommes atterrirent dans une chambre du château. L'homme en noir se retrouva alors à terre et son assaillant le transperça de son épée sans hésiter.

Avant même qu'il ait pu récupérer son arme, une force invisible lui enserra le cou, le faisant suffoquer tandis que son corps se trouver collé au mur sans possibilité de bouger.

Les lumières s'allumèrent dans la chambre dévoilant deux servantes effrayées. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit dans lequel se trouvait Roxane visiblement affaiblie. Cela n'empêchait pas la sorcière de maintenir l'intrus contre le mur prisonnier de son pouvoir.

\- Allez me chercher le Général, hurla-t-elle en reconnaissant l'homme qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre.

Une des servantes se dépêcha de sortir afin d'obéir aux ordres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général Baldwin fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il s'inclina devant Roxane avant de porter le regard sur le cadavre, puis, sur le prisonnier toujours maintenue contre le mur.

\- Général ? s'exclama-t-il surpris en tentant de reconstituer la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

\- Effectivement, confirma Roxane, et pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ce traître fait dans ma chambre ?

Le gradé se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de jeter un regard confus à la sorcière.

\- Votre Majesté, une partie de mes hommes le recherchait activement pendant que nous organisions l'attaque... Le Général est un homme malin, il a réussi à passer entre les mailles de filet et sachez que ça ne restera pas impuni !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, s'énerva un peu plus Roxane qui ressera son emprise sur le cou du traître qui commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Comment est-il arrivé dans ma chambre ?

Baldwin scanna la pièce et aperçut la porte donnant sur le passage secret à moitié refermé. Il s'avança pour confirmer ses soupçons quant au couloir qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

\- Votre Majesté, je dirai que le Général a pénétré dans votre chambre par ce passage et qu'il n'est pas venu avec de bonnes intentions envers vous si l'on considère l'épée qui dépasse du ventre de cet homme.

\- Je ne suis pas un traître, vociféra le prisonnier. C'est cet homme qui voulait vous tuer, je n'ai fait que vous protéger.

\- Facile à affirmer puisque cet homme ne peut plus parler, contra Baldwin.

\- Vous... C'est vous qui avait tout planifié, c'est vous le traître !

\- Il suffit !

Le silence se fit immédiatement ; chacun attendant que Roxane ne reprenne la parole. On voyait passer dans ses yeux sombres toute sa réflexion sur cette histoire.

Roxane ne savait plus que faire. Son ancien chef des armées s'était introduit dans sa chambre pour des raisons obscures. Celui-ci clamait son innocence et la façon dont était habillé le cadavre portait à croire que c'était le macabé qui avait eu de mauvaise intention à son égard, voulant certainement profiter de sa faiblesse. D'un autre côté, il y avait les preuves accablantes qu'elle avait trouvé dans son bureau au moment de sa fuite. Et pourquoi avait-il fuit si il était innocent ? Quant au Général Baldwin il avait failli à sa sécurité devait-elle le sanctionner ? Lui qui avait toujours à coeur d'anticiper ses besoins, comprenant ce que sous entendaient ses ordres sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'être plus précise. La déception n'en était que plus grande...

Devant le long silence de la sorcière, Baldwin fit un pas vers elle, il posa un pied à terre et baissa la tête.

\- Votre Majesté, si vous pensez que j'ai failli, punissez moi. Mais avant de prendre votre décision, permettez moi de me défendre.

Roxane regarda longuement l'homme devant elle. Décidément, il la surprenait encore... Il avait compris sa réflexion et alors que n'importe qui aurait tenté de se justifier, cet homme demandait à défendre sa position sans chercher à reporter la faute sur un autre.

La blessée sentit son coeur accélérer dans sa poitrine et se sentit troublé par le Général. Des pensées peu chastes lui traversèrent l'esprit avant qu'elle se ressaisissent. Elle aurait tout le temps de divaguer plus tard.

\- Je vous écoute.

Le requérant se leva et commença sa tirade en regardant celle qui était maître de sa vie droit dans les yeux.

\- Votre Majesté, vous m'avez choisi pour assurer votre sécurité et je n'ai pas failli. Pas moins de trois cents hommes sont postés dans toute cette aile du chateau. A chaque croisement de chaque couloir quatre hommes montent la garde. Ils sont relevés toutes les cinq heures afin que leur attention ne baisse pas. Des patrouilles circulent en permanence également depuis que vous vous installée dans cette chambre. J'étais moi-même en train de vérifier la totalité du dispositif quand votre servante m'a fait quérir. Mais je n'avais pas connaissance de ce passage secret sinon j'aurai également bloqué cet accès. Je présume que vous le connaissiez ?

Roxane ne put qu'aquescier devant la question en grimaçant. Elle reconnaissait que le dispositif de sécurité était fiable et elle n'aimait pas entendre qu'elle avait eu tord. Le soldat devant lui ne montrait aucune peur et son regard n'avait pas laché le sien une seule seconde. Le coeur de la sorcière tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle n'aimait pas ça...

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous porte votre Majesté, je ne puis vous contenter entièrement si vous ne me donnez pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour assurer votre sécurité. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix de la chambre et je comprends le choix stratégique de cette pièce. Mais je ne connais pas ce chateau comme vous. Comment pouvais-je imaginer qu'un passage secret se cachait ici ? Les hommes de votre armée sont prêts à donner leur vie pour vous, mais encore faut-il qu'ils soient au bon endroit pour pouvoir vous protéger. En me cachant cette information vous avez laissé une opportunité à vos ennemis de vous atteindre sans que je ne puisse interférer dans leur plan.

Baldwin reprit son souffle et poursuivit, poussant sa chance jusqu'au bout. Après tout, si Roxane avait décidé de faire sauter sa tête, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne la ferait changer d'avis.

\- Vous avez le résultat sous les yeux. Le traitre qui a contrecarrer vos plans en organisant l'évasion de vos prisonnières et un cadavre qui ne pourra jamais nous éclairer sur ses intentions véritables. Punissez-moi si vous pensez que j'ai failli à mon devoir mais je vous en prie votre Majesté, apprenez de vos erreurs afin que l'homme qui me succédera puisse vous protéger sans fauter...

Le Général, prisonnier, fulminait. Ce fumier de Major tentait de sauver sa tête en l'incriminant encore plus alors qu'il avait sauvé la vie de sa reine. De rage, il se débattit un peu plus fort et sentit l'emprise de Roxane diminuer. Jetant un oeil à la sorcière, il la vit pâle, semblant prise de vertige. Sans chercher à comprendre, il vit une chance de sauver sa vie une fois de plus. Retrouvant rapidement la terre ferme, il se jeta sur son épée toujours planté dans le cadavre de l'homme qu'il avait abattu. Sans perdre de temps il effectua un mouvement vers l'homme qu'il haissait et le toucha au bras. Celui-ci appela les gardes à la rescousse et le Général se tourna alors en direction de Roxane.

\- Je vous prouverai ma loyauté ! cria-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le passage secret.

* * *

Hermione filait vers le soleil couchant. Elle se sentait libre. Libre et incroyablement puissante. Elle réalisait ce qui venait de se passer et peinait à y croire. Minerva, sa transformation, son envol... Hermione ressentait chaque nerf, chaque muscle, chaque fibre de son corps de dragon. Elle ressentait l'air qu'elle fendait de ses ailes, les fumées de repas qui s'échappait des villages qu'elle survolait et repérait même les animaux qui tentaient de se cacher à son approche. Mais surtout, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était seule... seule dans ce corps de dragon. Pas de voix qui lui disait quoi faire ou qui prenait le contrôle physique de la bête.

La dragonne s'en était allé et pourtant, la brune ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète. Elle comprit alors que la fusion avec la dragonne était complète. Cette constatation augmenta encore l'acuité de ses sens et Hermione ressentit une présence derrière elle.

Son instinct reprit le dessus et elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière en rugissant. Un dragon blanc lui répondit alors en venant se positionner devant elle. Quelques rugissements plus tard, les deux dragons piquaient en direction d'une crique bordée par un lac seulement accessible par bateau.

Léann reprit forme humaine et laissa la place à sa fille de se poser. Cette dernière gonfla ses ailes pour ralentir sa vitesse et se stabiliser du mieux qu'elle put avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol qui trembla sous l'impact.

\- L'arrivée est un peu brutale mais ce n'est pas trop mal pour une première fois, s'amusa Léann avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci commençait à paniquer.

Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur la gueule de la jeune dragonne pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Calme toi Hermione. C'est normal que tu ais du mal à reprendre forme humaine, je vais t'aider.

Hermione vit sa mère coller son front au sien et elle entendit soudainement la voix de sa mère dans sa tête.

\- Détends toi, lui intima Léann par pensée, ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur ton pouvoir.

La dragonne obéit et se retrouva dans le noir complet un instant. Inspirant et expirant doucement, elle aperçut un fil jaune pulser au rythme de son coeur apparaître. Elle le suivit et remonta à sa source. Elle visualisa alors son image humaine et l'atteignit sans peine. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait à la même hauteur que sa mère et de nouveau sous sa forme humaine.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Qu'as tu vu ?

\- Un fil jaune et ma silouhette humaine ... je crois.

\- Le reflet de ton âme, répondit Léann. Le fil jaune c'est le pouvoir des dragons célestes qui coule en toi. La silhouette correspond à ton "toi en retrait".

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione. J'ai déjà été en retrait lorsque la dragonne prenait le contrôle de mon corps et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer vraiment car je n'ai jamais été en conflit avec mon âme dragon. Mais pour faire simple, lorsque tu te transforme, que ce soit en dragon ou lorsque tu reprends forme humaine, certaines caractéristiques se mettent en retrait afin de correspondre à la forme que tu prends. Ton esprit reste le même en soit et tu as le contrôle sur les deux corps de la même façon.

Hermione s'assit sur un rocher, se laissant le temps d'interpréter ce que lui expliquait sa mère. Elle comprenait assez facilement, l'étude complète des animagus qu'elle avait effectuer l'aidant grandement.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais pas été en conflit avec ton âme dragonne?

Léann s'assit à même le sol se laissant le temps de la réflexion pour répondre. En même temps, elle souhaitait profiter de ce moment mère-fille unique pour elle ; pourtant c'était cette même conversation qu'elle revoyait en souvenir lorsque son père lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Ton grand père, le Roi Halvard, m'a expliqué comment maitriser mes pouvoirs au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient et montaient en puissance. La passation du pouvoir des dragons célestes se fait petit à petit à mesure que l'individu prend conscience des changements qui s'effectuent. C'est ainsi que le pouvoir passe de génération en génération. Lorsqu'on s'unit à notre âme soeur, on atteint la pleine maitrise de ses pouvoirs et à partir de ce moment là seulement, on peut se transformer en dragon.

Léann fit une pause observant la réaction de sa fille.

\- Je pense que malgré ton jeune âge quand Jêra t'a emmené dans le futur, tu as été marqué par tout ce qui s'est passé et tu as enfermé cette part de toi au plus profond de ton être pour te protéger.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pris conscience de mes pouvoirs qu'en arrivant à Poudlard, dit Hermione, imbriquant les rouages de sa réflexion les uns dans les autres.

\- Poudlard ?

\- J'ai toujours pensé être une née-moldue et mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés à partir du moment où j'ai reçu la lettre disant que j'étais admise à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre Astrid, je ne comprends pas certains mots que tu emplois.

Hermione ne releva pas le lapsus de la reine, trop plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Est-il possible qu'une infime partie de mes pouvoirs se soient révélés lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre m'informant de ma condition de sorcière, mais que la plus grosse partie de mon pouvoir, la dragonne, soit restée cachée ?

\- Et bien... lorsque mes pouvoirs se sont développés, la seule façon d'être en accord avec moi-même, ces changements et mon pouvoir grandissant, c'était la méditation. Mon père disait souvent qu'il fallait se connaitre soi-même pour pouvoir utiliser ce que la nature nous a offert.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de méditation durant mes études. Mais quand la dragonne a commencé à apparaitre, c'est lorsque je méditais pour chercher mon animagus.

\- Alors c'est tout à fait possible.

Un silence confortable accueillie cette affirmation et les deux femmes se perdirent chacune dans leurs pensées.

Hermione commençait à percevoir les liens entre son pouvoir et bizarreries qu'elle avait remarquées lors de ses études sans pour autant s'appesantir dessus, Certaines de ses réactions exacerbées par son double caractère dont elle n'avait pas conscience à l'époque. Et plus que tout, à présent elle prenait la pleine de mesure du pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines, le sentant pulser jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. C'était à la fois une part d'elle-même et une entité à part.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as terminé ta fusion, constata simplement Léann qui avait une petite idée sur l'identité de l'âme soeur de sa fille.

-Ah..., fut tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à répondre alors que le doute l'envahissait. C'est... c'est Minerva.

\- Il faudra donc que j'ai une conversation avec elle.

\- Ca ne te choque pas ? demanda la brune surprise par la façon dont Léann prenait la nouvelle.

\- Pourquoi ça me choquerait?

\- Et bien... dans le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi, deux femmes ou deux hommes ensemble, ce n'est pas forcement bien vu.

\- Ces gens sont étroits d'esprit dans ce cas. Sache qu'ici c'est l'amour qui prime avant tout. De plus, je n'ai pas eu la chance de te voir grandir, de t'élever ou de te faire découvrir le monde, il serait très mal venu de ma part de critiquer la personne qui va te rendre heureuse. Je t'aime et tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur.

Cette déclaration inattendue fit s'embuer le regard d'Hermione. Certes Léann ne remplacerait pas sa mère dans son cœur mais savoir que celle qui l'avait mise au monde approuvait sa relation avec Minerva lui emplissait le cœur.

Le soleil finissait de se coucher et les étoiles firent leur apparition dans le firmament. Léann se leva alors et tendit sa main vers sa fille.

\- Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire, mais nous allons pouvoir commencer ton entrainement de dragon dès demain, rentrons.

Hermione se leva à son tour, serrant la main de sa mère. Chacune d'elles à distance de l'autre pour se métamorphoser, et quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir deux dragons s'éloigner dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, A dans 15 jours et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de ce que vous en pensez.

On remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui prennent le train en route et nous follow ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde

nouveau mois, nouveau chapitre. juste avant de vous laisser lire, nous tenions à vous dire qu'il était toujours agréable pour nous d'avoir une petite trace de votre passage : "coucou, je suis passé...) donc si vous pouviez faire un tout petit effort ce serait super.

merci encore et bonne lecture

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée quand Léann et Hermione rentrèrent au village. Pourtant, des feux provenant de la cuisine leur indiquèrent qu'elles étaient attendues. Après avoir atterrit un peu à l'écart des maisons et avoir repris forme humaine (Hermione ayant encore du mal à s'y faire), les deux femmes rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

Les hauts gradés de l'armée des résistants, ainsi que Ginny, Pansy, Minerva et Eindride buvaient en papotant joyeusement. La fusion complète de leur princesse leur apportait un atout majeur dans la lutte et l'instant était à la réjouissance en attendant le retour des dragonnes.

Leur entrée sous le pavillon ramena progressivement le silence mais ne fit pas retomber l'enthousiasme ; au contraire.

Hermione, un peu en retrait derrière sa mère, capta aussitôt le regard de l'animagus qui lui répondit par un sourire timide. Tout s'était précipité entre elles et elles n'avaient pas vraiment pu exprimer leurs ressentis et leurs attentes. Il fallait qu'elles prennent le temps de discuter mais ce n'était pas encore le moment ; toute l'attention étant tournée vers Léann et Eindride.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, Ast... Hermione, peut désormais prendre sa forme dragon sans être blessée. Ce qui nous amène un avantage supplémentaire contre Roxane et ça ne sera pas de trop.

\- Qu'en est-il de votre excursion ? demanda Jêra. Tu es partie comme une furie à notre dernière réunion.

Le silence total se fit, attendant que la reine prenne la parole.

\- Malheureusement, enfermer à nouveau Roxane dans sa cellule est impossible...

 _Léann volait vite et bas, frôlant la cime des arbres sans se soucier de qui pourrait les voir. Eindride, sur le dos de Léann, s'accrochait comme il pouvait aux piques qui formaient l'épine dorsale de la dragonne. Se référant aux indications de Jêra et aux souvenirs qu'elle avait alors qu'elle était bloquée dans un flacon aux mains de la sorcière, Léann trouva rapidement l'entrée de la grotte qu'elle cherchait. Elle piqua rapidement et atterrit souplement devant le trou creusé dans la roche._

 _\- C'est là ? demanda Eindride._

 _\- Oui, je ressens la magie de mon père, du moins ce qu'il en reste._

 _Le couple s'engouffra prudemment dans la grotte et traversèrent plusieurs grandes salles avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. La prison de Roxane n'était plus qu'amas de gravats. Comme si la sorcière avait détruit chaque centimètre de roches qui avait constitué sa prison pendant de longues années._

 _\- Il n'y a plus aucune source de magie ici, constata Eindride._

 _\- Plus aucune, confirma Léann qui semblait lasse tout d'un coup._

 _Elle avait espéré pouvoir réutiliser l'ancienne prison de Roxane pour à nouveau l'enfermer mais toute la magie de la montagne n'existait plus. Elle passa une main sur la paroi et put ressentir les vestiges de la magie de son père. Une larme de tristesse s'échappa avant qu'elle ne puisse la retenir._

 _Eindride vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme, la réconfortant par des gestes plutôt que des mots._

 _\- On va trouver une autre solution, je te le promets. Roxane ne nous prendra pas notre fille à nouveau, on l'en empêchera._

 _\- Il faut que je parle à mon père, murmura Léann._

 _\- Allons sur sa tombe, Odin nous accordera peut être cette faveur._

 _Le couple ressortit rapidement et fila droit vers le cimetière. Un peu plus prudente cette fois, Léann survola plusieurs fois la dernière demeure de son père pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas surveillée. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, elle atterrit au milieu des pierres tombales._

 _Eindride descendit promptement et lui annonça qu'il allait surveiller les alentours. Il lui laissa l'intimité dont elle avait besoin et elle l'en remercia._

 _Elle déambula parmi les tombes de ses ancêtres et finit par trouver celle de son père. Elle s'agenouilla respectueusement et laissa l'émotion l'envahir._

 _\- Père, je suis tellement désolée, s'effondra-t-elle, si tu savais comme je m'en veux…_

 _Un silence s'installa. Léann tentait de coordonner ses pensées afin de formuler au mieux sa demande._

 _\- Père, j'ai besoin de toi, de tes conseils. Je m'en veux de ne pouvoir te laisser en paix mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Astrid… Astrid est en danger. Roxane l'a retrouvée et l'a ramenée dans notre monde. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu les pouvoirs de mon enfant._

 _Léann releva la tête et contempla le ciel._

 _\- Odin, Dieu suprême, je t'en supplie, accède à ma requête. J'ai besoin de parler à mon père. J'ai besoin de sa force et sa sagesse pour protéger mon enfant._

 _Léann s'entailla la main et fit couler son sang sur la tombe de son père._

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi papa…_

 _Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures pour la reine. Puis, le vent commença à se lever, les feuilles des arbres bougèrent violement jusqu'à se décrocher des arbres et s'envoler. Sous l'action du vent, les feuilles se rassemblèrent jusqu'à former une silhouette qui se posta derrière Léann._

 _\- Relève-toi ma fille._

 _\- Papa ? Léann se retourna brusquement._

 _\- Oui, Odin a entendu ta prière mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?_

 _\- C'est… Roxane, elle est de nouveau libre et plus puissante qu'avant. Elle a retrouvée Astrid et tente de lui arracher ses pouvoirs. Peut-on l'emprisonner à nouveau ?_

 _\- Hélas, ce n'est pas possible nous avons utilisé un sort ancestral unique pour pouvoir l'emprisonner et cela n'aurait pu être possible sans la magie de la montagne._

 _\- Alors comment la vaincre ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution._

 _\- Je ne la connais pas mon enfant. Je suis désolé. Mais sache une chose, face à Roxane, la force pure ne compte pas. Il te faudra ruser pour espérer la vaincre._

 _\- Mais comment…_

 _\- Je dois y aller mon enfant. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu trouveras une solution j'en suis certain…_

 _\- Papa ! s'exclama Léann alors que les feuilles qui composaient la silhouette de son père s'envolaient les unes après les autres._

 _\- On se retrouvera au Valhalla ma fille. Au revoir. Souviens-toi que la force ne fait pas tout…_

 _Les feuilles finirent de s'envoler et la silhouette se dissipa laissant une Léann esseulée._

Voilà, vous savez tout, termina de raconter Léann. Si quelqu'un a des propositions je serai à l'écoute. D'ailleurs si n'importe qui a une idée, qu'il vienne me voir, gradé ou non, simple soldat ou paysan. Toute idée sera étudiée car nous aurons besoin de l'aide de chacun d'entre nous.

\- Je vais envoyer un message à notre allié, dit Jêra, avoir des nouvelles de l'état de Roxane nous aidera peut-être à trouver une solution.

\- La nuit porte conseil, dit Eindride, nous y verrons plus clair demain matin. Allons nous coucher, nous ne ferons rien de plus ce soir.

L'enthousiasme avait été pour ainsi dire douché par les révélations de Léann mais demain était un autre jour et tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu ils avaient un dragon supplémentaire avec eux !

* * *

Hermione et Minerva avaient laissé les autres prendre de l'avance tandis que chacun regagnait son logis. Le clin d'œil appuyé de Pansy avait fait rougir la rouge et or mais elle ne s'était pas dégonflée. Les deux femmes remontaient tranquillement le chemin vers la maison du couple princier Léann ayant refusé de dormir loin de son « bébé ».

Un silence réconfortant les enveloppait et la douceur de la nuit arracha un soupir d'aise à l'animagus. Oui, elle avait encore des craintes mais la brune ne pouvait pas recommencer à la fuir, pas après ça… Alors elle attendait qu'elle prenne la parole, profitant simplement de sa présence.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son ancien mentor. Elle la trouvait belle… et le rayon de lune qui parsemait son visage accentuait cette beauté. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait en essayant de ne pas rougir. Soudain, elle avisa un coin qui lui semblait tranquille deux rochers abrités par un arbre dont les rayons de la lune passaient à travers les feuilles. Elle attrapa la main de Minerva et la fit asseoir sur un des rochers. Elle s'assit sur l'autre et détailla celle qu'elle aimait. Son regard fut cependant attiré par un carré de tissu blanc sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en fuyant son regard.

Le sourire qu'affichait un quart de seconde plus tôt Minerva se transforma en grimace.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

\- Pour ça.

Hermione désigna sa blessure à l'épaule et continua. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, elle commença à faire les cents pas.

\- Et pour la façon dont… enfin, ce n'est pas moi… toute cette agressivité… ce n'est pas moi.

Minerva se posta devant elle et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas détesté… Je dirai même le contraire plutôt.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sur cette révélation.

\- Mais je t'ai…

Nous étions toutes les deux en colère et nous nous sommes exprimées, si je puis dire. Nous pourrions avancer doucement, à notre rythme, qu'en penses-tu ?

Hermione acquiesça et s'avança pour prendre doucement possession des lèvres de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Minerva entoura sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle et la brune passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce qu'on va trop vite là ? demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire innocent.

\- Pas du tout, ponctua l'animagus en l'emportant dans un baiser un peu plus fougueux.

Hermione eut l'impression de suffoquer quand sa langue rencontra celle de son aimée. Une douce chaleur prenait possession de son corps tandis que son estomac était sur le point de s'envoler. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement. Un gémissement ? Non un rugissement proche du ronronnement plutôt ! Elle se recula brusquement.

\- C'est moi qui aie fait ça ?

\- Oui, éclata de rire Minerva, ton père m'avait prévenue mais je suis quand même surprise.

\- Tu as parlé avec mon père ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, elle lui caressa la joue, il m'a expliqué que tes émotions seront désormais un peu plus exacerbées. Il m'a prévenu pour les disputes mais il a oublié ce côté-là.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ? s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Le couplet protecteur envers sa fille, c'était une simple discussion entre un père et sa belle-fille. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Donc tu ronronnes ?

\- Ne te moque pas ! s'insurgea Hermione.

Minerva lui attrappa le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne me moque pas, je suis flattée. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas si rouillée et que je peux continuer.

Son sourire malicieux revient gouter aux lèvres de la brune qui laissa échapper un nouveau ronronnement de plaisir.

* * *

\- Je vais tuer ce coq, gromela Pansy en s'enfouissant la tête dans l'épaule de sa rousse.

Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine et un des nombreux coq du village donnait de la voix. L'avocate resserra son étreinte sur Ginny qui continuait de dormir paisiblement. Le vacarme matinal ne la dérangeant pas outre mesure au grand damne de Pansy qui était maintenant bien réveillée. Une envie pressante la saisie et elle maudit un peu plus ce village et cette époque, l'obligeant à quitter la chaleur de sa maison pour aller au petit coin.

Lorsque la serpentard revint, elle était frigorifiée. Elle retourna se cacher sous les couettes en espérant ne pas perdre un orteil. La chaleur dégagée par le corps de sa belle, l'attira comme un aimant et elle se colla le plus possible contre elle. Son nez glacé dans le cou de Ginny la fit soupirer d'aise et elle commença à retrouver le chemin de Morphée.

\- Tu es glacée, ronchonna Ginny réveillée par la fraicheur du corps contre elle.

\- Je sais, répondit Pansy en se collant un peu plus à elle.

Ginny se mit sur le dos et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir Pansy qui s'empressa de poser sa tête sur son épaule et d'entrecroiser leurs jambes.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Beaucoup trop tôt, je vais finir par tuer ce coq !

\- Allons, il ne fait pas tant de bruit que ça, rigola Ginny.

\- Parle pour toi ! Je tuerai pour une grasse mat mais monsieur se fait un plaisir de me réveiller à l'aube tous les matins.

\- Moi je trouve que ça a quelques avantages…

\- Sans blague ? questionna Pansy tellement surprise qu'elle se releva sur un coude pour sonder le visage de sa rousse.

\- Ça nous laisse plus de temps pour faire des câlins avant d'être obligé de se lever.

Ginny haussa un sourcil suggestif tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur le visage de l'avocate. Les lèvres de la plus jeune vinrent rencontrer celle de son ainé tout en renversant leur position. Leur corps s'imbriquèrent parfaitement alors que la bouche de Ginny passait de la mâchoire de Pansy à son cou.

Cette femme me rend folle fut l'unique pensée de l'avocate pendant que les lèvres de sa succube parcouraient sa clavicule, s'arrêtant sur un endroit qu'elles savaient sensibles. Ses mains passèrent sous le haut de la rousse, profitant de son besoin de la toucher pour lui enlever le vêtement encombrant.

Ginny se détacha pour dévêtir à son tour Pansy et les derniers vêtements atterrirent sur le sol sans aucune considération. Leur corps se soudèrent dans un besoin de contact et leur souffla s'accéléra un peu plus alors qu'elles s'engagèrent dans un baiser fougueux.

Les mains de la rousse étaient partout sur son corps et Pansy se laissa emporter par la fougue du moment. Elle sentit son bassin bouger contre le sien imprimant un mouvement de va et vient. Les deux femmes gémirent de concert. La bouche de la rouge et or descendit sur la poitrine tentatrice tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait entre elles pour aller titiller le vif d'or de Pansy.

Cette dernière ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre la bouche voluptueuse qui torturait sa poitrine et les doigts de fée qui lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle passait sur sa petite boule de nerf.

\- S'il te plait Gin'.

L'interpellée n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour introduire deux doigts qui arrachèrent un cri à son aimée. Impatiente et au bord de l'implosion, Pansy accentua son mouvement de bassin sur la main de Ginny et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un puissant orgasme la laisse pantelante.

\- Viens sur ma bouche, murmura Pansy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux te gouter, confirma l'avocate devant le regard interrogateur de sa douce.

Doucement, elle la guida jusqu'à sa bouche, la faisant asseoir sur son visage. Ginny, qui n'avait encore jamais fait ça, laissa s'échapper un « Par Merlin » retentissement quand la langue rentre directement en contact avec son clitoris. La verte et argent ancra ses bras autour de ses cuisses et partit à la conquête de sa bien aimée. La léchant, la pénétrant de sa langue, elle ne perdit pas une goutte de la jouissance de la rousse qui ne tient pas longtemps face à la gourmandise de Pansy.

Se laissant tomber en avant, Pansy l'aida à redescendre à son niveau et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny posa sa tête sur son épaule et se colla au maximum à la serpentard, profitant de la vague de bien être qui l'envahissait.

Un silence apaisant les enveloppa troublé par le chant du coq qui malgré que le soleil soit bel et bien levé, ne renonçait pas à chanter pour autant.

Pansy ressera sa prise sur la rousse et se décida à lui livrer le fond de ses pensées.

\- Je veux rentrer chez nous Gin'.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ses gens Pans', ils ont besoin de notre aide, finit par lui répondre Ginny après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Je sais bien, mais nous avons suffisamment fait la guerre tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi serait-ce à nous de combattre encore une fois ? Nous avons retrouvé Hermione et Minerva, nous pourrions rentrer !

\- Parce que ses gens sont sans défense face à Roxane !

\- Mais ce n'est pas notre guerre !

\- Elle l'est devenue depuis que nous savons que Léann et Eindride sont les parents d'Hermione. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait les abandonner au sort de Roxane et reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor Gin', je ne suis pas courageuse. Et la seule sorcière que je veux affronter c'est ta mère.

La remarque fit rire le professeur de vol mais elle capta néanmoins la détresse de l'avocate. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

Le ton calme de sa voix finit d'abaisser les défenses de Pansy qui laissa échapper quelques larmes traitresses.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre … je … je n'y survivrai pas.

\- Hey, tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, lui souffla Pansy. L'autre jour, tu as pris des risques énormes contre Roxane. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Et pourtant j'ai côtoyé Tu-Sais-Qui.

Ginny la prit dans ses bars et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Je te promets de faire attention et de ne pas prendre de risque inutile. C'était ton plan la dernière fois. Et c'était un très bon plan, poursuivit-t-elle en voyant la remarque que s'apprêtait à faire la serpentard. Mais, il n'y avait que moi qui avait les compétences suffisantes pour que ça réussisse. Je n'aurai pas pu rester les bras croisés en voyant quelqu'un d'autre échoué alors que je pouvais y aller. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

\- Maudit Gryffondor, ne put que répondre Pansy qui ne trouvait rien à redire à ça malheureusement.

\- Je t'aime Pansy, je resterai en arrière autant que faire se peut à m'occuper des blessés d'accord ?

\- Tu feras attention ?

\- Je te le promets. Mais sache que je n'hésiterai pas à me jeter dans la bataille si tu es à ton tour en danger. Moi non plus je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Elles scellèrent leur discussion par un baiser. Le coq hurla une nouvelle fois, juste devant la porte de leur maison, les faisant sursauter à l'unisson.

\- Tu connais la recette du coq au vin ?

* * *

Et voici pour ce chapitre. l'Histoire avance...

Bonne quinzaine


	21. Chapter 21

Salut tout le monde,

Nous sommes le 15 et nous tenions à vous dire que bientôt nous pourrons passer à un chapitre par semaine car nous avons bientôt fini l'écriture de ce dernier tome.

Merci à vous de votre fidélité et merci aux deux lectrices qui ont laissé un petit mot au dernier chapitre.

Je ne vous embête pas plus

Bonne lecture.

Rar : guest : salut, tu n'es pas la seule à aimer pansy. il va falloir vous battre. merci de ta lecture. Bonne suite

* * *

\- Allez Hermione tu peux le faire ! L'encouragea Ginny postée sur la zone dite de sécurité aux abords du terrain d'entraînement des deux dragonnes.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la réunion concernant les chances de vaincre Roxane avait eue lieu. Depuis ce jour, la journée de chacun des villageois était divisée en deux ; une première partie était consacrée aux savoir-faire de chacun et aux différentes taches permettant de faire vivre le village, tandis que la deuxième partie se consacrait à l'entraînement et aux combats. A défaut de vaincre Roxane, pouvoir faire face à son armée et espérer la mettre à mal était déjà une petite victoire en soi. Les militaires, eux, se perfectionnaient toujours plus et participaient aux missions de renseignements, escortaient les guérisseurs dans leur quêtes de plantes et des divers ingrédients nécessaires aux soins, portaient secours aux villages attaqués. Tout cela était géré par Jêra d'une main de maître qui tentait à la fois de trouver une solution pour vaincre la sorcière mais aussi assurer la maintenance que représentait un village.

Pansy passait son temps dans les chaudrons, le stock de potions augmentant de jour en jour tandis que Ginny perfectionnait son apprentissage de la médecine et portait soin et attention à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Minerva quant à elle, se consacrait à la lecture d'antiques grimoires et mettait sa maitrise de la métamorphose aux services des besoins du village mais également auprès des militaires, camouflant leurs pièges de manière à les rendre quasiment indétectables ; bien qu'elle utilisait la baguette de Ginny.

Pour Hermione c'était une autre affaire. Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que Léann l'entrainait sans relâche. Alternant l'apprentissage du vol et les figures aériennes ainsi que la multitude de stratégie qui pouvait s'offrir à un dragon en plein combat aérien sans pour autant délaisser le combat au sol. Elle apprenait également l'anatomie d'un dragon ; savoir où mordre pour faire mal était primordial si elle voulait avoir une chance de vaincre. Le tir de précision intégrait également les leçons ; la jeune dragonne, bien qu'un peu gauche au début avait réussi à s'en sortir avec brio, réussissant à toucher toutes les cibles plus ou moins rapprochées que lui soumettait sa mère.

Cependant, il y avait une chose sur laquelle Hermione butait et c'était malheureusement la plus importante. Malgré ses nombreuses méditations il lui fallait toujours une bonne minute environ avant de trouver son « moi dragon » et de pouvoir se transformer. Or sur un champ de bataille on n'avait pas une minute de répit hormis lorsque la bataille était terminée…

Cette situation frustrait beaucoup la brune qui avait l'habitude d'exceller dans chaque choses qu'elle entreprenait et plus elle échouait plus elle était frustrée. Et plus elle était frustrée moins elle arrivait à se concentrer…

Et les encouragements de Ginny bien que louables accentuaient sa difficulté à retrouver le calme dont elle avait besoin. Ceci-dit, les boules de feu que lui jetait sa mère en vol stationnaire au-dessus d'elle ne l'aidait pas non plus. Les attaques cessèrent brusquement et la voix de Léann résonna dans l'esprit de sa fille.

" _Changement de méthode peut être qu'une autre approche te fera réagir. Arrête-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."_

Sans comprendre ce que Léann voulait dire, Hermione vit sa mère s'envoler et se diriger en direction du chemin qui montait à la bibliothèque où Hermione avait trouvé refuge lorsqu'elle se cachait de Minerva. Soudain une boule de feu partit en direction du chemin coupant la route à une silhouette qui redescendait sur le village.

\- Léann non ! S'écria Eindride qui avait rejoint Ginny.

Léann cracha une autre flamme qui vient alors encercler sa victime, lui coupant toute retraite possible.

Paniquée, Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère attaquait un villageois. Puis, au travers des flammes, la brune reconnut la personne prise pour cible. Une sourde colère monta alors en elle et sans en prendre conscience, elle rugit férocement.

* * *

Minerva se retrouva prise au piège par les flammes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Impuissante, elle fixait Léann qui la surplombait dans le ciel, continuant à cracher ses flammes sur sa cible. L'animagus fit un tour sur elle-même afin de trouver une échappatoire mais malheureusement la dragonne était d'une efficacité redoutable. C'était littéralement un cercle de feu qui l'entourait.

Relevant les yeux au ciel, l'animagus observa Léann qui semblait décidé à s'acharner sur elle. Bon d'accord, la princesse dragonne ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier et d'ailleurs elle lui avait fait sentir assez rapidement.

 _Minerva était dans un bien être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Allongée dans un lit certes pas très confortable, elle fixait un plafond qui avait mal supporté le passage du temps. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu entacher la bonne humeur de la directrice. En effet, dans ses bras dormait sa brune tant désirée. La veille avait été intense en rebondissements mais les deux femmes avaient pris le temps de poser les choses et tout allait pour le mieux. Bien qu'elles aient décidé de prendre leur temps, se séparer pour la nuit leur avait été impossible. Elles avaient donc dormi ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur. C'est ainsi que l'animagus se retrouvait sur un petit nuage ; dont elle allait vite redescendre…_

 _\- Hermione ? Ma chérie ? Il est l'heure de se lever, dit Léann en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce que ?_

 _Minerva se redressa instantanément. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait de mal, elle se sentait toute petite sous le regard menaçant de la mère d'Hermione. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Minerva eut un avant-gout de la fureur d'une dragonne et plus précisément d'une mère dragonne…_

 _\- Voyez-vous, vous avez exactement trente secondes pour sortir de la couche de ma fille avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse pour vous. Il s'avère que pour le bien d'Astrid et pour la finalité de sa fusion avec son être céleste j'ai consenti à vous laisser porter atteinte à sa vertu. Hors, n'imaginez pas un seul instant que je vous laisse vous conduire comme une chatte chaude sous mon propre toît !_

 _Léann avait terminé sa tirade dans un grondement féroce ce qui réveilla Hermione et alerta l'ensemble des habitants de la maison._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna la brune en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Minerva, dérangée par le bruit._

 _\- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu t'éloignes un peu de moi Hermione, sinon je ne pense pas survivre à ta dragonne de mère, répondit entre ses dents Minerva._

 _\- Hein ? Hermione se redressa dans le lit, fixant à tour de rôle sa mère et la femme qu'elle aimait sans vraiment comprendre._

 _\- Astrid… Hermione, se reprit Léann, j'ai laissé faire votre rapprochement car je savais que c'était la seule façon pour que tu termines ta fusion. Mais je t'interdis de fricoter avec elle jusqu'au mariage ! Il en va de ta réputation._

 _\- Ma… mariage ? bredouilla la brune._

 _\- Léann, intervient Eindride qui les avait rejointes. Ce n'est comme cela que ça se passe à leur époque. Les traditions ont évolué. Il n'est plus nécessaire d'être marié pour pouvoir être intime._

 _\- Quoi… mais… se décomposa Léann, et sa… cérémonie… vertu… honneur…._

 _\- Maman ?_

 _Ce simple mot eut le don de ramener l'attention de Léann sur sa fille._

 _\- Sans vouloir te vexer, ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu … ma vertu. Nos mœurs ont pas mal évolué, et… enfin voilà quoi._

 _Hermione se sentait comme prise en faute et était atrocement gênée. Elle avait déjà eu cette discussion avec sa mère adoptive qui avait déjà eu quelques réticences à l'époque bien qu'ouverte à l'évolution des mentalités, mais recommencer cette conversation avec sa mère biologique venant d'une tout autre époque, c'était encore plus difficile._

 _Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun attendant une réaction de la part de Léann. La colère ne quitta pas ses yeux quand elle articula._

 _\- Nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce qui est passé. Mais je vous ai à l'œil Miss McGonagall et vous et moi n'en avons pas fini. Hermione, je t'attends sur le plateau pour commencer ton entrainement dès que tu seras prête._

 _Le couple princier était ensuite sorti de la chambre non sans un dernier regard pour les deux femmes._

Depuis cet épisode, les deux femmes restaient courtoises l'une envers l'autre mais cela s'arrêtait là. Ayant des occupations différentes dans la journée, elles ne se côtoyaient que lors des repas et des réunions où l'on faisait l'analyse sur les différents points de la situation. Minerva faisait alors en sorte de mettre un peu de distance avec Hermione afin de ne pas énerver plus que de raison Léann. Cependant, hier soir, elles n'avaient pas été assez discrètes.

Minerva et Hermione s'étaient rapidement éclipsées du dernier repas de la journée. Les deux femmes avaient pris l'habitude de s'accorder un moment ensemble en fin de journée. Bien sûr, elles se retrouvaient également dans la journée mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde autour d'elle ; notamment Léann qui surveillait sa fille d'un regard acéré sans pourtant en avoir l'air.

Il y avait quelques soirs où elles s'étaient retrouvées à quatre avec Ginny et Pansy. Chaque couple rapportant ce qu'avait manqué l'autre durant ses nombreux mois de séparation. D'autres soirs, elles ne voulaient que la compagnie de l'autre. Néanmoins, elles respectaient ce qu'elles avaient décidés. Prenant leur temps, les deux femmes avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan avec un soupçon de tendresse en plus.

Pourtant ce soir, Hermione comme Minerva semblait avoir envie de plus.

Appuyée contre un rocher et assise à même le sol, Minerva observait le clair de lune, la brune bien calée dans ses bras. En réalité, l'animagus observait la lune qui éclairait le visage parfait de la jeune femme. Tendrement, elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Son nez vint caresser sa joue et remonta vers son lobe pour humer l'odeur de la jeune femme. Cette dernière frissonna sous la douceur de la caresse.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura Minerva.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser juste en dessous de l'oreille d'Hermione qui pencha la tête en laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la directrice pour poursuivre ses baisers dans le cou de son aimée qui semblait avoir du mal à ne pas perdre pied complètement sous cette douce torture.

\- Minerva… soupira Hermione.

-Hum ?

-Tu joues avec le feu…

Elle cessa alors ses baisers et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui avait tourné la tête vers elle.

\- Et est-ce que c'est mal ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- No… Non.

Voir Minerva se mordre la lèvre avait allumé un brasier dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui se jeta sur la bouche de l'animagus sans perdre une seconde.

Les deux femmes passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser, tentant d'étancher leur soif de désir mais sans succès. Et tandis que Minerva passait ses mains sous le vêtement d'Hermione pour toucher sa peau, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Immédiatement les deux femmes se séparèrent et se levèrent pour se retrouver face à une Léann qui ne semblait pas très contente…

\- Il est tard… vous devriez aller vous coucher… dans deux lits différents.

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer mais Minerva l'en empêcha.

\- Elle a raison. On se voit demain.

Minerva fit un clin d'œil appuyé et commença à se diriger vers la demeure princière qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres.

\- Attends !

Hermione la rattrapa, toujours sous le regard vigilant de Léann qui était bien décidé à raccompagner sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa lentement et tendrement.

\- Bonne nuit.

Ce que Léann ne savait pas c'est que Minerva s'était introduit sous sa forme d'animagi dans la chambre d'Hermione par la fenêtre que cette dernière avait négligée de fermer. Mais à en juger par l'attaque de Léann, Minerva ne parierai plus que la dragonne ne soit absolument pas au courant de leur combine…

* * *

Hermione entra dans le champ de vision de l'animagus, filant tout droit sur sa mère. Un combat aérien s'en suivit alors mêlant rugissement et cri de douleur. C'était comme si les deux dragonnes s'entretuaient. Et aucun des cris des spectateurs ne pouvait rien y faire.

Minerva était toujours encerclée par les flammes et le feu envahissait petit à petit son espace vitale. L'épaisse fumée l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait dans le ciel et qui pouvait bien avoir l'avantage. C'était d'ailleurs incompréhensible, elles étaient dans le même camp !

Soudain, un rugissement furieux se fit entendre mais pourtant il sembla résonner dans le crane de Minerva. Cela donna une idée à celle-ci. Elle ne savait pas si ça allait marcher mais elle ne perdait rien à essayer.

\- Hermione, pensa-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle put. Arrête c'est ta mère, tu ne peux pas te battre avec elle. Et viens me chercher il commence à faire chaud !

L'animagus rouvrit les yeux et tenta de voir si Hermione l'avait entendu. Ce fut apparemment le cas puisque quelques secondes plus tard, deux énormes pattes vinrent l'encercler et la fit passer au-dessus des flammes.

* * *

La porte grinça dans le sous-sol lorsque Jêra pénétra dans la pièce qu'il avait confiée à Pansy. Sur le plan de travail différentes compositions dont il serait bien incapable de dire les noms étaient en train de bouillir dans des marmites. Ne voyant personne, il s'approcha du premier chaudron dans lequel bouillait un liquide vert brillant. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de redresser la tête avant qu'un livre, qui avait été balancé par-dessus une étagère ne le frappe violement. Le cri du chef de la résistance ainsi que le bruit sourd du choc fit sortir la serpentard de sa recherche

\- Jêra, excusez-moi ! Rien de grave ?

\- Non ça va aller. Bon sang que faisiez-vous derrière avec tout ça et qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces mixtures ? Je venais pour savoir où vous en étiez dans vos recherches.

Pansy sourit de toutes ses dents devant cette question. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron dans lequel la potion verte brillait.

\- Celle-ci est une potion appelée « Boisson du désespoir », pour faire court, elle provoque des cauchemars et des hallucinations et majoritairement ils en meurent. J'avais pensé polluer l'arrivée d'eau du château quelques heures avant notre attaque.

\- Humm, cela pourrait s'avérer utile, bien que je doute qu'avec cette couleur, quiconque et encore moins la sorcière se laisserait avoir.

\- Pour la couleur, un sort de transparence devrait améliorer tout ça. Pour ce qui est de Roxanne, elle ne se laissera peut être pas berner mais cela pourrait réduire l'armée du château.

\- Bien, et concernant la Sorcière elle-même ?

\- Là cela devient un peu plus compliqué. Elle est devenue insensible à beaucoup de potions grâce à sa condition de dragon. De plus, ce n'est pas une idiote, j'imagine qu'elle fait gouter tout ce qu'elle mange ou boit donc ce procédé ne marche pas. Il y a toujours la potion que nous avons utilisée mais cela ne la tuera pas. L'autre jour en fouillant dans les vieilles malles de votre père, je suis tombé sur ses recherches concernant Roxane. Le problème est que je ne parviens pas à mettre la main dessus.

Finit-elle en indiquant le renfoncement depuis lequel elle était sortie. Jêra jeta un œil rapide à la quantité titanesque de livres présents et retroussa les manches de sa chemise.

\- Bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps, il nous faut cela avant ce soir !

* * *

\- L'entrainement est terminé. Dit Hermione en passant devant Léann sans même un regard.

\- Hermione… tenta cette dernière.

Mais la jeune femme fit la sourde oreille. Elle était tellement en colère que sa rage transparaissait dans son aura. La brune était entourée d'électricité statique qui crépitait tout autour d'elle, soulevant les feuilles mortes sur son passage.

Hermione découvrait pleinement la colère du dragon et il lui fallait tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas la laisser exploser contre sa mère. Une part d'elle avait compris pourquoi elle avait fait ça, lui donnant le déclic qui lui manquait pour se transformer mais l'autre part, la plus grande, ne demandait qu'à poursuivre le combat et le remporter.

\- Hermione !

L'interpellée continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, elle ne voulait voir personne.

\- Hermione ! retenta la voix. Astrid ! S'il te plait…

Elle se stoppa à cette phrase. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui l'appelaient ainsi et la voix était clairement masculine. Curieuse, elle laissa Eindride la rattraper. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se détacher de Léann. Bien sur il apportait une assistance stratégique et militaire mais en ce qui concernait le reste, il ne se mettait pas sur le devant de la scène. Toujours en retrait, il laissait habituellement les commandes à Léann…

\- Merci, dit Eindride quand il l'eut rattrapée.

Hermione ne dit rien, une part d'elle était toujours dans un état de rage immense et elle préférait éviter de parler de peur de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

Le prince des mers constata le combat intérieur de la jeune femme et décida de changer de tactique.

\- Si tu acceptes de me transporter, je connais un endroit qui permet à Léann de retrouver son calme.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne se recule et se transforme. Elle s'agenouilla et Eindride prit ça comme une invitation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient en plein vol. Eindride lui avait fait prendre la direction Est depuis cinq minutes et Hermione attendait sa prochaine indication. Sous ses ailes, les montagnes défilaient et le paysage commençait à se transformer en prairie qui se couvrait des premières neiges de l'hiver.

La température aérienne devrait être frigorifique mais le sang de dragon de la jeune femme la protégeait du froid. Par contre Eindride ne devait pas être loin de l'hypothermie…

\- Descends sur ta gauche.

Hermione s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- Un peu à droite. Tu vois la clairière au pied de la montagne ? Pose toi là.

La dragonne obéit et atterrit en douceur. Elle se baissa pour laisser descendre Eindride.

\- Ne te transforme pas. Léann a l'habitude de plonger dans ce lac sous sa forme de dragon.

La dragonne hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Elle avisa un tas de bois près d'Eindride et cracha une longue flamme histoire de lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Elle plongea ensuite dans le lac.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du lac, laissant l'obscurité l'envelopper totalement. Le silence et l'absence de lumière aidèrent la colère d'Hermione à retomber un peu. Mais elle sentait toujours l'orage près à éclater au fond d'elle. Soudain, une onde de choc la traversa de part en part. Surprise, elle cessa tout mouvement, gagnée par une petite pointe d'angoisse.

Une deuxième onde de choc la traversa, puis une troisième et une quatrième à un intervalle régulier. C'était comme si la montagne qui côtoyait le lac avait un cœur et que chaque onde de choc correspondait à une pulsation. Et chaque pulsation chassait l'anxiété et la colère de la jeune femme pour ensuite laisser place à un apaisement total.

Totalement apaisée, la jeune dragonne remonta lentement à la surface, l'air commençant à lui manquer également. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée mais cela n'avait aucune importance elle était dans un état de sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

Quand elle atteignit la surface, elle avait repris forme humaine sans même y penser. Elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha d'un simple geste de la main. Elle rejoignit son père qui s'était tourné vers la forêt pour lui laisser l'intimité dont elle avait besoin. La jeune femme s'assit en face de lui, son regard se perdant dans le feu de bois qu'elle avait allumé un peu plus tôt.

\- N'en veut pas à ta mère s'il te plait. Elle a fait ça pour te protéger.

\- Elle à une drôle de façon de s'y prendre, répondit simplement Hermione sans plus aucune trace de colère dans sa voix.

\- Elle t'aime, elle a peur de te perdre encore une fois.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? s'étonna Eindride.

\- Oui… tu es toujours derrière elle, tu ne parles presque pas, tu…

\- Oh Astrid…, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. N'en doute jamais. Seulement, je ne suis pas habitué à dévoiler mes sentiments au grand jour. Et ta mère… comment dire… tu as bien vu son caractère, elle a toujours été sur le devant de la scène et c'est un dragon céleste. Elle seule peut t'entrainer dans cette voix. Je suis désolée si mon comportement a pu te laisser penser autre chose, mais il m'est plus facile de parler à un régiment de soldat qu'à sa petite fille qui est devenue une belle femme et que je n'ai pas vu grandir.

Eindride avança sa main jusqu'à caresser la joue de la jeune fille que ses mots avaient visiblement quelque peu bouleversée. Hermione se laissa aller à la caresse, laissant les mots de son père faire écho en elle.

La découverte de ses parents biologique dont elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance avait été un bouleversement en soi, sans compter Roxane et tout le contexte actuel. Mais l'attitude en retrait de son père face à sa mère imposante avait semé le doute quant à l'amour qu'il pourrait lui porter. Entendre le contraire la soulageait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- As-tu des pouvoirs ? demanda –t-elle, désireuse d'en connaître plus sur son père.

\- Comme toi ? Non.

Mais tu es le prince des mers, tu dois posséder des pouvoirs sur la maîtrise de l'eau non ? J'ai pu lire quelques pages sur ton peuple. Rien de bien explicite mais les textes sous entendent que oui.

Eindride ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa fille s'était un peu renseignée sur son peuple et lui même et sa curiosité lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- C'est ton peuple à toi aussi Hermione. Et oui, j'ai des pouvoirs.

\- Dis m'en plus.

\- Tout d'abord, nous possédons la capacité à pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Tu la possèdes aussi, en partie.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourtant j'ai du remonter à la surface car je commençais à manquer d'air.

\- Tu es restée pas loin de quarante minutes sous l'eau Hermione.

\- Mais j'étais sous ma forme de dragon.

Léann ne reste pas plus de dix minutes avant de devoir remonter à la surface.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de rester aussi longtemps.

\- C'est l'effet de la montagne, elle a le même effet sur ta mère.

Hermione réfléchit sur ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle était dans l'eau mais c'était trop abstrait encore pour elle pour qu'elle puisse poser une réflexion constructive.

\- Si je puis me permettre d'ailleurs, c'est un excellent endroit pour passer du temps en amoureux sans être dérangé.

Eindride ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

\- Quels sont tes autres pouvoirs ?

\- Eh bien je maîtrise l'eau. Principalement, dans son élément liquide. La glace nécessite une maîtrise parfaite et je ne te parle pas de la vapeur.

Avant que la brune ait pu demander une démonstration, un filet d'eau provenant du lac vola jusqu'à la main du prince des mers. Il fit léviter le filet jusqu'à lui puis forma une sphère parfait qu'il tient en suspension au dessus de sa main.

\- Je peux le faire aussi ? demande Hermione toute excitée.

\- Bien sur, je t'apprendrai. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Si tu le désires nous prendrons une heure par jour où je serai ton professeur.

Hermione acquiesça plusieurs fois.

\- Parle moi de ton peuple.

\- Notre peuple…

\- Parle moi de notre peuple.

Eindride se lança dans la description de son peuple et de sa culture pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fille.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire

Bonne quinzaine


	22. Chapter 22

Salut les louloutes,

un nouveau chapitre avec un passage classé MMM donc attendez vous à détester la sorcière un peu plus.

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable ! hurla Roxane en envoyant un vase sur les trois médecins qui lui faisaient face.

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant que la sorcière avait été blessée par Léann et elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa pleine puissance. Elle se sentait faible. Ses blessures avaient guéri mais l'énergie semblait avoir quitté son corps. Utiliser sa magie l'épuisait et elle sentait bien que les pouvoirs du dragon luttaient contre elle et tenter de les soumettre à sa volonté lui demandait plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait pour le moment. Cela la mettait dans une rage folle ! Et ses médecins, tous plus incapable les uns que les autres qui ne lui trouver aucun remède hormis du repos et des potions insipides soi-disant énergétique…

Ah, si seulement elle tenait entre les mains cette traîtresse de rouquine. Elle l'avait bien vue ! Chevauchant cette maudite Hermione, c'est elle qui l'avait blessée avec des potions sorties d'elle ne savait où. Mais elle lui ferait regretter son geste ! oh oui, Roxane se délectait d'imaginer les sévices qu'elle ferait endurer à cette rouquine pour avoir osé se mettre en travers de son chemin. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa force d'avant. Et ce n'était pas avec ces soi-disant médecins qu'elle allait y arriver. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne les choses en main !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la ramenant au présent. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux aux trois hommes acculés contre le mur qui n'osaient pas bouger avant de tourner son attention vers la porte.

\- Entrez !

Le général Baldwin poussa la porte et salua la sorcière qui se trouvait dans son lit. Un regard lui suffit à faire le tour de la pièce et à évaluer la situation. Comme bien souvent ces derniers jours, Roxane martyrisait les médecins qui tentaient de lui apporter des soins. Depuis le début de sa convalescence, le soldat avait été témoin plusieurs fois de la violence dont pouvait faire preuve la sorcière quand elle était mécontente. Et il en fallait peu pour que cet état la gagne…

Cinq médecins y avaient perdu la vie avant que le Général arrive à lui faire entendre raison ; à force de tuer les soigneurs, il n'y en aurait plus d'assez compétents pour la soigner. Depuis elle retenait ses pulsions meurtrières. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les pauvres hommes de subir les foudres de la sorcière, ni d'échapper à la torture quand cette dernière laissait la colère la gagnait entièrement.

\- Hors de ma vue, dit-elle d'une tellement glaciale que les personnes présentes en eurent la chair de poule.

Les médecins décampèrent sans demander leurs restes tandis que Baldwin refermait la porte derrière eux.

\- Bonjour Votre Majesté. Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles et vous apporter les miennes.

\- Je suis entourée d'incapable qui n'arrivent pas à me soigner correctement.

\- Il vous faut du temps votre majesté.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps ! l'interrompit Roxane. Chaque jour qui passe la maudite fille D'Halvard entraîne sa descendante. Elle devient de plus en plus forte et les pouvoirs du dragon sont entièrement sous son contrôle ! Et dire que je l'avais entre les mains. Maudit soit cette Minerva ! J'étais à deux doigts d'obtenir ma vengeance. Et le Général qui me trahit… MOI ! Comment a-t'il osé me faire ça !

Roxane s'arrêta, essoufflée par sa tirade. Elle regarda son chef des armées qui avait une tête embarrassée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Général ?

\- Et bien votre Majesté, il semblerait que l'homme qui vous a trahit cherche à rassembler les hommes qui lui étaient fidèles. Mes espions laissent traîner leurs oreilles mais il se terre quelque part dans le plus grand secret.

La sorcière ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Cette histoire avec l'ancien Général la contrariait mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ou plutôt d'autres dragons !

\- Continuez de le surveiller mais il n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment. Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main. Général ?

\- Oui votre Majesté ?

\- Préparer moi ma salle des potions et je ne veux pas qu'on me dérange pendant que j'occuperai la bibliothèque.

\- Tout est prêt pour vous accueillir votre Majesté et deux servantes sont à votre disposition pour répondre à la moindre de vos requêtes.

\- Parfait général, comme toujours. Laissez-moi à présent.

Baldwin la salua avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Général ? Une dernier chose.

\- Votre majesté ?

\- Ramener moi toutes les femmes rousses que vous trouverez, dit-elle un sourire sadique s'affichant sur le visage.

\- Rousses ? Votre Majesté, cette couleur de cheveux est très peu répandue parmi notre peuple.

\- Effectivement, c'est pourquoi je veux que vous organisiez une battue et que vous me rameniez toutes les rousses que vous trouverez.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce que quand je l'aurai, elle comprendra qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément à moi. Disposez.

Baldwin obéit sans chercher à approfondir, il aurait le temps de trouver une alternative mais plaignait les futures victimes de la folie de la sorcière

* * *

L'homme au bar releva sa capuche quand il vit trois soldats entrer dans la taverne. Le nez dans son verre, il observa les hommes s'installer dans un coin et commander à manger et à boire.

\- Je n'en peux plus, soupira le plus grand des soldats. Déjà quatre village et on en a pas trouvé une seule.

\- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du Général mais ça ne doit pas tourner très rond. Enchéri le brun à sa droite.

\- Et encore si on avait le droit de s'amuser un peu en chemin ça changerait tout, rétorqua le troisième soldat, un blond un peu bourru, avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Des rousses… comment veut-il qu'on trouve des rousses, reprit le grand soldat.

\- Au moins avec l'autre Général, on pouvait terroriser le peuple et profiter des pouliches…

\- Il me manque, enchaina le blond. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été remplacé encore ?

\- Une histoire de trahison, à ce qu'il parait répondit le brun.

\- Mon cul oui ! jamais le Général aurait trahi Sa Majesté. Ils avaient les mêmes idées, ils savaient tous les deux comment on doit diriger le peuple et le traiter ! s'emporta le grand.

Ils furent interrompus par la serveuse qui leur ramena leur plat et le brun en profita pour lui mettre la main aux fesses sous les protestations de cette dernière.

\- Fait pas ta farouche ma beauté, je te ferai prendre du bon temps, dit-il en ricanant tandis que la serveuse parvenait tant bien que mal à lui échapper.

L'homme au bar sourit devant la scène puis fit signe au tavernier.

\- Trois chopes pour ces braves soldats, dit-il en prenant sa propre boisson et en se dirigeant vers leur table.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, dit-il en s'asseyant sans demander la permission au soldat. Dure journée ?

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

La tavernier apporta les trois choppes à ce moment-là et l'homme abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant son visage barré de cicatrices.

\- Il parait que je vous manque…

* * *

Roxane se dirigea vers la salle des potions, ces incapables de guérisseurs brûleront vifs sur un bûcher lorsqu'elle sera en état de les y mettre elle-même. La porte de la pièce grinça et une odeur âcre s'échappa mais cela ne semblait pas atteindre la sorcière. Ce qui était sur le plan de travail du petit laboratoire finit sur le sol en un fracas épouvantable. Des livres furent arrachés des étagères et après qu'elle les ait balayé, furent jeté par-dessus une pile au sol. Finalement son défilé s'arrêta sur un vieux grimoire très abîmé. Il se dégageait de lui une aura maléfique et la sorcière dut s'entailler la paume de main avant de déposer le sang sur la couverture. Une fumée noire s'éleva de l'ouvrage et elle contempla les pages avec admirations. Soudain elle tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Prendre la force vitale d'un être humain. Un sourire malsain vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres et elle parcouru toutes les étapes. Rapidement, elle fit le tour de sa pièce pour trouver les éléments dont elle avait besoin avant de prendre l'ouvrage et ses affaires sous le bras et de claquer la porte du laboratoire.

Une force nouvelle semblait l'habiter et lorsque les servants la croisèrent tous eurent l'impression d'étouffer. Malheureusement pour lui, un soigneur croisa sa route, pensant venir lui apporter un nouveau remède. D'un geste de la main, elle l'attrapa contre un mur et tandis que sa main droite le maintenait, la gauche monta à hauteur de sa cage thoracique. Son index glissa le long de son torse et une brûlure apparut, rompant les vêtements et ouvrant la chair. Brusquement, sa main vint s'introduire entre les côtes et elle caressa son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Un air fou éclairait son visage lorsqu'elle le broya faisant gicler du sang à travers le couloir. Un dernier soubresaut prit l'homme avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule, les yeux rebutés dans la mort. Roxane essuya ses doigts emplit de sang sur la tunique tachée du cadavre avant de reprendre sa route vers une annexe du château dont elle aurait besoin les prochains jours.

Les cris des jeunes femmes déchiraient le cœur du Général Baldwin bien que rien ne paraissait sur son visage. La dernière rouquine qu'ils avaient trouvée était traînée par les cheveux le long des dalles du château. Ses vêtements en lambeaux ne laissaient pas beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir que les soldats en avaient profité malgré son interdiction. Elle fut finalement poussée dans une cellule avant d'être attachée avec les autres. Depuis une semaine les femmes étaient amenées là les unes après les autres avec pour soin seulement des restes de nourritures provenant des repas des gardes. L'odeur de putréfaction et d'urine empestait l'air alors que les premières femmes qui étaient arrivées ne se débattaient même plus. Les quelques rousses que les soldats avaient fini par trouver dans leurs campagnes étaient attachées les unes aux autres au font de la cave attendant de savoir quel sort allait leur être réservé. Soudain l'air se chargea et les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Roxane trôna dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis que Baldwin et les autres soldats mirent un genou à terre. Sans un regard pour les gardes, elle s'avança vers son général et lui fit relever la tête.

\- Votre Majestée !

\- Général, mais que vois-je ! Vous avez été efficace mon cher ! Voyez ma gratitude et choisissez donc la première.

Son cœur battit encore plus vite tandis qu'il se retournait vers les malheureuses. Qui savait ce qu'allait leur faire subir la Sorcière. Fermant les yeux, il en pointa une au hasard car il devait se résoudre à en choisir une avant que Roxane ne s'agace.

Son doigt désigna la troisième qui lâcha un cri d'effroi lorsque le garde lui saisit les poignets.

\- Lavez là puis laissez là avec le général qu'il me l'amène en personne !

Sous les cris de la jeune femme, ils sortirent tandis que Baldwin n'osait bouger.

\- Et bien Général, que faites vous encore ici ! Déguerpissez !

John reprit ses esprits en une fraction de seconde et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Roxane le regarda avec un rictus satisfait avant de quitter la salle où les autres femmes priaient pour que celle qui était partie soit la seule dont la sorcière aurait besoin.

* * *

La pièce où se terrait Roxane était sombre mais luxueuse. Il devait s'agir d'anciens appartements qui servaient à des invités de marque. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, la Sorcière se tourna vers la porte lorsque le général Baldwin entra en compagnie de la rousse qu'il avait malheureusement choisi tout à l'heure. Intérieurement il avait de la peine pour cette pauvre femme qui allait être encore une victime de plus de la folie de la sorcière. Il connaissait suffisamment les méthodes de la sorcière pour savoir que la jeune fille ne ressortirait pas vivante de cette pièce. Le seul défaut qu'elle avait était d'avoir une chevelure flamboyante.

 _Quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque la jeune femme était encore dans l'eau, il était sorti préparer les affaires pour la jeune femme et en avait profité pour mettre un poison dans sa boisson de manière à abréger ses souffrances lorsque Roxane aura décidé de jouer avec elle. Pendant ses quelques minutes de répit où il s'était éloigné pour surveiller la jeune femme, il avait laissé tomber son masque et lorsqu'il était revenu, il n'avait pas encore repris son masque froid. Cette fois, il pourrait bien être lui-même, puisqu'elle ne serait pas en position de lui causer du tort. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, la jeune femme, bien que sur la défensive, eut de la compassion devant le visage triste et soucieux de celui qui avait fait en sorte de ne pas la brusquer. Lorsque le soldat qui l'avait accompagnée avait voulu la déshabiller de force, celui-ci, qui semblait être le chef, était intervenu et avait mis tous les gardes dehors. Il s'était installé sur une chaise au pied du lavabo et l'avait laissée se débarrasser de ses vêtements, seule. A aucun moment il n'eut de regard lubrique à son encontre et lorsqu'il lui ordonna de sortir de la baignoire, il lui tendit un linge propre, des vêtements secs et un verre d'eau. Elle ne se douta pas que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle était celui qui l'aiderait à ce que cela se termine vite et sans trop de souffrance._

 _\- Vais-je mourir ? lui demanda –t-elle_

 _Baldwin la regarda dans les yeux et elle ne vit aucun éclat de folie ou de plaisir quand il lui dit oui._

La sorcière les regarda pénétrer dans la pièce, la jeune femme n'ait pas exactement comme celle qu'elle souhaitait torturer mais soit, elle prendrait grand soin de la faire crier quand même avant de lui voler son énergie vitale.

\- Votre Majestée, s'inclina Baldwin

\- Mon cher Général, avancez, n'ayez crainte. Attacher donc cette jeune femme au pied du lit.

John s'exécuta et la jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol froid tandis que Baldwin serrait ses liens. Il la regarda avec un regard d'excuse tandis que la jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il se releva et se tourna vers la sorcière, attendant un ordre, cependant il ne pouvait imaginer que celle-ci ferait de lui son pantin. Roxane finit par le lever, son grimoire en main avant de venir prendre la main de la jeune femme.

-bVotre couteau Général !

A contre cœur Baldwin lui tendit et il l'observa, impuissant, taillader le poignet de la jeune femme et tracer avec son sang un pentagramme inversé sur le sol. Elle entailla aussi sa propre main et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de son sang avant de se retourner vers son chef des armées.

\- Votre bras !

Surpris, Baldwin eut envie de fuir mais son corps resta figé. Violemment elle attrapa sa main et le tira par-dessus la forme géométrique et entailla son bras avant de le repousser auprès de la jeune femme. Elle se désintéressa d'eux et alla chercher cinq bougies pour les disposer aux bords des pointes du pentagramme.

\- Le sang versé du magicien lie celui du serviteur et celui de l'ennemi… commença-t-elle.

Un vent magistral souffla et une aura noire flotta autour du dessin et Roxane prit une bougie pour enflammer le sang. Le pentagramme se mit à briller de flammes qui s'élevèrent sur ses contours. La sorcière approcha la main de la rousse au-dessus des flammes. Ces dernières léchèrent le sang de la blessure et virent la refermer.

\- Les flammes de Helheim* s'abreuveront du sang versé et les énergies prendront corps.

Les flammes reflétaient dans les iris de la sorcière tandis qu'elle reporta son attention sur son grimoire. L'énergie aspirée était de nature sexuelle, la présence de son général n'en serait que plus précieuse. Un rictus s'élargit en sourire mauvais sur son visage et elle intima au général de se lever. Ce dernier tenait toujours son bras comprimé et elle l'obligea à s'approcher des flammes. Ces dernières, comme avec la jeune femme, léchèrent son bras et la coupure disparue. Une fois la plaie refermée, elle lui intima de s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme effrayée.

\- Mon cher Général, il est dit dans vos rangs que vous êtes un homme bien frigide. Il semblerait que jamais une femme ne trouve vos attentions. Hors vous m'avez dit avoir été marié, j'en conclu donc que vous n'aimez pas les hommes. Alors comment se fait-il que jamais vous n'ayez senti le besoin de vous étendre auprès d'une femme ?

L'homme se raidit encore plus sur cette question. Effectivement il n'avait jamais plus touché une femme depuis la mort de sa femme, celles du château étaient mariées et il avait honneur à ne jamais toucher une femme engagée et les rares femmes qu'il avait rencontré en campagne étaient soit terrorisée, ce qui se serait apparenté à un viol ou bien des prostituées. Jamais John n'aurait payé pour une vulgaire pute dans un bordel insalubre. Son corps, lui, avait quémandé quelques fois des caresses, surtout lorsque ces femmes de mauvaises vies venaient chevaucher ses genoux dans le but de mettre dans leur lit un soldat mais sa tête avait toujours eu le dernier mot. Ainsi il rejoignait sa chambre seul et laissait sa main défaire la tension qui l'habitait. Cependant là, face à la sorcière, il n'eut pas la bonne réponse à donner, rien ne vint !

\- Avez-vous perdu votre langue Général ?! Voyez-vous, j'imagine que votre non réponse fait foi d'aveux. Dans ce cas j'ai une faveur à vous faire. Bien des soldats auraient aimé être à votre place mais comme vous êtes bon et loyal c'est à vous que revient ce privilège.

Cette nouvelle glaça le général et la jeune femme rousse à ses côtés. La sorcière sourit d'un rire machiavélique et d'un geste de la main la jeune femme se retrouva nue et attachée aux pointes du pentagramme. Baldwin n'osait toujours pas bouger cependant la sorcière le releva et passa une main sur son torse jusqu'à son pantalon.

\- Regardez là ! N'est-elle pas désirable. Elle criera pour vous et vous lui montrerez la virilité d'un vaillant soldat.

Les mots de Roxane avaient du mal à passer dans son esprit. Ses yeux étaient tourné vers le corps nu de la jeune femme pourtant son corps ne semblait réagir. Néanmoins, la sorcière caressa ses bijoux de famille tout en lui murmurant des propositions sexuelles et son corps en manque de contact le trahi. Une érection finit par se dresser dans son pantalon d'uniforme tandis que le sourire de la sorcière s'écartait. Elle le poussa vers le centre du pentagramme dont les flammes ne le brûlèrent pas et déboutonna sa chemise ainsi que la corde de lin qui maintenait son pantalon. Son corps réagissait sans conscience comme ensorcelé. Sa tête hurlait de partir mais il savait que seule la mort l'accompagnerait vers la sortie s'il refusait ce sinistre scénario. Sans envie, il regarda la jeune femme qui s'était mise à supplier pour que cela n'arrive pas. Pourtant la sorcière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle descendit ses mains directement sur l'érection de son général Après quelques frottements, elle le força à se mettre entre les cuisses de la rousse qui implorait encore leur clémence. John ne put rien faire lorsque l'ordre de la pénétrer fut donné, il s'immisça d'un coup de rein et senti la virginité de la jeune femme se fissurer. Les mouvements accélérèrent, les larmes de souffrance coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme mais également sur celle du général. Heureusement pour lui la sorcière s'était éloignée et avait tendu ses mains vers les corps en prononçant des incantations anciennes. L'énergie sexuelle se libéra des corps et flotta jusqu'à elle. La renaissance de sa puissance commençait, elle se sentait désormais en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Lorsque le Général eut jouit, elle le vit se relever et elle le renvoya pour qu'il la laisse seule avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière était devenue blanche, ses lèvres étaient bleutées et les traces des larmes souillaient son visage. Autour de ses jambes inertes, du sang, de l'urine et du sperme se mélangeaient aux tracés du pentagramme. Roxane s'agenouillât à ses côtés et tel un détraqueur, vint poser ses lèvres sur les sienne et aspirer son dernier souffle de vie. Une fois sortie du cercle, les flammes s'élevèrent, léchèrent le corps sans vie qui se consuma dans une épaisse fumée noire. Lorsqu'elle disparut, deux yeux jaunes de dragons brillaient d'une lueur maléfique.

* * *

Pas trop secoués ? la suite au prochain épisode

Bonne quinzaine


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde,

nous sommes désolées pour ce retard mais pour nous faire pardonner vous trouverez deux chapitre.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Baldwin pénétra dans sa chambre et s'écroula en larmes sur le sol carrelé. Il se dégoûtait. Même sous la magie de la sorcière, il se sentait sale, méprisable. Il se plia en boule et finit par s'endormir, noyé dans ses larmes.

Quand le jour se leva, John fut réveillé par des coups sur sa porte. Il se redressa, hagard avant que la réalité ne revienne le frapper de plein fouet. Les coups sur sa porte reprirent le faisant se lever. Débraillé, il ouvrir légèrement la porte pour ne laisser passer que son visage qu'il avait au préalable figé dans une expression neutre. Un jeune soldat était au garde à vous dans les couloirs et attendait que le Général lui donne l'autorisation de parler.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Général, sa majesté vous attend pour la réunion d'état-major.

Baldwin retint un juron. Il remercia le soldat, le congédia et se retourna vers son armoire. Il prit un sac en toile et vida l'intégralité de ses affaires dans l'optique de s'en aller le plus loin possible et de demander refuge auprès des résistants. Cependant, dans son empressement, il fit tomber un cadre qu'il avait caché au fond de son armoire pour que personne ne soupçonne l'existence de sa fille. Le verre se brisa sur le sol et il se pencha pour le ramasser. Délicatement il vint passer son doigt sur le contour du visage de sa femme et posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa fille. Des larmes coulaient sur le portait créant des taches sur la peinture. D'un geste vif il essuya ses larmes. Il était prêt à tout abandonner et pourtant quand ses yeux se sont posés sur les portraits de sa femme et de sa fille, il sut qu'il devait continuer la lutte. Si lui flanchait, qui aiderait les résistants de l'intérieur, qui aiderait à créer un monde meilleur. Délicatement, il reposa ses lèvres sur la peinture et la remis au fond de son armoire. Il sorti de la penderie un nouvel uniforme, se lava rapidement avant de l'enfiler et sorti en direction de la réunion d'état-major. Sûr de lui, il ouvrir la porte et son regard se posa sur la Sorcière. Il s'inclina comme d'usage et attendit son ordre.

\- Et bien Général, vous voilà enfin ! Je vous attendais dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui tandis que Baldwin prenait place. Je vous annonce que nous devons faire venir à nous les résistants à la prochaine lune, dans un mois. Ecoutez et prenez notes…

* * *

Pansy, exaspérée, referma le grimoire d'un mouvement brusque. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle écumait les grimoires trouvés dans la grande bibliothèque des dragons célestes et elle ne trouvait rien ! Son regard parcourut la trentaine de livres qui jonchaient sa table de travail et cette vision la fit soupirer de nouveau. Un coup d'œil à la pile de grimoire qui attendait qu'elle les ouvre finit de tuer sa motivation pour la journée.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa potion qui refroidissait doucement. Dans l'espoir de se vider la tête, elle entreprit de la mettre en fiole. Les gestes répétitifs qui ne nécessitaient aucun effort de concentration lui permettraient peut être de s'évader un peu.

Elle laissa dériver ses pensées vers son monde à elle. Sa vie tranquille d'avocate lui manquait. Fred et Karen lui manquaient. Cette dernière devait avoir accouché et elle ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Et si tout le monde allait bien…

Agacée de se rendre mélancolique, elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Reprends-toi Parkinson ! Ce n'est pas le moment de sombrer ou tu ne rentreras jamais chez toi ! Se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la pièce. Rentrer chez elle… A défaut de rien trouver pour vaincre la sorcière pour le moment, elle pouvait toujours regarder comment ils feraient pour rentrer chez eux. Une toute nouvelle motivation s'insinua en elle et elle attrapa le grimoire qui contenait le rituel de voyage dans l'espace temps que lui avait confié Jêra qu'elle avait jusque-là délaissé.

* * *

Jêra termina une réunion visant à planifier les prochaines actions des résistants et notamment la mission d'empoisonnement imaginée par Pansy. Si la jeune femme s'était chargée de leur fabriquer le poison, la mise en œuvre de l'opération relevait de l'état major. Choisir les hommes qui partiraient pour cette mission n'était pas chose facile bien que les volontaires ne manquaient pas. Cependant, la mission pouvait être une réussite aussi bien qu'une mission suicide. Il y avait donc tout un tas de paramètres à prendre en compte.

Délaissant cela à ses chefs stratégiques ainsi qu'à Eindride et Aksel , le symbole de la résistance se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air après cette réunion qui faisait peser à son gout bien trop de responsabilités sur ses épaules et il voulait voir si Pansy, pour qui il s'était pris d'affection, avait trouvé une piste concernant Roxane.

Lorsqu'il arriva au laboratoire, la porte était ouverte signe que la potionniste n'était pas en pleine confection. En effet, il la trouva assise sur une chaise en équilibre les deux pieds sur la table, en face de la porte d'entrée histoire de ne pas être prise par surprise si quelqu'un venait la voir. Elle semblait concentrée sur un grimoire que Jêra reconnut immédiatement.

\- Bonjour Pansy. Comment avancent tes recherches ?

\- Au point mort, répondit la serpentard sans lever les yeux de son livre plus d'une demie- seconde pour regarder son visiteur. `

\- Que fais-tu dans ce cas ?

\- J'anticipe notre voyage de retour. Pour quand on aura vaincu cette sorcière démoniaque, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu étudies le rituel ?

\- Exact, tu peux m'en dire plus sur les runes qu'il faut tracer, j'ai un peu de mal à tout comprendre.

\- Bien sur, répondit Jêra qui prit une chaise pour s'installer confortablement avant de se lancer dans l'explication du rituel qu'il connaissait bien désormais.

Pansy lisait les instructions pendant que Jêra lui expliquait comment se déroulait la pratique.

\- A ce moment là, il faut lier la rune du temps à la rune du voyage.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Jêra.

\- Pourquoi faut-il lier la rune du temps à celle du voyage ?

\- Et bien pour pouvoir voyager à travers le temps et l'espace.

\- Oui mais toutes les autres runes sont tracées indépendamment des autres. Pourquoi ces deux là sont-elles liées entre elles ?

\- Jêra prit le temps de la réflexion, à l'époque du premier rituel il avait fait des recherches avec le Roi Halvard à propos de ces runes.

\- Il me semble avoir lu que la rune du temps est nécessaire pour changer d'espace temps et que celle du voyage … et bien pour voyager. Le fait de les lier permet de ne pas être rattrapé par le temps qui passe.

\- Donc, commença Pansy dont les yeux s'allumaient d'espoir, de joie et de malice. Si on trace les deux runes séparément, toute personne qui traversera le portail sera rattrapée par les années qui passent ?

\- C'est cela oui.

\- Et comment cela se passe-t-il pour les gens qui n'appartiennent pas à cet espace-temps ?

\- Tu veux dire, Jêra commençait à comprendre où voulait en arriver Pansy, Ginny, toi, Minerva et Hermione ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Je crois que ça ne vous affecterez pas puisque vous êtes nées dans cet espace-temps. Il faudrait le vérifier.

\- Allons vérifier ! Dit Pansy toute excitée d'avoir trouvé une solution qui pourrait permettre de vaincre la sorcière.

* * *

John Baldwin observait la sorcière mettre en œuvre son plan. Elle mélangeait les doses de dizaines d'ingrédients qui étaient devant elle sans lâcher le feu des yeux. Sa main droite remuait énergiquement le breuvage tandis que l'autre attrapait les coupelles en verre pour les mettre de manière très précise dans le chaudron. A ses côtés, un grimoire ouvert semblait lui indiquer les étapes à faire. Il finit par se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Il recommença avant que la sorcière ne lui réponde.

\- Si vous croyez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je n'ai pas perçu votre présence à l'instant même où vous avez passé le pas de la porte, c'est que vous n'êtes plus bon à rien ou que le moment d'hier vous à faire perdre votre capacité de réflexion.

John baissa la tête, craignant d'énerver encore plus la sorcière. Fugacement le moment de la veille lui revint et un haut de cœur le prit qu'il eut juste le temps de réprimer.

\- Parlez Général, vous n'êtes pas là pour servir de piquet !

L'interpellé se ressaisit et se redressa pour donner les informations.

\- Ce que vous avez demandé est prêt, il vous reste juste les sortilèges à mettre. Les jeunes femmes ont été transférées dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Les rondes sont organisées pour leur surveillance. Néanmoins, n'est ce pas trop, un garde par prisonnière. Si je puis me permettre ils me seraient plus utile sur le champ de bataille.

\- De quel droit, Général, vous permettez-vous de remettre mes décisions en question ?

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser votre Majesté, dit-il en baissant la tête, contrit.

La sorcière ne releva pas et versa les derniers ingrédients tandis que la potion prenait une couleur sanguine. Elle coupa le feu puis prit un erlenmeyer en cristal afin de diluer la potion avec quelques écailles de dragon émiettées. Elle transféra le tout dans un tube qu'elle boucha avec précaution. Baldwin suivit ses ordres lorsqu'elle lui demanda de la suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois enfermée avec lui, Roxane se tourna vers le Général.

\- Nous sommes donc bien d'accord. Une fois que j'aurais bu la potion, les guérisseurs auront une heure. Mon rythme cardiaque va ralentir mais eux auront l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté. Après vous m'emmènerez dans la pièce que vous avez préparée et vous me laisserez en bonne compagnie. Je compte sur vous pour faire croire à ma mort et de ne rien laisser fuiter. Si jamais je me trouve obligée de défaire ma couverture pour combler vos erreurs, vous ne serez plus là pour me voir faire ! Me suis-je faite comprendre ?

\- Affirmatif votre Majesté.

\- Bien. Les résistants ne résisteront pas à l'aubaine de vouloir reprendre le pouvoir et lorsque cette salope de batarde sera en dehors de la protection de la montagne, j'aurais assez d'énergie pour les tuer tous….

\- De l'énergie, vous voulez dire comme avec….

\- Exactement mon cher ! Vous m'êtes bien trop utile pour que je vous élimine après ce que vous avez vu hier mais la chair fraiche que vous m'avez livrée n'aura pas les mêmes faveurs.

Le cœur du Général eut un sursaut, il devait absolument aller changer l'équipe de garde qu'il avait assigné aux prisonnières. Sottement il avait mis quelques soldats en qui il avait confiance pour éviter que les jeunes femmes ne soient trop maltraitées, cependant il fallait qu'il les tire de ce bourbier.

\- Les hommes que j'ai mis à votre disposition sont les plus vaillants du royaume. Ils satisferont vos envies.

\- J'y compte bien, peut être pourront-ils également me servir d'amusement…

* * *

L'homme aux cicatrices abaissa sa capuche quand il vit arriver cinq soldats à sa table. Il but tranquillement sa bière, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

\- Nous avons amené quelques personnes intéressées par ce que vous proposez, dit le plus grand d'entre eux.

\- Parfait, répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton calme. Qu'ils viennent !

\- Je crains que l'on soit un peu à l'étroit ici et nous risquons d'attirer l'attention… enchaîna le soldat chauve qui se tenait à la droite du grand soldat.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, l'homme se leva.

\- Attendez-moi dehors.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

Il sortit cinq minutes plus tard dans la rue et observa les alentours. Disséminés un peu partout des groupes de quatre à cinq soldats se voulant discret discutaient entre eux. Il repéra les soldats qui l'avaient abordé et il leur intima de le suivre.

Les différents groupes se mirent en branle à distance raisonnable mais sans perdre de vue leur nouveau meneur.

Celui ci marcha jusqu'à l'extérieur du village et prit la direction ouest sur cinq cent mètres environ. Ils arrivèrent devant une grange assez grande pour établir un quartier général..

L'homme ouvrit les portes et laissa entrer la procession de soldats. Ils prirent possession de l'espace et attendirent que l'homme prenne la parole. Il monta sur une caisse pour se mettre en hauteur et observa les soldats.

\- Mes amis! Je pense que tout le monde me reconnaît. Si vous êtes la aujourd'hui c'est que vous n'êtes pas satisfait de votre nouveau commandant et de ces ordres. Ce chien galeux travaille main dans la main avec les résistants. Mais il est aussi avide de pouvoir et il a fait croire à sa majesté que c'était moi le traitre! J'ai dû fuir pour prouver ma loyauté. Cependant ce chien est malin et il ne laisse aucun indice derrière lui. Nous devons le renverser ! Sa manière de commander est une insulte à sa majesté et ses desseins. Comment se faire respecter du peuple s'il ne sait pas qui il doit craindre ?! La force et la violence soumet le peuple qui n'osera pas se rebeller ensuite. Nous devons agir pour montrer au peuple qui est son véritable maître. Qui est avec moi ?

Tous les soldats hurlèrent leur approbation, tels un seul homme. Satisfait, le Général déchu reprit la parole.

\- Nous devons tout d'abord saper l'autorité de ce traitre et nous allons mettre en place un plan d'action. Mais avant, faisons de cet endroit une base militaire digne de ce nom.

* * *

Et voilà pour celui là. A toute suite pour un petit retour dans le présent

Bonne soirée


	24. Chapter 24

RE,

Un petit retour dans le présent.

* * *

Poudlard était bien calme désormais, les vacances de printemps venaient de commencer mais le seul qui n'était vraiment pas en vacances était caché derrière une pile de papiers sans-dessus-dessous. Les remplaçants des professeurs absents étaient nommés par le ministère et lui avait été relégué à l'administratif. A la table des profs, on trouvait Rogue, Flitwick, Bibine et Pomfresh car les autres préféraient retourner au ministère pour ne pas se mélanger aux élèves. Rares furent les fois où Rogue ne s'était pas dit que Minerva aurait mis tout le monde dehors à grand coups de baguette.

Sa plume crissa sur un dernier courrier lorsque celle-ci se brisa, finissant par rompre aussi la patience de l'ancien maître des potions. Les feuilles sur le bureau valsèrent et l'encre se déversa sur le tapis. De nerf, il prit sa baguette et déchiqueta en petits morceaux tous les courriers avant de les envoyer brûler au fond de l'âtre. Cependant un toussotement dans la cheminée sortit des braises du foyer malheureusement un morceau de charbon mit feu au tapis sous le bureau déclenchant le sort d'alerte incendie. Quand tout fut arrêté, c'est un Severus trempé jusqu'aux os, couvert d'encre et de papier qui se présenta devant l'antre où était représenté le visage de karen.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Rien… que me voulez-vous ? grogna-t-il

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de vos recherches ? Que donnent les sorts de localisations ?

\- Rien, toujours rien ! Entre ça et le ministère qui passe son temps sur mon dos. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elles sont toujours en vie. Visiblement nous avons juste à attendre et vous tout va bien ?

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Severus ?

\- N'imaginez pas n'importe quoi… Je veux juste ne pas avoir une autre catastrophe à gérer.

Un rire raisonna dans l'âtre et le visage de Fred apparu avec Benjamin. L'ancien maître des potions eut un faible sourire pour le bambin qui avait la main agrippée dans les cheveux de sa mère qui grimaçait.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé Severus ? Vous vous êtes déguisé pour halloween, vous savez vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça. Votre costume de vieux grognon était intact.

\- Très drôle ! Vous n'avez pas un feu à éteindre quelque part !

\- Faites attention vous allez devenir aigri. Bon et sinon vos recherches ?

Le directeur par intérim s'écarta pour aller chercher un dossier dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit une pochette bleue, actionna sa baguette pour lever le sort de protection. Karen et Fred reconnaissaient bien là le côté prévoyant de Severus. Il sortit des documents qu'il écarta soigneusement avant de sortir un parchemin et de revenir vers elles.

Il s'avère que dernièrement j'ai été faire des recherches dans les anciens châteaux et manoirs de la région de Léann et Eindride. J'y ai trouvé des choses intéressantes et notamment dans le dernier que j'ai visité.

 _Severus suivait le maître de maison, il semblait qu'il soit le descendant d'une famille noble de la région. Il habitait une vieille demeure qui avait été visiblement rénovée. Les tours à l'extérieur donnaient à penser qu'un château avait été initialement construit. Le propriétaire l'informa que la partie qu'ils s'apprêtaient à visiter avait été condamnée des années auparavant. Ils arrivèrent devant des ruines dont il ne restait que le rez de chaussé. Ils franchirent la porte usée qui grinça, les nombreuses toiles d'araignées se brisèrent dans le mouvement et un rat sortit même à la lumière. L'homme eut un rictus de dégoût tandis que Rogue affichait une expression neutre. Il ressentait la magie qui émanaient des murs, une sombre résonnance mais dont il n'était pas sûr que ce fût de la magie noire. Visiblement les propriétaires de l'époque avaient placés différents sortilèges. Il s'avança prudemment devant le moldu hésitant à le suivre. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça un peu plus long dans un couloir lugubre, l'homme de la maison lui indiqua qu'il préférait l'attendre dehors._

 _\- Avec grand plaisir… votre présence est plus handicapante qu'utile de toute manière. Finit il pour lui-même._

 _Une fois le moldu au loin, il sorti sa baguette et lança un lumos. La bâtisse abandonnée abritait encore quelques tableaux, de vieilles armures étaient écroulées dans le couloir et Severus dut enjamber un tronc qui bouchait le couloir. Soudain, une bourrasque de magie le frappa. Un pouvoir chaud, brûlant même, comme le souffle d'un dragon. Il en avait la certitude, il n'était pas loin. Suivant la puissance magique, il atterri dans une espèce de bibliothèque. Le pouvoir y était encore présent et Rogue se douta que cet endroit devait appartenir au maître des lieux. D'un coup de baguette, la boule de lumos se mit à léviter et éclaira toute la pièce. Il fut soudain subjugué par la grandiose bibliothèque qui était autour de lui. Malgré les années et la poussière sur les meubles, une grande majorité de la pièce était encore en très bon état. Le vieux bureau en chêne était lui aussi intacte. Rogue s'approcha, d'un recurvit il nettoya le meuble. Il sortit de sa mallette une fiole d'une couleur argentée._

 _En espérant que cela fonctionne._

 _Il versa le contenu sur le meuble et attendit de savoir si son analyse adn était concluante. Rien ne se produisit alors il soupira et rangea son matériel, déçu. Cependant lorsqu'il releva la tête, le meuble brillait d'un orange vif. Surpris il en lâcha sa sacoche avant de reprendre ses esprits et de récupérer le calepin qui était au sol. D'un geste il l'épousât et consultât ses notes._

 _Je suis un genie._

 _Il y avait bien de l'ADN de Hermione et de Minerva sur ce meuble. Un immense sentiment de soulagement le gagna. Il entreprit donc de fouiller les lieux. Il commença par le bureau dans lequel il ne trouva rien avant de s'attaquer aux livres. Il cherchait un indice, n'importe quoi qui l'aurait mis sur la voie de ce qui avait pu se passer à cette époque._

 _Au bout d'un nombre important d'heures, le propriétaire des lieux finit par prendre son courage et pénétrer dans la pièce. Il lâcha sa lampe torche qui s'écrasa dans un grand fracas sur le sol. Rogue releva la tête et observa le moldu circonspect._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est ce que…_

 _\- Avec autant de livre, même un enfant sait reconnaitre une bibliothèque_

 _L'homme jetait des regards dans tous les coins de la pièce avant de sursauter quand rogue se mis à crier. Le directeur intérimaire ferma brusquement le livre qu'il tenait avant de le réduire pour le mettre dans sa poche avec d'autres ouvrages, de potion majoritairement._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas emmener de livres, peut-être sont-ils précieux._

 _\- Oubliettes…_

 _Le sort fusa vers l'homme qui ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Rogue profita de son égarement pour éteindre son lumos et reprendre la bougie du moldu. Il le poussa dans le couloir et referma la porte qu'il sella d'un collaporta._

 _\- Où suis-je ? questionna finalement le moldu en ayant repris ses esprits._

 _\- Nous avons fouillé ce couloir mais il n'y a rien. Je vous remercie pour votre temps._

 _Le moldu le raccompagna à la porte et Severus avança avant de transplaner dans un craquement sonore une fois qu'il fut seul._

Qu'avez-vous trouvé alors ? demanda Fred impatiente.

Severus sorti un carnet et le montra aux jeunes femmes.

\- Ceci est la preuve que miss parkinson est toujours en vie.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Karen

\- J'ai toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance aux élèves de ma maison, d'autant plus lorsque ceux-ci étaient brillants. Je peux donc vous assurer que cette écriture est celle de Pansy Parkinson. Mais au cas où ma sénilité n'ait pas encore été détectée j'y aie jeté un sort de révélation. Il s'agit donc bien de potions conçues par Miss Parkinson. Au vu des ingrédients, elle n'a pas composé de filtres d'amour. J'imagine que le monde dans lequel elle a atterri n'est pas vraiment un lieu de vacances paradisiaque.

\- Nous avons donc la preuve que Pansy est en vie. Quand est-il des autres ?

Cette fois Severus se gratta la barbe naissante avant de sortir un parchemin.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci, dit-il en montrant le rouleau. Après traduction il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait de la suite de la jolie prophétie que nous avions déjà. Ecoutez…

 _ **Disparue au travers du temps et de l'espace**_

 _ **Chassée par celle dont la soif de sang menace**_

 _ **Les cœurs se sont retrouvés parmi le danger**_

 _ **Accueillies par l'union des forces rassemblées**_

 _ **La bataille menace l'équilibre du monde**_

 _ **La Sorcière s'invite dans ce bal sanglant**_

 _ **Quelle force pourra donc les sauver à présent**_

 _ **L'espoir naîtra-t-il de l'obscurité profonde…**_

* * *

Axelle tapa trois coups vifs sur la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

\- D'où est-ce que toi FrederiqueÓ Muireadhaigh tu m'invites pour une après midi shopping ?! Pansy c'est totalement elle, Karen à la limite mais toi !?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, la salua Fred en la laissant entrer dans leur appartement.

La blonde se dirigea immédiatement vers Karen qui donnait le biberon à Benjamin. Elle salua à peine la jeune maman et porta toute son attention sur le bébé.

\- Bonjour toi. Je crois que ta maman a reçu un choc sur la tête. Elle veut m'emmener faire du shopping. T'y crois toi ? Dix ans qu'on se connaît et je n'ai jamais réussi à la trainer dans un magasin. Et là c'est elle qui m'invite. Je crois qu'elle est toc toc !

Axelle ponctua sa phrase en se tapant un doigt sur la tempe, arrachant un sourire à Benjamin.

\- Si tu ne veux pas venir je ne t'oblige à rien, enchérit Fred qui terminait de se préparer.

\- Et manquer de te voir toi dans un magasin ? Jamais !

Karen, qui jusque là était concentrée sur son fils, releva la tête vers sa compagne et y vit le soulagement suite à la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui adressa alors un clin d'œil encourageant.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Fred s'était totalement dévoilée à la jeune femme et cette dernière avait eu un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Non seulement le fait d'apprendre l'existence de la magie mais surtout le fait que Fred ne l'en est pas informée plus tôt. L'ingénieur avait alors pris un peu ses distances et Fred espérait totalement renouer avec elle avec cet après midi shopping.

\- Tu nous rejoins un peu plus tard ? demanda Fred.

\- Oui je termine avec Benjamin et je vous rejoins sur place.

Fred embrassa Karen puis Benjamin avant de rejoindre Axelle qui l'attendait sur le palier.

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'immeuble et se retrouvèrent vite dans la foule londonienne.

\- Alors où m'emmène-tu ? Je connais déjà tous les bons coins pour le shopping.

\- C'est une surprise, et crois moi celui-là tu ne le connais pas.

\- Tu ne me diras rien n'est-ce pas ? demanda Axelle avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Non. Allez viens, il faut prendre le métro.

Axelle suivit le mouvement, tentant de connaître leur destination mais la pompier resta inflexible.

Deux métros et une quinzaine d'arrêts plus tard, elles remontaient à la surface.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Suis-moi.

Elles marchèrent cinq minutes avant de se retrouver devant un bar discret à l'angle de deux rues.

\- Le chaudron baveur ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu m'as trainée jusqu'ici pour rentrer dans un bar miteux ?

\- Ne fais pas la fine bouche, allez rentre !

La blonde pénétra dans le bar non sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégout. A l'intérieur, des hommes et femmes bizarres mangeaient sur des tables à la propreté plus que douteuse. Certains avaient des chapeaux pointus et d'autres portaient des longues robes totalement dépassées de mode.

Fred passa sa main dans le dos d'Axelle pour la guider et la fit passer devant le comptoir. Elle salua le barman d'un signe de tête puis arriva devant une porte qui donnait sur l'arrière cour.

\- Heu ok, fit Axelle en ayant perdu un peu de sa verve, un bar miteux et tu m'emmènes dans une impasse juste derrière. Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? Tu ne savais pas où cacher mon corps alors tu m'emmènes ici et je vais finir dans les assiettes de ces gens bizarres. N'oublie pas que je suis ta meilleure amie ! Et la marraine de Benjamin. Tu ne veux quand même pas priver ton fils de la meilleure marraine du monde ?

\- Tu es bête ! pouffa Fred. Et tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination.

Axelle fit la moue et attendit donc que Fred lui explique. Cette dernière perdit un instant son sourire pour reprendre un air sérieux. Elle avait peur de comment allait réagir la blonde mais il fallait qu'elle se lance.

\- Ok … Je sais que tu m'en veux un peu de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt que j'étais une sorcière. Et je comprends que tu ais pris un peu tes distances pour digérer tout ça et aussi pour…

\- Pour Hermione, tu peux le dire ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Voilà. Je pense aussi qu'avec ce que l'on t'a raconté tu n'as pas forcément une bonne image de la magie ou du moins une vision faussée ou alors encore un peu flou. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai te montrer que la magie est quelque chose de merveilleux. Tu me manques et je veux partager mon monde avec toi. Si tu es d'accord…

\- T'es con tu vas me faire pleurer, murmura Axelle en prenant Fred dans ses bras.

Elles se séparèrent et elle afficha un sourire malicieux.

\- Allez montre moi tout ça.

La pompier sortit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le mur.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête ! l'excitation gagnant rapidement la jeune femme.

Fred tapota alors sur les différentes briques et le mur s'ouvrit alors sous les yeux ébahis d'Axelle. Cette dernière, bouche bée, regarda les différentes briques se mouvoir et pivoter sur elle même pour ouvrir le passage sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Haut lieu du shopping de la communauté sorcière, fit Fred en s'avançant dans l'immense allée commerçante.

La tête que faisait Axelle valait son pesant d'or ou de galions, pensa Fred. La jeune femme semblait avoir reçu un coup sur la tête si bien que Fred dût la pousser un peu en avant afin que le mur ne se referme pas sur elle.

Axelle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Le brouhaha de la rue atteignit ses oreilles, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait rien entendu lorsqu'elle était de l'autre côté du mur. Devant elle s'étalait une rue à perte de vue avec des magasins tous plus bigarrée les uns que les autres. Hauts en couleurs, avec des enseignes bougeant toutes seules et proposant des produits donc la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse exister.

\- Pince moi je rêve. Aie !

\- Quoi tu m'as demandé de te pincer, fit innocemment Fred.

\- C'est …

\- Magique ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Fred ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle attrapa Axelle par le bras et entreprit de lui faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse. La blonde voulait s'arrêter devant tous les magasins et commençait à poser plein de question. Pour le moment, la sorcière arrivait à la faire avancer pour qu'elles atteignent leur prochain objectif. Cependant, elle ne peut empêcher Axelle de s'arrêtait net devant le magasin des animaux de compagnie.

\- Des chouettes en cage ?

\- Oui, répondit Fred naturellement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes avec une chouette.

\- Et bien c'est notre poste à nous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien lorsque l'on s'envoi du courrier, on le confie à une chouette qui va la remettre à son destinataire.

\- Sans blague ! Mais Karen et toi vous n'avez pas de chouette hein ? J'en ai jamais vu chez vous.

\- Nous nous rendons ici, il y a une poste un peu plus loin et si c'est pour des moldus on passe par la poste que tu connais.

\- Moldu ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les personnes sans pouvoir magique.

\- Donc je suis une moldue ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ça ressemble un peu à une insulte.

\- Absolument pas c'est juste une dénomination pour différencier les sorciers et ceux qui ne le sont pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Fred continua.

\- Suis moi, si tu veux faire du shopping ici, il te faut de l'argent.

\- Comment ça de l'argent. Ils ne prennent pas la carte bancaire chez les sorciers ?

\- Pas tout à fait, de plus nous n'avons pas la même monnaie que les mol… que vous.

\- Que les moldus j'ai compris. Explique-moi donc comment ça marche.

Les deux femmes poursuivirent leur chemin en direction de la banque tandis que Fred s'évertuait à rendre compréhensible la conversion de la monnaie britannique en noises, mornilles et gallions.

\- Quand elles arrivèrent devant le grand édifice, Axelle la coupa dans ses explications.

\- Ok j'ai compris. Peux-tu m'expliquer par contre comment mon cerveau d'ingénieur qui n'est pas pourtant pas spécialisé dans l'architecture peut arriver à comprendre comment ce bâtiment tient encore debout ?

\- La magie. Je sais que ton côté ingénieur n'arrive pas à croire que c'est solide mais c'est vrai grâce à la magie. On peut faire beaucoup de chose grâce à la magie, des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et ça en fait partie.

\- Mouais… mon esprit cartésien à du mal avec ça mais soit ! On y va ?

\- Oui mais avant faut que je t'explique un truc. Tu vois ce que l'on appelle le folklore. Toutes les petites créatures malicieuses ?

\- Oui ? répondit Axelle sceptique.

\- Et bien elle existe pour de vrai et la banque Gringott est tenue par des gobelins. Des vrais gobelins.

\- Des gentils ou des méchants ? parce que dans les histoires que me contait ma grand-mère il y avait les deux.

\- Ils sont gentils tant qu'on n'essaye pas de les voler…

\- Je vois.

\- Surtout ne les regarde pas trop dans les yeux. Ils sont très susceptibles et ce ne sont pas les créatures les plus mignonnes du monde de la magie.

\- Ok je te laisse faire je me contenterai d'observer en étant discrète.

Elles gravirent les marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée et Axelle fut une nouvelle fois estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Le hall de la banque était immense, et magnifique. L'architecture intérieure ne lui posait aucun problème et elle aurait pu se croire tout simplement dans une des plus grande banque du pays. N'était les créatures les plus laides qu'elle avait pu voir affairés derrière leur guichet qui lui rappelaient qu'elle se trouvait parmi des sorciers.

Elle suivit Fred et se retrouva devant un guichet qui effectuait le change de monnaie moldue en monnaie de sorcier et inversement. A moins d'un mètre du gobelin qui tenait le guichet, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Même en cherchant bien, de ses oreilles pointues à son nez crochues, de son front proéminent à son menton aplati, de ses yeux perçant qui vous glace le sang à ses dents acérés, rien ne pouvait être qualifié de jolie ou mignon ou même simplement pas moche. La blonde en était sur, ce gobelin ferait parti de ses cauchemars à un moment ou un autre.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'amical.

\- Bonjour, fit Fred. Nous souhaiterions changer ceci en monnaie sorcière s'il vous plait.

Elle déposa sur le comptoir quelques billets de livres sterling et attendit patiemment. Le gobelin regarda d'un œil mauvais les billets mais finit par les prendre. Il les compta, fit le change et déposa une bourse de pièces sur le comptoir.

\- Merci bien, bonne journée. Dit la sorcière en récupérant l'argent.

Puis elle attrapa le bras de la blonde et elles sortirent rapidement de la banque.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que les gobelins fassent partis du côté merveilleux de la magie. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont moches.

\- Je te l'accorde, ils me font toujours froid dans le dos même après autant d'années.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Shopping !

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux femmes partirent à la découverte des magasins qui intriguait tant la moldue.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Fred s'était fait trainer dans tous les magasins par Axelle qui semblait avoir retrouver véritablement son âme d'enfant, elles furent rejointes par Karen et Benjamin.

\- Ah tu tombes à pique ! dit Fred en embrassant sa femme et en prenant son fils dans les bras. J'ai besoin d'une pause.

\- Petite nature, rétorqua Axelle qui était infatigable.

\- J'assume ! Il reste Fleury et Bott, j'ai préféré t'attendre puisque que tu me connais moi et les livres…

\- Pas de souci, répondit Karen.

\- Je vous attends chez Florian Fortârome avec Benji.

\- On ne sera pas longue.

Karen et Axelle s'éloignèrent en direction de la boutique tandis que Fred prenait une table bien au chaud chez le glacier le plus connu des sorciers.

\- C'est quoi Fleury et Bott ? demanda Axelle.

\- Une librairie.

Elles arrivèrent devant la devanture et Karen ouvrit la porte.

\- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds et garde un œil en l'air.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu vas comprendre.

La blonde entra à la suite de l'avocate et encore une fois elle fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle qui était assez férue de livre, elle venait de trouver la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Des rayonnages de livres à perte de vue, des piles de livres qui montaient jusqu'au plafond semblait sur le point de tomber mais pourtant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et des livres qui volaient un peu partout dans la boutique. Pour sur, elle était au paradis.

\- Pourquoi les livres volent ?

Ils sont appelés par le gérant ou un client qui sait quel livre exactement il veut lire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu veux on fait un tour dans les rayonnages et je te montre après.

Axelle acquiesça et commença à se perdre dans la multitude de livres. Les titres qu'elle lisait ne lui parlaient pas du tout mais elle était comme une enfant, elle avait envie de tout lire. Rapidement, elle s'arrêta sur un titre : les créatures fantastiques. Elle feuilleta quelques pages et décida de le prendre quasi immédiatement.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Karen qui après l'avoir abandonné dans le rayon précédent revenait chargée de trois livres de compte pour enfant.

La moldue lui montra son livre et l'avocate approuva aussitôt son choix. Elle lui montra à son tour ses trouvailles pour Benjamin et promit à Axelle qu'elle pourrait les lire également.

\- Je te conseille également l'Histoire de la Magie, si tu veux en apprendre un peu plus sur nous.

\- D'accord ! Mais dans quel rayon est-il ?

\- Sans dire un mot, Karen sortit sa baguette magique.

\- Accio Histoire de la Magie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le livre arriva en volant à travers les rayons de livres pour venir se poser en douceur dans les mains d'Axelle.

\- Oh mon dieu. C'est trop bien ! Je veux devenir une sorcière !

L'avocate éclata de rire puis l'entraina vers la caisse pour payer leur achat. Le vendeur emballa les livres dans un sac et leur tendit.

\- Cela fera trois mornilles et deux noises s'il vous plait.

\- Voilà. Dit Axelle en s'empressant de payer pour l'ensemble des livres avant d'aller rejoindre Fred chez le glacier.

Une glace qui donnait des papillons dans le ventre plus tard, les trois femmes firent un rapide passage chez Mme Guipure pour Benjamin puis elles se retrouvèrent devant le magasin des frères Weasley.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Axelle curieuse de la devanture.

\- Ça, fit Fred, c'est le meilleur magasin de farces et attrapes qui existe.

\- On y trouve de tout pour faire des blagues, approfondit Karen. Tu ne peux pas passer à côté sans rentrer y faire un tour.

Fred rentra la première avec Benjamin dans les bras, suivie de sa meilleure amie puis de sa femme.

Le magasin n'était pas encore trop bondé en ce milieu d'après-midi. On pouvait donc circuler aisément dans les rayons tout en s'arrêtant régulièrement. Axelle prit d'abord le temps d'observer le décors. Un lapin courait sur les murs, poursuivit par un chapeau. Quand il était rattrapé, le chapeau engloutissait le lapin puis libérait le lapin qui avait changé de couleur. Le reste du décor était du même acabit et l'ambiance qui régnait dans le magasin était emplie de malice.

Dans les rayons, chaque produit avait une petite fiche descriptive qui indiquait quels étaient les effets des différentes pastilles, bonbons, potions qui remplissaient chaque allée du magasin.

\- Essaye ça, dit Fred en lui tendant un bonbon sucer.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

\- Tu verras !

La pompier semblait excitée à l'idée de voir Axelle manger ce bonbon.

\- Ca ne va pas me rendre malade ? J'ai lu la fiche des pastilles de gerbe.

\- Non promis.

\- Sceptique, la blonde se laissa gagner par l'enthousiasme de la sorcière. Elle déballa le bonbon et le déposa sur sa langue. Trois secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait à léviter à une dizaine de centimètre, peinant à sa stabiliser.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis vraiment en train de voler ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit Karen un sourire amusé sur le visage.

L'effet finit par s'estomper et l'ingénieur atterrit en douceur.

\- Ok ça c'était super cool !

\- Attend de voir la suite.

\- Quoi il y a mieux que ça ?

\- Oh oui, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Un autre bonbon à manger ?

\- Non, un dernier magasin.

\- Celui où il y a plein de monde ?

\- Bien vu.

Les trois femmes firent un tour rapide du magasin de farces et attrapes puis se trouvèrent de nouveau sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Dis donc ça commence à devenir encombrant tout ses paquets.

\- Et lourd, enchérit Fred qui avait échangé Benjamin contre toutes les emplettes de l'après-midi.

\- Je croyais que tu étais une sorcière, fit remarquer Karen.

\- Mais tu maitrises le sors tellement mieux que moi mon amour. Et puis il faut bien attendre qu'Axelle en ait marre de tout porter pour lui en mettre plein les yeux.

Karen rigola et leur indiqua de poser leur sac sur le sol.

\- Prête pour une nouvelle démonstration de magie ?

Axelle acquiesça, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'allait faire la sorcière. Un sortilège d'allégement et un réducto plus tard, la moldue se retrouva avec des paquets de la taille d'un portefeuille et avec la légèreté d'une plume.

\- Alors là, je commence vraiment à vous envier, fit Axelle des étoiles plein les yeux en contemplant ses paquets qui tenaient dans sa main.

\- Allez range tes sacs dans ta poche, je t'emmène voir le meilleur, dit Fred.

\- Je vous attends sur le banc là-bas.

\- Ça marche.

Les volleyeuses se dirigèrent vers le magasin qui était noirs de monde.

\- Donc c'est quoi comme magasin ?

\- C'est le magasin de quidditch !

\- De quid… quoi ?

\- De quidditch !

\- Et c'est quoi le quidditch ?

\- C'est l'équivalent de votre football ou de votre rugby. C'est le sport international sorcier.

\- Et en quoi ça diffère de nos sports collectifs ?

\- Et bien, ça se joue avec trois balles différentes. Chaque joueur à un rôle défini et ne se concentre que sur une seule des trois balles selon sa spécialité. Enfin, détail très important, ça se joue dans les airs.

Fred avait fait exprès de garder cette information pour la fin et d'avoir formulé sa phrase de façon à rester vague, rien que pour voir la tête d'Axelle quand elle rentrerait dans les explications. Elles s'étaient approchées du magasin en question et la moldue ne tardera pas à voir la vitrine avec le dernier balai en date.

\- Dans les airs ? Comment ça dans les airs ?

\- Et bien sur des balais.

\- Comment ça des balais ?

\- Vois par toi-même, dit Fred en lui dévoilant la vitrine du magasin.

\- Entouré de deux cognards, d'un souafle et d'un vif d'or, un balai rutilant se tenait dans la vitrine en vol stationnaire à trente ou quarante centimètres du sol.

\- Tu es sérieuse là ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse.

\- Et on peut voler avec ça.

\- Tout à fait.

Axelle se laissa gagner par des images que lui renvoyait son imagination en contemplant ce balai et l'excitation la gagna.

\- Non mais je rêve… Je suis ingénieur en aéronautique et toi tu n'as pas jugé bon de me parler de ce super balai avant ?!

\- Heu non …, rigola Fred, mais j'étais certaine que ça aurait toute ton attention !

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

\- Je pourrai voler avec ? Enfin l'essayer ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda la blonde presque agressive.

\- Parce qu'il faut des pouvoirs magiques pour ça.

\- Ah…

\- Mais je pourrai t'emmener faire un tour un de ces quatre.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

Axelle sauta sur un elle même en criant un grand « Yes ». Elle embrassa rapidement Fred sur la joue avant de retourner sa contemplation de la vitrine. A ce moment là, elle voyait le côté merveilleux de la magie et elle avait envie de faire partie de ce monde même si son statut de moldue ne lui permettait que de le côtoyer.

* * *

Voilà le retour de nos sorcières et sorciers du présent.

Bonne soirée et pensez à nous laisser un petit mot

Duch et Sol


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour,

ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !

Nous vous annonçons que l'histoire est terminée ! Nous publierons donc tous les mercredis à partir de maintenant.

Nous aimerions également avoir votre avis même vous lecteurs silencieux.

Nous avons eu plusieurs commentaires nous encourageant à nous lancer dans une éventuelle édition de notre histoire. Nous serions donc dans l'idée de sortir du contexte harry potter et de développer cette histoire qui nous serait propre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Seriez-vous interessés ?

Votre avis nous importe pour nous lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure n'hésitez pas à nous le donner par review ou mp.

Merci D'avance et bonne lecture ! C'est un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ;)

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la salle où les réunions stratégiques avaient lieu et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle était la dernière attendue. Discrètement, elle se glissa dans un coin de la pièce et salua d'un signe de tête Jêra qui présidait la réunion, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait commencer.

La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment la tête à écouter la réunion qui n'allait certainement pas se différencier des trois précédentes. Cependant étant la fille de Léann et Eindride, elle devait faire bonne figure et se devait d'être présente. Bien que concernée par tout ce qui se passait dans ce monde, elle se sentait détachée de tout ça et une sorte de lassitude s'emparait d'elle. Après son entrainement quotidien avec sa mère, elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre le large elle avait donc été voler seule, ressentant la nécessité de faire le vide en elle. Suite à une discussion houleuse avec sa mère, leur relation était redevenue cordiale à défaut de maternelle comme le souhaiterai Léann.

Par respect pour elle, Hermione faisait des efforts laissant Léann intervenir dans sa vie, la laissant exercer son rôle de mère à la fois restrictive et surprotectrice. Malheureusement, la guerre en cours et toutes ses années qui avaient séparées la mère et la fille rendaient ses retrouvailles assez particulières. En effet, Léann était : tantôt subjuguée par la joie d'avoir retrouvée sa fille, tantôt dominée par son besoin surprotecteur, tantôt consumée par sa haine envers Roxane. Tous ces sentiments donnaient lieu à des comportements contradictoires de la part de Léann envers sa fille qui les empêchaient de véritablement apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser.

A l'opposé, la relation entre Hermione et Eindride était beaucoup plus simple et la brune adorait les quelques moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui. Avide d'en apprendre plus sur son peuple, la brune se montrait curieuse comme à son habitude. Leur discussion simple se révélait être de vrais moments de plaisir. Le prince des mers avait bien compris que sa fille était désormais une jeune femme forte et accomplie et que la couver comme une enfant n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Alors à défaut de pouvoir l'enfermer dans un cocon, il l'entrainait à maîtriser les pouvoirs de ses ancêtres lui donnant les armes pour se protéger elle-même. Et la jeune femme excellait dans cet apprentissage !

Hermione s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur l'objet de cette réunion. Jêra évoquait la mission visant à empoisonner les soldats au château. Une fois de plus, rien qui ne la concernait puisque que Léann l'empêcherai une fois encore de se porter volontaire. Elle avait bien tentée de participer à une mission auprès des soldats, arguant qu'elle pourrait les protéger à distance où les avertir d'un danger mais Léann avait catégoriquement refusé que sa fille se mette en danger et personne n'avait osé contredire sa mère…

Voilà pourquoi la brune était aussi détachée de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Car hormis les entrainements que lui imposait sa mère, on la laissait dans l'inaction la plus totale. Hermione avait bien tenté de convaincre son père d'intervenir en sa faveur, mais la princesse était têtue et avait un caractère de Dragon !

Même Minerva participait à « l'effort de guerre », passant des matinées à perfectionner ses sorts de camouflages sur les armures, armes et pièges des résistants. La seule chose qui empêchait l'animagus de partir avec les soldats en mission était qu'elle n'avait plus de baguette et qu'elle empruntait tantôt celle de Ginny, tantôt celle de Pansy pour ensorceler l'équipement de l'armée.

Minerva… Le regard d'Hermione parcourut la pièce pour trouver celle qui occupait ses pensées toute la journée. A côté de Jêra se trouvait Pansy qui semblait impatiente de prendre la parole. Léann et Eindride arrivaient ensuite sur le tour de table. Une chaise vide (surement laissée à l'intention d'Hermione) les séparait d'Eléa. Ce qui voulait dire que Ginny devait se trouvait à l'infirmerie pour superviser les soins. Enfin, elle repéra la chevelure de Minerva, à deux chaises de l'infirmière le reste de la table et de la pièce étant occupée par les différents gradés de l'armée des résistants dont elle reconnut le Capitaine Aksel.

\- Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Pansy.

La concernée se leva immédiatement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous le savez je cherche depuis un moment un moyen de battre Roxane. Il se trouve qu'avec Jêra, nous avons trouvé une opportunité de se débarrasser d'elle.

Cette introduction suffit à captiver l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

\- Nous sommes tout ouïe, dit un gradé après qu'elle ait laissé un silence s'installer.

\- Puisque Roxane veut les pouvoirs d'Hermione, nous allons les lui donner ! dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Avant que Léann ne puisse réagir, Minerva se leva pour protester.

\- Vous voulez lui livrer Hermione ! Je vous reconnais bien là Miss Parkinson, vous aviez déjà eu cette envie avec Mr Potter. Il en est hors de question !

\- Vos mots me touchent Minerva. Ceci dit quand on voit comment cet enfoiré à tourné, il aurait peut être mieux valut me laisser faire. Mais là n'est pas la question, se reprit-elle, où est donc passé le courage des Griffondors ?

\- Nous sommes courageux mais pas suicidaire ! contra Minerva qui ne s'était pas rassise. Elle sentait son sang bouillir surement la faute également à l'éloignement forcé avec Hermione

\- Ah, fit Pansy avec moue joueuse, peut être faudrait-il revoir cela avec Mione chérie dans ce cas là, car il me semble que courir après Vous-Savez-Qui année après année n'est pas vraiment la définition de la sécurité !

\- Voldemort était une promenade de santé à côté de Roxane, contra Hermione pour voler au secours de Minerva.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de l'animagus et lui passa une main dans le dos pour l'inviter au calme.

\- Volde… quoi ? s'insurgea Léann en regardant Hermione et Minerva. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Disons que Roxane n'est pas le premier mage noir que je rencontre, expliqua d'un ton léger Hermione.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Et si on laissait Pansy terminer ce qu'elle a à dire, interrompit Jêra qui sentait la colère gagner sa sœur et une tempête s'immiscer dans son esprit.

L'intervention du chef des résistants fit quelque peu redescendre la tension. Les soldats présents souhaitaient se faire tout petit chacun sentant la magie de Léann dans l'air. Tandis que Minerva se rasseyait, Hermione prit place sur ses genoux la prenant par surprise sous le regard noir de sa mère. Eindride posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme l'invitant au calme.

Les esprits apaisés, Pansy dévoila alors son plan. Comment elle comptait utiliser le rituel pour rentrer chez eux pour attirer Roxane avec elles, et la laisser être rattrapée par le temps. On reconnaissait bien là l'esprit Serpentard de l'avocate mais il était vrai qu'à défaut de pouvoir égaler Roxane, il allait falloir ruser.

\- Je dois avouer que ton plan est plutôt bien pensé, dit Eindride, il est vrai que Roxane est bien plus forte que nous et ta solution de l'attirer dans un piège est ingénieux. Mais il y a un petit hic…

\- Astrid n'est pas née dans votre espace temps, souffla Léann qui avait passé en revue dans sa tête toute la subtilité de ce plan.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment.

\- En effet, dit-elle. Mais nous n'avons pas eu ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'un plan qui pourrait avoir une chance de réussir depuis que j'ai totalement fusionnée avec la dragonne.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de l'animagus à l'évocation de ce souvenir et ne put retenir un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Minerva.

\- Combien de temps faut-il pour préparer ce rituel ? demanda Minerva.

\- Un mois minimum, répondit Jêra.

\- Il nous reste donc un mois pour trouver une solution à ce problème ! dit Hermione.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se leva, attrapa la main de Minerva et l'emmena hors de la pièce, signifiant ainsi la fin de la réunion.

* * *

Minerva suivit Hermione qui la tirait vers la sortie du village en direction des Monts Glacés.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ? répondit-elle sans pour autant s'arrêter.

\- Le repas va être servi et nous ferions mieux de ne pas le louper. D'autant plus que Léann a l'air très contrariée ce soir…

Depuis qu'Hermione avait fusionné avec la dragonne, les deux femmes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Décidée à repartir du bon pied, elles prenaient vraiment le temps de se découvrir, parler, s'apprivoiser, faire monter le désir entre elle mais sans jamais oser franchir le pas à nouveau.

Evidement, avoir Léann comme chaperon refroidissait assez souvent leur ardeur. La princesse semblait avoir un don pour les surprendre lorsqu'elles étaient sur le point de se laisser emporter par la fougue.

Soucieuse de plaire à « belle-maman », l'animagus se tempérait, essayant de faire bonne figure et de refréner ses envies lorsqu'un simple baiser suffisait à embraser son corps tout entier.

Beaucoup de disputes avaient éclaté entre la fille et la mère suite à la surveillance constante de cette dernière. Ne voulant froisser ni l'une ni l'autre, l'écossaise préférait se faire discrète dans ses moments laissant le conflit se gérer de façon intrafamiliale.

Hermione se retourna et vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de l'animagus. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Minerva ne put que répondre face à un tel baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

Le manque d'air les sépara et elles tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits les yeux fermés, front contre front. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura.

\- Oublie Léann, j'en ai marre de me contenter de quelques moments volés avec toi. Je veux plus… et ce soir, je te veux tout entière.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de gémir sur ses mots. Un brasier s'alluma en elle et elle colla un peu plus son bassin à celui de la brune.

\- Je suis tout à toi, susurra-t-elle.

Elles ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et la flamme du désir se reflétait dans leurs regards.

\- Suis-moi.

Reprenant la main de Minerva, Hermione la conduisit sur la plaine où elle s'entrainait avec Léann. Sans perdre un instant, elle s'éloigna de l'animagus et se transforma. Cette dernière resta une nouvelle fois ébahie devant la dragonne qui prenait forme devant elle. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée entre aujourd'hui et la première fois où elle avait vue Hermione se transformer en cette bête que tout le monde craignait aux alentours de Poudlard.

\- Monte, entendit-elle résonner dans sa tête.

Se reconcentrant sur le présent, Minerva s'aperçut qu'Hermione avait replié une de ses pattes avant pour permettre à l'écossaise de grimper sur son dos.

\- Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant.

\- Comment je fais quoi ? s'enquit Hermione en décollant.

\- Parler dans ma tête ? Je suis plutôt bonne oclumens et il ne s'agit pas de legimencie car je ne ressens aucune intrusion de ta part.

\- C'est une particularité que les dragons célestes ont avec leur âme sœur. J'ai demandé à Léann.

\- Donc tu ne peux communiquer qu'avec moi ?

\- De cette façon là oui. Je peux toujours utiliser la Légimencie pour communiquer avec les autres mais c'est valable seulement pour les sorciers comme dans notre monde. Léann et Eindride ne connaissent d'ailleurs pas cette branche de la magie.

\- Je vois… Où m'emmène-tu ?

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivées.

En effet, Hermione amorça sa descente dès qu'elle termina sa phrase. Se dirigeant droit vers le sommet de la montagne qui se dressait devant elles, elle le contourna par l'est dévoilant ainsi l'immense lac au pied de la montagne et bordée par une immense forêt.

Gonflant ses ailes, elle atterrit en douceur dans une petite clairière qui séparait le lac de la forêt. Malgré les températures froides de l'hiver, le fond de l'air était moins froid au pied de la montagne. Un feu était néanmoins nécessaire pour que la température soit agréable.

\- Ne descend pas tout de suite, l'informa Hermione.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune dragonne se concentra, sa magie se répandant autour d'elle. Alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à la questionner, des morceaux de bois mort arrivèrent de la forêt pour former un bucher assez conséquent. Les naseaux fumants, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et cracha une gerbe de feu impressionnante qui vient enflammer le bucher qui commença à dégager une chaleur agréable.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour m'impressionner, la taquina Minerva en descendant.

Un gloussement se fit entendre, se transformant en un rire gracieux lorsque la jeune femme reprit forme humaine. Elle vient ensuite entourer Minerva de ses bras qui observait à présent le lac.

\- Où sommes- nous ? demanda l'écossaise en se fondant dans l'étreinte.

\- Dans un endroit capable de calmer la colère des dragons célestes. C'est là qu'Eindride m'a emmené la dernière fois…

\- C'est magnifique.

Minerva se retourna dans les bras d'Hermione sans briser leur étreinte.

\- Et je ne parle pas que du paysage, ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Lentement, comme un ballet sensuel, leur langue se trouvèrent, se cherchèrent jusqu'à faire monter l'étincelle du désir. Une fois de plus le manque d'air les sépara et elles restèrent front contre front profitant des sensations qui les habitaient. Leur souffle se mêlant, Hermione brisa le silence.

\- Tu as faim ?

Le ventre de l'animagus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à la question et elles éclatèrent de rire. Attrapant de nouveau sa main, la jeune femme l'amena près du feu. Elle sortit de sa poche un sac de toile auquel elle redonna sa taille initiale.

Sans un mot, elle sortit une couverture et installa dessus tout le nécessaire pour un bon repas en tête à tête.

\- Tu avais tout prévu, constata Minerva.

\- Je plaide coupable. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je rêve de cette escapade.

Hermione ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et l'invita à s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Elles commencèrent à picorer les différents plats qui les entouraient, profitant de ce moment à deux.

\- Que penses-tu du plan de Pansy ? demanda Minerva en amenant un morceau de poulet devant les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Ce soir, il n'y a que nous deux, je veux oublier tout le reste.

Elle prit en bouche le poulet que lui tendait Minerva et profita pour emprisonner ses doigts pour les suçoter.

L'écossaise déglutit difficilement face au regard incandescent que lui jetait Hermione et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune femme immédiatement.

Le repas fut ponctué de flirt, de regards amourachés et de clins d'œil suggestifs. Et lorsque leur estomac fut contenté, c'est une autre faim qui les tenaillait !

Hermione se rapprocha de Minerva et se noya dans son regard. Sa main vint caresser sa joue et elle murmura.

\- Tu es si belle.

L'écossaise ne put s'empêcher de rougir sur ce compliment. Elles avaient l'habitude de se perdre dans le regard l'une de l'autre, mais ce regard là allumait un véritable brasier dans le bas-ventre de l'animagus.

Sans hésiter, elle fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avide de plus. Elle sentit Hermione répondre au baiser tout en poussant Minerva à s'allonger. Prenant place au dessus d'elle, elle vint suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, se laissant emporter dans un tourbillon de sensations très agréables.

Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Hermione vint replacer tendrement une mèche de cheveux de Minerva derrière son oreille. Se laissant emporter par son envie, son nez caressa la joue et remonta lentement vers l'oreille où elle déposa un baiser léger mais suffisamment appuyé pour arracher un petit gémissement à l'écossaise.

Ce son déclencha une vague de plaisir pure à travers le corps de la dragonne qui eut littéralement l'impression de s'embraser. Elle mordilla le lobe de Minerva qui réagit aussitôt rapprochant leur corps un peu plus l'un de l'autre, la maintenant en place par les hanches. La bouche d'Hermione suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire en une nuée de baiser puis vint reprendre possession de sa bouche dans un nouveau baiser qui les transporta hors du temps à la fois fougueux et lent, sensuel et chaste, passionné et à la fois tout en retenue.

Quand le baiser prit fin, la flamme du désir se reflétait dans leurs yeux. A bout de souffle, aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour qu'elles se comprennent. Leur corps se liquéfiait sous les assauts du plaisir et elles s'étaient à peine touchées.

Pourtant, malgré le désir qui les habitait, aucune des deux ne bougea. Comme si elles avaient peur d'aller trop vite, peur de briser cet instant qu'elles attendaient depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Le poids du corps d'Hermione sur le sien enhardissait Minerva. Elle sentait parfaitement la poitrine de la jeune femme contre la sienne et n'avait que trop conscience de la petite pointe qui se dressait en réponse au désir qui les habitait. Le frottement inconscient du bassin d'Hermione à chacune de ses respirations attisait le feu dans son bas-ventre et l'écossaise sut qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand chose pour exploser. N'y tenant plus, elle glissa sa main sous le haut de la dragonne dans un besoin de toucher sa peau.

Hermione ferma les yeux sous cette caresse mais les rouvrit rapidement, incapable de ne pas admirer le visage de Minerva.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

La respiration de l'écossaise se coupa à l'entente de ces trois mots. Son corps s'embrasa sans crier gare et il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas jouir aussitôt. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle tenta de retenir encore un peu le plaisir au porte de la jouissance.

\- Touche moi Hermione, je t'en prie.

Sans se faire prier mais sans se presser pour autant, la dragonne souleva le haut de Minerva pour venir caresser sa poitrine. Elle approcha sa langue joueuse du mamelon dressé mais elle fut interrompue.

\- Plus bas, gémit Minerva. S'il te plaît.

Une main accompagna sa demande et appuya sur l'épaule de la brune, l'incitant à poursuivre sa descente.

Hermione avait envie de prendre son temps mais elle sentit l'urgence dans la supplique et obtempéra. D'un geste fluide, elle retira le bas de l'écossaise qui laissa ensuite la place à la dragonne d'avancer vers le point culminant de son désir.

La brune embrassa tout d'abord une cuisse, puis l'autre, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'objet de sa convoitise.

\- Hermione…

La jeune femme sentit son ventre se contracter et la chaleur s'emparer d'elle en entendant Minerva la supplier. Elle souffla alors doucement sur le clitoris avant de céder à son envie de la prendre en bouche.

Minerva était littéralement en feu. Tous les gestes de la brune la transcendaient. Ses baisers, ses regards, sa déclaration… Elle était à deux doigts d'imploser ! Et lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle frais sur sa boule de nerf, cela suffit pour que l'orgasme vienne la faucher. Ses hanches se soulevèrent, ses points se serrèrent, sa respiration se bloqua tandis que tout son corps s'arquait sous le plaisir qui la parcourait. Un long gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle retombait sur la couverture, son corps se relâchant alors que les dernières vagues de son orgasme s'apaisaient.

Surprise, Hermione était surprise, elle avait senti que l'animagus n'était pas loin de l'orgasme mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui en faudrait si peu. Mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Toujours entre les cuisses de son aimée, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa jouissance, une odeur qu'elle avait envie de gouter.

Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme plongea dans les replis de l'écossaise, léchant, suçotant, découvrant la saveur de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Découvrir Minerva de cette façon, façon qu'elle avait plusieurs fois rêvé depuis leur dernière étreinte, augmenta un peu plus l'excitation de la brune.

L'animagus tenta de se soustraire aux assauts de la dragonne mais celle-ci ancra ses hanches avec ses mains. Sa langue allait et venait de haut en bas, la pénétrait, venait exciter son bouton de chair. Les gémissements résonnaient dans la nuit noire, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse, long, fort, puissant, un cri de délivrance.

Hermione se gorgea de la jouissance de son amante, accompagnant ses hanches tandis que tout son corps se relâchait. Elle se redressa ensuite et se déshabilla rapidement avant de surplomber à nouveau Minerva. Elle avait chaud, elle voulait sentir la peau nue de l'écossaise contre la sienne. Et l'excitation de l'animagus au début n'était que le miroir de son propre état. La dragonne était sur le point d'exploser.

La brune ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressentie autant de chose alors qu'elle faisait l'amour auparavant. Tout lui semblait nouveau, les sensations, les envies, la passion. C'est comme si son corps était à fleur de peau, sensibles à tout ce qui l'entourait, aux faits et gestes de sa compagne, aux mots qu'elle employait, aux tons graves et rauques du désir qui faisait écho en elle.

Elle remonta doucement vers la poitrine de Minerva qu'elle ne put s'empêchait de taquiner avant de venir gouter ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Celle-ci répondit avidement, à la fois surprise et excité de nouveau de sentir son propre gout dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Inconsciemment, elle rapprocha le corps d'Hermione du sien et entremêla leurs cuisses.

Prise dans le baiser, Hermione frotta son bassin sur la cuisse de Minerva. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, sa respiration se bloqua et son corps s'arqua entièrement tandis qu'une lame de fond la traversait de part en part. l'orgasme prit possession de son corps sans prévenir et elle ne put que s'effondrer sur l'écossaise quand celui-ci la quitta par vagues successives.

Les deux femmes reprirent leur souffle lentement, s'encastrant dans le corps de l'autre si bien qu'il était impossible de les différencier. Hermione conjura une couverture et les recouvrit alors qu'elles se laissaient aller à somnoler. Mais la nuit était encore jeune et l'envie de se découvrir encore présente…

* * *

Leann n'arrivait pas à décolerer. Le repas touchait à sa fin et Hermione et Minerva n'étaient toujours pas réapparues !

Le plan imaginé par Pansy semblait assez solide pour réussir mais ils avaient encore un tas de détails à régler. Et Léann souhaitait en parler avec la principale concernée si elle daignait enfin se montrer!

\- Mais enfin où sont-elles ?! S'exclama leann ne pouvant plus se contenir.

\- Elles passent un moment ensemble, répondit Ginny qui avait vu les deux femmes partir vers les Monts Glacés lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt.

\- Mais enfin il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose, protesta la princesse.

\- La seule chose qui pourrait leur arriver c'est qu'Hermione dérape et tombe sur Minerva, ou plutot dedans, rajoutat Pansy à voix basse pour ne pas que Léann l'entende.

Ginny pouffa de rire alors que Léann s'empourprait de colère ayant bien compris le sous entendu de l'avocate.

Eindride, qui avait été se chercher à boire, rejoint la tablée.

\- Ca il en est hors de question, dit leann. Elles doivent attendre le mariage !

Captant immédiatement le sujet de la conversation Eindride prit une gorgée de vin et lanca un regard à Ginny qui comprit sa demande silencieuse.

\- Nous allons vous laisser, dit elle en se levant et en embarquant Pansy qui la suivit sans faire d'histoire.

Le prince des mers laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'entamer une conversation dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie mais qu'il savait necessaire.

\- Je suis certain qu'elles vont bien, commença-t'il pour rassurer Léann.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

\- Je ne veux pas reperdre ma petite fille Ein' je ne le supporterai pas.

Seule face à son mari, Léann laissait tomber le masque hautain et froid qu'elle portait face aux autres. Toute son angoisse se ressentait dans cette simple phrase.

Eindride se mit à califourchon sur le banc où ils étaient assis et invita son épouse à en faire de même. Face à face, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Mon amour, notre petite fille n'est plus. Nous l'avons perdue depuis longtemps.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ca ! refusa-t-elle

\- C'est pourtant la vérité Léann et il n'y a que toi qui refuse de le voir.

Il reprit.

\- Astrid n'est plus un bébé qu'il nous faut protéger. Astrid est devenue une belle jeune femme forte et intelligente. Une femme qui aujourd'hui s'appelle Hermione. Nous avons perdu Astrid, c'est ainsi. Nous ne pouvons récrire le passé mais nous une chance inestimable qui nous est offerte. Jamais une histoire ne raconte que les morts reviennent hors aujourd'hui nous sommes là et nous avons la possibilité d'offrir un avenir à Hermione, notre fille...

\- Mais même si nous vainquons roxane. Nous la perdrons à nouveau. Elle retournera dans son monde... murmura leann d'une voix triste.

\- C'est donc ça qui te fait peur, comprit Eindride.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Oh mon amour... Cela me brise le cœur autant que toi. Astrid est née dans ce monde mais ce n'est pas son monde. Elle n'y a pas vécu et ne connait rien de nos traditions ni de nos coutumes. Sa vie est là bas. Elle y a ses attaches, ses repères, ses amis et son âme soeur. Nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de choisir entre nous et tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu. Et il y a egalement ses parents.

\- Nous sommes ses parents ! Protesta leann.

\- Et ils le sont tout autant que nous, contra Eindride d'une voix douce. Si nous lui avons donné la vie, eux en ont fait la merveilleuse femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Un silence s'installa alors que Léann acceptait lentement les dire de son époux.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais si tu t'entêtes à considérer Hermione comme une enfant et pas l'adulte qu'elle est, tu vas la perdre et ce sera de ta faute. Hermione est trop gentille pour aller à ton encontre mais ta surprotection l'énerve de plus en plus.

\- Tu en es sure ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle n'est pas là ce soir. Tu surveilles le moindre de ses gestes quand elle est avec Minerva.

\- Mais parce que le mariage est important !

\- Ce n'est pas son monde et ce ne sont pas ses règles. A l'époque où elle a grandi les choses sont différentes, les moeurs ont évolué en ce qui concerne le mariage. Il n'est pas obligé de s'engager pour la vie pour être en couple. Et regarde Ginny quand je l'ai rencontré elle était en plein divorce et pourtant elle flirtait déjà avec Pansy. Soit plus souple avec elle, laisse la prendre ses propres decisions. Tu verras qu'elles sont justes et censées et votre relation n'en sera que meilleure. Fais lui confiance c'est notre fille.

Eindride termina sa tirade et essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de son épouse.

\- Je n'avais pas imaginé ca ...

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais faire des efforts je te promet. Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne veux que son bonheur.

\- Je le sais bien Léann et tu devrais leur dire.

\- Prends moi dans tes bras, murmura Léann.

Elle inversa sa position sur le banc pour être dos à Eindride qui s'empressa de venir l'entourer dans une étreinte réconfortante. La dragonne au tempéramment de feu se sentait triste et désemparée. Les mots de son mari faisaient écho en elle mais il était difficile pour elle de comprendre qu'elle avait fait fausse route avec Astrid. Ou plutôt Hermione… Ein' avait raison son bébé n'était plus un bébé, elle était forte et indépendante et elle devait l'accepter. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son aimé.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Le plan de Pansy.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait demander à ton père pour commencer. Peut- être aurait-il une piste ou une solution à nous proposer.

\- C'est une bonne idée, allons le voir.

Léann voulut se lever mais Eindride la retient. Il cala son nez dans le cou de sa princesse pour respirer son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

\- Pas ce soir, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Sans rien ajouter, il commença à lui embrasser le cou puis la clavicule, la dénudant au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait vers son épaule.

\- Eindride, gémit Léann qui se laissait emporter par les caresses, on pourrait nous voir.

\- Il n'y a plus que nous, fit-il remarquer. Mais tu as raison.

Cessant ses attentions, il se leva et tendit sa main à Léann. Sans perdre de temps, ils rejoignirent leur chambre au milieu de la nuit. Et le temps d'une fin de soirée, les préoccupations avaient quitté leur regard, remplacé par le désir et l'inscouciance de leur jeunesse.

* * *

n'hésitez pas à commenter et à nous donner votre avis et à mercredi prochain

Duch et Sol


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour,

Merci à nos deux fideles lectrices pour leur reviews et leur encouragement pour qu'on tente l'édition.

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Léann et Eindride marchaient entre les tombes pour rejoindre celle du Roi Halvard. Le couple était parti tout de suite après le petit déjeuner. Hermione et Minerva n'étaient pas rentrées de la nuit et Léann ne tenait plus en place. La princesse avait donc préféré faire quelque chose plutôt que d'attendre sa fille et provoquer une énième dispute entre elles.

Eindride avait simplement suivi le mouvement fier que sa femme tienne ses bonnes résolutions.

Ils arrivèrent sur la tombe du défunt Roi et Eindride se tint en retrait comme à son habitude.

Léann s'agenouilla et se recueillit un moment.

\- Cher père, nous avons besoin de toi je t'en prie répond à mon appel. Nous avons un plan pour vaincre Roxane mais nous avons besoin de ta sagesse une fois de plus.

Le vent se leva et fit voler la neige en un petit tourbillon. Léann retient son souffle en espérant voir apparaitre son père. Mais le vent faiblit et la neige retomba au sol. Le roi n'etait pas venu...

Sans se décourager, Léann s'installa confortablement dans la neige en tailleur, prête à méditer.

Lorsque Léann ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait au milieu de ses ancêtres ; les anciens dragons célestes.

Certains la regardaient étrangement tandis que les autres continuaient de vaquer à leur occupations.

Léann se dirigea vers un vieillard qui semblait la dévisager avec insistance.

\- Bonjour je cherche Halvard. L'avez vous vu? Demanda t'elle doucement.

\- Halvard n'est pas là.

\- Pardon ? Etes vous sûr ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Dit un autre dragon.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de parler à mon père. Savez vous où il est ?

\- Il n'est pas ici. Tu dois partir maintenant.

\- Mais... tenta Léann qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Lors de ces dernières visites, ses ancêtres s'étaient toujours montrés accueillant.

\- Pars! Maintenant !

Sans avoir esquissé un geste, Léann se retrouva expulsé de sa propre méditation.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur le cimetière où Eindride l'attendait.

\- As tu eu des réponses ? s'enquit-il en posant sa cape sur les épaules de son épouse.

Celle-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant d'ajouter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais nous ne pouvons plus compter sur mon père pour le moment. Je n'ai pas pu le voir et mes ancêtres m'ont chassé de ce lieu.

* * *

John referma la porte de son bureau où l'attendaient des chefs militaires. Sa mine grave était parfaitement plaquée sur son visage lorsqu'il annonça la mort de Roxane. Un silence figé suivit l'annonce avant qu'un des fervent supporter de la sorcière ne se mette debout en réclamant justice.

\- Messieurs, sachez que je n'ai pas prévu de laisser un tel acte impuni, avec vous, mes amis, mes alliés, nous allons prendre en main ce royaume et nous débarrasser de ceux qui ont tué notre Reine. Par soucis de hiérarchie vous comprendrez que je prends dès à présent les rênes du pouvoir mais n'ayez crainte, une fois les résistants tués, nous procèderont à un vote et à l'élection d'un conseil pour gouverner. Je ne me réserverai pas les parts nobles du gâteau, soyez sans crainte.

Le discours de Baldwin fit mouche, et chacun alla de sa volonté de le suivre pourtant il savait bien que certains tenteraient quand même de le renverser. Cependant, il disposait d'hommes de confiance à ses côtés et il savait qu'avec eux, il ne risquait rien. Pourtant il lui faudrait mettre quelques récalcitrants au pas pour faire suivre les autres. Une question puis un silence interrompit sa réflexion.

\- Pouvons-nous voir le corps de sa majesté ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il sûr de lui.

Les hommes se levèrent et il les dirigea vers une pièce au fond d'un couloir, là reposait un corps au-dessus d'un lit. Roxane avait tout prévu, une jeune femme dont elle s'était servie avait été placée là après son passage et d'un enchantement elle lui avait fait prendre son apparence. Baldwin avait ordre de faire bruler le corps au plus vite à la vue de tous pour que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Les soldats se pressèrent autour et certains se mirent à prier les anciens dieux. Lui-même implora les dieux pour que l'âme de cette pauvre innocente soit conduite au Valhalla.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course dans le ciel. Se remémorant la nuit qui venait de passer, elle se tourna immédiatement vers Minerva qui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Dans son sommeil, l'écossaise vint se coller un peu plus à la dragonne.

Toujours nues sous la couverture qu'avait invoquée la jeune femme, l'animagus semblait avoir un peu froid et le corps d'Hermione s'avérait être une bouillote bienheureuse.

Le feu de la veille s'était éteint et les températures de l'hiver bien qu'amoindrie dans la vallée, reprenaient leur droit. Heureusement pour Hermione, depuis qu'elle avait fusionnée avec la dragonne elle n'était absolument plus frileuse ; c'était même le contraire !

Hermione caressa la joue de Minerva pour la réveiller. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer mais Léann devait s'inquiéter pour elle en plus de lui préparer un sermon digne de ce nom.

Elle embrassa le nez puis la joue puis les lèvres de l'écossaise qui soupira de bien-être avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonjour toi, dit -elle en croisant le regard noisette de la brune.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Minerva rougit à l'entente de ce surnom mais ses yeux reflétaient tout le bonheur que ça lui procurait.

Leur petite bulle éclata quand le ventre d'Hermione se manifesta ; les faisant rire.

\- Je n'ai rien prévu pour le petit déjeuner, dit-elle, on rentre ?

L'animagus acquiesça avant de venir quémander un baiser qui les laissa pantelante toutes les deux.

\- Je t'aime. Merci pour cette soirée et cette nuit. Je n'aurai pu rêver mieux.

La dragonne ne put s'empêcher de rougir puis ajouta d'un air malicieux.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Il va falloir affronter Léann maintenant.

\- Je suis prête à tout affronter, mais après un petit déjeuner, répondit Minerva dont le ventre se réveillait lui aussi.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent un peu plus puis quittèrent la chaleur de la couverture pour se rhabiller rapidement. Hermione enveloppa Minerva d'un sort de réchauffement puis se transforma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient au milieu des nuages.

\- C'est magnifique, dit Minerva en plissant les yeux alors que la dragonne prenait la direction Est.

La dragonne et sa cavalière se laissèrent porter par la quiétude du moment et le bruit du battement d'ailes.

Soudain, Hermione se tendit de manière imperceptible. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention...

\- Accroche-toi !

Minerva eut à peine le temps d'obtempérer que la dragonne gonflait les ailes pour ralentir sa vitesse. Elle replia son aile gauche pour faire un demi-tour serré et se positionna en vol stationnaire.

\- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas seul dans le ciel.

Une bouffée d'angoisse monta chez l'écossaise alors qu'elle osait demander :

\- Roxane ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

Elles attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître une silhouette blanche se diriger vers elles.

\- C'est Léann ? Demanda Minerva en se détendant.

\- Oui, confirma Hermione, avec Eindride.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchaient ?

\- Je ne pense pas Eindride devait savoir où je me trouvais c'est lui qui m'avait conseillé de venir là si je voulais me soustraire à Léann.

Léann ralentit en approchant de sa fille.

\- Bonjour mon enfant. Projeta-t-elle vers sa fille.

\- Bonjour.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Nous retournons au village.

\- Je te suis.

Léann arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione qui fit demi-tour pour reprendre la direction du village. Eindride en profita pour saluer Minerva avec un grand sourire.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

\- Du cimetière. Sur la tombe de mon père.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Trouver des réponses mais je n'ai pas pu communiquer avec lui. Je t'expliquerai quand on sera au village.

Elles volèrent encore quelques minutes puis entamèrent leur descente pour atterir sur le plateau d'entraînement.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand tu en auras envie pourras-tu m'accorder un peu de temps ? Je souhaiterai que l'on parle.

* * *

La sorcière fixait la cour du château de son point de retrait. Derrière elle un valeureux soldat était attaché en attente qu'elle s'occupe de lui avant de lui aspirer son énergie. L'homme avait été vaillant avec la jeune femme et n'imaginait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il se rendra compte de la situation à son réveil. Néanmoins pour l'instant l'attention de la sorcière était dirigée vers ce qu'il se passait dans la cour. Le corps sans vie de la jeune femme sur lequel agissait son maléfice était disposé sur un brancard au-dessus d'un brasier tel que le veut la tradition. Autour du feu se dressaient des soldats en lignes, certains statiques, d'autres défilant sous les sons de la fanfare. Sur l'estrade, dans son uniforme d'apparat noir le Général Baldwin observait les rangs le visage froid Soudain un chariot entra dans la cour sous le regard dur du Général ce qui intrigua Roxane. Un rire froid lui échappa lorsque le drap fut soulevé. Des corps sans têtes furent balancés en dessous de son faux corps sur le brasier tandis que les têtes sur des piques furent plantées autour du feu.

La musique s'arrêta finalement laissant la parole au Général. L'éloge funèbre de la sorcière fut dressé, les règles du nouveau fonctionnement furent fixées et les opposants eurent la démonstration de force faite par la présence de ces soldats punis après leur rébellion. Il annonça également la création d'une milice d'élite rassemblant les meilleurs soldats pour continuer l'œuvre de la sorcière. Personne n'osa moufter et John voyait dans ce projet l'idée de rassembler tous les plus grands fervents de Roxane pour les garder sous son contrôle et les empêcher d'agir le plus longtemps possible.

La Sorcière souriait méchamment, certaine de son choix judicieux de placer un homme comme Baldwin à la tête de son empire. Rien ne pourrait la détourner de sa quête du pouvoir et quand les résistants et cette vermine de dragon seront anéantis, elle fera de son Général son nouveau Roi. Cependant pour le moment, elle se retourna vers le soldat attaché dans son lit qui se réveillait doucement. Elle sentait déjà les bénéfices de ces rituels, cela la rendait plus forte et bientôt, elle pourra reprendre sa place au pouvoir.

* * *

La mini-réunion se termina et chacun repartit à ses occupations. Pansy et Jêra prirent la direction du laboratoire de potion où la confection de la potion commençait à prendre forme, tandis que Eléa et Ginny se rendaient à l'infirmerie. Eindride, quant à lui, se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement, si il devait avoir bataille rangé, il était primordial que les troupes sachent effectuer certaines manœuvres pour ne pas se mettre en porte-à-faux.

Hermione et Minerva, marchaient vers la bibliothèque. Des recherches devaient être faites pour trouver une solution afin d'attacher la rune du temps à Hermione. Léann devait se joindre à elle également mais quand Minerva regarda si la princesse les suivait, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de la brune pour l'inciter à s'arrêter. Cette dernière posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

\- Va lui parler, expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'un sermon, bouda Hermione.

\- Je suis sure que ça ne sera pas le cas. Il y a un truc qui a changé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop mais c'est elle qui souhaite te parler. D'habitude elle n'attend pas avant de nous faire une pluie de reproches. Et enfin, Minerva se rapprocha d'Hermione pour lui caresser la joue, je n'ai reçu aucun regard noir depuis que nous sommes rentrées.

Hermione approfondit la caresse et plongea son regard dans celui de l'écossaise. Celle-ci l'embrassa doucement avant de murmurer.

\- Allez va ! Tu pourrais être surprise.

Léann vit Hermione revenir vers elle et tacha de contenir sa joie. Elle avait bien vu que sa demande avait perturbé sa fille qui s'attendait sûrement à recevoir un énième sermon. Elle devait cependant admettre qu'elle avait dû retenir ses mots quand elle avait croisé le couple sur le chemin du retour vers le village. Mais sa discussion avec Eindride lui avait ouvert les yeux, et tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était aplanir sa relation avec Hermione pour profiter de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue.

Hermione s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa mère qui rassemblait les différents papiers sur la table.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de me mettre aux recherches, prétexta-t-elle, tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, répondit Léann surprise par l'approche de sa fille. On marche ?

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la maison du couple princier. Les hommes au travail et les femmes aux cuisines, le village était calme et l'ambiance apaisante. Hermione se laissa guider en attendant que la princesse prenne la parole.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très… tendre envers toi depuis que tu connais la vérité sur nous. Et pourtant tu as été incroyablement compréhensive et patiente avec moi. Et je te remercie pour ça. J'avoue que j'ai été… disons… désarçonnée quand je t'ai revue.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais une enfant de quelques mois à peine. Tu tenais dans mes bras et Eindride et moi étions tes parents mais aussi tes protecteurs. C'était notre devoir de te protéger des dangers du monde extérieurs mais nous avons échoué. Puis, quand nous avons atterrit dans ton monde, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, retrouver mon bébé que je n'avais pas pu protéger de Roxane. Ensuite, on a fait le lien entre Astrid et toi. Ça m'a fait un choc, j'avais toujours espoir de retrouver ma petite fille et je venais d'apprendre qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois disparue et que ce n'était plus une petite fille mais une jeune femme. Sur le coup je n'y ai pas trop pensé car la seule chose qui comptait pour moi c'était de te sortir des griffes de Roxane.

Léann fit une pause, tentant de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans le vouloir, la princesse les avait conduite vers son refuge de toujours lorsqu'elle tentait d'échapper aux gardes avec Eindride.

Voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas, Hermione relança la conversation pour encourager Léann à extérioriser ses sentiments.

\- Pourtant tu m'avais déjà vu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans une de mes méditations, expliqua Hermione. Je venais d'apprendre que c'était moi le dragon que tout le monde recherchait et j'ai médité pour tenter de trouver des réponses. Tu es venue à moi et tu m'as appelé comme ce matin.

\- Min Kjaerlighet, précisa Léann.

\- C'est ça et après tu m'as donnée la première partie de la prophétie nous concernant.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'étais qu'une âme. Je n'ai aucun souvenir du temps passé sous cette forme.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre de plus, attendant que Léann continue de se livrer.

\- Suis moi, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

La mère entraina la fille derrière un bosquet de plusieurs buissons et elles se retrouvèrent à descendre une pente assez raide.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda la jeune femme qui entendait un bruit sourd dans le fond de ce qui semblait être une caverne, l'obscurité les enveloppant.

\- Tu vas voir.

Sans se lâcher la main, elle parcoururent une vingtaine de mètres et débouchèrent dans une grotte de taille moyenne. Un puits de lumière naturel apportait de la luminosité tandis qu'une cascade dans le fond à gauche se déversait dans un bassin.

\- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla Hermione.

\- C'était notre coin secret à ton père et moi quand nous étions jeune, expliqua Léann le sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant de nombreux souvenirs, la couverture qu'ils utilisaient trônant toujours près de la cascade comme si c'était hier.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elle.

\- Tu…, Léann se racla la gorge gênée, tu pourras y amener Minerva si tu le souhaites.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais afficha un immense sourire et la remercia d'un signe de tête. Reprenant la main de Léann, elle la conduisit sur la couverture et elles s'assirent à même le sol.

\- Tu n'as pas terminé tout à l'heure, dit-elle doucement.

Léann tourna la tête vers la cascade et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'eau jaillissant de la roche. Sans détacher son regard de l'eau, elle se lança.

\- Quand… quand je t'ai revu pour la première fois, tu… tu baignais dans ton propre sang et tu respirais à peine. Eléa comprimait tes plaies pendant que Ginny jetais des sorts pour les refermer. Mais aucun ne marchait.

Elle fit une pause, refoulant tant bien que mal les larmes qu'elle avait tant retenues ce jour là. La main d'Hermione s'empara de la sienne et son pouce caressa sa main dans une manœuvre de réconfort.

\- A ce moment là, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour de bon. Et puis… Minerva est revenue à elle, et t'a soignée et sauvée. A partir de là, je l'ai détestée. Et en même temps elle a toute ma gratitude car sans elle tu ne serais plus là. Mais elle a réussi là où moi j'étais totalement impuissante. Elle a pris soin de toi, elle t'a protégé et sauvée alors que moi… nous… j'ai échoué et je ne me suis jamais aussi impuissante et inutile de toute ma vie.

Léann ne retenait plus ses sanglots à présents et son visage était ruisselant de larme. Sans un mot, Hermione se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et joignant ses larmes à celle de sa mère.

L'étreinte finit d'abattre les barrières de Léann qui laissa sortir toute sa tristesse et sa peine, elle qui d'habitude se montrait si forte.

\- Pendant que tu étais inconsciente, j'étais rongée par ma jalousie envers Minerva et ma haine envers Roxane. Je me suis cachée derrière ça pour t'entrainer et tenter de retrouver mon rôle de protectrice malgré tout. Je voulais te protéger et cette fois réussir. Je t'aurais même enfermé quelque part si je n'étais pas certaine que Roxane finirait quand même par te trouver un jour.

Elle fit une pause avant de rajouter.

\- Comment puis-je être une mère alors que je n'ai pas su te protéger ? souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine imperceptible.

Hermione se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Léann.

\- Ne dit pas ça. Parfois on est dépassé par les évènements et on ne peut pas assurer tous les rôles qu'être parent implique. J'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents car c'était à moi de les protéger et non l'inverse quand le monde des sorciers est devenu dévastateur il y a quelques années. On fait ce qu'on peut avec nos moyens.

\- Mais j'avais les moyens, protesta Léann, mais j'ai préféré…

\- Arrête ! Je sais, Hermione radoucit sa voix, Eindride m'a raconté. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ça. Je ne sais même pas comment je réagirai s'il arrivait quelque chose à Minerva. Et puis au final, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie.

Voyant que Léann allait l'interrompre, elle rajouta.

\- On ne peut pas réécrire le passé mais on peut profiter du présent. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Léann. Tu es celle qui m'a donné la vie. Ça fait de toi ma mère à part entière et tu as pris soin de moi le temps que tu as pu. Ce qui s'est passé après n'enlève rien à ce que tu es pour moi. En plus je ne sais pas comment s'est passé ton accouchement mais j'imagine que tu as du en baver, termina la jeune femme dans une pointe d'humour.

\- Affreux, avoua Léann dans un demi sourire alors qu'elle séchait ses larmes.

Les deux femmes partirent dans un rire libérateur. Léann monta ses mains vers le visage de sa fille et effaça de ses pouces les traces de ses larmes.

\- Min Kjaerlighet, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- Mon amour, traduisit Léann, je t'ai toujours appelé ainsi.

Hermione ne répondit rien, les larmes emplissant ses yeux une nouvelle fois sans pour autant déborder. Sans un mot, les mains de Léann approchèrent le visage d'Hermione et la princesse déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Un nuage de sérénité les enveloppa, chacune profitant pleinement et à sa juste mesure de la présence de l'autre.

\- Raconte moi, demanda Hermione.

Devant le regard interrogateur elle précisa.

\- Ma naissance.

\- D'accord, mais d'abord je veux que tu me racontes comment tu t'es retrouvée face à ce Volde- Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Quoi !

Hermione hocha la tête et commença son récit en sentant qu'elle ne connaitrait pas tout de suite l'histoire de sa venue au monde…

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine, un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais l'action ne va pas tarder à arriver et les chapitres seront plus longs. A la semaine prochaine.

Duch et Sol


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour, l'action démarre en douceur dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jêra observait la troupe de soldats se préparer à partir en mission avec une impression de déjà-vu.

 _Le capitaine Aksel terminait de passer en revue qui allait participer à la mission. Tout avait été planifié avec minutie. Pansy leur avait concocté une quantité de poison assez importante qui allait permettre de toucher au moins la moitié de l'armée de Roxane. Et ceux qui n'en mourraient pas seraient hors d'état de nuire pendant un bon moment._

 _Eirik les accompagnerait car il connaissait parfaitement le château et sa cour ainsi que les baraquements des soldats. Sa connaissance du terrain permettrait de rentrer et de sortir du château sans se faire repérer. Du moins, tout le monde l'espérait._

 _Malgré les risques de la mission, beaucoup de soldats s'étaient portés volontaires. Faire le tri avait été un calvaire pour les gradés car beaucoup de facteurs devaient être pris en compte. Et le premier d'entre eux était le caractère suicidaire de cette mission. Le pire scénario étant de se faire repérer par les soldats ennemis qui ne prendrait pas plus de quelques secondes avant de les massacrer ou de les envoyer sous la tente du bourreau._

 _Au final, un petit groupe avait été établi. Dix soldats, performants et sans attache familiale, guidés par Eirik et commandés par le capitaine Aksel._

 _Ce dernier inspectait personnellement chacun des dix volontaires sous le regard de Jêra. Quand il eut terminé, le groupe se mit au garde à vous, aligné devant le chef de la résistance._

 _\- Repos soldats, dit immédiatement Jêra encore mal à l'aise d'être salué comme l'était son père._

 _Les soldats obtempérèrent et attendirent qu'il prenne la parole, privilège et fardeau du chef de la résistance._

 _\- Je connais personnellement certains d'entre vous, son regard s'attarda sur le capitaine Aksel et deux anciens serviteurs qu'il connait d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Et je regrette de ne pas connaître plus le reste d'entre vous. Vous connaissez tous les risques de cette mission et votre présence devant moi aujourd'hui montre à quel point le courage vous habite. Nous sommes tous fiers de servir auprès de soldats tels que vous et nous nous reverrons mes amis, mes frères. Si ce n'est pas dans ce monde, ça sera pour trinquer au Valhalla. Que les dieux vous accompagnent dans cette mission et qu'ils la couvrent de réussite._

 _Son discours fut approuvé par les volontaires et Jêra se tourna vers Aksel à qui il serra longuement le bras._

 _\- Fais attention à toi mon ami, puissiez-vous tous nous revenir._

 _\- Merci, nous ne te remercierons jamais assez de ce que tu as fait pour nous Jêra._

 _\- Les espions sont là, répondit Jêra en voyant les concernés arriver, écoutons leur rapport puis vous pourrez partir._

 _Le capitaine approuva puis se tourna vers ses hommes les incitants à l'attendre._

 _Lorsque l'espion les aperçu, il se précipita vers eux et sans même les saluer, il leur annonça._

 _\- Roxane est morte !_

Cette annonce avait eu lieu il y a quinze jours et ces deux semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Une fois la bombe lâchée, une réunion de crise avait eu lieu.

 _\- Nous t'écoutons, indiqua Jêra à l'espion._

 _Tout le commandement ainsi que les principaux concernés se trouvaient dans la salle trop étroite de réunion._

 _\- Roxane est morte, répéta l'espion sur de lui._

 _\- C'est impossible, s'exclama Léann._

 _Eindride posa sa main sur son épaule et l'intima à garder son calme._

 _\- Raconte-nous tous dans les moindres détails._

 _\- Je m'apprêtais à rentrer pour vous apporter les dernières nouvelles du château quand il y a eu une grande agitation parmi les soldats. Une rumeur courrait dans les rangs. Elle disait que Roxane était morte. Comme vous je n'y ai pas cru tout de suite. Mais les soldats les plus fidèles de Roxane semblait en colère et croire à cette rumeur. Les autres soldats eux semblaient soulagés mais n'osaient pas trop le montrer. La nouvelle avait été annoncée par le haut commandement._

 _\- Je n'y crois pas ! L'interrompit de nouveau Léann_

 _\- Moi non plus, contra l'espion. C'était trop inespéré pour que ce soit vrai. J'ai décidé de rester pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Deux jours plus tard, j'assistai à une procession qui emmenait le corps de Roxane sur le bucher. Accompagné d'un bataillon qui avait tenté de se rebeller suite à la nouvelle. Je n'ai jamais vu à quoi ressemblait la sorcière mais tout le monde autour de moi avait l'air grave et ses les plus fidèles lui ont rendu hommage ainsi que le Général. Même le haut commandement a reconnu son corps. C'est difficile à y croire mais c'est vrai la strict vérité._

 _Jêra voyait Léann bouillir sur sa chaise et le reste de l'assemblée semblait sur le point d'exploser également._

 _\- Nous te remercions. As-tu d'autres informations à nous communiquer ?_

 _\- Non, hormis que le château est à l'heure actuel sous tension, la sécurité a été renforcée pour dissuader tout risque de rébellion d'un côté comme de l'autre sans oublier l'ancien général qui ne laissera pas la mort de Roxane impunie. Je vous conseille de reporter la mission pour le moment._

 _\- Très bien, merci pour ton rapport. Va te reposer tu peux disposer._

 _L'homme salua l'assemblée et quitta la pièce. Il fallut deux secondes à peine pour qu'un véritable capharnaüm s'installe, chacun y allant de sa protestation et de son commentaire._

 _Cinq minutes plus tard, Eindride se levait et ramenait le calme._

 _\- Silence !_

 _L'ensemble de l'assemblée se calma et écouta son chef des armées._

 _\- Vrai ou pas, cette nouvelle change pas mal de chose et nous devons réfléchir de façon logique et rationnelle à chacune des possibilité qui s'offrent à nous !_

 _\- Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, dit Hermione._

 _\- Si Roxane est vraiment morte quelle est la suite des choses ? lança un des officier._

 _De nouveau, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent en même temps ce qui exaspéra au plus au point Minerva dont le côté professeur ressortait. Les réunions bruyantes l'avaient toujours énervée au plus au point, persuadée qu'on n'arrivait à rien quand personne ne s'écoutait._

 _\- Ca suffit ! dit-elle en se levant. Nous n'arriverons à rien si vous vous comportez comme une classe d'élèves turbulents !_

 _Son intervention ramena le calme._

 _\- Peux-tu me prêter ta baguette s'il te plait Pansy ?_

 _Se saisissant de la baguette que lui tendait la serpentard, l'animagus métamorphosa un immense tableau. Puis elle commença à le remplir._

 _\- Roxane est à la tête du château. En dessous d'elle, il y a un Général. Et en dessous de lui des gradés qui gère l'armée._

 _Tout en parlant, Minerva écrivait la pyramide au tableau._

 _\- Il y a aussi l'ancien Général à prendre en compte, dit Aksel._

 _\- Et notre allié, poursuivit un autre gradé._

 _\- Sauf que nous ne savons pas qui c'est. Contra Léann._

 _\- Eirik le connaît, fit remarquer Jêra._

 _\- Mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de lui depuis un moment, on ne peut pas savoir s'il est toujours en vie ou à quel grade il est maintenant._

 _\- C'est vrai, approuva Eirik, on ne peut pas le prendre en compte pour le moment._

 _L'écossaise continuait d'écrire au fur et à mesure de la discussion._

 _\- Très bien, ponctua Minerva. Si Roxane n'est pas morte ça veut dire que c'est une ruse pour nous inciter à sortir._

 _\- Tout a fait._

 _\- Dans ce cas là, intervient Hermione, nous ne changeons rien à notre plan initial. Il nous faudra trouver un prétexte pour faire sortir Roxane de son château pour l'amener sur notre terrain._

 _\- C'est vrai, ajouta Eindride, nous avons encore le temps de mettre en place un stratagème pour l'attirer. Mais la mission d'empoisonnement doit être annulé._

 _\- On peut simplement la repousser en attendant que ça se calme au château._

 _\- Effectivement, dit Jêra, d'autant que nous ne savons pas qui a le contrôle du château. En partant sur le fait que Roxane est bel et bien morte, ce dont je suis septique également, nous avons deux problèmes à affronter : le nouveau Général et l'ancien._

 _\- Il est certain que l'ancien va tenter de renverser le nouveau. Affirma Aksel._

 _\- Se mettre en guerre contre deux camps me semble dangereux, dit l'un des gradés._

 _\- D'autant que nous ne savons pas de quel côté est le nouveau Général._

 _\- Sachant que les fanatiques de Roxane ne laisserons pas le Général arrêté cette guerre comme cela._

 _\- Cela fait beaucoup de paramètre à prendre en compte. Fit remarquer Jêra._

 _\- Renvoyons des espions pour avoir plus d'informations et laissons les choses retomber. Nous n'agirons pas sur un coup de tête et il ne me semble pas opportun de tenter quelque chose pour le moment. Conclut Eindride._

* * *

Les espions avaient été renvoyés et les préparations pour le plan initial s'étaient poursuivies. La potion nécessitait encore quinze jours de préparation mais sa confection était pour le moment une réussite. Pansy était vraiment douée. Les recherches pour apposer le sceau du temps à Hermione se poursuivaient mais aucune solution n'avait été trouvé pour le moment et les appels de Léann à son père restaient vains.

Le stratagème pour amener Roxane à se dévoiler si sa mort était bien une ruse avait été trouvé lors d'une discussion avec Pansy.

 _\- Tu es vraiment un maître des potions, dit Jêra en regardant évoluer Pansy auprès des différents chaudrons sur le feu._

 _\- Ce n'était pas ma vocation mais j'ai toujours aimé en confectionner._

 _\- Que fais-tu dans ton monde ?_

 _\- Je suis avocate, répondit la serpentard avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._

 _\- Je ne connais pas ce mot._

 _\- Lorsque quelqu'un enfreint la loi, il passe devant une assemblée qui détermine la sanction. Un avocat défend la personne qui a enfreint la loi pour lui éviter une peine trop lourde ou alors le faire innocenter._

 _\- Je vois. Cela te manque n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, avoua Pansy. Tu sais, si Roxane est vraiment morte, ça signifie que l'on peut rentrer à la maison._

 _Le mal du pays avait gagné la jeune femme et bien que Jêra l'appréciait énormément, il comprenait son envie de rentrer chez soi._

 _\- Tu pourras rentrer Pansy, je te le promets. Si Roxane est morte, alors rien ne vous empêchera de rentrer et si c'est juste une ruse et bien on fera courir la rumeur que vous rentrez chez vous et ça la fera sortir de sa tanière car elle ne prendra pas le risque de voir s'échapper à nouveau Hermione._

La plupart des stratégies avaient été élaborées et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le moment du rituel pour en avoir le cœur net. Quoi qu'il adviendrait, cela se passerait dans quinze jours, lors de la bataille finale.

En attendant, les choses s'étant un peu calmé au château, la mission pour empoisonner les soldats étaient de nouveau d'actualité et Jêra observait le groupe de volontaires qui était sur le point de partir. Une poignée de main et quelques mots d'encouragement plus tard, Jêra refermait le passage sur les soldats qu'il espérait revoir de tout cœur.

* * *

Le Général observait les hommes acheminer des caisses d'armes dans l'entrepôt qui leur servait de QG. Ça n'allait pas assez vite à son gout mais il fallait qu'il prenne son mal en patience. Il le savait, il réussirait !

L'ancien chef des armées avait réussi à s'entourer d'une bande de gradés plus ou moins compétents mais qui n'osait pas contester ses ordres, et de parfaits moutons assoiffés de sang. Tout se déroulait comme prévu jusqu'à il y a quinze jours.

 _Le général établissait les besoins de son armée de campagne avec certains gradés quand un soldat fit irruption dans la pièce._

 _\- Général, pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer._

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- Le haut commandement vient d'annoncer la mort de sa Majesté._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _Le général devient rouge de colère. Ses poings se serrèrent et il dégaina son épée pour faire sauter la tête de cet impudent._

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible !_

 _\- Je ne suis que le messager mon Général. Les obsèques auront lieu demain._

 _\- Sortez ! Tous ! hurla le Général fou de rage._

Il avait assisté aux funérailles le lendemain et avait reconnu le corps de Roxane lors de la procession vers le bûcher. Le Général serra les poings à ce souvenir. La mort de Roxane l'empêchait de prouver sa loyauté mais d'un autre côté, elle lui laissait l'opportunité d'écraser cet avorton de Baldwin et de remonter sur le trône directement. Ce traitre n'avait pas perdu de temps pour prendre la tête du château et il avait maté rapidement la tentative de rébellion qui avait suivi l'annonce de la mort de Roxane.

Les choses s'étaient tassées depuis les funérailles et ses sous-fifres pouvaient recommencer à sortir des armes du château pour constituer leur propre armement. Il ne restait plus qu'à être patient et à guetter le bon moment pour agir…

* * *

Eirik fit coulisser délicatement la trappe et observa les alentours. La nuit était tombée et le quart de lune haut dans le ciel étoilé. L'espion sortit du tunnel dissimulé sans bruit et après avoir indiqué à ses camarades de l'attendre, il se dirigea à pas de loup derrière le garde qui gardait la pièce. Eirik vérifia que le garde était bien seul avant d'agir. Ce dernier, à moitié assoupi, ne bougea pas quand un bras passa autour de son cou. Eirik raffermit sa clé de bras tout en ramenant le garde dans l'ombre de la grange. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre un peu mais bien vite la clé de bras l'asphixia jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

\- La voix est libre, murmura l'espion en déposant le corps au sol et l'attachant afin qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte.

Le capitaine Aksel attrapa de la paille et camoufla le corps du garde. La première étape du plan se déroulait bien, le petit groupe de soldats était dans l'enceinte du château. Les hommes se regroupèrent près de l'entrée de la grange tout en restant à couvert.

\- Je vais repérer les lieux, dit Eirik. Donnez-moi un quart d'heure.

\- Très bien, pas une minute de plus. Plus nous restons ici plus il y a de chance que nous soyons découvert.

\- Je sais.

* * *

Le général Baldwin se dirigeait vers la maison qu'il occupait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas dormi. Jongler entre la folie de Roxane, les affaires courantes, mater les tentatives d'insurrections et donner le change en préparant l'armée à se mettre en route contre les résistants pour « venger Roxane », le Général avait passer plus de temps à dormir sur son fauteuil que dans un vrai lit.

Mais ce soir, la lassitude et le manque de sa fille l'avait emporté et le besoin de retrouver son chez soi s'était fait ressentir. Alors qu'il tournait au coin de sa maison, une impression de déjà-vu le pris alors qu'il vit une silhouette se faufiler dans l'ombre.

Prudent néanmoins, Baldwin dégaina son couteau et vint se mettre en embuscade. Avant que l'intrus ne fasse un geste, le gradé l'attrapa par les épaules par derrière, le menaçant d'un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Un geste et vous êtes mort, murmura-t-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu sans pourtant alerter les soldats alentour.

\- John ?

\- Eirik ?

Le général le lâcha avant de le retourner pour identifier son ami.

\- Par Odin, merci tu es vivant.

\- Et toi tu fais un piètre espion, cela fait deux fois que je manque de te tuer alors que tu te faufiles par chez moi.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, aucun des soldats que j'ai croisé ne m'a aperçu.

\- Je suis entouré d'incompétent que veux-tu !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

\- C'est bon de te revoir. Comment vont-elles ?

\- Très bien ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Suis-moi, j'ai des gens à te présenter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Baldwin se retrouvait encerclé, mis en joue par les soldats infiltrés.

\- C'est notre allié, expliqua Eirik.

\- C'est surtout le Général, répondit Aksel méfiant.

\- C'est vrai, et je vous ai confié ma sœur ainsi que ma fille afin qu'elles soient à l'abri de toute cette folie. J'ai aidé Hermione et Minerva à s'échapper avec l'aide d'Eirik et d'un jeune soldat que j'ai du moi-même blesser pour mettre en scène la trahison de l'ancien Général. Je n'ai pas gravi les échelons par plaisir mais parce que la prochaine tête à sauter était la mienne.

Le capitaine Aksel l'observa silencieux un instant. L'homme devant lui ne montrait aucune résistance et s'il avait voulu leur nuire, il aurait déjà alerté toute la cavalerie. Rassuré il baissa son épée.

\- Je te crois, que peux-tu nous apprendre ?

\- La mort de Roxane est une ruse, elle attend dans l'ombre de vous écraser. Elle a trouvé un rituel pour voler l'énergie de ses victimes. Ses blessures l'ont beaucoup affaiblie et elle n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour retrouver sa pleine puissance voir plus si cela est possible. Elle attend que vous relâchiez votre vigilance pour mieux vous détruire.

\- J'en étais sur ! Nous avons un plan pour vaincre Roxane.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Aksel expliqua le plan à Baldwin et les deux hommes débattirent quelques instants de la meilleure façon de s'y prendre afin d'allier leur force pour amener Roxane à sortir de sa tanière.

\- Une patrouille ne va pas tarder à arriver, souffla un des soldats qui faisait le guet.

\- Nous en avons fini, murmura Baldwin, d'ailleurs pourquoi êtes-vous là exactement ?

\- Nous sommes venus empoisonner une partie des soldats. Répondit Eirik. Nous ne savions pas si tu étais encore en vie et nous avons décidé d'affaiblir un peu l'armée afin d'augmenter nos chances.

\- Je comprends.

\- Dirigez-vous vers les baraquements derrière les écuries, les cinq baraquements regroupent l'élite de l'armée.

\- L'élite de l'armée ? interrogea Eirik.

\- J'ai du canaliser les soldats à la mort de Roxane, j'ai regroupé ses fanatiques en formant l'élite de l'armée afin de mieux la venger. Je n'ai que peu de marge de manœuvre mais j'ai flatté leur égo tout en regroupant les soldats les plus violents.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se regroupent et se soulèvent ?

\- Si mais je préfère savoir où ils sont plutôt qu'ils soient éparpillés au sein de l'armée. Et je sais que l'ancien Général les recrutent mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour le moment. Mon seul moyen d'agir est de rester à la tête de l'armée.

\- Et cela nous arrange, répondit Aksel. Nous devons y aller.

Baldwin approuva.

\- Bonne chance mes amis, ne vous faites pas repérer je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous.

\- Nous le savons.

\- Les hommes se saoulent tous les soirs, vous ne devriez pas avoir de surprise mais n'hésiter pas à tuer pour arriver à vos fins. Ils gardent leurs tonneaux dans la dernière écurie avant les baraquements.

\- Merci pour ses précieuses informations, évitez de boire de l'eau du puit également.

John acquiesça puis se tourna vers Eirik.

\- Que les dieux soient avec vous ! J'espère que l'on se reverra mon ami !

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et le groupe se dirigea vers les écuries tandis que Baldwin reprenait le chemin de sa maison, le cœur un peu plus léger face aux prochains jours qui s'annonçaient.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine !

Duch et Sol.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour, voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Général planta son poignard sur la carte étalée sur la table. Le messager s'empressa de quitter la pièce tandis que son supérieur se laissait tomber sur une chaise. Une vingtaine de soldats envoyés dans un village reculé pour aller réquisitionner des armes et de l'or, étaient tombés sur une patrouille du château. Ces imbéciles n'avaient pas su donner le change et le groupe avait été mis à mort pour désertion.

Bien que la vie de ses hommes lui importait peu, il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre ! Depuis que ce maudit Baldwin avait réussi à tuer les trois quarts de ses hommes en une nuit et rendu le reste impotents au possible, il peinait à trouver des hommes compétents.

Cela s'était passé i peine une semaine. Le Général avait prévu d'organiser une réunion clandestine dans chacun des baraquements des soldats d'élites de Roxane. Pour les prévenir, il avait envoyé plusieurs soldats en émissaire sachant qu'ils passeraient sans difficulté les sécurités du château. Lorsque ces derniers étaient arrivés aux baraquements, le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais pas un seul bruit ne filtrait dans le camp. A la place du brouhaha habituel des soldats en repos, du tintement des armes qui s'entrechoquent sur le terrain d'entrainement, des gradés qui hurlent les ordres et des cavaliers qui véhiculent les messages, on entendait le grincement des charrettes chargées de cadavres. Cents soldats étaient morts pendant la nuit de façon inexpliquée. Cents soldats d'élite fidèles à feu Roxane. Des soldats redoutables tous ralliés à sa cause. Prêt à détruire les résistants et à renverser cet avorton de Baldwin.

Ce traitre avait bien joué son coup. Un empoisonnement ! Le château avait été victime d'un empoisonnement ! Un coup des résistants soi-disant. Mais le Général savait qui était réellement derrière tout ça. Oh oui ! Et il avait posé là un coup de maître. Empoisonner la nourriture et la boisson des soldats fidèles à Roxane et contaminer également les puits d'eau pour faire croire que tout le château était visé, c'était malin. Le Général devait le reconnaître. Il avait bien trop sous-estimé ce fourbe et cela lui avait couté sa place auprès de Roxane et ses soldats aujourd'hui. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir. Des plans prenaient déjà forme dans sa tête et il avait réussi à rallier quelques hauts gradés à sa cause. L'ennemi se trouvait plus près que Baldwin le croyait ! Cet incident était juste un contretemps. Enervant et malvenu certes, mais juste un contretemps.

* * *

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Hermione par télépathie.

\- Oui, répondit Minerva qui sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage.

Les deux femmes étaient en route vers ce qui était devenue leur refuge depuis la nuit qu'elles y avaient passé. Nuit qui remontait à trois semaines maintenant. Les jours passaient mais les recherches n'avançaient pas. Malgré des centaines de livres traitant mille et un sujets, aucun à ce jour ne contenait la solution permettant d'apposer la rune du temps sur Hermione de façon permanente. Et c'est suite à un énième livre inutile que l'animagus et la dragonne arrivaient au dessus du lac dans la clairière qui était devenue leur refuge à elles.

Hermione avait refermé brusquement un livre, puis avait saisi la main de Minerva, l'entrainant avec elle en prononçant un simple « suis-moi ». Son agacement était palpable et la frustration rajoutée, la colère s'était emparée de la jeune femme. Sans prononcer un mot, elle s'était transformée. D'un simple regard, elle avait intimé à Minerva de grimper sur son dos puis avait décollé. Cette question était la première parole qu'elle prononçait depuis leur départ de la bibliothèque.

La réponse de Minerva amorça la descente en piquet d'Hermione qui fila tout droit dans le lac. Minerva ne put retenir un cri avant de se retrouver dans l'eau très fraîche, munie d'un sortilège de Tête-en-bulle mais dans une totale noirceur. La dragonne quant à elle n'était plus sous l'écossaise.

\- Hermione ?

\- Je suis là.

Une énorme masse passa tout près de l'écossaise qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter tout en essayant de percevoir quelque chose.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres créatures dans ce lac ? demanda-t-elle en frissonnant.

\- Pas avec un dragon dans le coin, répondit la dragonne en rigolant.

L'eau se réchauffa autour de Minerva mais cela ne permit pas de la rassurer.

\- Pourrais-tu m'éclairer un peu ?

La voix incertaine de l'animagus fit sourire Hermione.

\- Aurais-tu peur du noir ? demanda-t-elle taquine.

\- Il se pourrait que oui, avoua Minerva, la noirceur me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Une dizaine de boule « Lumos » apparurent et vinrent entourer l'écossaise.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en voyant la dragonne évoluer dans l'eau en lui tournant autour.

\- Je t'en prie.

Minerva tenta de se retrouver dans l'espace mais elle était un peu perdue. Elle n'avait aucun point de repère. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de la surface et elle avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide si ce n'est ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour garder son calme. Oui, elle faisait confiance à Hermione mais cette situation inédite la décontenançait quelque peu et elle essayait de tenir son angoisse à distance.

Soudain, on l'attrapa par la taille et avant qu'elle ne cède à la panique, Hermione la rassura.

\- C'est moi. N'aies pas peur.

Ses mains vinrent entourer la taille de l'écossaise tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Minerva, sa bouche tout près de son oreille. Le sortilège de tête-en-bulle incorporant le visage de la jeune femme dans son espace aérien.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens ?

\- Sentir quoi ? demanda Minerva en frissonnant de la proximité de la bouche d'Hermione.

\- Ferme les yeux. Détends-toi, tu ne crains rien. Concentre-toi et ressens.

L'animagus obéit. Soufflant un bon coup, elle relâcha ses épaules sur lesquels les mains d'Hermione faisaient des miracles et ralentit sa respiration.

Lorsqu'elle la sentit se détendre, Hermione écarta le col de Minerva et commença à embrasser son cou, remontant vers le dessous de son oreille qu'elle savait très sensible.

\- Hermione…, gémit l'animagus tout en penchant la tête pour donner plus d'espace à la brune.

\- Chut… concentre-toi.

\- C'est un peu difficile, murmura Minerva dont la respiration s'accéléra quand la jeune femme trouva une zone sensible.

\- Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Le corps de Minerva s'embrasait sous les attentions d'Hermione. Sa respiration s'accélérait et le désir montait de plus en plus vite. Néanmoins, elle tentait de faire abstraction de tout ça pour ouvrir son esprit et tenter de ressentir ce qu'Hermione cherchait à lui faire découvrir.

Soudain, elle la sentit. La vague d'énergie lui coupa le souffle et un sentiment de bien être l'envahit. Une deuxième vague la traversa la faisant gémir de plaisir. La pulsation couplée aux attentions d'Hermione sur une zone érogène la mena quasiment à l'orgasme.

\- Par Merlin !

Connectée par le corps et l'esprit à l'animagus, Hermione sourit face à sa réaction. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos de Minerva et passèrent rapidement la barrière de vêtements.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit de manière erratique l'écossaise qui sentit les mains de la jeune femme remontait le long de son ventre jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Tout son corps était déjà tendu à l'extrême et les pulsations de la montagne qui la traversaient la précipitaient vers les abysses du plaisir. Les mains d'Hermione vinrent englober ses seins et ses pouces vinrent titiller les pointes déjà durcies.

\- Hermione je vais…

Une nouvelle onde de choc la traversa et le plaisir envahit son bas ventre. Son corps se tendit avant de se confondre dans celui d'Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé continuant ses caresses, laissant se prolonger les spasmes de l'orgasme ravageur.

Hermione retourna délicatement Minerva qui s'affaissa dans ses bras. La respiration frénétique, elle tentait de reprendre pied. Les mains de la jeune femme passèrent dans son dos pour la soutenir au mieux. Une main caressa sa joue et l'écossaise croisa le regard noir de désir de la dragonne. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent précipitamment et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel.

Les jambes de Minerva s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Hermione. Sans attendre, la main de cette dernière descendit rapidement caresser les fesses de l'animagus. D'une simple pensée, elle fit disparaître les vêtements qui faisaient barrage et ses doigts vinrent chercher la boule de nerfs de Minerva.

Hermione rugit en sentant à quel point l'écossaise était mouillée sous ses doigts. Le rugissement couvrit le gémissement de l'animagus qui balança son bas ventre vers les doigts de la jeune femme pour combler son désir. Le bras libre d'Hermione rapprocha un peu plus l'animagus d'elle tandis que cette dernière s'empalait sur les deux doigts de la jeune femme.

Minerva eut l'impression qu'elle se trouvait hors du temps. Son corps n'était qu'un brasier de désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Elle sentit les doigts la pénétrer et son bassin accentua le mouvement pour tenter de diminuer l'envie qui la consumait. Hermione retira ses doigts puis la pénétra à nouveau, profondément. Au même instant, l'écossaise ressentit à nouveau la montagne pulser. La vague d'énergie la traversa à nouveau, accentuant la pression des doigts sur ses parois.

\- Tu les sens ?

\- Oui, gémit l'écossaise, ne t'arrête pas.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Hermione ponctua sa phrase d'une nouvelle pénétration coïncidant avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle vague d'énergie. La combinaison arracha un nouveau cri à Minerva dont le corps se liquéfiait totalement. La brune ajusta le rythme des pénétrations sur celui des pulsations de la montagne. Elle sentait l'excitation de l'animagus augmenter à chacun de ses va-et-vient.

Minerva ne tenait plus. La pénétration combinée avec les pulsations fit monter son orgasme de manière fulgurante. Et lorsqu'elle sentit Hermione ajouter un troisième doigt, la digue du plaisir céda, emportant tout sur son passage. Son corps se tendit à l'extrême, et un jet gicla entre ses jambes, tandis qu'elles se serraient sur la main d'Hermione. Une explosion de plaisir consuma son bas-ventre comme si une boule d'électricité crépitait. L'onde de plaisir se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis vint former un feu d'artifice derrière ses paupières.

Hermione serra le corps de l'écossaise dans ses bras. Ce dernier se détendant totalement.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle.

L'absence de réponse intrigua la jeune femme qui décida de remonter à la surface. Une fois sur les bords du lac, elle sécha Minerva et la déposa sur une couche à même le sol. Elle vérifia la respiration de l'écossaise et constata que celle-ci s'était tout simplement évanouie…

* * *

Le Général Baldwin rendit son salut militaire aux deux soldats qui gardaient la chambre sacrée.

\- Que personne ne me dérange !

\- A vos ordres Général !

Les deux soldats refermèrent la porte une fois qu'il l'eut franchie. John abandonna alors son masque grave et souffla un bon coup. Il se préparait pour sa prochaine rencontre. Il balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un signe réconfortant mais il ne trouva rien. D'un autre côté, cela l'aurait surpris puisque la chambre où il se trouvait était celle de Roxane. La pièce avait revêtu un caractère sacré depuis l'annonce de la mort de la sorcière. Un hôtel avait été érigé au pied du lit permettant aux gradés de venir se recueillir et honorer la mémoire de la sorcière.

\- Pauvres fous, pensa Baldwin. Comment peut-on arriver à un tel degré d'admiration envers la pire créature que Loki ait engendré.

Baldwin contourna le lit et s'approcha d'un support de torche défectueux. Doucement, il tourna le support et le mur coulissa dévoilant un passage secret. S'emparant d'une torche allumé, John s'engouffra dans le passage obscure. Suivant l'étroit chemin qui s'ouvrait devant lui, il traversa plusieurs chambres funéraires qui faisait froid dans le dos avant de déboucher au détour d'un virage dans une grande pièce éclairée.

\- Général ! s'exclama Roxane en le voyant pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Votre majesté, salua Baldwin en s'agenouillant.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- J'ai des nouvelles votre Majesté.

\- Bonnes ou mauvaises ?

\- Je préfère vous laisser en juger.

Baldwin se releva sur un signe de Roxane et prit un visage grave et concerné tachant de dissimuler tout ce que lui inspirait la sorcière.

\- Tout d'abord, les gradés responsables de la sécurité ont été châtiés pour leur incompétence.

\- Comment ?

\- Cinquante coups de fouet, votre Majesté.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tués ?

\- La mort est une sanction qui leur enlève toute motivation de faire mieux que ce qu'ils font. Aujourd'hui leur dos leur rappellera chaque jour ce qu'il en coute de faillir à leur mission et les motivera à se dépasser pour ne pas être puni de nouveau.

\- C'est un très bon résonnement Général.

\- Merci votre Majesté.

\- Et pour les soldats de gardes ce soir-là ?

\- Châtiés à la hauteur de leur manquement également.

\- Parfait, je vous laisse traiter les affaires courantes quoi qu'il en soit. Des nouvelles des résistants ?

\- En effet votre Majesté. Il semblerait que votre ruse ait trop bien fonctionné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils croient bien à votre mort et comme vous n'êtes plus une menace pour eux, ils ont décidé de renvoyer les deux prisonnières dans leur monde.

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible !

\- C'est ce que les espions rapportent votre Majesté. L'un d'entre eux a réussi à introduire les résistants et il est assez haut placé pour avoir connaissance de leur plan.

\- Qui est ? demanda Roxane dont la colère augmentait peu à peu bien que le Général ne soit qu'un simple messager.

\- Ils vont ouvrir le même portail que vous Majesté. Ils passeraient à l'acte dans sept jours exactement. Tous les résistants seront là pour protéger le portail et leur permettre de le passer sans encombre.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu mais qu'à cela ne tienne, les résistants sortiront de leur cachette et je pourrai les massacrer jusqu'au dernier !

Roxane était contrariée mais un nouveau plan se dessinait déjà dans sa tête. Il suffisait juste qu'elle empêche Hermione de passer le portail et le tour serait joué. L'armée écrasera cette bande de fermiers qui se prennent pour des soldats et elle aurait enfin ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Oui, c'était un bon plan. Finalement, les résistants allaient se jeter dans la gueule du dragon, et elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée !

* * *

Ginny resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Pansy. Les deux femmes étaient assises sur une botte de foin et contemplaient le ciel étoilé. L'avocate lança un sort de réchauffement et se colla un peu plus à sa rousse pour profiter de l'étreinte.

\- Hermione et Minerva ont manqué le repas ce soir, annonça Ginny.

\- Oui, Hermione avait l'air à cran quand je les ai vues partir tout à l'heure.

\- Les recherches n'avancent pas comme elles le voudraient. On a pas encore trouvé de solution pour Hermione et le rituel doit avoir lieu dans sept jours.

\- La potion est bientôt terminée, encore trois jours et ce sera bon, il suffira de la maintenir à température jusqu'au rituel.

\- Léann et Eindride ne savent plus où chercher. Si Mione ne peut pas passer le portail sans risque, tout le plan tombe à l'eau. On continue de lire des grimoires mais plus on avance et plus on perd espoir de trouver la solution.

Pansy serra les bras de la rousse autour de son cou et se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- On va y arriver. C'est la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle va trouver une solution j'en suis sûre, aucun livre ne lui résiste.

\- Je l'espère.

\- J'en suis sûre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux femmes.

\- Tu as peur ? demande Ginny au bout de quelques minutes.

\- De la bataille ?

La rousse acquiesça.

\- Un peu je suppose. Et ça fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs même si cette fois je suis du côté des gentils.

\- Moi aussi. Fred me manque.

Pansy enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Ginny et exerça une douce pression pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- J'ai aussi peur de rentrer, avoua la Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

\- Je ne sais pas, ici on est dans notre bulle même si la situation craint, rigola Pansy. Là-bas on va retrouver les quand dira–t'on, le regard des autres, les obligations et les contraintes qu'on avait avant.

\- Mais il y a aussi nos amis, la famille.

\- Est-ce que j'ai précisé que j'avais peur de ta famille également ?

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Et je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toi à cause du regards des autres. Je t'aime, tu me rends heureuse et je ne compte pas te laisser filer.

Ginny s'effaça pour laisser la place à Pansy afin qu'elle puisse s'allonger. Elle posa sa main sur la hanche et s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête sur la main.

\- Quant à ma famille, je ne t'oblige à rien et je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils vont réagir. Mais on a le temps de voir.

Les mains de Pansy passèrent sur les hanches de la rousse pour la ramener tout contre elle.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime.

Elles initièrent un baiser mais furent interrompue par le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Pansy releva la tête et observa la silhouette à la coupe identifiable, portant une femme dans ses bras, se diriger vers la demeure princière. Elle reporta son attention vers Ginny qui avait observer la scène également.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont fait, mais Mione semble avoir épuisée notre chère directrice, taquina Ginny.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Pas du tout, je compte t'épuiser tout autant, répondit la rousse en embrassant le cou de l'avocate à un endroit qu'elle savait très sensible.

* * *

Hermione recouvrit Minerva de la couverture et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Où sommes-nous ? marmonna l'animagus les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Dans ma chambre, ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Epouse-moi.

Le cœur de la brune s'arrêta à cette demande. Stupéfaite, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à le faire, elle se rendit compte que Minerva s'était endormie. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura un « oui » à peine audible. Passant une main dans les cheveux de l'écossaise elle l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Bonjour Astrid.

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Un homme âgé se tenait au pied du lit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione sur la défense, des éclairs crépitant au bout de ses doigts.

\- Je me nomme Halvard.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour faire le lien et ses mains arrêtèrent de crépiter.

\- Vous êtes le père de Léann n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis ton grand père.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai la solution à ton problème, mais j'ai besoin que tu me suives.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Minerva qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est dans un sommeil profond, elle ne se réveillera pas pour le moment et je te promets que tu seras de retour avant son réveil.

\- Très bien.

Hermione sortit du lit, se couvrit et attrapa la main qu'Halvard lui tendait. Ils réapparurent dans un monde qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Asgard, le royaume des Dieux. Suis-moi.

Ils traversèrent un pont puis, avant d'atteindre un immense palais, ils prirent un petit chemin escarpé menant dans la montagne. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une alcôve à flan de montagne qui menait vers une caverne qui ressemblait à un atelier de travail pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Tu vas rencontrer un des Dieux d'Asgard. Soit respectueuse et répond à ses questions en toute honnêteté, lui seul peut te permettre de retourner dans ton monde.

Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'atelier.

\- Seigneur, voici Astrid, ma petite fille que vous avez accepté d'aider, présenta Halvard au Dieu assis dans un coin de l'atelier tout en s'agenouillant.

\- Si elle en est digne.

\- Astrid, voici le Dieu Kvasir.

\- Seigneur, imita Hermione en s'agenouillant.

\- C'est donc pour toi qu'un Dragon Céleste se sacrifie.

\- Sacrifie ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers son grand-père.

\- Seigneur, vous avez donné votre parole.

\- Et je la tiendrai, si elle s'en montre digne.

Le Dieu Kvasir se leva et observa Hermione sous tous les angles. Massif, il devait faire au moins deux fois la taille d'Hagrid, jugea Hermione en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Relevez-vous.

Kvasir le regarda s'exécuter. Halvard s'installa dans un coin de l'atelier et observa le dieu prendre taille humaine pour pouvoir sonder la brune les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de la rune du temps ? Répond honnêtement car je décèle le mensonge et seul un fou oserait tromper les dieux.

\- Pour avoir une chance de vaincre Roxane.

\- Est-ce la ta seule motivation ?

\- Non Seigneur. Le plan pour vaincre Roxane est d'ouvrir un portail à travers cette époque et celle où j'ai grandi. Deux de mes amies et la femme que j'aime se trouvent actuellement ici. Le portail leur permettrait de rentrer dans leur monde et la rune me permettrait de rentrer avec elles. Nous espérons que Roxane me suivra à travers le portail et sera rattraper par le temps.

\- Tu quitterais donc le monde qui t'a vu naitre ?

\- Oui Seigneur.

\- Comptes-tu revenir ?

\- Je ne pense pas Seigneur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'attache avec ce monde. Certes il m'a vu naître mais je ne connais pas ses coutumes, ses traditions, ses lois. La plus grande partie des gens que j'aime ne vivent pas ici mais dans le monde où j'ai grandi.

\- Mais tu es un Dragon Céleste, tu as des responsabilités envers ton peuple. Tu dois les protéger, c'est ton devoir.

\- Pourquoi Seigneur ? Pourquoi devrais-je sacrifier ma vie, mon bonheur pour des gens que je ne connais pas ? Le peuple sera-t-il plus heureux si je reste dans ce monde ? Je ne partirai pas avant que Roxane ne soit vaincu. Ce sera à eux ensuite de se battre pour ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Le pouvoir implique des responsabilités.

\- Effectivement, pourtant vous êtes tous dans votre beau palais, à Asgard, riches de vos pouvoirs et ne daignant pas s'intéresser à ceux qui ont besoin d'aide.

\- Astrid, intervient Halvard, surveille tes paroles, tu t'adresses à un Dieu !

D'un geste de la main Kvasir lui ordonna de se taire. Il fixa intensément Hermione dans les yeux. Celle-ci ne baissa pas le regard pour autant et attendit qu'il réponde à sa provocation.

\- Tu as raison, nous les Dieux n'intervenons pas dans les histoires des humains. Trop de mauvaises choses en ont résultées par le passé. Certains Dieux se sont laissés abusés par des humains cupides et mauvais.

\- Chaque civilisation a ses gentils et ses méchants, et nous avons tous été abusés une fois dans sa vie, moi la première. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre fois en l'humanité. Mais chaque individu a le droit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, libre sans condition. Si vous me l'accordez, la rune du temps me servira à mettre fin au règne de Roxane. Je libèrerai le peuple de son joug. Puis, elle me permettra de retourner dans le monde que je connais et de vivre la vie à laquelle j'aspire, libre avec la femme que j'aime. Si je reste ici, le peuple sera libre et moi, je serai enchainée à lui par ce que vous appelez le devoir. Et je le refuse. Vous avez la possibilité de m'aider, si vous le faites, je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Si vous refusez, alors je suis en train de perdre mon temps pour chercher une autre solution à mon problème.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution à ton problème, répondit Kvasir.

\- Alors mon sort est entre vos mains ou nous chercherons un autre moyen de vaincre Roxane.

Le Dieu se déplaça jusqu'à un établi et attrapa une feuille sur laquelle se trouvait un dessin.

\- Je dois dire que tu me plais. Je vais t'aider, tes arguments m'ont convaincu. Ton cœur est pur et tu n'aspires qu'à la paix.

\- Merci Seigneur.

\- Pour t'imprégner de la rune, tu vas devoir la faire tatouer sur le dos. Cela sera douloureux, très douloureux. Si ta volonté flanche, la rune ne sera pas activée.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Assieds-toi et enlève ta chemise.

Hermione s'approcha de la chaise que le dieu lui indiqua et faisant fi de sa pudeur, enleva sa chemise. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine et elle avait du mal à se calmer. Se confronter au Dieu l'avait angoissée bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait voulu montrer. A présent que ce dernier était d'accord pour l'aider, elle allait devoir endurer la douleur. Certes, cette dernière année ne l'avait pas épargnée et la douleur était devenue son quotidien ou presque mais elle redoutait celle-là. Car c'était une douleur dite « divine » et elle avait lu bien trop de choses à ce sujet pour ne pas savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

Halvard sortit de l'atelier et la jeune femme sentit le dieu se placer dans son dos.

\- Es-tu prête ?

\- Oui.

Un morceau de cuir apparut devant sa bouche et Hermione s'en saisit.

\- Si tu penses une seule fois à ce que la douleur s'arrête, la rune ne fonctionnera pas.

\- Cela va durer longtemps ?

\- Deux ou trois heures, il faut que j'insuffle beaucoup de pouvoir.

Hermione coinça le morceau de cuir entre ses dents et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur la chaise.

\- Allez-y.

\- L'amour est une grande force, sers t'en.

Hermione ne savait pas dire si cela faisait cinq minutes ou deux heures que la torture avait commencé. La douleur s'était faite ressentir dès la première seconde et quand Hermione pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être pire, celle-ci empirait encore.

Lorsque le Dieu attaqua une zone plus sensible, la jeune femme mordit un peu plus dans le cuir et laissa passer un gémissement de douleur.

\- Accroche-toi, c'est bientôt fini, l'avertit Kvasir.

Hermione se concentra un peu plus et invoqua une nouvelle fois l'image de Minerva.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le calvaire prit fin.

\- Je suis impressionné humaine, peu de personne sont capables de supporter ce que tu viens d'endurer. Ta détermination est à la hauteur de ton courage.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione la voix enrouée.

Elle remit sa chemise tant bien que mal, le dos rouge de douleur, le tissu lui brûla la peau la faisant grimacer.

\- Halvard, appela Kvasir.

\- Oui Seigneur ?

\- Ramène Astrid et ensuite tu viendras prendre ton service. Je te laisse jusqu'à l'aube Esclave.

\- Bien Seigneur, merci.

Halvard incita Hermione à le suivre en lui empoignant le bras. Comprenant l'importance du moment, la jeune femme le suivit sans rien dire.

Ils reprirent le chemin de l'allée et se retrouvèrent rapidement au bout du pont.

\- Nous y sommes, il nous reste trois heures avant l'aube. Si l'envie t'en dit, je serai ravi d'apprendre à te connaître.

\- J'en serai ravie. Mais d'abord, dis moi ce qu'il t'en a couté pour que Kvasir accepte de nous aider.

\- Dix ans de servitude à son service.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- J'ai échoué à te protéger quand tu étais petite et j'ai failli à mon devoir de protéger mon peuple contre Roxane. Votre plan est bon, disons que c'est ma pierre à l'édifice.

Hermione et Halvard continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au première lueur de l'aube.

\- Il est temps que j'y aille. Je suis ravie de te connaître Astrid.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Hermione en retenant ses larmes sachant ce qui attendait son grand père pour les dix prochaines années.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire. Me permettrai-tu de te prendre dans mes bras ?

Hermione acquiesça et partagea une étreinte avec son grand-père.

\- Adieu mon enfant, je suis fière de toi. Puisse les dieux être avec toi.

Halvard disparut tandis qu'Hermione réapparaissait dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa précautionneusement dans son lit et tenta de dormir malgré la douleur toujours présente.

* * *

Et Voilà pour cette semaine la bataille finale approche ! Bonne semaine

Duch et Sol


	29. Chapter 29

Hey les louloutes,

voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hermione atterrit près des sources chaudes et Minerva s'empressa de descendre.

-Par Merlin, je ne veux plus voir un canasson de toute ma vie ! dit l'animagus en se massant les cuisses.

L'eau chaude nous détendra.

La totalité des résistants avaient pris la route ce matin pour se rendre là où se déroulerait ce que tout le monde appelait la bataille finale. D'un commun accord, le choix du lieu avait été décidé très rapidement de part son emplacement et sa situation qui permettrait aux résistants de se défendre et d'attaquer sans être trop à découvert. Et comme pour boucler la boucle, la bataille allait se dérouler là où tout avait commencé là où Roxane avait effectué le rituel qui lui avait permis de retrouver Hermione et Minerva.

Léann, en apprenant cela avait été au départ contre cette idée. Mais l'endroit présentait plusieurs atouts non négligeables étant donné leur infériorité numérique. Situé sur une colline, le plateau offrait une vue à 360° avec un seul chemin d'accès. Il était donc défendable avec un minimum d'hommes. Une partie des hommes resteraient également à l'écart afin de prendre l'armée en tenaille quand l'assaut sera donné. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, la seule inconnue restait la puissance de Roxane quand elle se montrerait mais ça, c'était l'affaire de Léann et Hermione.

Les résistants avaient établi leur camp dans une vallée à deux heures de la colline choisie. Facilement défendable en cas d'attaque, les trois quarts d'entre eux pourront se reposer cette nuit tandis que le reste ferait le guet.

Quand Jêra et Eindride avait ordonné la mise en place du camp, Hermione n'aspirait qu'à une chose, du calme. Elle avait chevauché toute la journée aux côtés de Minerva, Ginny et Pansy. Si Ginny avait trouvé l'exercice amusant, se rappelant avec Hermione leur voyage à Londres à dos de Sombral, Pansy et Minerva n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la ballade. Si Pansy avait malgré tout mordu sur sa chique, arrachant à la belle rousse la promesse d'un massage des plus exquis, Minerva avait rapidement été gagné par la mauvaise humeur et l'écossaise l'avait fait savoir, insultant son pauvre cheval d'un vocabulaire fleuri aux relents écossais.

Hermione et elle s'était donc éclipsées sans perdre un instant une fois la halte ordonnée. La brune avait volé jusqu'à des sources chaudes qu'elle avait repérées en chemin. Ce qui leur avait pris trois heures à cheval lui avait pris une dizaine de minutes à vol d'oiseau.

Hermione se glissa dans l'eau chaude et fit quelques brasses pour tenter de dénouer son dos. Minerva la rejoignit dans l'eau et attrapa une éponge de bain dans sa sacoche. Doucement, elle se plaça dans le dos de la jeune femme et passa délicatement l'éponge sur le tatouage encore rouge.

\- As-tu encore mal ?

\- Rien de comparable, répondit Hermione en profitant de la caresse.

 _C'est la chaleur qui fit ouvrir les yeux de l'écossaise. Celle-ci n'avait aucun souvenir de comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ce lit mais elle reconnut bien vite la chambre d'Hermione. Instinctivement, elle chercha la brune dans le lit et ce qu'elle vit la réveilla immédiatement. Hermione était allongée sur le ventre, le visage crispé par la douleur et dégageant une chaleur insupportable._

 _Minerva posa une main sur son front et la retira aussitôt il était brûlant. Elle souleva la couverture afin de la découvrir et elle retint avec peine le cri qui lui monta quand elle découvrit le dos de la jeune femme. Tatoué sur presque toute sa hauteur, elle sentait un puissant pouvoir s'en dégager. Elle reconnut sans peine la rune du temps inscrite dans la chair rouge._

 _Refusant de perdre du temps à essayer de comprendre, la directrice s'habilla puis se transforma en chat, et dévala les rues du village pour aller chercher Ginny et Eléa. Les trois femmes ainsi que Pansy se retrouvèrent rapidement au chevet de la brune qui s'était retournée sur le dos se cachant sous la couverture. Pansy alla prévenir Léann et Eindride tandis que Ginny et Eléa commençait leur investigation._

 _\- Hermione, si tu m'entends sers ma main, demanda Ginny._

 _La brune se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ne s'arrêtant pas de trembler. Elle serra néanmoins la main de la rousse._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ginny._

 _Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, tentant de lutter contre la douleur et la fièvre._

 _\- Dieu… Tatouage… Mal…_

 _\- Elle délire ? demanda Ginny._

 _\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Minerva, elle a un tatouage sur le dos qui est apparue avec la rune du temps. J'ai senti un immense pouvoir émaner du tatouage mais ça ne me semblait pas maléfique._

 _\- Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire, constata Eléa en regardant rapidement le dos de la jeune femme. Il faut faire baisser sa fièvre et la soulager de la douleur._

 _Ginny approuva et sortit deux fioles qu'elle tenta de lui faire boire._

 _\- Il faut qu'elle reste sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que la fièvre passe, indiqua Eléa._

 _\- Je vais m'en charger, dit Minerva._

 _\- Nous allons nous relayer, dit Léann qui était postée à l'entrée de la chambre depuis que Pansy était venue la chercher._

 _La fièvre était redescendue au bout du troisième jour au plus grand soulagement d'Eléa qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand Hermione était revenue à elle, Minerva était à ses côtés et n'avait pas bonne mine. Léann et Eindride étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione avait alors entrepris de tout leur raconter. Une fois fait, le branle-bas de combat fut lancé !_

Eléa avait déduit que la fièvre était une réaction du corps face à l'absorption des pouvoirs que le Dieu Kvasir avait insufflé dans le tatouage. S'il avait fallu au corps d'Hermione trois jours pour se remettre de la décharge de pouvoir, la douleur provoquée par le tatouage en lui-même, était elle plus longue à disparaître. Hermione serrait encore les dents selon les mouvements qu'elle faisait et la chevauchée d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

\- Heureusement, l'eau chaude et les attentions de Minerva provoquaient en elle des sensations beaucoup plus agréables.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fourbue, répondit Hermione en penchant la tête en avant sous la pression des doigts de l'animagus qui parcouraient son cou.

Heureusement que nous ne sommes plus très loin car je n'aurai pas supporté une autre journée comme celle-là.

Hermione se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Minerva. Les mains de celle-ci se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme en faisant attention de ne pas toucher son tatouage.

La journée de demain ne sera pas meilleure.

\- Je sais, répondit Minerva en l'embrassant.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention demain.

\- Je te le promets.

Hermione sonda le regard de Minerva, elle voyait bien que la promesse que venait de lui faire l'animagus lui pesait, mais elles en avaient déjà discuté.

 _Une fois que le portail sera ouvert, dit Léann, Minerva, Ginny et toi Pansy vous le traverserez sans attendre._

 _\- Hors de question, contra Minerva. Je ne vais pas vous laisser seule face à Roxane._

 _\- Sentant le conflit arriver, Hermione attrapa l'animagus par le bras._

 _\- Excusez-nous, continuez. Dit-elle en emmenant Minerva avec elle._

 _Hermione emmena Minerva à la cascade cachée que lui avait montrée Léann. La discussion allait être sérieuse, et Hermione ne voulait pas être dérangée. L'écossaise, étonnamment, avait suivi la brune sans rien dire. Mais quand elles arrivèrent à l'abri des oreilles, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de commencer._

 _\- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seule face à cette folle !_

 _\- Ecoute-moi, tenta Hermione._

 _\- C'est non !_

 _\- Tu seras plus en sécurité._

 _\- Mais toi non !_

 _Les yeux de Minerva se voilèrent et Hermione le remarqua. Doucement, elle passa ses mains sur ses joues._

 _\- Hey, commença-t-elle._

 _\- Ne me demande pas de t'abandonner, supplia Minerva._

 _\- Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, tu te mets en sécurité et c'est le plus important pour moi._

 _\- Mais toi tu seras en grand danger._

 _Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Minerva._

 _\- Mon amour, Roxane s'est déjà servie de toi pour m'atteindre, il est hors de question qu'elle recommence. Je ne pourrai pas être pleinement concentrée sur Roxane si je sais qu'il peut t'arriver quelque chose ou qu'elle peut t'atteindre facilement. Je connais les risques et je les accepte. Mais j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité pour ça. Si je dois échouer, je partirai en sachant que tu es saine et sauve._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça !_

 _Minerva resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme._

 _\- Mais si on réussit, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés et pour en être sure, il faut que tu me promettes de passer le portail dès qu'il sera ouvert._

 _La douceur des gestes d'Hermione fit chavirer le cœur de la directrice. Elle captura ses lèvres et murmura._

 _\- Je te le promets._

 _\- Soulagée, Hermione se laissa emporter par le baiser. Lorsqu'elles reprirent leur souffle, Minerva ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter._

 _\- Mais je participe à la bataille tant que le portail n'est pas ouvert. Je ne supporterai pas de rester sans rien faire alors que je peux aider !_

 _\- C'est d'accord mais comment feras-tu ?_

 _\- J'emprunterai la baguette de Ginny ou Pansy. Mais si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne réponds plus de moi._

 _\- C'est noté._

 _La jeune femme ne chercha pas à contre argumenter, elle avait obtenu en partie ce qu'elle voulait et c'était une petite victoire quand on connaissait bien le caractère combattant de l'écossaise. Elles scellèrent leur accord par un baiser qui les laissa pantelante l'une comme l'autre mais le corps vibrant de désir._

 _\- Hermione ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _Minerva caressa sa joue et se noya dans son regard noisette._

 _\- Epouse-moi ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Ce soir là, elles firent l'amour comme jamais auparavant, chaque geste démontrant l'amour qu'elles se portaient et c'est bien tard dans la nuit qu'Hermione avoua à Minerva que ce n'était pas sa première demande…_

Les souvenirs de cette nuit ravivèrent les sensations chez la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à les partager avec l'animagus.

Léann sondait le ciel étoilé quand Eindride vint l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Elles ne vont pas tarder, elle sait que tu vas t'inquiéter.

\- Je sais. C'est juste qu'il reste si peu de temps avant demain.

\- Nous sommes prêts, la rassura Eindride. Nous avons suffisamment répété le plan pour que tout se passe comme prévu.

\- Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas être plus prêt mais il y a quand même une part d'imprévisibilité.

Léann se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle caressa amoureusement sa joue.

\- Et si je te perdais ? Et si nous la perdions ?

Eindride embrassa la main de Léann.

\- Rien n'est écrit mon amour. Mais si c'est notre destin alors soit ! Si ce soir est notre dernier soir, alors nous ne pouvons que remercier le ciel de nous avoir offert la chance de connaître Hermione. Pour moi, il n'a pas de plus beau cadeau. Et si nous survivons à demain, alors nous remercierons les Dieux pour leur bienveillance. Mais quoi qu'il nous en coûte, nous devons en finir demain. Nous devons vaincre Roxane pour tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de nous suivre.

\- Tu as raison. Ces derniers mois ont été un cadeau du ciel et je rejoindrai le Valhala le cœur en paix d'avoir eu la chance de connaître notre merveilleuse fille. Mais non sans avoir emporté Roxane dans les tréfonds du Helheim !

Eindride sourit et embrassa sa princesse guerrière.

\- Tu feras attention demain ?

\- Autant que possible, je te le promets. Mais je dois mener les troupes à la bataille et si je peux attirer l'attention de l'armée sur moi, je le ferai.

\- Je sais. Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop courageux et valeureux pour ton propre bien.

\- C'est le dragon céleste qui se moque du simple mortel là !

L'espace de quelques secondes, le regard de Léann se teinta de malice et elle tira la langue à son époux qui lui répondit par un baiser.

Un bruissement d'ailes les interrompit et ils regardèrent Hermione et Minerva se poser à quelques mètres d'eux.

* * *

Pansy et Ginny s'étaient éloignées du camp. Elles voulaient passer un moment seules avant demain. Elles trouvèrent un petit talus et comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude, Pansy s'intalla entre les jambes de Ginny qui l'encercla de ses bras. Sans parler, elles observèrent les étoiles.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Comment tu as fait pour aller te battre sans avoir peur ?

\- Tu as peur pour demain ?

\- Je suis terrifiée, avoua pansy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Demain ça sera la guerre, la vraie. Comme on voit dans les films moldus avec du sang et des morts. Des gens qu'on côtoie depuis près de deux mois.

\- C'est vrai. Mais nous ne craignons pas grand chose. Hormis Roxane il n'y a aucun sorcier en face. Et puis nous pourrons les aider tant que le portail ne sera pas ouvert.

\- Oui mais...

\- Hey… , Ginny invita Pansy à la regarder et lui caressa la joue. Où est passé la Pansy avec ses plans diaboliques et ses solutions pour décourager l'ennemi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Avant j'étais dans mon labo bien à l'abri. Je ne suis pas une gryffondor ! Je suis rusée pas courageuse !

\- Ca va aller. Nous ne serons pas en première ligne et la position que nous avons choisi nous met hors de portée. Je t'assure que demain ça sera moins terrifiant que contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Sauf que moi j'étais du bon côté pour Tu-Sais-Qui, je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait m'arriver… ou arriver à ceux que j'aime…

\- Tu as peur pour moi ? Compris Ginny.

Pansy sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Décidement, la rousse l'avait beaucoup mieux cernée qu'elle le pensait.

\- Je suis pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, murmura Pansy.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, répéta Pansy, je ne le supporterai pas.

Ginny chercha le regard fuyant de la serpentard. Elle lui caressa la joue pour l'insciter à la regarder.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Et je te rappelle que tu as insisté pour être en première ligne toi !

 _Minerva et Hermione venaient de sortir de la pièce et Léann reporta son attention sur Ginny et Pansy._

 _Si Pansy semblait d'accord avec le plan, ça n'était pas le cas de la rousse._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec Minerva. Je ne veux pas être mise de côté alors que vous serez en plein combat._

 _\- Gin', tenta Pansy._

 _\- Non, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrai pas rester à rien faire en sachant que vous, vous vous mettez en danger._

 _Eindride qui s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune femme intervient._

 _\- Peut être pourrions-nous trouver un compromis, proposa-t-il en voyant le visage fermer de l'avocate._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Tu participes aux combats mais seulement pour venir en aide à ceux qui seront blessés, tu seras protégée par une dizaine d'hommes afin que tu puisses te concentrer sur ceux qui en auront besoin sans vraiment t'exposer aux combats. Lorsque le portail sera ouvert, tu rejoindras Pansy et vous le traverserez pour vous mettre hors de danger. Si les combats se rapprochent, tu pourras toujours être utile à travers le portail mais sans être exposée._

 _\- Je …, Ginny s'apprêta à négocier mais elle fut coupée par Pansy._

 _\- Elle accepte !_

 _\- Quoi ? s'étonna la Griffondor._

 _Pansy qui jusque là n'avait pas pris la parole se tourna vers la rousse._

 _\- J'ai bien compris que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de participer à la bataille mais s'il te plait, je te demande de ne pas prendre plus de risque._

 _Ginny voulut argumenter mais elle vit dans les yeux de Pansy tout ce que celle-ci ne disait pas à voix haute. Elle se tempéra et accepta le compromis._

Ginny laissa passer quelques secondes et raffermit sa prise sur l'avocate pour la rassurer.

\- J'étais terrifiée aussi.

\- Hein ?

\- Contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Lors de la bataille finale. J'étais terrifiée. Mais c'était impossible pour moi de rester cachée dans la salle sur demande alors que toute ma famille et mes amis allaient risquer leur vie. Mais demain, ça sera différent car je serai plus forte que ceux d'en face. Ce ne sont au final que des moldus avec des arcs et des épées. Je te promets de m'en tenir au plan, je ne m'occuperai que des blessés et protégerai ceux qui sont en difficulté. J'éviterai l'affrontement et je traverserai avec toi le portail.

\- Ces armes peuvent quand même te blesser !

\- Je te promets de faire très attention. Et puis, je sais que tu veilleras sur moi du haut de la colline.

\- Tu as intérêt ! Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie Ginevra Weasley, et je ne compte plus te lâcher à partir de maintenant et ce, pour un très long moment.

\- C'est une demande en mariage ? la taquina Ginny le sourire en coin.

\- Peut être bien…

Pansy n'en dit pas plus et savoura les lèvres de Ginny d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus fougueusement.

* * *

\- Hermione ? l'interpella Léann.

\- Va, dit Minerva qui avait bien compris ce que souhaitait Léann et Eindride en ce dernier soir de pseudo paix. Je t'attends dans la tente. Prend ton temps.

Hermione embrassa rapidement Minerva et suivit ses parents. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un feu de camp non investi par quelques soldats. Personne n'oserait les déranger.

Ils s'assirent et le silence s'installa. Léann et Eindride regardaient Hermione tandis que cette dernière passait de l'un à l'autre. Chacun avait en tête la journée de demain et les risques qu'elle impliquait. Eindride attrapa la main de Léann et se lança.

\- Nous voulions te dire que nous sommes très fiers de toi.

\- Les années nous ont manquées mais nous n'aurions pas pu rêver meilleure fille.

\- Merci… répondit Hermione émue.

\- C'est nous qui te remercions, répondit Eindride d'une voix douce. Demain sera je pense la bataille la plus décisive de l'histoire de notre pays et nous avons beau nous être préparés au mieux, nous ne savons pas quelle en sera l'issue.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est pourquoi nous voulions te donner ceci.

Léann fit glisser son anneau de son doigt et le déposa dans la main tendue d'Hermione.

\- Ton alliance ?

Elle se transmet de génération en génération. Ma mère l'a reçue de sa belle-mère lorsque mes parents se sont mariés. C'est à mon tour de te la remettre. Juste au cas où…

Cette précision ramena dans les esprits la journée qui les attendait demain et les morts qu'ils pourraient y avoir.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione la voix tremblante.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et Eindride se joignit au câlin.

\- On t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais, souffla-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme la gorge nouée.

* * *

Jêra sortit de la tente pour prendre l'air. Ses généraux venaient de le précéder après un dernier compte rendu avant que le sommeil ne s'empare du camp. Les derniers éclaireurs étaient revenus et d'après leur rapport, l'armée ennemie se trouvait à six heures du lieu de la bataille de demain. Le camp était bien établi de leur côté et leur avancée était donc bien arrêtée pour ce soir. Cela leur laisserait le temps demain pour atteindre leur position et se mettre en place pour accueillir l'armée de Roxane.

\- Il se rapprocha d'un feu de camp occupé par le Capitaine Aksel.

\- Puis-je me joindre à toi mon ami ?

\- Bien sur. Tout va bien?

\- Je pense à Eléa et j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus je pense.

\- Je sais.

 _\- Laisse moi t'accompagner, je pourrai aider avec les blessés, demanda Eléa blottie contre son mari._

 _Jêra remonta le drap sur eux._

 _\- Je ne peux pas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin que tu prennes ma place en mon absence. les femmes et les enfants ont confiance en toi, ils te suivront et compte sur toi pour les protéger si ça tourne mal pour nous. Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre._

 _\- Mais moi si ? contra Eléa en se soulevant légèrement._

 _\- C'est ainsi que sont les choses mon amour._

 _\- Les hommes à la guerre et les femmes à la cuisine…_

 _Jêra encadra de ses mains le visage de sa femme._

 _\- Tout homme qui part à la guerre y va pour protéger sa famille. Savoir que nos femmes et nos enfants sont en sécurité rend moins pénible les atrocités d'un champ de bataille. Cela nous donne la force de nous battre comme des lions pour survivre et pouvoir rentrer chez nous._

 _\- Soit ! Mais tu as intérêt à rentrer ! Car j'irai te chercher même au Valhalla s'il le faut._

 _\- Je te promets de tout faire pour._

\- Et toi mon ami ? N'y a-t'il pas une femme qui attend ton retour ? Tu as toujours été très discret sur ce sujet.

\- Une femme… non. Répondit-il évasif. Cependant les sentiments peuvent parfois être étranges, tu le sais mieux que personne toi qui aimait Léann.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? répondit Jêra étonné que le capitaine soit au courant de cette histoire.

\- J'ai grandi moi aussi aux côtés de quelqu'un qui un jour en a aimé une autre que moi.

\- Une autre, cette femme était lesbienne ?

\- Non, sourit Aksel en soupirant, c'est moi qui n'aimait pas les femmes.

\- Ha…

\- Je n'en parle pas, non parce que j'ai honte mais simplement car c'est comme ça je me suis résigné.

\- Cet homme a-t-il su ce que tu éprouvais pour lui ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, mais il me considère comme son égal, son presque frère. Peut etre est-ce suffisant.

Jêra l'observa cherchant à savoir ce qu'il ne disait pas avec des mots. Le Capitaine Aksel était issu du monde des océans et il avait fait le choix comme Eindride de venir sur terre et de continuer à servir son prince.

\- Mais bien sur… souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Jêra comprit ce qu'il sous entendait mais ne releva pas. Tu es quelqu'un de valeureux Aksel, j'espère que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime comme ce que je vis avec Eléa.

\- Merci.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux à regarder les flammes danser au gré du vent avant de retourner à leur tente respective, espérant profiter d'un peu de sommeil avant le lever du jour.

* * *

Le Général Baldwin entra dans sa tente pour tenter de trouver un peu de calme. Les gradés s'échauffaient quant à savoir quelle serait la meilleure stratégie à appliquer pour le lendemain.

Heureusement pour le Général, les espions avaient informé que les résistants se mettaient en route bien trop tard pour que l'armée puisse être la première sur le champ de bataille. De plus, officiellement, ni Roxane ni ses chefs d'armée ne savaient où se déroulerait la bataille finale. Cependant, la sorcière avait bien une petite idée.

 _\- Nos espions n'ont pas réussi à obtenir d'informations concernant le lieu où se déroulera le rituel, votre Majesté, l'informa Baldwin._

 _\- C'est fâcheux car il peut se faire n'importe où même s'il faut privilégier un peu de hauteur._

 _\- Pourquoi cela ? Si je puis me permettre votre Majesté ?_

 _\- Plus on se rapproche des cieux, mieux on est entendu par les Dieux. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi la plaine des quatre vents pour le rituel._

 _\- Pensez-vous qu'ils puissent choisir cet endroit ?_

 _\- C'est une des possibilités en effet. Maintenez des espions en place aux alentours, nous serons fixés._

 _\- Bien votre Majesté._

 _\- Le rituel aura lieu la nuit de la pleine lune, il faudra se tenir prêt._

 _\- C'est un fait votre Majesté mais avec votre accord je pense qu'il faudrait rester au château le plus possible avant de se mettre en route vers l'armée des résistants._

 _\- Pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Et bien nous ne sommes pas sûr de l'endroit exact où ils feront le rituel. De plus, si nous avons vu juste, la présence de notre armée aux alentours de la plaine des quatre vents pourrait les dissuader de choisir ce lieu puisqu'après tout comme vous l'avez dit, il peut avoir lieu n'importe où._

 _\- C'est un point de vue qui se défend Général. Je vous laisse juge de tout cela, n'oubliez pas ce qui vous attend si vous échouez._

 _\- Je ne le sais que trop bien votre Majesté. Comment souhaitez-vous intervenir dans la bataille ?_

 _\- J'interviendrai au moment où le portail sera activé._

 _\- Sans vouloir vous offenser votre Majesté, pourquoi pas avant ?_

 _\- Ces maudits résistants me croient morte. Si je me montre dès le début, ils seront terrifiés mais se battront avec la force du désespoir. De plus, le rituel ne peut commencer qu'en présence de la pleine lune. Ils auront une journée de bataille derrière eux alors que je serai en pleine forme. Le portail ne me fait pas peur, je pourrai le traverser moi aussi et je veux voir la terreur dans les yeux de cette chienne de Léann quand elle comprendra que je la tuerai encore une fois et que sa fille chérie subira le même sort._

 _\- Comment ferai-vous pour intervenir au bon moment ?_

 _\- J'arriverai avec la nuit Général._

 _\- Bien votre Majesté._

 _Le Général salua la sorcière et prit congés._

La stratégie une fois sur place serait d'encercler la plaine des quatre vents mais l'armée serait mise totalement à découvert. De plus, les dragons célestes pourraient faire des ravages dans leur camp. Si Baldwin le regrettait pour tous les soldats enrôlés de forces, il n'avait aucun scrupule concernant les fanatiques de Roxane et de l'ancien Général. L'empoisonnement du camp avait grandement diminué leur nombre mais les survivants s'étaient attirés la sympathie de soldats qui se situaient entre les deux camps. Ceux qui choisiront la violence pour s'exprimer auront fait leur choix et Baldwin les laisserait aux premiers rangs face à l'armée des résistants.

De plus, il était certain que les déserteurs qui accompagnaient le Général déchu interviendraient à un moment ou un autre. Il y avait fort à parier que l'armée devra se battre sur deux fronts à la fois car c'était là l'occasion de reprendre les rennes du pouvoir.

John espérait seulement pouvoir mettre fin au combat lorsque Roxane serait vaincue. Car prit dans la bataille, même le plus innocent des soldats se faisait emporter par l'engouement des autres.

Laissant ses pensées de côté, il pensa à sa sœur et sa fille qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis de long mois. Il ne regrettait en rien son choix, mais une présence réconfortante lui manquait. Heureusement, tout prendrai fin demain, en bien ou en mal, une nouvelle ère commencerait et il espérait de tout cœur que le bien l'emporte.

* * *

\- L'armée de Roxane est basée ici, indiqua un soldat en montrant la carte étalée sous ses yeux.

Et les résistants sont ici, poursuivit un autre soldat. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où ils se dirigent mais s'ils continuent dans la direction qu'ils suivaient, la bataille devrait avoir lieu dans ce périmètre là.

Le soldat désigna la zone entre les deux armées. Le Général étudia la carte et repéra bien vite la configuration du terrain.

\- La plaine des quatres vents est un endroit stratégique pour se défendre et attaquer avec un minimum de pertes, dit-il en tapotant le relief de son doigt. De plus, c'est là que Roxane a effectué son rituel.

Les sous fifres autour de la carte restèrent silencieux attendant que leur chef poursuive ses explications.

\- Comment nous positionnerons-nous ? demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Nous établierons le campement ici, le Général montra un endroit bien défini sur la carte et expliqua. Si notre déduction est bonne, nous restons discret tout en pouvant intervenir rapidement lorsque la bataille aura commencé.

\- Et si nous nous trompons ?

\- Nous pourrons rectifier notre position rapidement. Faites passer le message, on lève le camp dans une heure. Prenez tous les chevaux disponibles. On chevauchera toute la nuit pour atteindre notre position et demain nous rendrons justice à sa Majesté !

L'engouement du Général gagna ses officiers qui ne perdirent pas de temps pour se mettre en route et partir dans l'heure.

* * *

La bataille finale est en route... quel camps vaincra ?

Bonne semaine


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui c'est le moment tant attendu : La bataille finale !

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on attend avec impatience vos retours !

* * *

Pansy poussa un long sifflement admiratif devant le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle.

\- Et bien, sacrée vue!

Devant elle s'étalait la plaine aux quatre vents. La colline sur laquelle aura lieu le rituel permettait un poste d'observation à 360° et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la vue était magnifique.

Les résistants avaient levé le camp une heure avant l'aube. La mine grave, la troupe s'était mise en route et avait avalé les deux heures de route dans un silence presque parfait. Les rigolades de la veille avaient laissé place à la concentration et au sérieux. Tout le monde avait conscience que l'histoire allait se jouer dans quelques heures.

A environ quarante minutes de la colline des quatre vents, les résistants s'étaient scindés en deux. Une partie constituée d'un grand nombre de cavaliers, de la moitié des soldats et d'une minorité d'archers, était restée sous le commandemant d'Eindride. Il était prévu qu'ils viennent prendre à revers l'armée de Roxane qui devrait alors combattre sur deux flans sans pouvoir se soustraire aux assauts. Le reste de l'armée avait poursuivi son chemin vers la colline.

\- Allez au travail, annonça Jêra.

\- Minerva et moi nous nous occuperons des tranchées, dit Hermione, vous pourrez installer les défenses rapidement comme cela.

\- Parfait, je m'occupe de distribuer les potions, dit Léann.

\- Pansy et moi nous occuperons du rituel, termina Jêra.

Toute la mise en œuvre avait été minutieusement établie et chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

La colline des quatre vents se situait de façon excentrée dans une vallée. Alors que le côté sud n'était qu'une vaste plaine occupée en partie par une grande forêt. Les trois autres points cardinaux étaient entourés de montagnes. Moins d'un demi kilomètre séparait les montagnes de la colline ce qui évitait d'être totalement encerclé puisque l'accès à la colline s'effectué par le flan Est uniquement et que le reste était totalement à découvert.

Les défences, des piquets de bois, avaient été préparés à l'avance. Une fois les tranchés creusées, il ne resterait plus qu'à planter les piquets qui empêcherait la cavalerie ennemie de charger.

Le soleil avançait vite dans sa course du ciel et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre car l'armée de Roxane arriverait d'ici peu. Tout le monde se mit au travail rapidement, concentré sur sa tache.

* * *

L'éclaireur rampa à reculons pour être hors de vue des résistants. Lorsqu'il fut à l'abri des regards, il se releva et se dirigea vers son cheval qui l'attendait à trois cents mètres de là. Il flatta les naseaux de sa monture avant de se mettre en selle.

Il slaloma entre les arbres avant de rejoindre la route et de se lancer au triple galop. Une demie-heure plus tard, il arriva près d'un campement. Après s'être annoncé aux sentinelles, il mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers la tente de commandement. Il entra et se mit au garde à vous.

\- Repos soldat, au rapport.

\- Vous aviez raison Général, les résistants ont pris possession de la plaine des quatre vents.

\- Et l'armée ?

\- Elle est en route, elle devrait être en position d'ici une heure je pense.

\- Parfait, nous nous mettrons en route lorsque le soleil sera à son zenith. Prends une dizaine d'hommes avec toi et retourne y en éclaireur. Fais-moi un rapport régulièrement.

\- A vos ordres mon Général.

Le soldat salua son supérieur et sortit de la tente.

* * *

\- Ils tiennent la colline des quatre vents, expliqua le soldat.

\- Ces chiens ont choisi une position en hauteur mais ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, commenta un gradé de l'armée de Roxane.

\- En effet, approuva le Général Baldwin. Quelle est la situation sur la plaine ?

\- Nous pouvons encercler la colline mais nous serons à découvert.

\- Nous pouvons rester hors de portée et nous utiliserons nos catapultes, enchérit un autre gradé le visage bardé de cicatrices.

\- Côté nord et ouest, il sera compliqué de les encercler tout en restant hors de portée, expliqua Baldwin.

\- Et le seul accès à la colline se trouve à l'est.

\- Nous nous positionnerons donc ici et ici, montra Baldwin posant deux cailloux sur la carte étalée devant lui.

\- Les catapultes en arc de cercle nous permettrons d'attaquer sans s'exposer dans un premier temps, compléta un gradé.

\- Très bien ! En route, nous avons encore deux heures avant d'arriver sur place. Conclua Baldwin

* * *

Un trou avait été fait au sol devant lequel étaient réunis Pansy et Jêra. On emmena une marmite et les deux compères se mirent à rédiger les incantations au sol. L'air était lourd et tous les résistants sentaient la tension dans leurs épaules. Léann observait l'horizon et sentait à quelques mètres le pouvoir de son mari qui se déployait parmi ses troupes. Derrière elle, Hermione et Minerva se regardaient silencieusement comme si elles avaient besoin de puiser dans l'amour de l'autre la force de mener le combat qui allait suivre. Ginny était déployée aux côtés d'Eindride et viendrait les rejoindre en temps voulu et les résistants qui étaient actuellement en surveillance se tenaient prêt.

Les runes au sol, une fois tracée et reliée entre elle, s'illuminèrent. Pansy agita sa baguette et les premiers ingrédients vinrent se mettre dans le chaudron. Au-dessus des feuilles de mandragore, des écorces de chênes, elle ajouta des boules de houx prélevées en hiver. De l'amphore qui était à leurs pieds, elle ajouta quelques tasses d'eau, l'économisant car ils ne pourraient faire d'aller-retour pour la remplir. Elle remua avec précision sous les avis de Jêra qui psalmodiait. Une fumée verdâtre commença à sortir du chaudron lorsqu'un sifflement retentit. C'était l'alerte des gardes !

Du fond de la forêt un rugissement s'élevait, par centaines, les soldats suivaient le Général Baldwin. Ce dernier avait revêtu une tenue militaire de combat, loin de ses traditionnelles tenues d'apparat. Seules les épaulettes couleur or et sa coiffe le distinguait comme chef. Les soldats arrivèrent sur la plaine qui desservait le seul accès de la montagne. A ses pieds s'étaient déployées des tranchées et des barricades protégées par une poignée de résistants tapis dans l'ombre. Baldwin arrêta les troupes, ils encerclaient toute la montagne. Les résistants étaient perdus s'ils parvenaient dans les hauteurs.

\- Que faites-vous Général ? demanda un colonel à ses côtés lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés

\- Je vais leur proposer de se rendre.

\- N'êtes-vous pas fou…. S'opposa un deuxième

\- Discuteriez-vous mes ordres Capitaine ?!

\- Excusez-moi Général !

\- Il n'a pas tort néanmoins, intervint le Colonel. Pourquoi négocier ? Ils sont finis, nous les abattrons comme ils s'en sont pris aux nôtres. On ne fait pas la guerre sans faire de morts.

\- Je veux essayer d'instaurer la paix et si cela passe par un accord avec les résistants, je dois le tenter. S'ils refusent nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix.

Sa dernière phrase ne souffla d'aucune contestation et il s'avança dans la plaine et profita de l'écho.

\- Rendez-vous, et nous vous épargnerons !

L'écho raisonna mais rien ne vint.

\- Allons, soyez courageux, sortez et négocions !

Quelques bruissements à travers les arbres indiquaient à John qu'ils étaient bien là, cachés derrière leurs barricades.

\- Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps, vous serez morts avant l'aube. Tenez-vous à rejoindre le Valhalla si vite, tout ça pour quoi, un règne qui n'existe plus !

Soudain sur le côté un bruissement fendit l'air et avant que Baldwin ne puisse intervenir le pauvre résistant fut embroché par une lance et s'écroula à ses pieds. Le premier corps sans vie fut laissé là et John l'observa. En relevant la tête, il aperçut deux résistants qui étaient sortis des arbres

\- Voyez ! dit-il aux résistants qui étaient devant lui, vous ne faites pas le poids face à nous. Rendez vous !

\- Jamais ! hurla un résistant avant que le Capitaine Aksel ne s'interpose devant lui. Il avait reconnu Baldwin.

\- Que vaut votre parole ? demanda-t-il. N'est-ce pas un moyen de facilement tous nous exécuter.

Baldwin l'observa et le reconnu. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa selle et en sortit une besace. Il l'envoya en direction du capitaine et celle-ci s'écrasa au sol à ses pieds. Aksel se méfia avant de reconnaitre la sacoche d'un de ses éclaireurs ?

\- Constatez donc, continua Baldwin, N'est-ce pas la sacoche d'un de vos hommes. Combien de morts vous faudra-t-il avant de vous rendre ?

Aksel remarqua le papier qui débordait légèrement de la besace. Il la ramassa et la donna à un résistant en lui intimant de l'emmener à Jêra. Baldwin observa l'échange et sut que le Capitaine Aksel avait compris. Ce dernier finit par reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Nous ne nous rendrons pas, je préfère mourir et combattre que me rendre aux chiens de la Sorcière.

\- Vous ne nous laissez donc pas le choix….

D'un geste de la main, Baldwin ordonna aux troupes de lancer l'assaut. Aksel se replia avec ses hommes tandis que les soldats se lancèrent à l'assaut des barricades. Derrière eux, des artilleurs armaient les catapultes en pierres. Les projectiles fusèrent rapidement vers le flan de la montagne entrainant des secousses dignes d'un tremblement de terre. Léann sursauta au premier impact ainsi que Minerva et Hermione. Toutes les trois se regardèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le combat. Cependant avant de quitter le plateau, elles virent arriver un éclaireur qui leur tendit la sacoche.

\- L'armée est en bas, ils ont massacrés les éclaireurs et le pauvre Basil s'est jeté devant eux et ils l'ont transpercé.

Jêra laissa Pansy à sa potion et s'avança auprès de Léann qui avait déjà récupéré la besace.

\- Le Général de la Sorcière a donné ça, comme preuve.

Cependant Jêra savait désormais que le Général était leur allié, s'il avait donné cela ce n'était pas par hasard. Une secousse fit encore trembler le plateau et les projeta au sol. Inquiet il observa la potion, ils n'avaient pas prévus les catapultes et si leur rituel se déversait au sol, ils n'auraient plus rien. Cependant lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit Pansy debout au côté du chaudron qui ne bougeait pas. Soudain un boulet fendit l'air et se dirigea directement sur elle. Cependant un dôme de protection fit son apparition et le boulet se désintégra sur celui-ci.

Rassuré il reporta son attention sur la sacoche qui était tombé au sol dans la secousse. Un papier s'en échappa et Jêra l'ouvrit.

« Bonne chance mes amis, Roxane sera là à la tombée de la nuit. L'armée est entière avec moi, si vous y arrivez, vous aurez le champ libre pour reprendre le château. Force et courage, on se reverra au Valhalla »

Il lut le papier et Léann, Hermione et Minerva se pressèrent pour aller aider ceux qui tenaient l'entrée de la montagne. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à être à son Zenith, elles n'allaient pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour aider à se débarrasser de l'armée.

En chemin, Léann fit passer dans un message pour Eindride. Il était temps.

* * *

A l'abri dans son campement de fortune, le Général déchu attendait le retour de son éclaireur. Impatient, il tapait du pied tandis qu'autour de lui, son petit contingent de soldat était habillé d'armures noires afin de ne pas se tirer dessus s'ils se retrouvaient au milieu des combats. Les hommes n'osaient bouger dans un silence pesant quand soudain l'éclaireur arriva, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la forêt, au campement, le prince des mers regarda ses soldats s'équiper, Ginny à ses côtés.

\- Il va être temps finit-il par dire, le Général est arrivé.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Léann… Soldats, nous nous mettons en marche. Nous allons prendre les troupes de l'armée à revers. Protégez-vous et protégez vos camarades. Nous nous reverrons au Valhalla.

Tous se mirent en marche, ceux à pied et ceux à cheval suivaient le cadencement de leur chef et en quelques minutes ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Les hommes se dispersèrent et les combats s'engagèrent. Les archers tiraient de loin les artilleurs tandis que les soldats de corps, tentaient d'éliminer ceux qui les protégeaient. Les coups d'épées fusaient et Eindride se retrouva rapidement au combat avec plusieurs soldats. Heureusement pour eux, le Général semblait avoir mis les jeunes recrues au fond ce qui leur permis de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Un militaire plus expérimenté finit par sortir de l'ombre et engagea le combat. Eindride était très bon à l'épée mais ce qu'il maganait le plus aisément était l'eau. Non loin de là gisait une rivière qu'il transforma en glace. Celle-ci se brisa en millions de piliers de glace qui s'élevèrent dans le ciel et embrocha des soldats surpris par l'attaque. Le militaire face à lui arriva à esquiver l'attaque mais ne put rien faire lorsque la lame du prince s'enfonça dans sa cage thoracique.

Eindride recula et observa ses combattants, Ginny était auprès de certains et agitait sa baguette afin de protéger certains de coups en traitre ou bien pour créer des boucliers autour de certains soldats au sol avant de venir les soigner. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle, c'était une guerrière dont il aurait été fier d'être son mentor. Il se souvint de la fois où elle lui avait raconté son histoire, la guerre qu'elle avait déjà vécue aux côtés de sa fille. Quel courage avaient-elles eu, il ne pouvait pas être plus fier. Alors que tout semblait pas trop mal se passer pour eux, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua dans sa poitrine. Des bruissements provinrent de derrière lui et un petit tas d'homme en noir se fit apercevoir. Une lumière se fit voir et il hurla

\- A Couvert !

Des projectiles enflammés furent jetés ce qui dispersa les combats. Les résistants coururent et se dispersèrent. Certains tentèrent d'approcher les lanceurs de flammes dont Eindride. Ils esquivèrent l'attaque d'un éclaireur et Eindride l'embrocha sur son épée qu'il avait recouverte de glace. Cependant autour d'eux le feu prit dans les arbres. Eindride dut s'arrêter pour puiser dans la rivière. Concentré il déploya ses pouvoirs et sortit la rivière de son lit. Des vagues d'eau se déversèrent à travers ses arbres contenant les feux cependant dans sa concentration il n'aperçut pas le soldat dans son dos. Heureusement un des résistants intervint et s'interposa entre lui et l'épée. Eindride fut projeté et lorsqu'il se releva le résistant était mort. Sentant que la situation commençait à leur échapper, Eindride envoya un message d'alerte à Léann.

Cette dernière jouait de ses pouvoirs pour limiter l'impact des projectiles sur la montagne. Elle déversait des ondes de pouvoirs dans la terre pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. A ses côtés Hermione lançait des sorts sur les artilleurs tandis que Minerva projetait un dôme sur la montagne. Cependant bien que puissante, la baguette de Pansy n'équivalait pas la sienne et ne répondait pas aussi bien aux envie de sa détentrice provisoire. Bien que concentrée elle devait déployer pas mal de magie et parfois le barrage cédait ce qui permettait à quelques projectiles d'atteindre leur cible. Cependant alors que les résistants aux barricades combattaient les soldats, une fumée s'éleva dans le ciel au loin et les soldats furent dispersés ce qui offrit une accalmie aux résistants. Eindride venait d'arriver mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- D'où provient cette fumée ? demanda Minerva.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je sens qu'ils sont en mauvaise posture. Il faut que j'aille les aider.

\- Non, Léann, ce n'est pas le moment, nous devons garder nos forces. S'opposa Hermione.

Léann se tourna vers sa fille et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Elle laissa ses sentiments sortir et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- C'est toi que nous devons sauver et notre royaume. Je sais que tu y arriveras. J'ai foi en toi.

Léann prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Lorsqu'elle la relâcha sa fille, l'alerte d'Eindride raisonna dans sa tête et dans un rugissement elle se transforma et s'envola aux dessus des combattants. D'un souffle, elle déversa un brasier parmi les troupes ce qui fit fuir rapidement les artilleurs. Cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas au premier front et fonça vers le point de regroupement d'Eindride. Elle suivait les traces laissées par la magie de son mari et son regard sonda le sol. Elle repéra Ginny dans un coin aux prises avec quelques soldats mais la rousse se debattait comme une lionne et elle avait largement la main mise sur la situation. Elle continua de voler en cercle pour essayer de repérer Eindride mais à travers les arbres ce fut difficile. Un cri finit par raisonner dans sa tête ainsi qu'une douleur au niveau du ventre, Eindride venait d'être blessé. Elle suivit les ondes envoyées par son mari et lorsqu'elle le repéra ce dernier avait un poignard planté dans le flan et se débattait contre quatre asseyants en noir tandis qu'autour de lui plusieurs résistants étaient déjà morts. Folle de rage, elle fonça sur deux d'entre eux et d'un coup de gueule elle leur arracha la tête tandis qu'Eindride embrocha un troisième. Voyant ça, le dernier battit en retraite et Léann se retransforma.

\- Merci d'être venue, souffla Eindride.

\- J'ai promis de ne jamais plus arriver en retard… sourit-elle.

\- Allons voir Ginny pour qu'elle te soigne et après je retournerai avec notre fille.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il là bas ?

\- Pansy et Jêra sont auprès de la potion. Hermione, Minerva et les soldats au pied de la montagne tiennent bon, nous devons impérativement garder des forces pour l'arrivée de la sorcière. Le Général a fait passer un message…

Léann regarda le ciel, voyant la lumière baisser et retourna son attention sur son mari :

\- Pressons nous, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Alors qu'elle partit devant, Eindride lui attrapa la main et la ramena contre lui.

\- Je t'aime. J'ai la sensation, j'espère fausse, que l'issue du combat ne nous soit pas favorable. Je voulais juste te le dire une dernière fois.

\- Ne dit pas ça, grand idiot. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il la sera fort et l'embrassa comme jamais avant que la dragonne ne se retransforme pour l'emmener rapidement auprès de Ginny. Cette dernière s'était débarrassée de ses ennemis et auscultait un résistant. Elle donna un coup de baguette et referma la plaie avant de se diriger vers Eindride et Léann. Ce dernier était blanc et semblait souffir. Le voyage à dos de dragon n'ayant pas aidé. Elle s'approcha et il lui montra son flan. Il serra les dents lorsque la jeune femme tira sur la lame. Le sang coula rapidement et Eindride le transforma en gel pour que Ginny puisse stopper le débit. Une fois la plaie désinfectée, elle la sutura et Eindride retint un gémissement de douleur. Elle appliqua une bande sur la plaie et il remit son armure.

\- Roxane ne va pas tarder, finit par dire Léann à Ginny. Il va falloir que je te remmène là haut.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Eindride. Merci j'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons nous revoir.

Eindride la serra dans ses bras et lui transmis une vague de pouvoir. Ginny s'étonna de la vague de magie qu'elle sentit.

\- Pour que tu puisses transformer l'eau en glace. J'imagine que cela aidera le futur guérisseur que tu seras.

Ginny fut émue du présent et le remercia chaleureusement. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il s'en sortirait car après tous ces mois auprès des résistants, elle espérait que la guerre s'arrêterait à la mort de la sorcière. Léann se retransforma et Ginny grimpa sur son dos. Elle fit signe de la main aux résistants tandis que le dragon s'envolait et filait rapidement vers la montagne.

* * *

Roxane remontait le passage secret qui donnait sur sa chambre. Un sourire mauvais sur le visage, elle était prête à en découdre avec les dragons célestes. Elle passa rapidement dans la chambre sans faire attention à l'hotel qui lui était dédié. Elle arriva dans le dédale de couloirs et remonta en direction de la grande salle. Elle ne s'embêterai pas à sortir du château, une fenêtre lui conviendrai parfaitement pour prendre son envol.

Le Général lui avait dit qu'il ne laisserait qu'un minimum de soldats et en effet, elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la grande salle, celle-ci était quand même gardée par deux gardes. Avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser un geste, ils se retrouvèrent cloués au mur, leurs pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

Roxane s'avança vers eux les regardant se débattre avec délectation. Elle saisit à la gorge celui de droite, ravie de voir la peur prendre possession de ses yeux. Refermant sa poigne sur la trachée du soldat, elle vient recueillir sur ses lèvres son dernier souffle. Lorsque la vie quitta le pauvre soldat, son énergie traversa le corps de la sorcière qui soupira d'aise. Elle s'occupa du deuxième soldat et pénétra dans la grande salle.

Remontée à bloc, elle ne perdit pas de temps. La fenêtre vola en éclat et elle prit son envol en direction du soleil couchant.

* * *

Hermione stoppa ses attaques et prit le temps de sonder le champs de bataille. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le combat avait commencé et tout s'était enchainé tellement rapidement qu'elle ne savait plus si cela faisait quelques minutes ou quelques heures qu'elle se battait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Minerva qui faisait de gros dégats dans les rangs ennemis malgré la résistance qu'elle rencontrait avec la baguette de Pansy. Pansy quant à elle vérifiait les derniers préparatifs pour le rituel. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la bataille à utiliser son arsenal de potion qui avait fait pas mal de ravage également. Cependant, l'armée de Roxane semblait sans fin et cette derniere n'allait pas tarder à débarquer à son tour.

En effet, le soleil avait déjà bien amorcée sa descente dans le ciel et dans moins d'une heure, la lune le remplacerait.

Léann avait fini par se transformer pour venir en aide à Eindride et ses soldats que les hommes de l'ancien Général avait prit à revers. La bataille avait pris une tournure complexe qui mettait à mal les résistants. De ce qu'Hermione avait vu, il y avait beaucoup de blessés et de morts dans les deux camps. Ginny n'avait donné aucune nouvelle et elle espérait que la rousse intrépide allait bien.

Sondant une nouvelle fois le ciel, Hermione retient son souffle en apercevant une ombre noire filant droit sur eux. Un rugissement lui confirma que le moment tant redouté de cette bataille était arrivé…

* * *

Léann piqua du nez rapidement et se posa en douceur sur le haut de la colline. Ginny sauta agilement sur le sol et se tourna vers le dragon blanc.

\- Bonne chance et merci pour tout.

Léann acquiesça de la tête et tourna son regard vers l'horizon Roxane était là. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'envola pour rejoindre là où le combat aérien se déroulerait.

Ginny quant à elle rejoint Pansy qui s'apprêtait à démarrer le rituel.

* * *

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de blémir lorsqu'elle entendit un rugissement. Instinctivement, elle sonda le ciel espérant s'apercevoir que Léann était à l'origine de ce cri furieux. Malheureusement c'est la couleur noire de Roxane qu'elle aperçut à la lueur de la nuit.

Au même moment, Hermione se retrouva près d'elle.

\- Il faut que tu rejoignes Pansy et Ginny.

\- Je sais. Laisse moi quelques secondes.

Elle reporta son attention sur la ligne de front. Les résistants tenaient tant bien que mal les défences mais les vagues successives de l'armée ennemie commençaient à avoir raison d'eux. Minerva décrivit une longue arabesque et la dirigea vers les fanatiques de la sorcière.

Les soldats se retrouvèrent propulser sur une dizaine de mètres et ceux qui s'étaient pris le sort de plein fouet ne se relevèrent pas tout de suite.

\- Sus à l'ennemie, cria Minerva, pas de pitié, tenez bon mes amis !

Les résistants en profitèrent pour envoyer plusieurs salves de flèches qui clouèrent au sol les soldats trop étourdis pour penser à se protéger.

\- Il faut y aller, dit Hermione pour presser Minerva.

\- Je sais, l'animagus caressa la joue d'Hermione, fais attention à toi.

\- Promis.

Hermione s'éloigna de la ligne de front pour pouvoir se tranformer sans blesser quiconque et Minerva se dirigea vers le chemin qui permettait de rejoindre le sommet.

La jeune dragonne s'apprêtait à se transformer mais elle fut interrompue.

\- Mione !

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour accueillir Minerva qui prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. La brune ressera sa prise sur la directrice et approfondit le baiser. Celui-ci les laissa pantelantes et elles prirent plusieurs secondes pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Je t'aime. Reviens moi.

\- Je t'aime. Va !

Minerva prit sa forme d'animagus et se lança dans l'ascension de la colline tandis qu'Hermione s'élevait dans le ciel pour venir faire bloc avec sa mère contre Roxane.

* * *

Roxane se positionna en vol stationnaire au dessus de son armée sans pour autant se soucier de la tournure du combat qui se déroulait en dessous d'elle. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle poussa un rugissement et envoya plusieurs boules de feu en direction des combats.

Elle jubilait, de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait sentir la peur prendre possession de ces paysans qui pensait pouvoir s'opposer à elle. Ces ignards qui la croyait morte et qui pensait avoir une chance de gagner leur liberté. Pauvres idiots, pensa-t-elle. Le sort qu'elle leur réserverait une fois qu'elle aurait exterminé les dragons célestes sera pire que la mort.

Mais pour le moment, elle pouvait voir avec délectation la fille rejoindre la mère en face d'elle. Elles semblaient surprise de la voir et Roxane se délecta de l'appréhension qui les gagnait.

Elle poussa un nouveau rugissement et attendit qu'elles passent à l'attaque. Elle le savait, elle était plus forte qu'elles, elle n'en ferai qu'une bouchée. Mais avant, elle allait s'amuser un peu avec elles. Les laisser espérer qu'elles avaient une chance de prendre le dessus sur elle. Leur portail ne les sauvera pas, et Roxane salivait d'avance de leur faire comprendre !

* * *

\- Elle est plus grosse que la dernière fois non ?

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans la tête de Léann.

\- Oui. Notre allié a confié à Aksel qu'elle avait trouvé un sort qui lui permettait d'aspirer l'énergie vitale d'être humain. Elle est devenue beaucoup plus forte qu'avant.

\- Elle n'a vraiment aucune limite.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on l'arrête.

\- Oui.

\- Où elles en sont avec le rituel ?

Hermione posa la question à Minerva qui avait rejoint Pansy et Ginny.

\- Encore quelques minutes mais le rituel a commencé.

\- Très bien, nous allons devoir l'occuper un peu alors. Fais attention à toi mitt barn (mon enfant).

\- Promis et toi aussi… Maman.

Entendre une fois encore Astrid l'appeler maman fit chaud au cœur à Léann qui se jura de tout faire pour en finir avec Roxane aujourd'hui.

\- Montrons lui à qui elle se frotte !

\- C'est parti !

* * *

Après avoir été soigné par Ginny, Eindride était reparti au combat sans réfléchir. Ses compagnons d'armes étaient moins entrainés que lui et c'était son devoir de les soutenir malgré la douleur qui irradiait son flanc.

Rapidement il traversa les arbres au pas de course et rejoignit ses hommes. Une ombre sur la droite le fit s'arrêter et il dégaina son arme. Dans un sifflement son sabre glissa dans l'air avant d'être stoppé par une épée. Le bruit du fer qui s'entrechoc raisonna et les deux hommes se firent face avant de relâcher leur garde.

\- Aksel !

\- Eindride !

Les deux hommes se prirent dans leurs bras, heureux de savoir l'autre en vie.

\- Que fais tu ici, demanda le prince.

\- De l'autre côté les choses se passent bien, le général a perdu pas mal d'hommes car nous faisons de gros dégâts.

\- Nos hommes vont bien ?

Aksel se gratta la barbe, il y avait quand même pas mal de morts des deux côtés mais Léann avait parlé de double attaque sur le front arrière et Aksel avait laissé son commandement avec l'accord de Jêra pour aider le groupe d'Eindride.

Eindride était content de revoir son ami car il sentait que les choses allaient être compliqués avec ce groupe bizarre qui l'avait blessé. Aksel et lui reprirent leur progression.

Ils croisèrent une équipe aux proies avec les jeunes recrues de l'armée laissées en base arrière, Aksel l'informa qu'il les rejoignait tandis qu'Eindride ne s'arrêta pas en constatant que son équipe aurait largement le dessus avec l'aide d'Aksel sur ces bleus peu habiles.

Il continua d'avancer et fut interpellé par des bruits d'armes et des cris provenant d'un peu plus loin. Il repassa à l'endroit où il fut blessé et dépassa les traces de brûlure provoquées par Léann. Il eut une pensée pour sa femme et, alors que la lumière était bien basse dans le ciel, celle-ci s'obscurcit encore plus lorsqu'une ombre plana dans le ciel.

\- Roxane... souffla-t-il

\- Eh oui, elle est là, bien vivante et je serai son plus grand serviteur ! commenta une voix derrière lui.

Eindride se retourna et observa l'homme. Il lui disait quelque chose mais son doute s'évanouit immédiatement lorsqu'il retira son heaume.

\- Le chien de la Sorcière...

* * *

Pansy retint son souffle. Elle venait d'invoquer les Dieux afin qu'ils ouvrent le portail. Cette partie du rituel était délicate car son âme serait mise à nue devant les astres qui sonderaient ses intentions.

Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures et derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir Jêra, Ginny et Minerva en apnée eux aussi.

Soudain, trois boules lumineuses apparurent, descendant du ciel. Elles tournoyèrent autour de l'avocate quelques instants et après ce qui sembla une éternité, elles se réunirent pour former le portail tant attendu.

* * *

Le combat contre la sorcière atteint toutes ses promesses. Léann et Hermione tentaient de provoquer le dragon noir mais c'est comme si Roxane avait des yeux partout !

La mère et la fille se séparèrent pour tenter d'attaquer sur deux fronts à la fois, seule stratégie où Roxane ne pouvait se concentrer que sur l'une d'entre elle.

Léann descendit tandis qu'Hermione prit de l'altitude. Roxane, en vol stationnaire attendait la prochaine attaque sereinement.

La sorcière prenait un malin plaisir dans ce combat aérien. Certes, elle avait été deux fois dominée par les dragons célestes mais c'est elle qui prenait l'avantage dans la majorité de leur affrontement. Son rituel pour retrouvrer ses forces avait marché au delà de toutes ses espérances. Elle avait remarqué dès le premier contact avec Hermione qu'elle faisait quasiment le double de la jeune dragonne et du même gabari que cette chienne de Léann. Elle avait donc décidé de se débarasser dans un premier temps de la fille avant de s'occuper de la mère.

Roxane retroussa ses lèvres dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Oh oui ! Elle avait hate de planter ses dents dans la chair de celle qui la combattait depuis si longtemps ! Elle mettrait hors jeu Hermione puis elle attraperait Léann à la gorge, la laissant se débattre tel un animal blessé qui n'a aucune chance d'échapper à son prédateur. La sorcière pouvait déjà sentir le sang de son ennemie le long de sa gorge, son corps qui s'agiterait dans un désespoir total, la mort l'attendant au bout d'une lutte acharnée mais vaine…

Oh oui ! Elle avait hâte…

* * *

\- Prête ? demanda Léann.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle se stabilisait une vingtaine de mètres au dessus de Roxane.

\- Maintenant !

Léann s'élança à la verticale pour attaquer Roxane par le bas tandis qu'Hermione descendait en piquet.

\- Le portail vient de s'ouvrir, prévient Léann qui avait pu jeter un œil sur ce qui se passait en bas alors qu'elle se positionnait pour la prochaine attaque.

Hermione malgré l'attaque en cours, jeta un œil pour vérifier que Minerva, Pansy et Ginny traversaient bien le portail pour se mettre à l'abri. Rassurée, elle se reconcentra sur Roxane.

Hélas, la sorcière profita de cette innatention. Ayant anticipé l'attaque, elle se précipita sur Hermione. Effectuant un tête à queue au dernier moment, elle planta ses crocs dans la queue d'Hermione qui rugit de douleur. Pour empêcher Léann de la secourir, le dragon noir effectua plusieurs vrilles sur elle même.

Hermione, bien plus petite que Roxane fut emportée par l'élan de cette dernière. Toujours tenu par la queue, elle vrilla à l'instar de Roxane. Elle aperçut fugacement Léann qui stoppait son attaque, ne pouvant atteindre la sorcière sans être percutée par sa fille.

Elle rugit de mécontentement, ne pouvant protéger son bébé.

Roxane effectua une dizaine de vrilles faisant perdre à Hermione ses repères. Dans un dernier tour, elle finit par lacher la jeune dragonne, l'envoyant avec force en direction du sol.

* * *

Hermione se sentait tomber mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Paralysée par la douleur, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger sa queue pour se redresser. Elle se sentait prendre de la vitesse sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Roxane et sa mère s'éloignant d'elle à vitesse grand V. Dans un moment de lucidité, elle ne tenta pas d'ouvrir ses ailes pour espérer ralentir sa chute. Elle n'était pas certaine que ça fonctionnerait et elle si elle pouvait éviter de se déchirer une aile, elle ne serait pas totalement hors combat.

Malgré tout, la chute fut brutale.

\- Hermione ! Hurla Léann en voyant sa fille tomber en direction de la forêt.

Elle assistat impuissante à l'impact d'Hermione qui coucha plusieurs arbres.

\- Parle moi s'il te plait.

La supplique de sa mère fit réagir la jeune femme qui, le souffle coupé, rugit faiblement pour lui faire comprendre que ça pouvait aller.

\- Ca va, précisa-t-elle par pensée, je suis un peu sonnée.

\- Es-tu blessée ?

\- Je ne crois pas, hormis la morsure mais je recommence à avoir des sensations dans la queue. Occupe là quelques minutes et je serai d'attaque.

Léann se reconcentra sur Roxane qui n'avait pas profité de l'innatention de la princesse pour passer à l'attaque. Au contraire, elle préféré se délecter de la détresse de son ennemie.

Léann observait Roxane et elle pouvait suivre le trajet de ses pensées sadiques au travers de son regard. Un coup d'œil à Hermione lui permit de voir qu'elle venait de se remettre sur ses pattes non sans mal et une tache de sang impregnait le sol.

Elle reporta son regard sur son ennemie de toujours. Ce dernier ce fit plus dur, plus déterminée.

\- Tu ne la touchera plus jamais !

Elle poussa un rugissement féroce pour provoquer la sorcière. Puis, sans attendre, elle attaqua. La colision entre les deux dragonnes fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Griffes et crocs sortis, chacune tentait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Léann réussit à blesser Roxane sur le ventre mais celle-ci referma sa gueule sur son épaule. Heureusement pour la princesse, sa prise n'était pas bonne et un bon coup de queue sur un endroit sensible permit à Léann de s'extraire de leur affrontement.

Blessée, Léann fit demi-tour quand elle vit Roxane revenir à la charge. Hermione rentra un instant dans son champ de vision et elle put voir que sa fille n'arrivait toujours pas à décoller.

Un claquement de dent près de son aile la fit accélerer. Poursuivie par Roxane, elle fit le tour du champ de bataille à la recherche de son mari. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, il se battait contre l'ancien Général de Roxane.

* * *

Le Général déchu tira une grimasse et le regarda avec des yeux brillants de rage.

\- Je vais te saigner au point où même ta femme pourra te bouffer en paté.

Il tira son épée et se lança à l'attaque du prince des mers. Ce dernier recouvrit sa lame de piques glacés et fit un mouvement circulaire de la main pour en projeter une partie sur le général.

L'expérience parlait dans ce combat. Le général esquivait les attaques à distance que lui envoyait Eindride. Il finit par réussir à s'approcher et le blond n'eut plus de choix que d'engager un corps à corps. La douleur sur le coté le gênait dans ses mouvements ce qui donnait un avantage à son adversaire. Les coups fusaient sans relâche et sans son expérience il aurait déjà été embroché.

Au dessus d'eux les trois Dragons se battaient dans une lutte acharnée et il sentit son coeur se serrer quand Hermione fut propulsée au sol. Etourdi par ses sensations intérieures, il eut juste le temps d'ériger un mur de glace entre lui et le sable du Général déchu mais le coup le propulsa plus loin au sol.

\- Je vais te tuer ! cria le Général déchu tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse pour l'embrocher.

* * *

Hermione déploya ses ailes et, la mâchoire crispée, elle poussa puissamment sur ses jambes. Les premiers mouvements d'ailes furent difficiles et sa trajectoire instable. Elle finit par reprendre l'altitude nécessaire pour rejoindre le combat qui se déroulait toujours entre Roxane et sa mère.

La jeune dragonne vit Léann poursuivie par la sorcière et sa mère perdait peu à peu du terrain ; elle semblait blessée.

\- J'arrive, la prévient-elle. Tiens bon.

Aussitôt, Hermione s'élança à la poursuite des deux dragons. De sa position, elle put voir que Léann décrivait un arc de cercle au-dessus du champs de bataille, les rapprochant du portail. Cela lui permit de couper la trajectoire des deux dragons.

Maîtrisant mal la trajectoire de son vol, Hermione percuta de plein fouet Roxane. Le combat s'engagea mais la taille massive de Roxane laissa peu de chance à Hermione. Trois coups de queue sur le flanc de la jeune dragonne suffirent à lui faire lâcher prise.

Hermione recommença à tomber mais elle arriva à se stabiliser à mi-hauteur.

Léann qui avait effectué un demi-tour quand elle vit Hermione se jeter sur Roxane, arriva à pleine vitesse sur la sorcière pour aider sa fille. Elle arriva trop tard mais percuta la sorcière de plein fouet.

Emportés par l'élan de Léann, les deux dragons partirent en vrille tout en traversant le ciel. A coup de griffes, de crocs, de queue, les deux ennemies ne se firent aucun cadeau.

Les crocs de Roxane se plantèrent dans la gorge de Léann qui poussa un rugissement douloureux tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. En voyant là où elle se dirigait, elle ferma les yeux et s'accrocha un peu plus à Roxane.

* * *

Eindride, tombé sur son flanc blessé était paralysé par la douleur. L'épée du Général arrivait vers lui et au dernier moment il réussit à esquiver le coup. Pris par l'élan le militaire fut emporté et Eindride lui enfonça le pied entre les côtes. Un craquement sinistre raisonna signe qu'il avait dû lui casser plusieurs côtes.

Tous les deux restèrent quelques secondes au sol avant de se relever pour se faire à nouveau face. Sans attendre, malgré la douleur, Eindride chargea et l'asséna de coups. Le Général paraît les coups comme il pouvait mais sa respiration était très difficile. Le prince reprenait l'avantage.

Couvrant les bruits de leurs armes, les dragons rugissaient dans le ciel et Eindride eut un moment de flottement. Il leva les yeux et son coeur se déchira en même temps que sa chair lorsque les adieux de sa femme résonnèrent dans sa tête.

\- Jeg elsker deg min kjærlighet (Je t'aime mon amour)

L'image de sa femme passant le portail fut la dernière image qui lui resta avant de sombrer dans le néant. Le rire funèbre du Général déchu emplit l'air alors qu'il retirait son épée du corps du prince.

* * *

Ginny attrappa la main de Pansy quand elle vit apparaître à travers le portail un dragon blanc et un dragon noir se dirigeant vers elles. Minerva quant à elle, elle reprit une habitude délaissée il y a bien longtemps se ronger les ongles.

Le trois femmes retinrent leur souffle quand les deux dragons ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres du portail.

La seconde d'après, un nuage de poussière mi-blanc mi-noir s'évaporait dans l'air, vite dispercé par le petit vent qui soufflait.

\- Non ! Hurla Minerva. Hermione !

L'animagus tomba à genou, anéantie, les larmes dévalant son visage.

\- Ca n'a pas marché, ça n'a pas marché, marmonna-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Ginny était tétanisée. Incapable de faire un pas pour aller consoler l'animagus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Le plan était parfait. Pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas pu passer le portail saine et sauve ? Le dieu leur aurait-il menti ?

Pansy serrait les poings tellement fort que ses ongles blessèrent ses paumes de main. A la fois dévastée et furieuse, elle entretenait sa colère pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse. Elle voulait y retourner, faire un massacre, venger la brune. Mais c'était impossible car elle finirait de la même manière qu'Hermione si elle repassait le portail. Aussi elle se contenta de fusiller du regard le champ de bataille à travers l'ouverture spatio-temporelle.

Soudain, elle aperçut un dragon blanc se dirigeant vers eux à toute vitesse.

\- Regarde ! cria Pansy à Ginny en lui désignant le portail.

Un dragon blanc traversa le portail et s'écrasa à leur pied en un seul morceau. Il reprit forme humaine, dévoilant une Hermione en sale état.

\- Minerva, interpella Ginny en se précipitant sur la jeune femme blessée à plusieurs endroit.

Mais la directrice semblait noyée dans son chagrin et n'écoutait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pansy se précipita sur elle.

\- Minerva, Hermione est là ! Elle a besoin de toi, dit-elle en la secouant par les épaules.

\- Que… quoi ?

\- Regarde !

Minerva regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'avocate et aperçut la brune mal en point.

\- Hermione !

Elle se précipita sur elle, arracha la baguette de Ginny de ses mains et formula les soins qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Minerva.

\- Salut toi.

\- Oh Hermione, Minerva la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle pour se rassurer.

\- Tu m'étouffes, protesta la brune.

\- J'ai cru que …

\- C'était Léann, murmura Hermione laissant couler ses larmes.

Le silence se fit et chacune accueillit la nouvelle avec une grande tristesse sans faire remarquer que le portail s'était refermée, mettant fin à cette grande aventure…

* * *

Et voilà la suite sera l'épilogue !

Bonne semaine,

Duch et Sol


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour,

J'ai parlé un peu trop vite, il reste un dernier chapitre avant les épilogues !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rogue était une fois de plus noyé sous la paperasse. Son bureau croulait sous les documents en tout genre. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et son ventre lui rappelait qu'il avait sauté le repas de midi.

\- Maudit soit ce poste, maugréa-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Le feu crépita dans la cheminée mais il n'y fit pas attention.

\- Severus ? appela une voix féminine.

\- Bonjour Fred, répondit-il en se levant pour lui faire face. Un problème ? Benjamin va bien ?

La pompier sourit devant la sollicitude du maître des potions. Lui qui tenait à sa réputation d'homme sans cœur n'était qu'en fait qu'un gros nounours. De moins en ce qui concernait Benjamin.

\- Tout va bien oui. Karen m'envoie te rappeler que tu viens diner à la maison dans une demie-heure. Aucune absence ni retard ne sera toléré ! répondit-elle en imitant la voix de sa femme.

Le directeur par intérim sourit en voyant une main traverser le feu et mettre une petite claque derrière la tête de la volleyeuse.

\- Aïe !

\- J'y serai sans faute.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Le feu crépita de nouveau et Fred disparut des flammes.

Le regard de Rogue se posa sur son bureau mais il balaya vite ses obligations et prit sa cape en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il passa à côté de la carte de localisation, plus par habitude que par réel espoir, il y jeta un œil. Mais cette fois-ci, un voyant lumineux attira son attention. Pilant net, il se rapprocha de la carte et constata que ce n'était pas non un mais quatre voyant lumineux qui clignotait sur les hauteurs des Monts glacés.

\- ce n'est pas possible, dit-il.

Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita dans l'escalier, parcourut les couloirs à tout vitesse, traversa le parc en accélérant encore et transplana dès qu'il eut passé le portail.

Le froid le saisi lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de la montagne. La lune était haute dans le ciel mais le ciel était couvert. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et finit par distinguer un peu plus loin, quatre silhouettes.

Il s'avança vers elle mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que l'une d'entre elle se précipita sur elle.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Ginny.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, la rousse se trouvait dans ses bras et le serrait contre elle.

Le maître des potions resta un moment les bras ballant puis finit par lui rendre son étreinte au diable les apparences, il était content de les revoir.

\- Bonsoir Severus, ajouta Pansy alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

\- Miss Parkinson, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

La remarque arracha un sourire à l'avocate tandis que Ginny mettait fin à l'étreinte.

Le regard de leur ancien professeur se reporta vers les deux autres femmes qui se dirigeaient vers lui, l'une soutenant l'autre.

\- Etes-vous blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il en reconnaissant Hermione.

\- Rien que vous ne puissiez guérir malheureusement.

Severus s'attarda sur la femme qui soutenait son éternel Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il fronça les sourcils car il ne la connaissait pas.

\- Où est McGonagall, s'enquit-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas appris à ouvrir les yeux stupide anglais !

Le maitre des potions observa un peu plus la femme qui venait de lui répondre. Il lui semblait reconnaître la voix de son amie mais le physique ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Disons que je me suis offert une cure de jouvence, répondit l'écossaise d'un ton détaché.

Rogue reconnut tout de suite la prétention dont faisait preuve sa directrice lors de leur conversation privée. Sans réfléchir à son geste il l'étreignit.

\- Par Merlin, vous allez bien, murmura-t-il.

Minerva fut surprise, autant par le geste que par les paroles de son collègue. Elle qui avait essayé depuis des années de le rendre un peu plus sociable, il avait fallu qu'elle disparaisse pendant des mois pour qu'il se transforme en nounours.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi cher ami.

Severus finit par se reculer tout en gardant ses mains sur les épaules de l'animagus. Il dévisagea un à un les visages d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Pansy. Toutes affichaient un sourire en coin.

\- Si vous répétez cela à quiconque, je vous tuerai dans les plus atroces souffrances.

Bizarrement leurs sourires s'agrandirent un peu plus encore et Minerva ne put s'empêcher de pouffer ; qu'il était bon de le retrouver.

Severus observa la nouvelle Minerva. S'il avait du mal à se faire à ce nouveau physique, il reconnut sans peine ses yeux verts émeraude brillants de malice…

* * *

Un cri de rage raisonna dans l'air, Jêra renversa le chaudron et effaça les runes mais cela n'empêcha pas les larmes de rage qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'effondra sur le sol et frappa jusqu'à ce que ses mains saignent. Sa sœur venait de passer le portail pour entraîner Roxane avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Le bruit de combats raisonnait encore et il était temps d'y mettre fin. Pris de courage, ravalant sa peine et sa colère, il se remit debout et descendit la vallée. Il déchira le haut de sa chemise blanche en lin et lorsqu'il arriva sur la plaine, il l'agita au bout de son épée. Sur le terrain de combat, les morts se comptaient par centaines et les combats à l'épée étaient les seuls restants puisque les réserves des catapultes étaient à sec.

John Baldwin observa dans ses jumelles le champ de bataille, il appliquait un linge imbibé d'alcool sur sa cuisse où un morceau de chair avait été débité heureusement l'épée lui avait seulement rasé le membre sinon il serait déjà amputé. Son regard sillonnait frénétiquement les lieux pour savoir où pouvaient bien se trouver les dragons. Plus rien ne circulait dans les airs et il espérait que cela soit de bonne augure. Certains de ses officiers étaient déjà morts et ceux qui restaient à combattre étaient pour la plupart sous son contrôle. Les nerfs lui broyaient encore le ventre à savoir comment il allait pouvoir arrêter cette boucherie.

Lorsque la nuit était tombée, qu'il avait senti le vent s'élever au-dessus de leurs têtes et qu'il avait vu arriver ce gigantesque Dragon Noir, son cerveau lui souffla que tout était perdu. Pourtant les dragons se battaient bien et désormais il avait un petit espoir. Il chercha encore dans les environs et plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir grandissait, Roxane serait déjà revenue… Non ?

\- Général, souffla un de ces officiers, ça y est la brèche est creusée dans les barricades, envoyons les forces qui restent.

John observa son armée et repensa aux evènements, il ne restait de son armée qu'une petite centaine d'hommes car mystérieusement les rangs arrières avaient été décimés par un groupe d'hommes en noir. Baldwin s'était immédiatement rendu sur place et il avait découvert les traitres, alliés à l'ancien Général. Il n'avait pas douté que celui-ci serait dans les parages et comme prévu cela avait été le cas. Il avait alors combattu ces hommes et avec l'aide de ce qui semblait être des résistants, ils virent à bout du contingent. Il allait se mettre en chasse de l'ancien Général pour régler ses comptes lorsqu'il sentit la Sorcière arriver. Laissant tomber ses plans de vengeance, il retourna à grande vitesse vers la montagne et lorsqu'il arriva les bruits des armes étaient complètement couverts par les cris des dragons. Des jets de flammes brulaient le sol et faisait des ravages autant dans son camps que dans celui adverse. Ils n'étaient plus si nombreux et il rappela ses troupes vers la forêt, loin de la plaine qui devenait une extension du Helheim (Enfer). Les résistants les avaient pourtant suivit et il mouilla sa chemise en engageant le combat auprès de ses hommes. Lorsqu'il fut blessé, il plia retraite vers la tente de soin où il trouva le soigneur mort, transpercé par une épée. Rapidement il prit des linges imbibé d'alcool et retourna au combat. Lorsqu'il revint, le calme était presque étonnant. Des soldats et des résistants gisaient au sol, morts. Dans sa bulle, il chercha les bruits et mis un moment à réaliser que le calme venait des dragons, on ne les entendait plus. Il retourna rapidement vers la plaine et découvrit juste le reste de son armée aux bras avec les derniers résistants.

\- Alors Général, finit par redemander l'officier en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Nous allons, commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Au loin il vit quelque chose flotter. Rapidement il reprit ses jumelles et eut un grand sentiment de soulagement en voyant le tissu blanc fouetter le vent. Les yeux brillants il rappela tout son commandement. En quelques minutes les combats s'arrêtèrent, les résistants se repliaient et son armée se rangea derrière lui. John remit sa casquette et s'avança sous l'œil attentif de ses hommes.

\- Méfiez-vous général, lui souffla un officier, c'est peut être une ruse.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-il évasivement

Les militaires serraient les dents lorsque leur chef s'avança vers le résistant. Jêra avait la mine lourde et ses yeux ternes mais au fond de lui, malgré la tristesse, il ressentait enfin le dénouement. Qu'il meure ou vive n'était plus important à présent, la sorcière était morte pour de bon.

Baldwin s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui et attendit. A sa grande surprise, Jêra s'agenouilla et réclama la paix. Il pria pour la vie de ses hommes et Baldwin lui demanda de se relever.

\- La sorcière est morte, reconstruisons notre Royaume.

Au loin certains officiers s'insurgèrent devant le comportement de Baldwin. Venait-il vraiment de faire la paix avec l'ennemi. Un grondement sourd raisonna dans les rangs et Baldwin s'en inquiéta. Il demanda à Jêra de l'accompagner et ils se rapprochèrent des soldats.

\- Messieurs, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne soufflait pas discussion. Pourtant certains tentèrent et il leur fit signe de se taire. Il s'avère que c'est encore moi qui dirige et qu'il est en mon devoir de prendre les meilleures décisions. La Sorcière est cette fois bien morte.

\- Comment….

\- Elle avait mis en place une ruse pour faire croire à sa disparition, cependant cette fois elle ne reviendra pas. Ces années de terreur, de lutte n'ont que trop durées, il est temps maintenant de faire revivre notre royaume.

\- Menteur, hurla un soldat en se jetant sur lui, mais Baldwin fut plus rapide et l'homme s'écroula… mort.

Cela refroidit les autres et John continua.

\- Je sais qu'une grande partie d'entre vous n'a connu que le règne de Roxane ou du Général mais ce temps est révolu. Nous allons devenir un grand royaume.

\- Comment, sans les pouvoirs de la sorcière, nous allons êtres laminés par les autres contrés, nous allons être envahis. Vous nous avez trahi siffla un officier tandis que le grondement raisonnait.

\- Je comprends votre colère, mais nous n'avons pas besoin des pouvoirs de la sorcière pour être un grand royaume. Elle ne s'en est jamais servi pour faire prospérer la culture ou évoluer les soins. Elle voulait juste avoir le contrôle, la terreur et que notre royaume soit sous son emprise. Combien d'entre vous sont-il orphelin ? que vous a-t-on raconté ? Que c'est elle qui vous a sauvé. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité, j'ai vécu sous le règne d'Halvard, avant et c'était merveilleux alors je vous demande de me faire confiance encore un peu et d'essayer de reconstruire notre Royaume, ensemble.

Après le discours de Baldwin, les visages affichaient des doutes, de la peur et pourtant lorsqu'un prit l'initiative de s'agenouiller devant lui, les autres suivirent. Ils allaient pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie.

Donnant les ordres, le matériel fut ramassé, résistants et soldats travaillèrent ensembles et tous se mirent en route vers le château en suivant Jêra et John. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le camp des résistants, ils ne virent que des tentes brûlées et Jêra chercha Eindride, Aksel et les survivants. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en constant qu'il ne restait personne. Alors ils reprirent la route et ce n'est qu'à un moment qu'ils découvrirent des cadavres et un homme serrant un corps de toutes ses forces.

\- Aksel…

Jêra se précipita sur son ami mais il s'arrêta net en voyant les cheveux blonds de l'homme dans ses bras.

\- Eindride… non ! EINDRIDE ! Jêra hurla et se jeta sur le corps.

\- Il est mort… Aksel était en état de choc, son uniforme était taché de sang et se terre et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

De loin Baldwin observait la scène et eut de la peine pour ces hommes qui avaient déjà tant perdu. Il eut une pensée pour sa sœur et sa fille mais il se doutait que les résistants ne les avaient pas exposés. Elles avaient dû rester au campement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit du temps à reconnaitre le corps au sol près des deux hommes. Le doute l'habita et il s'approcha pour observer le corps. Il eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant le Général déchu avant de se rendre compte que lui aussi avait rendu son dernier souffle.

\- Il a tué Eindride… Léann lui a dit adieu et il a été déconcentré. Je suis arrivé trop tard, la lame était déjà… Je suis désolé.

Le Capitaine mit ses mains devant ses yeux et laissa échapper des sanglots tandis que Jêra le prit dans ses bras. La guerre était finie mais à quel prix !

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine, un court chapitre mais les épilogues seront plus longs et oui, il y en aura 2 !

Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fin de cette aventure !

Bonne semaine.

Duch et Sol


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour !

Voici le premier épilogue, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Général Baldwin avait les mains qui tremblaient alors qu'il nouait le tissu de sa cravate. Son uniforme tout neuf aux nouvelles couleurs du Royaume était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la fin de la guerre, deux ans plus tôt tandis que le tissu passait entre ses doigts.

 _La troupe de soldats suivaient leur Général inquiets et indécis quant à l'avenir qui les attendait. Ils arrivèrent au château et tandis que Baldwin informa chacun qu'un communiqué serait fait dans la soirée, il envoya tout le monde à ses baraquements. Enfin pour ceux à qui il en restait. Les hommes de Jêra furent pour leur part attribué à un baraquement vide. Lorsque tous furent dispercés, il ne restait dans la cour que Jêra, le Capitaine Aksel, le Général Baldwin et deux officiers de l'ancienne armée. John les précéda et les emmena vers ce qui était jusque là, la salle du trône. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, deux de chaque côté tandis que Baldwin se tenait au bout._

 _\- Nous devons signer un armistice. Si nous voulons reconstruire les choses, il faut d'abord statuer sur la fin du conflit. Je pense qu'autour de la table, aucun de nous ne veut retrouver la dictature que nous avions ces dernières années. Je propose donc une restructuration du royaume. De toute manière les dernières années de combats ont ravagé les villages et nous devons prendre un nouveau départ. Jêra et moi organiserons les choses ensemble, si cela vous convient ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! Dans un premier temps je pense que nous devrions restructurer le château. Faire le compte du personnel, des militaires et hiérarchiser. Après quoi, il faudra envoyer un officier dans chaque village pour leur demander d'élire un chef de village qui fera le tour des compétences de chacun et nous les rapportera. Nous devrions aussi redécouper les terres en fonction de ce qui reste. Les gens de la résistance s'installeront en fonction de leurs compétences dans les villages de leurs choix et tous ceux qui souhaiteraient s'installer dans la cité le pourront. Proposa le chef des résistants.  
_

 _Les officiers acquiescèrent tandis qu'Aksel restait silencieux._

 _\- As-tu quelque chose à dire mon ami ? demanda Jêra à son Capitaine._

 _L'homme passa sa main sur sa barbe mal taillée._

 _\- Ce qui vous proposez est bien pour le démarrage mais je pense qu'il faut visualiser plus loin. Les gens ont besoin d'une structure sur du long terme et ils se rebêleront rapidement si on ne leur laisse pas la possibilité d'avoir leur avis et de pouvoir l'exprimer. De plus, j'ai déjà entendu des hommes remettre en cause la fiabilité de Monsieur le Général et je ne peux pas leur donner tord car vous avez joué double jeu jusque-là. Certains croient que c'est pour votre compte propre._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu du pouvoir… vous le savez, demanda-t-il à ses officiers ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, répondit le premier mais je suis d'accord avec Aksel, ce n'est pas ce que racontent les soldats ou bien le peuple._

 _\- Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il au Capitaine._

 _Aksel se leva, récupéra du parchemin et de l'encre et commença son dessin._

 _\- Je propose une forme de démocratie, c'est Pansy qui m'a parlé de ça. Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de faire comme ce que Pansy m'a indiqué mais nous avions réfléchi à quelque chose d'adapté. Une régence menée par tous les chefs des villages, un chef militaire et un chef religieux. Ces membres créeraient un conseil dont les décisions devraient être adopté à la majorité. Ce conseil serait présidé par un chef qui devrait être élu par la population. Chacun aurait le droit de choisir parmi tous les représentants. Evidemment, chacun des membres du conseil auraient le choix de vouloir ou non du poste._

 _Chacun écouta Aksel attentivement et ils finirent par mettre sur papier toute la trame de la réorganisation du royaume._

A l'époque ils n'imaginaient pas le chantier immense qui les attendait. John souffla devant sa glace en pensant aux querelles qui avaient éclatées dans les différents villages pour savoir qui les représenterait. Certains avaient même mis en place des combats à la mort pour décider et c'était Aksel qui à l'époque avait fait le médiateur de tout cela. En temps que militaire du royaume d'Eindride, il était celui que tous avaient décidés de garder à la tête de l'armée. Lui-même et Jêra avaient pris la direction provisoire et les autres officiers avaient repartis le territoire en deux provinces dont chacun était le responsable.

Des mains glissèrent sur les épaules de John afin de remettre son col. Un souffle glissa dans son cou tandis que des lèvres se posèrent derrière ses oreilles.

\- Serai-tu stressé ?

\- Si peu… sourit l'ancien chef des armées.

\- Tout va bien se passer, le peuple a décidé.

\- Il reste tant de travail. Tellement à faire, est-ce que je serai à la hauteur ?

\- Bien sur que tu le seras.

John se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour se donner du courage et prendre l'espoir qui vivait à travers ces paroles.

\- Le peuple t'a élu, à toi de nous guider désormais, Heda !

John rougit et laissa les mains attacher les derniers boutons de sa veste.

\- Tu es superbe ! J'ai hâte que la réunion soit terminée.

Devant le sous-entendu, John rougit de plus belle ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux rieurs face à lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'avenir aurait pu lui réserver cela.

Les villages avaient fini par se mettre d'accord et les terres avaient été découpés en cinq provinces établies avec au centre la Cité. Chaque province avait un accès à l'eau, un village central dite « tour de décision » où siégeait le chef de la province et des terres de cultures.

Au fil des réunions de travail, des déplacements, Jêra et lui avaient réussi à rediviser les anciens résistants dans les différents villages. Les forgerons et maçons avaient fait du très gros travail de reconstruction et l'aide de tout le monde avait permis la rénovation de nombreux bâtiments dont un était si cher aux yeux de Jêra.

 _L **'** enduit de terre était encore frais lorsque l'ancien chef de la résistance entra dans le temple. Il fut émerveillé par le travail de sculpture des pierres et la lumière dispensée par les vitraux était fabuleuse peu importe où se trouvait le soleil. Sur la Colline des Quatre Vents, trois cercueils et une icône. Le premier était gris, comme les cheveux de l'homme qui avait été son père, le deuxième était blanc comme les écailles de sa sœur et le troisième bleu, symbole des immenses pouvoirs qu'avait Eindride sur l'eau. Jêra déposa une fleur sur chaque cercueil et porta son attention sur l'icône, un dragon était gravé avec sur le poitrail un H majestueux. Il s'agenouilla respectueusement et pria ses Dieux, ceux de ses ancêtres que la Sorcière avait tant bafoués mais désormais, il serait celui qui rappellerait à son peuple les sagesses de sa religion. Autour de lui, sur les colonnades, les représentations des différents dieux qui protègerait cet endroit sacré. _

_Tandis qu'il se recueillait, John arriva derrière lui et après une génuflexion, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami._

 _\- Eléa te cherche._

 _\- J'arrive._

 _L'ancien résistant se releva, déposa un baiser sur le cercueil de sa sœur et leur promis de revenir rapidement. Dehors il retrouva sa femme et le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient adopté. Des parents tués par Roxane, livré à lui-même comme l'avait été Jêra avant lui, le couple y avait vu un signe et lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la cité, ils lui firent une chambre et le gardèrent avec eux._

 _Voyant son père, le jeune garçon courut dans ses bras et lui raconta sa première journée d'instruction auprès de l'Académie._

Là encore, Pansy avait été forte de conseils et les nombreuses discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Jêra sur le fonctionnement de leur monde, pensa John. Tous les enfants avaient été regroupé dans ce qu'ils avaient appelé l'académie. Là-bas, d'anciens militaires et sa sœur enseignaient aux enfants les armes, la culture, les soins. Plus tard ils auraient le choix et se spécialiseraient dans une branche ou une autre. Sa fille, elle, avait déjà fait son choix, elle voulait soigner.

\- Encore parti dans tes pensées. S'indigna Aksel. Tu es prêt, il nous faut y aller. Le peuple veut voir Heda.

John attrapa les mains de son amant et l'emmena vers la sortie.

\- Allons y, Général !

* * *

Sur la place de la Cité, Jêra avait revêtu sa toge de cérémonie. Autour d'eux la foule en masse attendait celui qu'elle avait désigné pour les diriger. Jêra observa l'ancien château très austère, personne ne vivrait plus ici hormis les domestiques, ce lieu ne servirait plus qu'à prendre les décisions. John avait investi une petite maison derrière le moulin avec sa fille et sa sœur. Il soupçonnait également le Général Aksel d'y avoir une entrée privée alors qu'il délaissait son lit de célibataire dans les baraquements militaires.

 _Cela faisait plus d'un mois que la guerre avait pris fin et les choses se mettaient en place doucement tandis que chacun tentait de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Le calme qui régnait semblait surréaliste face à l'agitation constante de ses derniers mois. Cependant même si la plupart arrivait à retrouver un semblant de normalité, il y en avait un qui n'y arrivait pas._

 _Jera s'inquiétait pour son ami qu'il voyait dépérir de jour en jour. Le capitaine Aksel était au bord du gouffre. Il ne se remettait pas de la perte de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours et ce pour la 2ème fois. Le résistant savait exactement ce que ressentait le militaire perdre une nouvelle fois Leann et Eindride était terrible mais Jêra avait pu profiter de leur retrouvaille pour leur dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pu leur exprimer à l'époque contrairement à son ami._

 _Le militaire était très en colère et pour ne pas sombrer, il organisait des entraînements avec les soldats et les résistants qui le souhaitaient. Cette idée d'entraînement était venu quelques jours après la bataille. Cela permettait d'occuper les soldats et de calmer les esprits qui commençaient à s'échauffer notamment entre les deux anciens clans. Les entraînements étaient donc un défouloir où chacun pouvait y régler ses comptes en tout honneur et sous la supervision d'Aksel. Cependant le capitaine y avait trouvé un moyen de déverser sa colère et il effectuait des séances un peu trop intensives._

 _C'est comme cela que Jêra trouva son ami en plein combat. Cela devait être son deuxième ou troisième duel car il était couvert de sueur tandis que son adversaire semblait frais et dispo. Cela n'empecha pas Aksel de mettre son adversaire à terre par un coup puissant après à peine trois minutes de combat._

 _\- Un autre volontaire ? Demanda Aksel qui n'en avait pas encore assez._

 _\- Tu devrais faire une pause, tenta Jera._

 _\- Moi, dit une voix forte qui émergea de derrière la foule._

 _Le général Baldwin traversa les spectateurs et entra dans l'arène._

 _\- Vous vous battez comme un lion Capitaine._

 _Ce dernier se contenta de se mettre en garde prêt à faire mordre la poussière à son ancien ennemi._

 _Le combat débuta en force et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir perdre du terrain._

 _Les cris de la foule attirèrent de plus en plus de spectateurs tandis qu'aucun des combatant n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire._

 _Finalement, après une demie heure de combat, le capitaine Aksel, rattrapé par la fatigue de ses précédents combats offrit une ouverture au général. Ce dernier, par une passe habile, mit son opposant à terre sous les hourras de la foule._

 _Il aida ensuite le capitaine à se relever tout en le felicitant._

 _\- Très beau combat Capitaine._

 _\- Merci Général._

 _\- Merci pour cet interlude fort agréable. Je vous laisse j'ai du travail._

 _\- Vous me devez une revanche Général !_

 _\- Je n'y manquerai pas Capitaine !_

 _Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Jera,. Ce dernier observa un éclat dans ses yeux qui avait remplacé la colère de ses derniers jours…_

John finit par arriver sous l'ovation de la foule. Jêra en tant que chef religieux s'occuperait de la cérémonie. En tant que Commandant, il avait été décidé au Conseil que le nouvel élu serait doté d'un habit militaire et Jêra trouvait que John le portait vraiment très bien. Il aurait les épaules à mesures de la fonction. Il l'avait déjà eu et même si lui n'était plus à la tête, il serait un pilier de choix sur lequel John pourrait toujours s'appuyer. Ces dernières années, certains chefs de provinces avaient sillonné les terres voisines pour conclure des pactes d'échanges de richesse. Ces derniers avaient été mis en place déjà à l'époque du Roi Halvard mais les accords avaient été rompu après le coup d'Etat. Tout était donc à refaire mais à force d'engagement certains voisins commencèrent à leur faire confiance et les choses se remirent en route. Des denrées exotiques firent irruption sur les marchés tandis que certains courageux allaient vendre leurs bien sur les terres plus éloignées. Le Conseil avait aussi passé des accords d'armement et de soutien militaire, preuve que les choses revenaient peu à peu et que la paix s'installait durablement.

Jêra se dévouait corps et âme pour la parole de ses ancêtres et certains commencèrent déjà à suivre ses préceptes. Les naissances, les mariages et certaines cérémonies, certaines dates commençait à être célébrées selon les anciennes coutumes, sous la protection des Dragons célestes et cela Jêra en était très fier. Eléa gérait désormais le centre de soin auprès de ses apprenties mais aussi d'anciens guérisseurs du royaume. La paix était finalement arrivée. Bien sûr des conflits éclataient parfois entre les différents villages mais l'armée dirigée par le Général Aksel maintenait l'ordre. Cependant aujourd'hui, toutes les tensions étaient oubliées, le peuple acclamait un nouveau Heda qui serait leur chef jusqu'à sa mort.

John était au milieu de la place et répétait les différentes promesses qu'il faisait à son peuple. Lorsque Jêra apposa sur son avant-bras au fer rouge le nouveau seau du royaume, la douleur n'était rien face à l'euphorie de la foule. Pour arrêter le feu de la brûlure, il trempa son bras dans un bain de glace qui lui aurait fait tourner de l'œil si Jêra à ses côtés ne l'avait pas retenu. Malgré la douleur, il était heureux, leur monde était désormais sauvé et ils bâtissaient une nouvelle ère.

* * *

John avait enlevé sa tenue de cérémonie ou plutôt Aksel lui avait retiré. Les mains rugueuses de l'ancien bras droit d'Eindride naviguèrent sur le corps du nouveau Heda. Leur relation n'avait pas toujours été simple mais aujourd'hui il était heureux. Son corps tremblait du désir partagé de son amant et les gestes plein d'amour et d'affection le faisait frissonner. Malgré leurs nombreux échanges charnels, John était toujours fébrile sous les mains viriles d'Aksel. Il tremblait comme un ado épris de ses premiers émois et son corps trahissait toute son impatience. Aksel n'était pas un débutant et il avait bien remarqué l'effet qu'il produisait. Plein de tendresse il s'occupa de son amant et les emmena vers des plaisirs insoupçonnés par le nouveau Heda.

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, vidés d'énergie, ils s'enlacèrent et Aksel laissa voguer ses pensées là où tout avait commencé.

 _\- Capitaine Aksel ?_

 _\- Oui soldat ?_

 _\- Une missive pour vous._

 _\- Merci, vous pouvez disposer._

 _Encore attablé pour le repas de midi, le capitaine Aksel et les autres généraux discutaient des prochaines actions à mettre en place. Le pays revenait à la normal et la paix se stabilisait de jour en jour. Le maintien de l'ordre était strict mais bienveillant et les soldats qui s'aventuraient à un peu trop de zèle étaient sanctionnés rapidement. Le peuple observait donc que les nouvelles lois étaient valables pour tout le monde sans aucune discrimination. Les tensions s'appaisant, les actions pour mettre en place le nouveau système de gouvernement allait pouvoir commencer._

 _Aksel déroula la missive et il fut surpris, bien qu'heureux de son contenu._

 _« Revanche ? Dans une heure dans la salle du trône »_

 _Le commanditaire n'avait pas signé mais Aksel savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait et il serait au rendez-vous !_

 _Une heure plus tard, il se présenta dans la salle du trône mais celle-ci était vide. Il patienta donc. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas puis le Général Baldwin entre dans la salle._

 _\- Excusez mon retard Capitaine. Une affaire de la plus haute importance._

 _\- Général, salua Aksel._

 _\- Repos capitaine._

 _John donna une franche poignée de main à son adversaire et l'entraina à sa suite dans une salle d'entrainement._

 _\- Vous avez pu réglé cette affaire, s'enquit Aksel curieux._

 _\- Oui. Du moins jusqu'à demain même heure._

 _Devant la mine interrogatrice du soldat, John précisa._

 _\- Ma fille._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre._

 _\- C'était l'heure de la mettre à la sieste et c'est une bataille que je ne gagne pas toujours._

 _La remarque déclencha un sourire aux deux hommes tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle d'entrainement._

 _\- Prêt ?_

 _\- Vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois ! répondit Aksel en se mettant en garde._

 _Le combat commença et chacun y mit toute son énergie. Au bout de presque une heure d'affrontement, le Général laissa apparaître une faille que le capitaine s'empressa d'exploiter, touchant le Général au flan et à la cuisse._

 _\- Je vous concède la victoire… pour aujourd'hui ! c'est vous qui me devez une revanche maintenant._

 _\- Comptez sur moi Général !_

 _\- Après demain même heure ?_

 _Aksel acquiesça et les deux hommes partirent se rafraichir avant de retourner à l'heure obligation respective._

 _Les joutes entre le Général et le Capitaine se mirent en place régulièrement jusqu'à devenir quotidiennes à quelques exceptions près. Cette heure d'entrainement était un moyen de décompresser pour l'un comme pour l'autre et si au début les combats se déroulaient de manière sérieuse, la complicité et la malice s'installa au fur et à mesure que le temps passait._

 _Les deux hommes se découvraient et s'apercevaient qu'ils avaient pas mal de point commun et une vision pour la suite identique. Ils s'engageaient parfois dans des discussions passionnées et bien souvent le combat se terminait autour d'une chope au coin du feu._

 _La complicité naissante entre les deux hommes ne laissait pas Aksel indifférent et ce dernier commençait à avoir du mal à ne pas montrer l'effet que lui faisait John lors de leur corps à corps. Ce dernier d'ailleurs laisser parfois couler un regard sur son homologue mais le capitaine n'avait jamais osé s'en saisir, jusqu'à ce fameux soir…_

 _La chaleur de l'été s'installait dans les monts glacés et les deux soldats prenaient l'habitude de combattre torse nu pour ne pas être gêné par la température. Le combat de ce soir se déroulait à main nue et une fois n'est pas coutume, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de perdre._

 _Après vingt minutes de lutte, les deux hommes étaient en nage. Aksel tenta un croche pied et un mouvement de hanche pour entrainer John au sol. Mais celui-ci parvient à l'entrainer dans sa chute avec lui et un mouvement de rein lui permit de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Un coude en travers de la gorge, il savoura sa victoire._

 _Je t'ai eu, sourit Baldwin la respiration saccadée, pesant de tout son poids sur le perdant._

 _L'odeur de transpiration mêlée à l'haleine du Général légèrement mentolée affola le cœur du Capitaine qui fut incapable de répondre, complètement émoustillé par cette soudaine proximité. Peinant à retrouver sa respiration lui aussi, il fixait les lèvres de John sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Il remonta à ses yeux et y lut de l'incertitude. Doucement, sans le braquer, Aksel s'avança vers les lèvres de son supérieur._

 _Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir gouter aux lèvres qui lui faisait tant envie, John se recula vivement confus._

 _\- Je… Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en quittant la salle précipitamment._

 _Aksel se rallongea et ferma les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur ne rien avoir gâché entre John et lui._

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda john qui sentait que son amant ne dormait pas encore.

\- A nos débuts.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

 _Le son d'une corne de brume retentit et le général Baldwin se précipita une fois de plus à la fenêtre de son bureau. Le cœur battant il attendit le retour des hommes annoncés par la corne. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas encore une énième patrouille qui revenait, mais bel et bien le détachement du capitaine Aksel._

 _La mise en place du nouveau gouvernement avait soulevé quelques problèmes. En effet il avait été convenu que chaque village choisirait un représentant qui participerait aux conseils et réunions importantes afin d'inclure tout le monde dans le processus de reconstruction du pays. Cependant, plusieurs villages s'étaient querellés pour savoir qui les représenterait. Pour mettre tout le monde d accord, ils avaient organisé des tournois de combats à mort..._

 _Le capitaine Aksel avait été dépêché pour arrêter ces pratiques et trouver un consensus avec les villageois en désaccord._

 _Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce moment dans la salle d'entrainement et depuis tout ce temps, le Général s'évertuait à éviter un maximum le Capitaine. Perdu et appeuré par ce qu'il ressentait, John avait préféré prendre ses distances et faire comme si cela n'existait pas. Mais il avait beau enfouir tout ça au fond de lui, tout revenait à la surface dès qu'il croisait le Capitaine Aksel. De plus, il s'était rendu compte à quel point le soldat lui manquait, tant leur entrainement que leur discussion animé et même, les contacts avec lui. Ce dernier point avait été le plus difficile à admettre pour Baldwin. Non pas que ça le dégoutait comme certains, mais il n'avait connu que sa femme et tout cela le déroutait au plus haut point._

 _Pourtant, le gradé ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Voilà trois semaines que le Capitaine Aksel était parti en mission et qu'il n'avait pas donné de réelles nouvelles. Trois semaines que John angoissait pour lui. Même sa fille avait remarqué son changement d'humeur des derniers mois et son angoisse palpable des semaines écoulées._

 _Le nom du représentant du dernier village récalcitrant était arrivé par messager deux jours auparavents. Ce qui voulait dire que le capitaine était sur le retour. Voilà pourquoi le Général faisait le pied de grue derrière sa fenêtre attendant que les hommes annoncés pénètrent dans la cour du château._

 _Quelques minutes de plus furent nécessaire à la troupe pour atteindre la herse et pénétrer dans la cour. Le cœur battant la chamade, John souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut le Capitaine Aksel qui semblait sain et sauf. Quittant son poste d'observation il se rassit dans son fauteuil las de ce jeu du chat et la souris._

 _Par Halvard ! Il avait tenu tête et comploté contre Roxane ! Il pouvait bien faire face à Aksel ! Résolu, il envoya une missive au Capitaine._

 _Une heure plus tard, le Général se trouvait dans la salle d'entrainement qui avait abrité leurs nombreux combats. Fébrile mais déterminé, il s'assit sur un banc et attendit, espérant de tout cœur qu'Aksel vienne…_

 _Ce dernier arriva avec vingt minutes de retard. Il pénétra et trouva son adversaire tout aussi indéci que lui._

 _\- Une revanche ? Vraiment ? attaqua le Capitaine._

 _Baldwin se redressa vivement et répondit aussitôt d'une voix qu'il souhaitait assurée._

 _\- En fait, je voudrais que tu m'écoute._

 _Aksel s'assit pour toute réponse tandis que John se mit à faire les cents pas devant lui._

 _\- Je… Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai été lâche et je m'en excuse._

 _\- Si tu ne voulais pas de moi il suffisait de le dire, je ne suis pas du genre collant…_

 _\- Non ! Enfin ce n'est pas ça._

 _John fit une pause pour tenter de trouver les mots justes afin de définir ce maelstrom d'émotions qui le traversait._

 _\- Ma femme… est la seule femme que j'ai connue et lorsqu'elle est décédée, j'ai été fou de chagrin. Nous deux, ça a toujours été une évidence. Notre avenir semblait tracé et je ne me suis jamais posé de question quant à mes sentiments pour elle. J'ai du composer avec le vide qu'elle a laissé quand Roxane l'a tuée. Contrer Roxane m'a permis de tenir et continuer à avancer. Et puis quand on a gagné, le reconstruction du pays a été le nouveau point d'ancrage pour continuer à avancer. Mais depuis peu, autre chose est venu me redonner l'envie de vivre. Sauf que ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça sans prévenir et je me suis alors posé beaucoup de questions._

 _Aksel ne disait rien, il attendait de voir où voulait en venir John que la nervosité gagnait peu à peu._

 _\- Ce que j'essaye de dire… c'est que je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Et pour la distance que j'ai mis entre nous._

 _\- Que veux-tu me dire John ? s'impatienta le capitaine qui ne savait plus si il devait continuer à espérer ou pleurer._

 _\- Je … tu m'as manqué, avoua le Général à demie voix. Enfin nos combats m'ont manqué. Nos discussions m'ont manqué. Et … te… te toucher m'a manqué._

 _La fin de la phrase fut à peine plus forte qu'un murmure mais Aksel la capta et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il se leva et se posta devant John._

 _\- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il tout bas._

 _\- Oui, confirma Baldwin, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe et ce que je ressens exactement, ni ce que ca veut dire mais tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées depuis notre dernier combat._

 _Aksel posa sa main sur la joue du Général qui arrêta immédiatement sa tirade. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps sur ce simple contact._

 _\- Comment… comment on fait ?_

 _\- Comme tout le monde, répondit le capitaine attendri par l'angoisse de son supérieur. Ferme les yeux._

 _Baldwin s'exécuta. Il sentit Aksel venir lui caressa la joue avant de gouter à ses lèvres. Un simple baiser tout en retenu mais qui affola le cœur du Général et du Capitaine. John par réflexe, s'accrocha à la taille d'Aksel alors que ce dernier entamait un nouveau baiser désireux d'apprendre à connaître les lèvres de son amant._

 _Les deux hommes finirent par se reculer et le capitaine observa les étoiles danser dans les yeux de son partenaire mais également un peu d'incertitude. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur le nez._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira à ton rythme rien ne presse._

 _John fut rassuré par ces paroles et offrit un délicieux sourire à Aksel. Ce baiser l'avait totalement retourné mais il préférait ne pas se poser de questions, savourant plutôt l'instant présent._

 _\- En attendant, reprit Aksel, tu me dois une revanche !_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Aksel d'un ton taquin, tu t'es largement rattrapé depuis !

* * *

Jêra alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qui bordait le lit de son fils. Le jeune garçon le fixait en attendant qu'il ouvre le livre d'histoires. La voix douce de Jêra commença sa lecture. Ce soir il raconta l'histoire de chevaliers, de dragons, de magiciens. Les yeux du garçon pétillaient d'imagination n'imaginant pas une seconde que son père lui racontait une partie de son histoire. Rapidement la fatigue de la journée le prit et il ferma les yeux. La voix de Jêra baissa avant de s'arrêter. Il ferma le livre doucement, se pencha sur le garçon et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. D'une main il remit la couverture sur son dos et de l'autre il éteignit la veilleuse. Doucement il s'extirpa de la chambre et tomba sur Eléa qui avait écouté le récit de son mari. Elle savait que ressasser ces souvenirs était douloureux pour son mari mais elle connaissait le besoin qu'il avait de faire perdurer la mémoire de sa sœur.

\- Elle aurait adoré lui raconter elle-même.

\- Je sais… souffla-t-il en l'encerclant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle veille sur nous et que c'est elle qui l'a mis sur notre chemin.

 _Le village commençait à reprendre de l'essor et le marché bâtait son plein. Les commerçant joyeux fêtaient l'arrivée du printemps et on sentait l'humeur joviale du village. Au centre du marché, sur la place du puit, Jêra racontait des histoires entourées d'enfants attentifs. Chacun d'entre eux avait un instrument qu'ils devaient agiter lorsque le nom de leur animal était prononcé. Les plus grands aidaient les plus petits et tous participaient gaiement. Seul un enfant restait en retrait. Contrairement aux autres il semblait sale, ses vêtements étaient en mauvais état et il semblait assez maigre. Jêra n'en tint pas compte sur le moment mais lorsqu'il laissa partir la troupe, le jeune garçon resta assis sur le muret du puit. Jêra sortit un morceau de pain de sa besace et lui tendit. Le garçon le regarda avec méfiance mais son ventre cria famine alors il prit et croqua dedans._

 _Jêra le regarda avec attention, il se demandait où il pouvait bien vivre alors que l'orphelinat était encore en construction. Un grand nombre d'orphelins avaient été recensé lors de la restructuration et ceux qui en étaient chargés les avait replacés dans des foyers. Jêra s'occupait d'eux de temps en temps comme aujourd'hui mais ce jeune garçon lui semblait inconnu._

 _\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _Le regard vert du petit gars le regarda fixement mais il baissa la tête, intimidé. Jêra se leva du muret et s'accroupit face à lui pour lui parler mais il douta rapidement de sa capacité à comprendre. Il se dirigea donc vers un marchant non loin pour savoir si certains le connaissaient. Il obtint rapidement les informations. Ce petit était livré à lui-même et certains marchands lui donnaient parfois à manger en échange d'un peu de ménage. Préoccupé, Jêra retourna auprès du puit mais le jeune garçon avait disparu._

 _Avant de retourner chez lui il alla retrouver les femmes qui avaient géré la tutelle des orphelins. Il s'avérait qu'elles le connaissaient bien. Ils ne parlaient pas ou près, comme traumatisé. Il s'appelait Roald et elles n'avaient jamais pu le forcer à intégrer une famille._

C'était finalement avec le temps que Jêra avait fini par retrouver le jeune Roald. Tous les jours, comme un rituel, il venait prier et Jêra avait fini par réussir à l'approcher. Il lui raconta des histoires, des légendes et l'enfant fut vite passionné ne manquant aucun rendez-vous. Cependant un jour personne ne vint et Jêra s'inquiéta. Fouillant la Cité, il finit par le retrouver au service d'un vieux marchand qui voulait en faire son esclave. L'homme peu conciliant ne voulait pas laisser ce qu'il considérait comme son dû alors Jêra fit intervenir Aksel et l'homme fut emprisonné. De ce jour, Jêra avait proposé à Roald de venir habiter chez eux, au moins pour sa sécurité. Il n'essaya pas de lui donner des règles la journée mais le soir, il devait rentrer. Peu à peu, Roald se trouva bien chez eux et quand Eléa et lui lui proposèrent de l'adopté, il en fut très heureux.

Assis sur leur canapé en bois et peaux, Jêra tenait Eléa dans ses bras face à la cheminée. Le manque de sa famille serait toujours présent mais il avait désormais construit la sienne. Ses pensées voyagèrent auprès d'Hermione, Minerva, Pansy et Ginny. Avaient-t-elles réussi à reprendre leur vie ? Avaient-elles des enfants ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir savoir mais rien n'était possible sans la magie des anciens et Léann s'était éteinte avec. Ses pensées sombres furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Roald, un doudou dans la main. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Eléa l'invita auprès d'eux et il s'installa confortablement entre ses parents, la tête sur les genoux de son père.

\- Papa, est-ce que tu crois qu'Hermione pense à nous ?

Jêra passa ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de son fils et acquiesça.

\- Oui mon bonhomme, je suis sure qu'elle pense à nous…

* * *

Et voià qui clôture l'histoire de la résistance et de nos héros du passé. Hâte de découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans la présent ?

Une petite review au passage et on vous dévoile tout la semaine prochaine !

Merci de votre fidelité.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour,

Nous y voilà enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette trilogie qui nous aura pris six ans à écrire. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewver et de commenter notre histoire.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva ferma doucement la porte et s'allongea dans le lit. Les volets laissaient passer un peu de la lumière du jour se levant, éclaircissant la pénombre de la chambre. Couchée sur le côté, Hermione dormait encore profondément.

L'animagus regarda le dos de la jeune femme. En plus du tatouage de la rune du temps, la brune s'était fait tatouer un dragon blanc en plein envol. Au départ, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose n'avait pas été très emballée par l'idée ; les seuls tatouages qu'elle avait côtoyés dans le monde sorcier étant la marque des ténèbres. Mais Hermione l'avait emmenée à la découverte des salons de tatouages moldus.

L'écossaise s'était alors laissée séduire par les traits fins et les dessins merveilleusement beaux que le tatoueur proposait. Moins réticente, elle avait regardé Hermione serrer les dents tandis que l'artiste gravait dans sa peau un magnifique dragon blanc.

Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil, se collant contre Minerva. Cette dernière passa tendrement sa main sur le ventre rebondi de sa compagne. Le geste la réveilla et c'est les yeux encore ensommeillés qu'elle vint quémander un baiser.

\- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Est-ce que le petit monstre t'a laissé dormir ?

\- Il s'est calmé vers deux heures.

La future maman se lova contre l'écossaise qui l'encercla de ses bras. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre et le sentit bouger.

\- Bonjour bébé, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu es impatient de nous voir mais ça serait bien si tu pouvais laisser dormir ta maman un peu plus.

Le ventre d'Hermione se déforma pour toute réponse.

\- Léann dort encore ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui, répondit l'animagus. Le petit déjeuner est prêt, ne manque plus que la tornade.

\- C'est sa journée en même temps, fit remarquer la brune.

\- C'est vrai. Laisse moi profiter encore un peu du calme de la maison, répondit l'écossaise en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur Hermione alors qu'elle repensait à la façon dont tout ça avait commencé.

 _Hermione et Minerva ainsi que Pansy et Ginny se retrouvaient chez Karen et Fred. Cela faisait un mois et demi que les quatre femmes étaient revenues du passé et alors que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, les mamans avaient organisés un repas._

 _Les conversations allaient bon train tandis que Karen terminait de préparer l'entrée ; une salade de crevette. Hermione avait Benjamin sur les genoux et ne cessait de s'émerveiller du jeune enfant._

 _\- Ne va pas monopoliser cet adorable bout de chou, protesta Pansy en tendant les bras._

 _\- Je viens de l'avoir, protesta Hermione._

 _\- Ne vous battez pas, intervient Karen en déposant la salade sur la table. Nous serons ravies de le partager pour la soirée._

 _Tout le monde rit à la remarque exceptée Minerva qui ne se sentit pas bien._

 _\- Excusez-moi, dit elle en se levant alors qu'on servait l'entrée._

 _Hermione qui s'occupait de Benjamin ne remarqua pas le départ de sa compagne._

 _Ne voyant pas revenir l'écossaise, Karen se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle toqua doucement à la porte entrouverte._

 _\- Minerva ? Tout va bien._

 _\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix en s'aspergeant le visage._

 _Karen ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce._

 _\- Tu es sûre ? Tu es pâle._

 _\- Oui, j'ai dû attraper quelque chose, j'ai des nausées et vomissements depuis quelques jours._

 _\- Attends, il me reste des potions contre les nausées de ma grossesse, tu vas voir c'est efficace._

 _Karen se retourna pour fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle trouva la fiole et la tendit à Minerva. Cependant, celle-ci ne s'en saisit pas et fut prise d'un vertige. La voyant chanceler, l'avocate la rattrapa et l'aida à s'assoir sur les toilettes._

 _\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je …_

 _Un gant mouillé apparut devant elle et elle s'essuya le front fébrilement._

 _\- Minerva ?_

 _\- Je… mes règles… je ne sais plus depuis quand je…_

 _\- Hey ça va aller, lui dit Karen en lui serrant l'épaule._

 _Elle fouilla à nouveau dans l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortit une nouvelle fiole. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'animagus et lui glissa dans les mains._

 _\- C'est un test de grossesse, il suffit d'une goutte de sang. Si elle change de couleur…_

 _Minerva acquiesça pour signifier qu'elle avait compris._

 _\- Je vais chercher Hermione._

 _Moins d'une minute plus tard, la brune pénétra dans la salle de bain._

 _\- Mon ange ? Tout va bien ?_

 _Les yeux fixés sur la fiole qui venait de passer d'une couleur bleue nuit à un bleu pâle, l'écossaise était incapable de répondre._

 _\- Minerva ? s'inquiéta Hermione en s'agenouillant devant elle._

 _\- Je… Je suis enceinte._

 _Un silence suivit cette annonce._

 _\- Est-ce que… commença Hermione, … les… les soldats t'ont…_

 _\- Non ! s'exclama Minerva en se mettant à la hauteur d'Hermione. Non, ils ne m'ont pas touché._

 _La main de l'écossaise caressa la joue de la jeune femme._

 _\- Je te promets._

 _\- Comment est-ce possible alors ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- On va être maman ?_

 _Minerva plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle y voyait de la surprise, de la joie mais aussi une pointe d'incertitude._

 _\- On va être maman._

 _La joie surpassant la surprise, elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer d'air. Elles sortirent de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la salle à manger où on pouvait entendre Pansy supposer tout un tas de scénarios qui les aurait retenues dans la salle de bain. Avant qu'elles n'arrivent à l'entrée de la salle à manger, Minerva retient Hermione par la main._

 _\- La montagne, dit-elle._

 _\- La montagne ?_

 _\- Dans le lac._

 _La précision fit rougir Hermione alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient, embrasant tout son corps._

 _\- Cette nuit là a été…_

 _\- Magique, termina l'animagus._

 _Elles se comprirent d'un regard et retrouvèrent leur place à table sous le sourire railleur de la serpentarde._

 _\- Enfin ! On se demandait ce que vous faisiez, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle._

 _La remarque lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Ginny._

 _\- Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit Minerva, mais si tu veux tout savoir, je vais devoir refuser cet excellent whisky._

 _Elle montra son verre et le poussa vers Pansy qui en était amatrice également._

 _\- Minerva McGonagall qui refuse un whisky, c'est que ça ne va vraiment pas !_

 _\- Disons que je vais devoir m'en passer pendant les neuf prochains mois…_

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir une tête brune toute ensommeillée.

\- Câlin ?

Hermione et Minerva se séparèrent pour laisser une place à la fillette de cinq ans qui ne perdit pas de temps pour venir se lover entre ses mamans. Le pouce en bouche, un dragon blanc pour doudou, elle se colla à Hermione et posa une main sur le ventre pour sentir bouger le bébé.

Ce dernier répondit au toucher et une bosse déforma une nouvelle fois le ventre de la brune.

\- Ca fait mal ? demanda Léann.

\- Non, répondit Hermione, c'est juste un peu embêtant car il n'arrête pas de bouger.

\- Et quand il va sortir ça fait mal ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Minerva alors qu'elle revoyait son accouchement.

 _\- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH j'en peux plus !_

 _\- On est à sept centimètres, informa la sage-femme qui venait d'examiner Minerva._

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible, vociféra cette dernière, vous mentez ! Elle doit sortir !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas encore le moment Mme._

 _\- Je m'en fiche j'en peux plus ! Mione fait la sortir !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas encore le moment mon ange, nous devons attendre encore un peu._

 _Hermione passa un gant mouillé sur le front plein de sueur de Minerva. L'écossaise chassa la main de sa femme agacée._

 _La sage-femme jeta un regard compatissant alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce et Hermione s'excusa du regard pour le comportement de Minerva. Un signe de tête de la soignante lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait l'habitude. La porte se referma et Hermione, bien que les salles d'accouchement soient déjà isolées du bruit, jeta un « Assurdito » pour être certaine que les cris de l'écossaise ne gênent pas les autres patientes._

 _\- Pourquoi ça fait si mal, râla la parturiente._

 _-Tu n'avais qu'à accepter la péridurale, contra Hermione dont l'immense patience arrivait à ses dernières limites._

 _\- Tu es folle ! se releva à moitié Minerva. Tu as vu la taille de l'aiguille ! Jamais personne ne m'approchera avec une aiguille foi de McGonagall !_

 _\- Qui aurait cru qu'une simple aiguille ait raison du courage écossais._

 _\- Tais-toi ! Arg ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !_

 _Une contraction plus forte que les autres la terrassa de nouveau et au lieu d'écouter les conseils d'Hermione sur la respiration, elle se contenta de crier un peu plus fort sa douleur._

Il avait fallu deux heures de plus pour que l'écossaise donne naissance à une petite fille que le couple nomma Léann en souvenir et honneur de sa grand-mère.

Minerva se tourna vers Hermione et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je te promets de faire preuve d'autant de patience que toi ce jour-là.

\- J'espère que tu as déjà commencé à faire tes réserves, la taquina la brune.

\- Et j'étais jolie ? s'enquit Léann.

Les mamans reportèrent leur attention sur la fillette et répondit ensemble.

\- Magnifique.

\- Horrible.

\- Minerva ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-Quoi c'est vrai, je refuse de lui mentir là dessus.

\- Ne l'écoute pas mon ange tu étais très belle.

\- Toute fripée et gluante.

\- Un bébé tout rose.

\- Aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Un joli visage.

\- La tête complètement déformée.

\- Minerva ! la gronda Hermione.

L'animagus gardait un visage sérieux mais ses yeux riaient de malice et Léann qui l'avait bien compris rigolait de la joute verbale entre ses mamans.

\- On aurait dit un petit troll.

\- Beurk c'est tout vert un troll c'est pas possible maman.

\- Tu as raison mais tu étais un petit troll quand même. Avec plein de cheveux ! Et tu sais ce que je fais aux trolls ?

\- Non.

\- Je les mange tout crus !

Minerva se jeta alors sur Léann pour la couvrir de bisous et lui faire pleins de chatouilles sous le rire joyeux de la fillette.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Léann et la famille avait organisé une petite fête pour elle. Après avoir profité d'une matinée relativement calme, elles avaient mangé puis Hermione était allée se reposer, emmenant Léann avec elle tandis que Minerva se chargeait de mettre en place la décoration.

Cette dernière était parfois un peu sévère mais elle se pliait en quatre pour sa fille et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Le salon fut rapidement envahi de banderoles, de ballons gonflés, de bonbons, des divers jeux prévus pour occuper les enfants et les parents invités et, clou du spectacle, une piscine à boule. Hermione n'était pas d'accord mais Minerva n'avait pas pu résister, retrouvant son âme d'enfant à travers sa fille. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir à quelle sauce allait la manger la brune pour cet écart…

Quinze heures arriva rapidement et elle monta réveiller ses deux amours. Quelques minutes après être redescendues toutes les trois, la sonnette sonna et Léann s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Les premiers camarades de classe de Léann arrivèrent accompagnés de leurs parents et la fête commença au rythme de la sonnette de l'entrée. Minerva était aux anges. Attentionnée envers les enfants, elle n'en oubliait pas les parents. Des petits groupes se formaient par ci par là tandis que les enfants avaient investi l'immense piscine à boule.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaître Karen, Fred et Benjamin, ainsi que Pansy et Ginny. Hermione débarrassa ses hôtes et indiqua à Benjamin la table pleine de cadeaux pour qu'il y pose le sien. Ce dernier s'exécuta et partit rejoindre les enfants dans la piscine.

\- Alors, ce repas chez Molly ? s'enquit Hermione en se tournant vers Pansy.

\- Horrible ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi je vais encore aux repas de cette vieille mégère, j'espère que tu ne finiras pas comme ça ma chérie. Aiiiie… siffla–t-elle à sa femme qui hésitait à lui donne un nouveau coup de pied.

Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce que Pansy soulevait, il s'avérait que dans sa famille les choses étaient quand même très tendues. Les repas de famille se passaient majoritairement avec des règlements de compte entre Ginny et Ron. Ce dernier étant encore du côté de son ex-mari. Ses autres frères étaient partagés. Molly et Percy avec Ron, Charly et Bill de son côté et Georges fuyait littéralement les repas de famille depuis des années. Arthur tentait quant à lui en vain de faire régner le calme mais cela s'avérait toujours très compliqué. Surtout depuis l'arrivée de Pansy auprès d'elle.

 _\- Tu es sure de vouloir venir ? demanda la rousse à son amante qui finissait de mettre ses louboutins._

 _Pansy se redressa et regarda sa rouquine à travers le miroir en lui souriant._

 _\- Il va bien falloir que cela arrive un jour. Le seul truc qui pourrait m'arriver c'est de finir enterrée dans le jardin ou pire rousse…_

 _Ginny rigola et vint fermer ses bras autour des hanches de son amante._

 _\- Merci, je sais que pour toi la famille c'est compliqué._

 _\- Mais pour toi c'est important c'est tout ce qui compte. Répondit Pansy en se retournant pour capturer les lèvres de l'ancienne gryffondor._

 _Les mains de la rousse dérivèrent sur les fesses couvertes d'une jupe émeraude. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui ôter mais cela attendrait. Après un dernier baiser, elle s'écarta et toutes deux transplantèrent pour le terrier. Sur place la chaumière laissait passer les bruits d'une bonne ambiance et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas lorsque Molly reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Sa fille lui avait annoncé emmener quelqu'un et il lui avait fallu toute sa patience pour attendre le diner et ne pas tirer les vers du nez de la rouquine. Cependant en reconnaissant la jeune femme accrochée au bras de Ginny, Molly s'arrêta et devint blême. Brusquement elle fit demi-tour et referma la porte avant même que les deux jeunes femmes ne puissent réagir. Pansy qui avait une réplique mordante sur le bout de la langue serra les dents en voyant le visage de Ginny se décomposer._

 _\- Je suis désolée… souffla Ginny en baissant la tête._

 _Pansy se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui releva le menton._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolée. Moi je suis désolée pour toi car je sais que ta famille compte. Maintenant c'est toi qui choisi si on y va ou pas. Sinon je connais une petite boite de striptease, tu m'en diras des nouvelles…_

 _La rousse lâcha un petit rire mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre une décision, Bill sortit, suivit de Charly. Les deux hommes virent enlacer leur petite sœur et cela lui remonta le moral. Bill la lâcha en premier et se tourna vers Pansy._

 _\- Bonjour, Bill Weasley._

 _\- J'aurais deviné, Pansy Parkinson._

 _\- Ha ouais quand même… lâcha Charly sous le regard noir de son frère. Désolé, Charly Weasley. Disons qu'on n'imaginait pas que Gin puisse s'entendre avec…_

 _\- Une si charmante créature… évidemment. Compléta Pansy._

 _Charly devint rouge sous la réplique et les quatre adultes prirent finalement la destination du Terrier. A table le repas fut lourd. Molly ne desserrait pas les dents et Ron faisait comme si elles n'étaient pas là. Arthur posait parfois quelques questions à Pansy mais le silence de mort qui suivait les réponses de cette dernière rendait les choses terribles pour la rousse. Le repas finit, les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent rapidement, non sans un sarcasme de Pansy sur l'ambiance chaleureuse et l'envie de remettre ça rapidement. Une fois rentrée à l'appartement de Pansy, cette dernière s'installa sur le banc du piano et joua un air de Schubert pour détendre sa rouquine. Ginny s'approcha et finit par s'assoir sur ses genoux, réclamant un câlin. Les gestes finirent pas s'intensifier et les souvenirs de la soirée catastrophe furent relégués au pied de la porte de leur chambre._

Ginny rougit au souvenir de la fabuleuse nuit qu'elle avait passé ce soir-là. Ce qui n'échappa pas à sa moitié qui lui fit un geste salace sous le rire d'Hermione et les gros yeux de Minerva.

\- Tu n'es pas de garde aujourd'hui, Gin ? demanda Fred.

\- Non, j'ai posé des jours pour le déménagement.

\- Ca y est alors, intervint Karen, vous avez emménagé dans le manoir Parkinson.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. Elles avaient longtemps été hésitantes quant à l'endroit où elles allaient vivre. Pansy aimait son loft mais Ginny avait besoin d'un jardin. Les négociations furent longues mais lorsque Ginny fut titularisée à Sainte Mangouste, les voisins et passants n'arrêtaient pas de sonner pour des soins. Pansy ne supportait plus les dérangements incessants et elle proposa alors à Ginny de s'installer dans le manoir Parkinson. La vieille bâtisse méritait un grand nombre de travaux et les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de se lancer dans ce nouveau défi. Avec l'aide de Karen, Fred, Axelle, Charly, Bill, Hermione et Minerva, un an de travaux fut nécessaire pour remettre le manoir en état. Probablement aussi car les différents couples étaient parfois interrompus par des envies pressantes. Les différentes pièces et recoins du manoir permettait une intimité sans faille.

 _Perchée sur un escabeau, une masse à la main, Ginny tapait frénétiquement dans le mur en brique qui séparait le salon de la salle à manger. Bien qu'il aurait été plus simple et bien moins poussiéreux de le faire magiquement, Ginny et Pansy avait convenu que les travaux se feraient de manière moldue. La rouquine tapait donc avec force dans le mur à la tapisserie aussi laide que celle du manoir Black. Hermione et Minerva venaient de partir et Pansy n'était pas encore rentrée, elle se retrouvait désormais seule et le mauvais moment passé auprès de sa mère lui revenait désagréablement. Molly ne comprenait pas, n'acceptait pas que sa petite fille ait quitté quelqu'un d'aussi formidable qu'Harry pour une femme dont la famille était presque toute à Askaban._

 _\- Formidable… mon cu… Connard…_

 _\- Quel vocabulaire ! siffla la voix de Pansy depuis la porte d'entrée._

 _Ginny se retourna et sourit à la vue de sa compagne en tenue de travail. Cette dernière prit sa baguette et nettoya la salle à manger avant de poser sa serviette sur le porte manteaux._

 _\- Tu as fait ce que tu voulais aujourd'hui ? demanda Pansy en s'approchant pour regarder les dégâts dans le mur._

 _\- J'avance. Minerva et Hermione étaient sensées s'occuper de la peinture de notre chambre. J'ai bien peur qu'elles aient essayé le dressing._

 _Pansy fit une grimace. McGonagall avait beau avoir rajeuni, elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à imaginer sa vie sexuelle…_

 _\- Et re beurk…. On va devoir y mettre le feu..._

 _Ginny rigola devant l'expression de la brune. Elle descendit de son escabeau et s'approcha de son amante._

 _\- Ha non… c'est pas possible, tu ne m'approches pas avec cette tenue crasseuse. L'informa la brune en reculant_

 _Cependant, elle fut vite adossée à la table à manger et Ginny en profita pour la rejoindre et se coller à elle. La suie sur les vêtements de Ginny colla ceux de Pansy mais cette dernière arrêta de râler lorsque la bouche autoritaire de la rousse s'écrasa sur la sienne. Pantelante, elle mit fin au baiser avant de se jeter sur son amante de nouveau. Brusquement elle lui fit passer son t-shirt sur la tête et découvrit sa poitrine dénudée. Une bouffée de chaleur la prit et elle embrassa goulument les deux trésors de son amante sous ses soupirs d'extase. D'une main agile elle déboutonna le jean de chantier et baissa le sous vêtement trempé en même temps que ce dernier. Ses doigts et sa langue commencèrent alors un balai tandis que Ginny perdait pied en s'accrochant à la table du salon. L'extase arriva rapidement sous ses assauts de la brune et Pansy profita jusqu'au dernier soubresaut du plaisir de son amante avant que la rousse ne l'attire à elle pour l'embrasser. Rompant le baiser, Ginny attrapa la main de Pansy et l'entraîna vers l'étage où elle les emmena vers le bureau de Pansy, seule pièce à être finie. Au centre, Ginny plaqua Pansy sur le piano et sorti d'un tiroir un collier et des menottes. La serpentarde était attachée au pied de l'instrument tandis que Ginny tenait la laisse du collier dans sa main. Pansy n'aurait jamais pensé accepter ça de personne mais pourtant avec Ginny cela prenait une autre tournure. Elle avait confiance. D'un sort, elle fit apparaitre un jouet entre les cuisses de la rousse et cette dernière sourit devant la demande de son amante. Bien que soumise, Pansy ne se laissait pas faire complètement et les punitions infligée pour sa rébellion faisait monter l'extase dans son ventre. Les mouvements de Ginny étaient parfaits et les deux jeunes femmes étaient en symbiose._

 _Vidées, elles étaient allongées sur le sol en bois du bureau se câlinant doucement._

 _\- Heureusement que cette pièce-là est finie rigola Ginny._

Les travaux avancèrent quand même à bon rythme et les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu enfin déménager. Karen et Fred ainsi que Minerva et Hermione avaient beau leur dire que la maison était bien trop grande sans enfant, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas pressées. Elles avaient déjà beaucoup à faire avec leur foule de neveux et nièces.

* * *

La sonnette retentit une fois de plus et Hermione ouvrit aux dernières retardataires.

\- Marraine ! s'exclama Benjamin, qui passait par là, en se précipitant dans les bras d'Axelle.

\- Bonjour mon lapin, dit Axelle en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis pas ton lapin ! protesta l'enfant.

\- Bonjour Benjamin, dit la personne qui accompagnait la blonde.

\- Maitresse ?

Benjamin s'en alla surpris et contrarié, laissant les trois femmes dans l'entrée. Sans perdre un instant, Axelle se précipita à sa suite pour discuter avec lui, abandonnant Hermione et la femme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Bonjour, dit Hermione. Vous devez être Myriam.

\- Effectivement. Bonjour.

\- Je suis Hermione, bienvenue dans notre folle famille !

\- Merci. Axelle m'a un peu prévenue pour le côté folie, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

\- Dans ces cas là je te conseille de te tenir loin de Pansy. S'exclama la brune. Je te laisse rejoindre le salon, on ne va pas tarder à ouvrir les cadeaux.

* * *

\- Hey mon lapin. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Axelle en s'asseyant près de Benjamin qui boudait dans son coin.

\- C'est ma maîtresse. Pourquoi elle est là ?

\- Elle m'accompagne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te souviens que je vous avais dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- C'est ton amoureuse ?

 _Benjamin avait fait sa rentrée des classes depuis maintenant trois semaines et tout se passait pour le mieux. Ce soir là, Fred était accompagnée d'Axelle pour venir chercher Benjamin. L'ingénieur avait émis le souhait de venir récupérer son filleul de temps en temps et pouvoir dépanner les filles quand elle ne pouvait pas venir le chercher._

 _Pour le moment du côté moldu, Fred expliquait à Axelle le chemin pour accéder à l'école maternelle de jeunes sorciers. Elles passèrent sous une arche qui reliait deux rues. Une fresque murale ornait l'un des murs. Fred s'arrêta devant et regarda des deux côtés pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis, elle prit la main d'Axelle et traversa la fresque._

 _\- J'adore la magie, sourit Axelle qui retrouvait son côté enfantin à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait une chose supplémentaire sur la magie._

 _Les deux femmes poursuivirent leur chemin dans un quartier sorcier et finirent par arriver devant l'école de Benjamin. Elles patientèrent parmi d'autres parents d'élèves que la sonnerie retentisse. Les enfants sortirent au compte goutte sous l'œil vigilant de leur maîtresse qui vérifiait que les parents qui emmenait les enfants étaient bien les bonnes personnes. Elles attendirent que tous les enfants sortent puis s'avancèrent vers Mme Mcguy, la maîtresse de Benjamin._

 _Axelle était comme foudroyée et ne pouvait la lâcher du regard. Brune, de taille moyenne et élancée, Mme Mcguy avait un visage un peu rond avec un air enfantin. Mais ce qui attira la volleyeuse fut son regard bleu océan dans lequel elle eut l'impression de se noyer._

 _Fred fit les présentations et la maîtresse de Benjamin s'intéressa à ce que faisait la blonde. Lorsque Benjamin commença à s'impatienter, elles prirent congès et repartirent vers le côté moldu. Cependant, Axelle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Mme Mcguy pour l'observer encore un peu._

 _\- J'adore la magie, répéta-t-elle._

Cela faisait sept mois que les deux femmes se fréquentaient et elles commençaient à se projeter ensemble.

\- Oui, répondit Axelle à Benjamin.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?

\- On voulait prendre le temps de se connaître et ne pas te perturber.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais la voir même quand je suis pas à l'école ?

\- De temps en temps oui. Ça te dérange ?

\- Je veux pas être le chouchou de la maîtresse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bryan il donne les cheveux bleus au chouchou de la maîtresse, je veux pas avoir les cheveux bleus.

Axelle retient un rire sur la réplique de son filleul.

\- Je te promets que rien ne changera à l'école. Myriam ne te traitera pas différemment de d'habitude.

\- Tu promets ?

\- C'est promis. Tu l'aimes bien Myriam ?

\- Oui, elle est drôle et jolie.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Allez viens on va lui dire bonjour comme il faut.

* * *

Les camarades de classe de Léann étaient repartis et la fête se poursuivait en comité plus intime. Au fil des années, le cercle familiale s'était consolidé et chacun y avait sa place. Les rires de Benjamin et Léann se faisait entendre depuis la piscine à boule tandis que les adultes discutaient calmement appréciant de se retrouver les uns et les autres.

Hermione était dans la cuisine. Assise sur un tabouret, elle supervisait du bout de sa baguette la vaisselle qui se lavait toute seule dans l'évier. Elle appréciait le retour au calme de la maison et maintenant que l'agitation retombait, la fatigue se faisait sentir ainsi que le besoin d'un moment seule.

\- Ce sont les dernières assiettes.

\- Merci Severus, tu peux les mettre sur la pile avec les autres.

L'ancien maître des potions s'exécuta et vient s'asseoir en face de la brune.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fatiguée. Il ne me laisse pas dormir la nuit.

\- C'est prévu pour quand ?

Hermione sourit sur cette question récurrente de la part de Severus. A chaque fois qu'il se voyait, ce dernier feignait de ne pas trop s'interesser même s'il ne trompait personne. Cependant, il semblait incapable de retenir la date du terme qu'Hermione lui redonnait à chaque fois.

\- Dans trois semaines, le vingt et un

\- Ça approche, c'est normal que tu sois fatiguée. D'autant plus après une journée comme celle là.

\- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

\- Un peu mieux, j'ai trouvé les deux professeurs qu'il me manquait pour la rentrée prochaine et le ministère a accepté que je nomme deux directeurs adjoints.

\- Et bien ça se fête !

\- Comme tu dis, d'autant que Magenmagot est encore plus pingre que notre écossaise nationale.

Hermione sourit. Après l'arrivée de Léann, Minerva avait confirmé qu'elle ne reprendrait pas sa place de directrice à Poudlard. Au grand damne de Severus qui avait en horreur cette position bien qu'elle lui donnait tout le pouvoir qu'il avait toujours voulu. Celui-ci avait pris le poste mais en négociant les choses de manière à ne pas être totalement prisonnier de son poste ni à devoir faire des courbettes devant les politiciens de pacotille. Au fur et à mesure, il avait appris à apprécier ce poste et Poudlard semblait retrouver une nouvelle jeunesse.

Minerva quant à elle avait pris un virage à cent quatre vingt degrès. Ne voulant plus travailler dans le huit clos d'une salle de classe, elle avait décider de travailler au grand air. Elle montait des projets, en collaboration avec les associations humanitaires, visant à faciliter les installations moldus dans les pays pauvres en voie de développement. Son expérience auprès des soldats de Jêra lui avait donné envie de développer sa maîtrise de la métamorphose et de la magie au profit du bien commun notamment chez les moldus. cela lui arrivait d'ailleurs de partir régulièrement sur le terrain pendant une à deux semaines. Pendant ces périodes, Severus s'arrangeait toujours pour passer voir Hermione et Léann, vérifier si elles n'avaient besoin de rien. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, l'ancien maître des potions craquait pour la fillette dont il était content qu'elle n'ait pas hérité du caractère de dragon de sa grand-mère même si elle avait un peu trop pris celui écossais de sa mère à son gout !

\- Merci pour Léann, tu l'as encore beaucoup trop gaté.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, nia Severus. Je n'ai fait aucun cadeau.

\- Mon cher Severus, les interrompit Axelle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu apprendras qu'un cadeau anonyme ne le reste que s'il est accompagné d'autres cadeaux anonymes… Or nous savons tous d'où proviennent les autres cadeaux…

\- Sachez très chère, répondit Severus en se dégageant de l'étreinte, que je ne sais absolument pas qui est l'auteur de ces cadeaux anonymes puisqu'ils sont comme vous le dites si bien anonyme.

Le directeur de Poudlard insista sur les dernières syllabes avant de retourner dans le salon se joindre aux autres.

La rencontre entre Axelle et Severus avait été explosive mais les deux s'appréciaient énormément malgré leur manière de communiquer un peu particulière.

\- Pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Un peu mais quand je vois le sourire de Léann, ça efface tout ! Tu n'as pas peur de laisser Myriam avec Pansy ?

\- Il faudra bien qu'elle passe l'interrogatoire de mes deux terreurs de meilleurs amies. Autant que ca se fasse en public.

Hermione rigola contente d'avoir pu retrouver une relation amicale avec Axelle même si cela leur avait pris plusieurs années.

 _Cela faisait deux semaines que Minerva, Pansy, Ginny et Hermione étaient revenues du passé. Après avoir réglé tous les problèmes administratifs suite à leur disparition, le retour à la normal revenait tranquillement. Mais Hermione avait une dernière chose à faire pour véritablement aller de l'avant, et pas des moindre. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant cette porte d'appartement moldu en ce début de soirée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua et attendit que la propriétaire des lieux lui ouvre._

 _\- Salut, dit Hermione timidement._

 _Sa joue claqua violement tandis que la porte se refermait brutalement. Hermione porta une main à sa joue douloureuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux mais pas à ce point non plus._

 _\- Axelle, je voudrais te parler s'il te plait. Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions et je veux y répondre._

 _Axelle était derrière la porte et ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle savait par Karen et Fred qu'Hermione était de retour, ainsi que Pansy et les autres. Elle savait que cette discussion allait avoir lieu à un moment à un autre mais elle pensait être guérie d'Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son cœur réagisse aussi violement en la revoyant. Malgré la demande d'Hermione, la blonde ne se résoudait pas à lui ouvrir._

 _\- Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix._

 _L'instant suivant, Hermione apparaissait dans le couloir de l'appartement d'Axelle face à cette dernière qui était toujours collée à la porte d'entrée._

 _\- Comment tu…, elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le mot sorcière apparaissant dans son esprit._

 _\- Je sais que tu es au courant que je suis une sorcière. Je voudrais simplement t'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il te plait._

 _Axelle acquiesça et les emmena vers le salon que le brune connaissait bien. Elle s'assit dans le fond du canapé, démontrant son mécontentement._

 _Hermione s'assit en face d'elle et invoqua deux tasses de thé. Le silence s'installa entre elle, Axelle attendant que la brune s'explique enfin._

 _\- Comme Fred te l'a dit, je suis une sorcière. Nous sommes tenues au secret par la communauté sorcière. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit et cela explique mes réactions curieuses concernant ton ordinateur. Je suis professeur de métamorphose dans l'école de sorcellerie de grande Bretagne Poudlard. Et Minerva en est la directrice. Je suis désolée de tous ces mensonges._

 _\- Ça c'est la partie la plus facile à digérer, grommela Axelle._

 _\- Je sais que tout cela doit te sembler inconcevable et la suite va l'être encore plus mais crois moi je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça et je répondrai à toutes tes questions le plus honnêtement possible._

 _Hermione raconta tout, en commençant par la méditation et l'arrivée de la dragonne dans sa vie. Elle raconta ensuite l'évasion de Minerva de l'hopital et ce qu'elle avait fait pour la sauver. Leur retour dans le passé, Roxane et la malédiction des transformations. Le rituel pour lui prendre ses pouvoirs, le voyage temporelle, les tortures, l'évasion, les résistants et les retrouvailles avec Pansy et Ginny ainsi que ses parents. Avec parcimonie, elle conta son rapprochement avec Minerva, l'histoire d'âme sœur pour terminer la fusion avec la dragonne. Elle finit par le plan pour combattre Roxane, la bataille finale et enfin leur victoire avec leur retour dans le présent._

 _\- Voilà, tu sais tout._

 _Axelle resta un long moment silencieuse. Elle posa quelques questions supplémentaire puis se terra dans un long silence. Hermione finit par s_ e _lever._

 _\- Je conçois que tout cela soit difficile à croire, et que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu ça et j'aimerai, quand tu te sentiras prête que l'on devienne amie._

 _Hermione s'en alla sur ces mots, espérant de tout cœur qu'Axelle lui pardonnerai._

Cela prit deux ans à Axelle pour digérer la pilule et que les deux femmes retrouvent une entente cordiale. Hermione avait respecté son choix et ne lui avait jamais imposée a présence. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité et ça avait renforcé la cohésion de leur groupe d'amis.

\- Myriam à l'air très gentille.

\- Elle l'est.

\- Et elle ne s'est pas encore enfuie, c'est plutôt bon signe, plaisanta la brune.

\- Plutôt oui !

\- Tu es heureuse, ça se voit.

\- C'est vrai, je me sens bien avec elle.

Hermione et Axelle s'observèrent en silence, laissant passer les non-dits. La blonde avait eu du mal à se remettre d'Hermione. Les six mois passés aux Etats unis l'avait éloignés de la brune après sa disparition, mais tout était réapparu à son retour. Axelle avait alors enchainé les coups d'un soir avant de se rendre compte que toutes ses filles n'étaient pas celle qu'elle désirait. Après un célibat forcé de plusieurs mois pour tenter de passer à autre chose, elle avait rencontré une fille qui semblait avoir atteint le cœur de la blonde mais cela n'avait pas duré. Myriam semblait avoir réussi là où les autres avaient échoué.

\- Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu as beaucoup compté pour moi, peut être plus que tu ne l'imagines et je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce qui s'est à l'époque.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. Et puis je n'aurai pas pu lutter contre cette histoire d'âme sœur.

Axelle posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Et puis je dois t'avouer que j'espère avoir ma revanche ce soir.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Mamma ! Tu viens, il reste un cadeau à ouvrir !

\- Et tu te souviens Léann, c'est maman qui commence à jouer.

\- Oui je lui ai déjà demandé elle a pas le droit de refuser.

Axelle leva sa main pour faire un High Five avec Léann. Celle-ci topa joyeusement dans la main de la blonde avant d'embarquer les deux femmes dans le salon.

Sous l'œil perplexe d'Hermione, Léann déballa son dernier cadeau, le dernier jeu d'entartrage à la mode !

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que prends cette formidable aventure qu'à été l'écriture de cette trilogie.

Nous vous remercions de nous avoir suivi malgré le temps d'attente entre les publications.

Nous vous disons au revoir et peut être à bientôt mais pas pour tout de suite !

N'oubliez pas, le seul salaire de l'écrivain sont les reviews. Vous, lecteurs anonymes et vous aussi, nos habitué.e.s, laissez nous une dernière impression. Merci de votre fidélité

Duch et Sol.


End file.
